Survivor Waterfall
by TJBambi93
Summary: 24 all new players will trek into the underground caverns of Waterfall, straight out of Undertale! With the conditions heightened, the Triple Twist returning, and five secret pairs in the game, anything can happen! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the 23 others in order to become the Sole Survivor! The winner has been crowned! Rated T for swearing.
1. Cast List

Jeff Probst was sitting in his office messing around with other things other than Survivor cast assessments. He was playing on the Nintendo Wii U, playing the video game Super Smash Bros 4. On his desk were various amiibos; most of which were of previous players in the Survivor series such as Link, Shulk, and Mario. Next to all of them was an unopened Villager amiibo.

Jeff noticed the camera looking at him as he unboxed a Dark Pit amiibo, "Oh! Hello there! I just got back from Toys 'R Us! Yes, I got into the Nintendo amiibo craze, but who can blame me? These things are addicting to collect!"

The cameraman coughed a little.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry about all that! I do believe we have a cast assessment to get to! Survivor Waterfall! We scouted out a new location underground, but due to the concerns we have about conditions and health, we decided to cast 24 new players this season! Plus, we're introducing a pair twist this season. Can you guess who's with who?"

– – – – –

 **Name** : Tremor

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Black Dragon Clan Member

 **Tribe** : Ta Keo

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Tremor is rock hard, and a boulder in the challenges, and that's not even a pun. He uses rock powers, and he's definitely a strong fighter. My problem with Tremor is that he has no social game. He lives to fight, and lives to do bad things. Could he be the villain? We'll have to see.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Wario

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : WarioWare CEO

 **Tribe** : Bayon

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Wario's brother competed on Survivor Lake Hylia, and didn't do very well. Waluigi doesn't have the success his brother had. Wario runs a multi-billion dollar company making games, and I say he's very successful. Wario's biggest issue will be his ego. Can he talk the talk? Or will he burn out?

– – – – –

 **Name** : Pit

 **Species** : Angel

 **Job** : Palutena's Right Hand

 **Tribe** : Ta Keo

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Pit is nothing like his dark clone which we saw play several seasons ago. Pit is more optimistic, cheerful, and always willing to do the right thing. In a game like Survivor, Pit's one of those players that probably will be willing to make moves, but might get careless in due time.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Ducky

 **Species** : Dinosaur

 **Job** : N/A

 **Tribe** : Bayon

 **Jeff's Assessment** : We were hesitant about bringing Ducky onto the show. We did have Littlefoot, and while Littlefoot did really well, I don't have a lot of faith in Ducky. She's the smallest one here, and she's definitely not strong at all. She'll be out very quickly unless she gets into a great alliance.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Homer Simpson

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Power Plant Employee

 **Tribe** : Bayon

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Homer's wife, Marge, won Survivor Dingo Canyon, so you might be wondering why Homer is even out here if his wife managed to win. Homer told me he wanted to see what the big buzz was all about, so here he is, playing Survivor. Homer will either go long, or he'll be out very early.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Sans

 **Species** : Skeleton

 **Job** : N/A

 **Tribe** : Ta Keo

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Sans is one of those characters that doesn't seem to care at all. I even asked him after our interview if he really wanted to be on the show, and he told me that if he didn't get casted he would have a 'bone' to pick with me. I suppose Sans will be the funny guy, but how will others react?

– – – – –

 **Name** : King Dedede

 **Species** : Penguin

 **Job** : King of Dream Land

 **Tribe** : Bayon

 **Jeff's Assessment** : King Dedede... my oh my, King Dedede. He's a big guy, he's got a big heart. Sure he's a villain in his own world, but I think given the right circumstances, even he can be a good guy from time to time. I think Dedede's biggest problem will be his mouth and ego, just like Wario.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Stuart 'Peter Sam'

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Railway Worker

 **Tribe** : Ta Keo

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Peter Sam is a good ol' boy. He's cheerful, works very hard, and I dare say it, really useful on the railway. Peter Sam will be very useful and helpful in the early parts of the game. My only concern for Peter Sam is if he doesn't get the numbers early, he might be out fairly early, which is a shame.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Reginald 'Red' Forman

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : CEO

 **Tribe** : Ta Keo

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Red Forman likes to kick a lot of asses. I think being one of the more older and wiser people out here, Red will definitely attempt to take charge, and make the game run the way he wants it to. Unfortunately, the game will never work in your favor if you force it. It doesn't work like that.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Viridi

 **Species** : Goddess

 **Job** : Goddess of Nature

 **Tribe** : Bayon

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Just like Palutena before her, Viridi is a goddess. Unlike Palutena though, I think Viridi won't be the 'all knowing goddess' that will get voted off fairly quickly. She cares mostly about nature, not what others are thinking. Viridi has an attitude, and she'll snap at someone if she sees fit.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Celeste Luvendass

 **Species** : Alien

 **Job** : Bounty Hunter

 **Tribe** : Bayon

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I don't want to talk about the world she comes from. We're going to pretend that world doesn't exist in Survivor. For Celeste herself, she's a bounty hunter, so she's definitely fit for the job of Survivor. Celeste is sweet, but doesn't have a lot of social skills to fit in with the humans.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Mr. Eugene Krabs

 **Species** : Crab

 **Job** : Krusty Krab CEO

 **Tribe** : Ta Keo

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Mr. Krabs cares only about money, and money alone. We are not planning a bribe twist for that very reason, because we want to see what Mr. Krabs can do in order to achieve the million dollars. He's loud, he's proud, and he's someone that I think might go very early, or very far. No in the middle for him.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Nah

 **Species** : Manakete

 **Job** : N/A

 **Tribe** : Ta Keo

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Nah comes from a family that has a human father and a manakete mother. She's also a time traveler like Lucina and Laurent. She never knew her parents in her timeline, as they had died. For Nah's sake, I hope she can ignore the emotional baggage, and try and play this game.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Ashley

 **Species** : Witch

 **Job** : Witch

 **Tribe** : Ta Keo

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I don't know what to make of Ashley's character. She seems very bi-polar, but not like one of the contestants on this cast. I think she's a very shy individual, that can be easily angered. Now, I don't like shy characters, especially the meek ones. But Ashley... she's far from very meek.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Papyrus

 **Species** : Skeleton

 **Job** : Royal Guardsman

 **Tribe** : Bayon

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Papyrus is a very careless character. He's optimistic, he's very proud, and even if the worst is happening, Papyrus will think it's one of the best days ever! That's what I like about him; he's very likable in person, and I think even though he shouts all the time, he'll be very fun to have around.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Sour Sweet

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Student

 **Tribe** : Ta Keo

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Now this is what I was talking about when it came to bi-polar characters. Sour Sweet is both sour and sweet. At one moment, she can be shouting in your ear... and the next she'll be whispering sweet nothings in your ear. If her tribe members can respect that, she'll be around for a while.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Toriel Dreemurr

 **Species** : Goat

 **Job** : Former Queen / Caretaker

 **Tribe** : Bayon

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Toriel is one of the sweetest women I've ever met. She's motherly, she's kind, and she even has a funny side to her every now and then. She's also been through a lot in her life. Divorce, her own son dying, I mean she's got a lot on her shoulders, but I have a lot of faith in Toriel to hold it in.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Lemon Zest

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Student

 **Tribe** : Bayon

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Lemon Zest is the rocker chick. She likes to rock out on her music, and is one of the hip girls at her school. For Lemon Zest, my issue is that she seems very clueless of the game itself. I don't think she's aware of what Survivor is all about, and I think she might get blindsided as a result.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Shantae

 **Species** : Genie

 **Job** : Genie

 **Tribe** : Ta Keo

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Shantae is definitely the hottest one of the season, but I don't think we should judge a book by it's cover. Shantae is a clever genie, and she's definitely not one to mess with if you get on her bad side. I can definitely see Shantae winning this game if things go in her favor, almost certainly.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Snap White

 **Species** : Chalk Person

 **Job** : N/A

 **Tribe** : Bayon

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Snap is made out of chalk, and yes, we are aware of his inability to mesh well with water. Thankfully, we're in the caves, so Snap could very well fit onto the walls if he wants to stay away from all the water in the Waterfall Caves. Snap is a question mark for me, because he can go either way.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Frederick

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Chrom's Right Hand

 **Tribe** : Bayon

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I think the only reason Frederick is out here is because his superior; Chrom, competed on the show back in Lake Hylia. Frederick is a very serious man, and takes no prisoner. If Frederick bases his game off of Chrom's, he will have to play it cool and calm. That's all I will say.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Cereza 'Bayonetta'

 **Species** : Witch

 **Job** : Witch

 **Tribe** : Ta Keo

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Bayonetta is definitely another woman with a good looking body, but the skills to make people think twice before assuming that's all she really is. Bayonetta is strong, witty, and definitely a clever woman. No man, no woman, should underestimate this umbre witch. That's a warning.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Sasha 'Hash'

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : N/A

 **Tribe** : Ta Keo

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Now for the big leagues! Because our very own Julianna 'Juli' Inkson from Dingo Canyon made it onto Survivor Fan Characters, we have decided to bring in Hash, or Sasha as some know her by, onto this season as thanks! For Hash herself, she's definitely a fit woman, and I think she could go far if she can get over that 'guest character' stigma.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Trinity

 **Species** : Human?

 **Job** : N/A

 **Tribe** : Bayon

 **Jeff's Assessment** : TBD.

– – – – –

Jeff smiled, "I hope you liked the cast based on first impressions! The season will hopefully start at the end of the month, as long as the schedule stays on track!"

He then looked over at the rest of his unopened amiibo, "Now if you'll excuse me... I have some amiibo training to do. Please look forward to the season as it gets closer and closer to beginning!" He then reached over to grab the unopened Villager amiibo.


	2. Episode 1 Confidence, Spirit, & Honesty!

Jeff was walking through a long corridor inside a cavern.

"We're here in the Underground! The very place where both friendly and dangerous monsters live, separated from the human race!" began Jeff, "The conditions in these caves are dire, people can get hurt if they're not careful, and it's one of the coldest places we've ever been!"

"But the water is plentiful here in Waterfall Caverns," continued Jeff, "And the scenery within these caves is beyond anything you have seen before! It is here, where 24 new Survivors will begin the adventure of a lifetime!"

Two groups of twelve were walking along various paths to find their way to their new homes for the next 39 days. One group had dark green buffs on, while the other group had pink buffs on.

"For the first time ever, there will be 24 new Survivors! Most of them have never even spoken to one another, and as always, first impressions are everything!"

" _Most of my friends on the railway have been on Survivor, and Sir Handel dared me to come out here, so you know what? I'm going to do it! I'm a hard working good ol' boy, and I make sure the job is done. I'm young, but not restless! Maybe there is a good sign, we have an angel on our tribe!" - Peter Sam_

" _I've been in the human world before, and lemme tell ya buddy, it's not all fun and games. Can't touch any water, or I might just get erased from existence. Rudy, be ready to draw me new legs and arms by the time I'm back in the ChalkZone. Either they're erased, or that fat dude is going to kill me." - Snap_

" _You know what it's like to be a father with one lovely daughter and one dumbass son? Well, welcome to my hell hole. These damn people better listen to me. My son never does, his friends never do. God, I'm ready to kick someone's ass. If you're frail, like that brown haired girl, you won't last long." - Red_

" _I am an inhabitant of the Underground, in fact, I was even Queen of the Underground. The king and I never really saw eye to eye about how we treat the humans who come down here. I am only here to help and guide my tribe. And the people here look so nice! Look at that man in the shining armor." - Toriel_

"But there's even more to this adventure then what meets the eye!" smiled Jeff, "Of the 24 new players, we have five pre-existing pairs! Each one believes they are the only pair in the entire game!"

" _Hmph! Pit and I were always at odds during his uprising quest or something. Being the Goddess of Nature, I look over Earth's lovely nature, that is... until those dirty humans decide to mess around and make a mess of my beautiful Earth. If it's up to me, any human I see here is gone. Instantly." - Viridi_

" _Yo! What's up? The name's Lemon Zest, and I'm just a rocker chick from Crystal Prep! I'm a member of the Shadowbolts, and I'm here with my good friend Sour Sweet! Dude, this is going to be fun, and I just hope Sour doesn't ruin it for me. Cause, y'know... she can be a little... sensitive at times." - Lemon_

" _Wah hah hah hah! It's a me, Wario! This game of Survivor will be nothing but a piece of cake for me! I am strong, I am wise! I am perfect! At least that's what Mona tells me... but she's not here! It's that witch, Ashley! Better then nothing, right? She'll do exactly what I say once we meet up." - Wario_

" _I live a perfectly happy life in Ylisse as Exalt Chrom's guide and guardian. I married a lovely manakete woman known as Nowi. We had a daughter named Nah, and that's who I am paired with out here. I was... always an overbearing father, and I hope to come closer together out here." - Frederick_

" _IT IS I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I HAVE GRACED THIS REALITY SHOW WITH MY PRESENCE TO BRING FORWARD MY LAZY BROTHER AND I TO GREATNESS! WELL, I AM ALREADY GREAT, BUT SANS MUST LEARN HOW TO BE GREAT JUST LIKE ME! NYEH HEH!" - Papyrus_

"If each pair can make it all the way to Day 30 of this game, they will receive a helpful advantage in the game! But they must be quick on their feet, because this game can change on a flip! 39 days, 24 people, 1 survivor!"

 **Bayon: Celeste, Ducky, Frederick, Homer, King Dedede, Lemon, Papyrus, Snap, Toriel, Trinity, Viridi, and Wario**

 **Ta Keo: Ashley, Bayonetta, Mr. Krabs, Nah, Peter Sam, Pit, Red, Sans, Sasha, Shantae, Sour, and Tremor**

– – – – –

Bayon Day 1

The twelve members of the pink Bayon tribe arrived at their campsite. Both Bayon and Ta Keo's camps were separated far from one another, and they were each in a big area of the cave with streams of water flowing around them. Lily pads decorated the water, and cave drawings appeared on the walls. There were also plants that were illuminated with light.

"Woo hoo!" cheered Homer, dropping his bag near the flag, "We hit the jackpot! Here we are, precious Bayon camp!"

Frederick looked around curiously, "Do we have anything to work with around here...? I don't see any use of a shelter, or supplies to build one."

" _So we made it to our camp site, but I'm afraid there's not much to work with. It's a big open cave, lily pads everywhere, flowing water, and light rocks. I know we won't need a shelter to protect us from a sun or rain, but it's still nice to have one for added protection. So for now, we're stuck." - Frederick_

"Well, don't you worry a dime about me!" snickered Snap, plastering himself onto the walls of the cave, "I'll just be fine and comfy on these walls!"

"Hah! Wish I could do something like that, man!" laughed Lemon, watching Snap walk along the walls of the cave.

Viridi rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "Well now, if I need to make my existence. known, I am a Goddess of Nature. I can simply create a shelter for you all to live in."

"WOWIE! SOMEONE USEFUL ALREADY!" cheered Papyrus, clapping his hands together.

" _Maybe there's a reason I was put on the Bayon tribe with all these humans. Without my powers, there is no way they would have a shelter built for them. I know that's why they put me here. Ta Keo has something similar; that Tremor guy. He has Earth powers. How interesting if I must say so..." - Viridi_

Viridi pulled out her giant stick staff, and pushed everyone back from the wall, excluding Snap, who was plastered on the wall. Soon, Viridi casted a spell which allowed a wooden, forest-like shelter to be created right before their very own eyes.

Frederick walked over, and shook it a little, "Hmm... seems stable. Looks like we have you to thank for, Viridi. Thank you."

Viridi rolled her eyes, "Think nothing of it human. Just be happy you have a Goddess on your tribe."

King Dedede laughed, "Already off to a great start! Bwahahaha! Now, let's start organizing our camp, shall we?"

"You got that right, king! Let's do this! Wahahaha!" laughed Wario.

" _I am the King of Dreamland! What I say goes! Not a darn person can tell me otherwise! Dreamland will respect me after I come home with the golden prize of a million dollars! I need to make that there Kirby jealous, you know? He never once thought to compete on this show, but I did!" - King Dedede_

So everyone went off to do their own jobs. King Dedede, Homer, Papyrus, and Wario went off to explore the Waterfall caves, while Frederick, Viridi, and Lemon went off to find a stream of water to collect from.

Back at the shelter, Toriel, Celeste, and Snap were sitting around a fire pit that Viridi had created for them. Ducky and Trinity remained in the shelter, not doing anything, although Ducky had somewhat of an excuse, for she had a minor headache.

"So Toriel, you said you had a spell to give us fire instantly?" asked Celeste, curiously.

Toriel nodded with a sweet smile, "Oh yes, yes I do. Most monsters in the Underground have such abilities, although I can't say the same for Papyrus. But I know he means well."

" _I know my tribe will be looking up to me for guidance. I know the Underground like the back of my head. Well, I suppose Sans does too. I think he knows more secrets then I do, anyway. Knowing that I can cast some fire magic, I believe I can make myself helpful by giving us fire straight away." - Toriel_

"Alright then, put that sucker to good use!" smirked Snap, standing up.

Toriel nodded, before holding her hand back. A fire ball started to form in her hand, before she stuck her hand into the fire pit, the fire ball hitting the sticks inside it, igniting them instantly.

"Yahoo! There ya go! Way to go Toriel!" cheered Snap, high fiving her.

Celeste smiled at her, "Thank you, Toriel. I knew we could count on you to help us out."

"Just doing my job I guess." giggled Toriel, softly.

" _Toriel is someone I know I can trust. She seems to know a lot about the world we are currently living in, and that is an advantage I think will help us out. Being a bounty hunter, my goal is to lay low, and strike only when I need to. Toriel could help me out in a way. Even build up an alliance." - Celeste_

Back in the shelter, Ducky looked over at Trinity, who was just staring into one of the cameras. Ducky waved her hand in front of Trinity curiously. Trinity simply looked over at her for a few minutes, before turning her head back to stare at the camera. Ducky simply shrugged.

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 1

The twelve members of the dark green Ta Keo tribe arrived at their camp. Just like Bayon's camp, it was almost nearly identical. Only difference being the flag, and the drawings on the walls being dark green as opposed to pink.

"That took some time, but hey, here we are!" smiled Shantae, turning to face her tribe with a smile on her face.

"The journey was long, but the journey to the end will be just as long. This could be considered our first 'victory' on Survivor." smiled Peter Sam.

" _Survivor has never really been to a cave setting before, but the insides look really, really neat and interesting. The drawings are cute, the scenery is beautiful. It's just cold! And look at me, I'm not really dressed for the cold. I'm only a half-genie, so this could be very easy for me, or hard." - Shantae_

"Eh, whatever tickles your fancy bone." smiled Sans cheekily.

Red looked down at Sans with a sigh, "Okay funny man, you get one pun. The next pun goes back in your ass. Better have a foot pun waiting for it."

Sans just smiled at him, seemingly not threatened by him.

" _Already it seems like I'm on the buffoon tribe. God what did I deserve to start off like this. Well, if one of Eric's bozo buddies can win this game, I feel like my chances are pretty good! Just gotta whip this tribe under my belt, and who knows, maybe I'll be taking Kitty and I somewhere nice." - Red_

"What I want to know is how the hell are we going to live out here?" snapped Sour, before changing her tone to a sweet one, "I really care about our well being, that's all!"

Tremor cleared his throat, "Pardon me, ma'am, but maybe I can be of some use around here." Tremor extended his hand out, and his rocky arm started to bulge out a little and grow larger, turning almost into a boulder.

"Wow! Would you look at that!" said Pit, already amazed.

Tremor then pulled his hand out of the creation he made with his arm, and dropped the boulder onto the ground, "I can create many things. Rock, crystals, gold, even molten rock. The molten rock could help us with fire."

" _I was a member of the Black Dragon clan of rogues. Kano and I didn't see eye to eye. He likes to send us on suicide missions, and my last one nearly killed me. My powers are unlike anything you have seen before, so tremble before me, as I crush my enemies and show them how to survive out here." - Tremor_

Mr. Krabs' eyes lit up, "Did you say gold, me boy? Why you be hogging all the gold from us? I came here for money, and you're keeping it all from us?"

Tremor ignored Mr. Krabs, stepping forward, "So this is what we will do. I will create all of these rocks. I will build our shelter with rocks."

Sans looked up at Tremor, "So you're saying we can just build a shelter by just using rawks?"

Again, Tremor ignored him, "Then, I will improve our surroundings with a little more finesse. I will create gold rocks to create a barrier around our camp. They did warn us about the monsters out here. Crystal rocks will be made as a path indicator to our water source, and the molten rock for the fire."

Red smirked, walking up next to Tremor, "Well know, looks like somebody came out here knowing what the hell to do. You're good in my book, Tremor."

"Just as long as you keep that filthy crab away from the gold rocks," muttered Sour, before again changing her tone, "Because that gold is so precious and it will protect our good tribe from danger."

" _Survivor's already off to a great start! Everyone's so helpful and so nice!" (She changed her tone to annoyed) "It's just so disgustingly nice! Everyone is just sucking up so that they don't get voted off first! That will soon change." (She changes tone back to sweet.) "I hope it stays that way!" - Sour_

And so work began quickly for the Ta Keo tribe. Tremor started creating rock after rock using his Earth powers. Eventually there was enough gold, crystal, molten, and regular rocks to spare to decorate or help the tribe out.

After all the rock was made, Tremor was busy placing all of it where it needed to be. Nah, Red, Sasha, and Shantae were using the molten rock Tremor left behind to help start a fire. Mr. Krabs was following Tremor everywhere, hoping to steal a gold rock for himself. Sans and Sour did absolutely nothing to help.

While this was going on, Ashley, Bayonetta, Peter Sam, and Pit were walking down a corridor to find a stream of water.

"Why are we even going down this corridor to find more water?" asked Ashley, annoyed, "We have water near our camp anyway."

"Sans said it was poisonous, and that there was cleaner water down this path," said Pit, looking at the map that Peter Sam was carrying.

Bayonetta was watching him the entire time with a grin on her face, "Oh, if I may ask you something, Pit. Are you, by any chance, an angel?"

Pit looked behind him and nodded, "Yep! I'm an angel, couldn't you tell from the white wings?"

"I was just making sure. Your kind of angel hasn't been seen in my world for ages." remarked Bayonetta.

" _I am an Umbra Witch. I hunt down angels and their kind for a living. Pit being an angel is going to be a lot of fun for me, personally. I won't make his life hell, though. I'll be messing around with him, tease him, eliminate his allies. Then when it's time, cut his throat. How smashing indeed." - Bayonetta_

Eventually, the group of four arrived at a new area of the Waterfall caves. Peter Sam looked down at his map, and realized it wasn't marked on the map.

"Wait a minute, I don't think we're allowed here..." noted Peter Sam, trying to figure out what was going on.

Pit looked up and saw a few tents perched up around the area. He eventually saw Jeff Probst exit from one tent, and walk into another, "Whoa! Guys, this is the production camp! Sans sent us in the wrong direction."

Peter Sam gulped and quickly tried to rush out of the area, pushing Pit, Ashley, and Bayonetta out with him.

Ashley growled, "Oh that Sans... he's going to get it when I get back to camp. I know I can't curse him, but I'll be telling him a thing or two."

" _I feel right at home with this tribe. There's already a second witch in Bayonetta. Although I learned that we are two different witches. She's more of a bounty hunter, and I'm more of a mage. Still, it's nice to have someone here to spend time with. I'm not the most sociable person, so... we'll see." - Ashley_

Bayonetta giggled a little, following her back down the corridor. Peter Sam and Pit both shrugged, and followed the two witches back to camp.

Ashley stormed back to camp, and walked right up to Sans with her black hair slowly becoming white, "Sans! What the heck was that? You almost got us all into trouble! We walked right into production camp!"

Sans looked over at her, yawning a little, "Oh... I did? I'm sorry. Did I say the water here was poisonous? I was kidding. Thought you would know better then that."

Ashley growled, "Is this some kind of joke to you? Because this isn't funny!"

"It is for me." snickered Sans. Ashley rolled her eyes and just stormed off, annoyed that she was tricked.

" _Survivor's a reality show I wanted to go on for awhile now. I'm not here for fame or glory. I'm just here to have fun with my brother Papyrus. He needs me, you know? Without me, he's a walking train wreck. As long as I'm here, nobody will have a bone to pick with Papyrus. Hehehe." - Sans_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 2

It was early in the morning, and it was really, really freezing at the Bayon camp. Thankfully, Viridi's shelter was able to keep a little bit of warmth thanks to a charm she placed on it, keeping all twelve players mostly warm.

But still, work had to be done. King Dedede and Wario were the only ones hauling back buckets of water back to camp.

"Nobody wants to get up and work!" complained Wario.

"Everyone is so lazy," muttered King Dedede, "Ducky's been sick, and Trinity and Homer are in la-la land. I'm as sick of it as you are Wario!"

" _Why does the king have to do everything around here? Wario and I were the first two up this morning, and everyone else is relaxing. Get off your asses and do something for a change! Ducky, Trinity, and Homer have been the worse offenses of this. Lazy, sick, or lost in space! It's stupid!" - King Dedede_

But for the most part, King Dedede and Wario were complaining for no reason. This is because Viridi and Papyrus were busy bringing back cave rocks.

While that was going on, around the fire pit, Toriel, Frederick, Snap, and Celeste were having a talk.

"This is good, right?" asked Frederick, "The four of us together? I trust the three of you the most. The one man, and the two women."

Toriel nodded, "Yes. I do trust you all as well. Trust is, after all, the most important thing an alliance has to have to start."

"Hey, I'm game for this to work out!" smirked Snap.

" _Frederick and Toriel wanted to form an alliance that includes me in it? Hey, I'll be willing to do anything at this point. We also have Celeste, and boy does that make a difference for our alliance! We got the brains, the strength, and the social status to make something work on Bayon!" - Snap_

"But still, we are only four people," reminded Celeste, "What could we possibly do to ensure we have the numbers?"

Toriel looked over at Celeste, "I know Papyrus from this world, so leave him to me. He can be our fifth vote. Perhaps even get that Lemon girl on our side as well as another vote."

"Hmm, I don't trust Lemon entirely, but I suppose we have no other choice." noted Frederick.

" _Papyrus told me in privacy that he's part of a twist this season. He and his brother Sans are playing this game as a pair, and that if they make it to Day 30, they will earn a special prize. I won't blow their cover, because Papyrus means well, and I adore Sans as a person, so they have my word." - Toriel_

"So hey, that leaves us with six open targets! Any ideas on who we kick out first?" asked Snap.

Frederick looked over his shoulder at the three people in the shelter; Ducky, Homer, and Trinity, "One of those three. Ducky's sick, Homer is lazy, and I swear I don't think I've seen that girl move a single muscle since we've been here."

"I am skeptical about King Dedede myself," noted Toriel softly, "I haven't had the best relationships with kings, and... he doesn't seem like someone I would get along with."

Frederick nodded softly, "I also have my concerns about Viridi. Yes, she's useful, but she comes off as arrogant. It's almost like she has to remind us why she should stay around. But we need her for challenges, same with King Dedede."

" _Picking out the first person to vote off is always a hard option. You don't want to vote anyone off, but the first mistake you can make is voting off the wrong person. For me, it is easier to target either Ducky or Homer. Those two look like the weakest links. Poor Ducky. She hasn't had a chance." - Frederick_

"We will have to see what this first challenge brings for us. Anything can happen, right?" said Celeste.

The other three members of the alliance agreed, and all shook hands, confirming the alliance.

Meanwhile, far away from camp were Viridi and Papyrus. They were collecting cave rocks. Papyrus mentioned they could be used for fire.

"You know, I think I was put here on this tribe for a very specific reason." grinned Viridi.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? ARE YOU A SPECIAL PERSON?" asked Papyrus.

"I guess you could say that, Papyrus," giggled Viridi, winking, "But I believe I was put here to eliminate all the humans here."

" _It feels good to see only four humans on a tribe. My goal coming into this game was to show the pesky humans that nature can be used for more things then just a trash site. Homer, Lemon, Wario, Frederick? All of them have got to go, and I will go to good measures to make it happen." - Viridi_

"AH YES! HUMANS! I WAS ORDERED BY UNDYNE HERSELF TO CAPTURE ANY HUMANS THAT ENTER THE UNDERGROUND! BUT I AM A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW." remarked Papyrus.

Viridi rolled her eyes, "Listen. You said you're good friends with Toriel right?"

Papyrus nodded, "YES! THAT'S RIGHT! MY BRO- I MEAN... YES! I KNOW WHO TORIEL IS! SHE'S A FRIEND! YES! A FRIEND!"

"Well then," said Viridi, "Tell her to help me out here, will ya? I will work on the other non-humans! My preferred order of elimination would be Homer, Frederick, Wario, and then Lemon."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT TRINITY? ISN'T TRINITY A HUMAN?" asked Papyrus.

"Wait, what? You didn't know Trinity's an... oh nevermind, you wouldn't get it!" sighed Viridi, "Just do as I say, alright? Can you do that simple task?"

"YES! OF COURSE I CAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS FOLLOW YOU, MISS VIRIDI!" saluted Papyrus.

" _VIRIDI WANTS TO ELIMINATE ALL THE HUMANS! BUT I THOUGHT HUMANS WERE NICE CREATURES! THEY LOOK OH SO ADORABLE AND FUN! I WOULD KNOW! I MET A HUMAN ONE TIME! THEY WERE SO NICE TO ME! NYEH HEH HEH! WHAT FUN IT WAS!" - Papyrus_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 2

It was a little ways into the day for the Ta Keo tribe. Like Bayon, it was freezing cold for most of the tribe members. Peter Sam, Sasha, Red, and Sour were the most effected by the cold weather.

" _This was nothing like I thought it would be. Man, I thought things would be easier my second time, but the weather is not easy. But I think I'll manage. Hell, I survived 33 days out in the South Pacific, what else is new? I can hang in there with the rest of the boys. I'll be fine out here." - Sasha_

Nah was walking around the area, pacing around thinking to herself. She was trying to figure out what would be the best alliance for her to make.

She looked around and noticed Pit sitting and talking with Shantae and Sasha, and laughing along with what they had to say. She then turned her head to where pairs like Red and Tremor, and Bayonetta and Ashley were talking.

While Tremor was talking with Red, Mr. Krabs snuck behind them to take a gold rock from where it stood.

Tremor didn't take long to notice, "Put that back. It does not belong to you."

Mr. Krabs muttered, placing the gold rock back in it's place. Nah giggled a little.

" _I have no idea what my father could be doing right now as we speak. He can be a little overbearing, so I hope that doesn't ruin anything he has going on at Bayon. For me, I just want to get an alliance going so that I could lock it down and be ready to play Survivor. That's what I signed up for." - Nah_

So Nah decided to join the trio of Shantae, Sasha, and Pit by the stream of water.

"So did Ashley give Sans a good talking to?" asked Shantae, giggling a little.

Pit nodded, "Yeah. Sans didn't seem to care too much, though. I think he's just trying to have a little fun with us. At least the clean water is here in the stream here!"

"Man, Ashley's been a little annoying," noted Sasha, "It was just a little prank. Ashley acted like it was a personal offense."

"Yeah.. I don't mind Ashley all that much," shrugged Nah, "She's like that bug you just want to squish, but not too annoying to squish right away."

"Perhaps so. I do think Ashley would be a good person to vote off first, you know? Her or Mr. Krabs." shrugged Pit.

" _Right now, I feel like I'm getting along with everyone! I enjoy Sasha and Shantae's presence, they're very nice girls! Peter Sam is also really helpful! He likes to tell a lot of stories, and I really enjoy them! Everyone else... not really feeling it. Ashley, Sour, Red.. I just don't click with with them." - Pit_

"So uhmm.. I wanted to bring up potential for an alliance between the four of us," explained Nah, "I know a few pairs have started to come up, like Ashley and Bayonetta as well as Tremor and Red. I feel like if the four of us stick together, we'll be just fine."

"Heh, I'm cool with this alliance. I'm normally not willing to go with all girls, but I think a change in strategy is always nice." smirked Sasha.

"At least the girls in this group aren't manipulative women," smiled Shantae, "I always got that feeling about Sour, Ashley, and Bayonetta honestly."

" _Nah wanted to form an alliance with me, her, Sasha, and Pit. I honestly like the alliance, because I really like Sasha, and Pit's a fun guy to be around. Nah... I don't know how to feel about her yet, but she seems to know what she's doing, so I'll roll with it! You don't refuse the first alliance." - Shantae_

"So does this sound like a good alliance?" asked Nah, "Hey, I even have a name ready for this alliance! Pit's Angels! Three badass women, and Pit himself as the lead of the show!"

Pit grinned, "Aw yeah! I love that idea Nah! Great name!"

With that said, the group of four shook hands and agreed to stick together.

" _So Pit's Angels looks like a great alliance for me! It's named after me, and I like the three girls in my alliance! Nah's smart, Shantae's clever, and Sasha's strong, and those are the elements I think any alliance needs! What do I bring to the table? Confidence! Spirit! Honesty! Aw yeah!" - Pit_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Ashley and Bayonetta were talking by themselves.

"It's nice to have another witch on this tribe," remarked Ashley, "I don't know if I could even stand this tribe had you not been on it."

Bayonetta grinned, "Two fellow witches together? Seems like that is something they would expect, wouldn't you think?"

"Perhaps so," shrugged Ashley, "But I don't really care. I already know after shouting at Sans my name has done up on the block."

" _I am difficult to get along with. I am shy, I get angry fast. Wario would know what I'm talking about. He's been on the receiving end of many of my spells and curses. Thankfully he never fires me from WarioWare Inc., so that's cool I guess. With Bayonetta here, I know I will be sane." - Ashley_

"I wouldn't worry too much, my dear," smiled Bayonetta, "There's far more dead weight to cut off this tribe before someone like you. Mr. Krabs, Sans, Nah... all of them are far more useless then you ever will be."

Ashley smiled, "Well thank you, Bayonetta. I don't know if it will be enough to save me though. Don't mind me, I'm a little bit of a downer here."

"I don't mind the downers. Just leave it all to me, alright? I will save you from being voted off if that is indeed the case around here." replied Bayonetta, shaking hands with Ashley.

" _I trust Ashley the most, but I would be lying if I said I don't cutting Ashley out if I knew she was going home. I am here for me, and me alone. If there is another witch, then that's fine by me. But I am the most important person here. If I can't save Ashley, then she'll just have to go home first." - Bayonetta_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, six tribe members will start out on a floating platform at the end of the lake. You will then dive down and detach your raft from the bottom of the lake, and you will push the raft towards the end of the path. Along the way, you must light torches with your own torch. Once you make it to the end, one tribe member must then create a pole out of sticks and ropes. It must be long enough to reach through the gate, and to collect the key on the other side. Once you have the key, use it to unlock the gate, get your tribe through, and light the torch. First tribe to finish wins reward and immunity."

Jeff then pulled out a piece of flint from his pocket.

"I keep saying this every season. You can never vote flint off the island, and with this flint, you will be able to make a fire whenever you want. In addition, Exile Island is back in play. The winning tribe will get to save someone from tribal council, sending them to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Bayon

Rafters: Celeste, Frederick, Lemon, Papyrus, Trinity, and Viridi

Pole: Viridi

Ta Keo

Rafters: Bayonetta, Pit, Red, Sasha, Shantae, and Sour

Pole: Shantae

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All twelve survivors dove into the lake at the same time. This even included Trinity, who up until this point had become completely immobile and unwilling to do anything. Off the bat, Frederick and Lemon for Bayon, and Sasha and Shantae for Ta Keo dove underwater to release their rafts from the bottom. Frederick and Lemon both ran short of breath, especially Frederick. This gave Sasha and Shantae more time to release Ta Keo's raft, giving them an early lead.

With Red using the torch to light Ta Keo's way to victory, Ta Keo was off to a good start. They already had two torches lit at this point. However, Bayon was not out of it yet. Trinity dove underwater and unhooked the raft entirely all by herself. Her tribe was both surprised at her endurance, but also approved as Bayon set off.

With Bayon gaining ground, Lemon, Viridi, and Trinity were rowing the raft the best, with Viridi barking out orders the entire time. Papyrus was lighting each torch along the way, and eventually, with Bayon's added endurance, they had caught up to Ta Keo.

Suddenly, when Red reached out to light a torch, he clumsily fell into the water, snuffing out Ta Keo's torch. Bayonetta quickly took over lighting torches for Red, but Ta Keo was quickly losing ground when Bayon overtook them thanks to the work of Viridi, Trinity, and Papyrus.

But Ta Keo had a group of six that was never going to give up at any time for any reason. Shantae, Sasha, Red, and Sour starting rowing stronger and better then ever. This gave them a chance to catch up to Bayon. At this point, both tribes had three torches lit.

But Bayon was tiring or losing out on strength. With Trinity and Viridi seemingly never getting tired or fatigued, Bayon was never losing any steam. Even Lemon's arms started to get tired, and she had to swap out with Frederick. With now four torches lit, Bayon regained their lead.

It seemed to be an even race right about now. Both Ta Keo and Bayon were neck and neck, with Bayon having a slight lead at this point. With both tribes nearing the shore, it was almost anyone's game when it came down to the pole making part of the challenge.

Eventually, Bayon made it to shore before Ta Keo. Trinity grabbed the raft with one hand, and was going too fast for any of her tribe members. Not that she needed them or anything, she dragged the raft like it was nothing to her. With Trinity throwing the raft onto it's perch, it allowed Viridi to immediately begin on her pole.

Ta Keo was amazed at Trinity's strength, and questioned how a little girl like her was so damn powerful. Bayon was just as amazed as Ta Keo was, who were cheering Trinity on like a national hero. Viridi was focused on building her pole, and being a Goddess of Nature, this was nothing for her to fail at.

Despite Ta Keo's strong efforts to catch back up, Viridi managed to build a strong pole, and grabbed the key with it on the other side of the gate.

She then unlocked the gate, and allowed her tribe to pass through and light the final torch.

"IT'S OVER! BAYON WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Bayon hugged and cheered.

"Great effort from the Bayon tribe! You started out slow, but it appears little miss Trinity here really saved the day for the Bayon tribe. You're already off to a great start, Trinity. Anyways, congratulations Bayon! No tribal council for you tonight, and you also win fire in the form of flint. Now, before you leave, you need to send someone to Exile Island. They will be safe from the vote, and cannot vote at all."

After a minor discussion, most of the tribe came to an agreement.

"We're choosing to save Nah, Jeff." smiled Celeste.

Nah was slightly surprised, looking at the Bayon tribe. Frederick nodded at her, pretty much telling Nah he saved her. Nah smiled at him, before walking over to Jeff and taking the map from him.

"Nah will return right after tribal council's events. As for you, Ta Keo, got nothing for you except a date with me at tribal council. One of the eleven of you will become the first person voted out of Survivor Waterfall. See you all then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 3

Nah arrived at Exile Island, although unlike previous renditions of Exile Island, it hardly looked like one. It was similar to Forest Maze's Exile Island where it didn't look like an island, but it was called one anyway. It looked more realistic then Forest Maze's, due to the water stream surrounding all parts of the land mass Nah was currently on.

"Thanks father, I believe this was your idea." smiled Nah.

" _Being the first boot was something I really feared would happen to me, but thankfully the Bayon tribe saved me from going home first. I think it was my father who protected me, so I 100% give him my condolences for allowing me to be here and not at tribal council. I hope the right person leaves." - Nah_

Nah walked over to the pot in the center of Exile Island, and read it out loud, "'Welcome to Exile Island. Hidden on this island are six advantages in the game of Survivor. There are no hidden immunity idols, so don't bother looking for them. Two advantages will allow you to get a huge advantage in an immunity challenge. Two advantages will allow you to nullify a vote. Two advantages will allow you to cast the sole vote of the night.' Wow... almost close to Prison Island, huh?"

" _So I get to Exile Island, and already there's a major twist. There's no hidden immunity idols, but there are major advantages in the game of Survivor. Two of which are old ones from Prison Island, and the third being from Beach Bowl Galaxy. Yeah, I'm a fan of the show, don't think I'm that dumb." - Nah_

"Honestly, I don't care what advantage I get," sighed Nah, "I just want to have one of them. If anything it will help Pit's Angels out in the long run."

Being half-manakete, which in simpler terms is a half-dragon, Nah had heightened senses in smell, sight, and more, even when not transformed. She wanted to find at least one advantage before she had to return to camp next morning.

"Come on... where are they?" muttered Nah, searching through the lighted plants, digging through chalk drawings on the walls, and even rolling boulders to the side.

…

…

…

…

...she eventually found a rolled up note inside one of the walls of the area. She squealed happily as she pulled the note out and read it out loud.

"'Congratulations, you have earned the right to nullify someone's vote at any tribal council. The last time this advantage can be used is at the Final 5.' Yeah! I got lucky there!" cheered Nah.

" _Having the ability to nullify votes is a major advantage in the game, and I know back in the season it was introduced in, it provided the blindsides and change ups it needed to happen, so I really hope I can use this to help not only me, but Pit's Angels as well. We're in this together, after all." - Nah_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 3

With the first tribal council looming for the Ta Keo tribe, everything was up in the air, and nothing was for certain. At least, not yet.

" _Losing the first immunity challenge sucks. Nobody wants to lose the first challenge, and knowing that one of the eleven of us will be going home after only just getting here is a nightmare. I sure hope it's not me. I've proven myself to be a hard worker, and I stayed on people's good sides." - Peter Sam_

"Well, that honestly sucked," muttered Red, placing his hands on his hips, "You know what the problem is? I haven't been kicking your asses enough lately. If this tribe is going to win challenges, we need to take out the weak links."

"And who do you suppose those to be?" asked Tremor.

Red easily took the time to point at both weak links, "Ashley and Mr. Krabs. Everyone else here has proven themselves. You two haven't."

Mr. Krabs was beyond shocked, "What? Me? Listen here boy, I am not weak at all. I'll even prove meself the next time we go into a challenge!"

" _Aye, being one of the oldest ones here ain't gonna help me, lad. Always gotta pick on the old guys, and I don't like it. No sir, this old crustacean will put up a fight to stay in this here game before I go down with the ship. I am not leaving without my money! And one of those gold rocks!" - Mr. Krabs_

Ashley looked more insulted then Mr. Krabs did, "What? Are you really serious here, Red? I'm a witch. I can easily help you out in these challenges when it comes to the mental challenges. Also, who died and made you leader?"

Red looked down at her sternly, "You're already on thin ice with the tribe as it is, young lady. If I were you, I would be finding a way to stay. Mr. Krabs over there makes a compelling argument."

"I would do as the man asks, Ashley." said Bayonetta, hoping her ally wouldn't say more to piss Red off.

But of course, Ashley has no filter, "Mr. Krabs won't help you at all! He's weak, he's crusty, and he's just an old buffoon!"

"Aye, and this is yer way of trying to stay, me girl?" asked Mr. Krabs, "Insulting me? Never gonna happen with yer attitude."

" _This is just awful. I didn't want my personality to get in the way of my game, but as it turns out, I can't control myself. Red, Sans, Mr. Krabs have already tried to test me, and I can't hold back. Bayonetta better help me out here, because otherwise I may be the one going home tonight." - Ashley_

"I will say this though," said Tremor, stepping forward, "If you continue to be an annoyance with stealing my precious rock, you will be going home. Are we clear, Mr. Krabs?"

Mr. Krabs simply nodded his head, crossing his arms.

"So I guess that's settled then!" giggled Sour, before arruptedly changing tone, "At least a loser will be going home tonight instead of me!" And then she sweetly giggled again. Sasha rolled her eyes at her.

" _Someone's gotta go home tonight. The way things look now, it appears to be either Ashley or Mr. Krabs going home. Ashley has made herself no friends, man. Mr. Krabs... I don't even know if he's playing Survivor, or just wants to rob Tremor. Either way, one's going home tonight." - Sasha_

After the crowd had seemingly broken up, Bayonetta approached Red and Tremor for a brief moment.

"If I may speak my peace," began Bayonetta, "Ashley will truly help us in challenges over Mr. Krabs. She may be a little brat, but leave her to me. I will sooth her down."

"I can't say the decision has been finalized yet," replied Tremor, "But anything can change on a moment's notice."

Red nodded, "Yes, well, one of them is going to get voted out tonight, and then the other goes the next night if they don't get their ass back into the game."

"I suppose that's how it must be. Keep me informed, boys." smirked Bayonetta, walking away, swaying her hips. Neither Red or Tremor were impressed with her flirty action, one being a married man, and the other not interested in either gender.

" _Ashley has already dug a hole for herself, so there may not be a way to save her tonight. All I can hope for is for some of these players to see sense, and keep the smarter witch around over the old crab. Either way, I don't believe Ashley going home hurts my game. I'll find my way out." - Bayonetta_

Meanwhile, Pit, Sasha, Peter Sam, and Shantae were talking about the vote far away from camp.

"This is a tough vote," muttered Shantae, "Why can't both of them leave tonight. It would make things a whole lot easier if you ask me."

"I do agree with what Ashley said though," remarked Peter Sam, "She's definitely smart. Mr. Krabs will only hold us back."

"At the same time though, Nah said Ashley has Bayonetta on her side," reminded Pit, "I don't think I've seen Mr. Krabs do any sort of strategizing this entire game. He's just been harassing Tremor."

" _I really don't know what to do with this vote. Nah's not here, so we don't really get to have her input, so it has to be on the three of us. Oh, and Peter Sam as well. I like the guy, and I would like to bring him into the mix. He's trustworthy, and he also seems to have a good head on his shoulders." - Pit_

"I do think Red, Sans, Sour, Tremor, and Mr. Krabs are going to vote together," said Shantae, "I don't think they will stray away from voting Ashley. Our four votes, plus Ashley and Bayonetta would outnumber them."

"Do you think that's an alliance though?" asked Pit.

Sasha shrugged, "Unlikely. Sans doesn't seem to talk game with anyone. I tried to yesterday, but he started talking about birds. I could see Red, Tremor, and Mr. Krabs together, though. No idea about Sour..."

"So I guess that means it's up to us to decide who goes home." said Shantae.

After a little discussion about who to send home, the group of four agreed to send someone home.

" _Tonight's tribal council could determine everything. I know that keeping Ashley here could have some dire consequences in camp life. I can't imagine Red would be very happy about it. At the same time though, we know Ashley's playing the game. Mr. Krabs isn't playing at all. What do we do?" - Shantae_

– – – – –

The Ta Keo tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I would like you to grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents your life. As long as you have fire, you're still in the game. If your fire is gone... so are you."

Everyone did so, and took a seat on the stools.

"So let's talk about these first couple of days here in the Waterfall caves. Peter Sam, what were your first impressions of the Ta Keo tribe?" asked Jeff.

"I really like our tribe. We have some good people, everyone's willing to work hard around camp and at the challenges. Today, we slipped up, and someone's going home by the end of the night." replied Peter Sam.

"Sasha, is there a chance that you might make the wrong decision tonight?" asked Jeff.

Sasha nodded a little.

"Yeah, man, of course there's always a chance. Two names were brought up for elimination after we got back from the challenge. Both of them made arguments, and we'll see which one worked, dude." replied Sasha.

Both Ashley and Mr. Krabs nodded.

"Bayonetta, Sasha mentioned there were two names up for elimination but didn't say who. Do you know who she's talking about?" asked Jeff.

Bayonetta nodded softly.

"Yes, of course I do. The vote tonight is between Ashley and Mr. Krabs. Red pointed them both out as the weakest links of the tribe." replied Bayonetta.

"Sans, if this is the case, how do you make your decision on who to keep and who to vote off?" asked Jeff.

Sans laughed a little.

"Honestly Jeff, I don't have a bone to pick with either of them. Ashley did tickle my anger bone, but I'll let it slide by. I am not one to hold grudges. At least, not yet." replied Sans.

"Tremor, what has life been like back at camp?" asked Jeff.

"Like Peter Sam said, we work well together as a tribe. We know what needs to be done. I do wish that everyone would get up and work, but that is not in my nature to speak out against them." replied Tremor.

"Mr. Krabs, any final words before we get to the vote?" asked Jeff.

"Aye, I believe I do. I may be an old sailor, but please, keep me around. I shall prove my worth to you all. That is a sailor's promise, and nobody can break a sailor's promise." replied Mr. Krabs.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ashley, you're up."

– – –

Ashley's Vote: You're an old buffoon. If you don't leave, something is wrong here. (Mr. Krabs)

Mr. Krabs' Vote: Aye, you need to learn some manners, me girl. Perhaps you may learn things. (Ashley)

Sans' Vote: Heh. No reason really. I just don't care who goes home tonight. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Peter Sam. (He blinked.)

…

Mr. Krabs. One vote Mr. Krabs, one vote Peter Sam.

…

Ashley. One vote Ashley, one vote Mr. Krabs, one vote Peter Sam.

…

…

Mr. Krabs. Two votes Mr. Krabs, one vote Ashley, one vote Peter Sam. (Ashley grinned.)

…

…

Ashley. Tied two votes Ashley, two votes Mr. Krabs, one vote Peter Sam. (Mr. Krabs breathed heavily.)

…

…

Ashley. That's three votes Ashley, two votes Mr. Krabs, one vote Peter Sam. (Ashley rolled her eyes.)

…

…

Ashley. Four votes Ashley, two votes Mr. Krabs, one vote Peter Sam.

…

Ashley. That's five votes Ashley. (She shook her head, deeply annoyed and upset.)

…

First person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, Ashley. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ashley shook her head, her black hair once again becoming white as she brought her torch up to Jeff.

"Ashley, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ashley shook her head, leaving tribal council without much else to say to her tribe.

"Well that seemed like a straight forward vote. You voted out the young little witch, and we will soon see if you come through afterwards or not. After all, that's one down. Twenty two more to go for everyone. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Ashley's Final Words**

"What a pathetic tribe. I don't know what Bayonetta tried to do, but it failed horribly. She failed to save me, and therefore she failed me as a witch. She should be embarrassed. I am still insulted they chose an old buffoon over someone like me. Me who can work her way through any type of puzzle! Morons..."

VOTE

Ashley – Sasha, Red, Shantae, Peter Sam, Tremor, Sour, Mr. Krabs, and Pit

Mr. Krabs – Bayonetta and Ashley

Peter Sam – Sans

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

Yeah, I know Ashley was added late into the cast, but that absolutely means nothing for her chances in the game. Remember General Zod in Prison Island? He was added last minute in place of Carlton Banks, and he still goes home first.

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D

So there's a few bits of news I would like to share with all of my viewers!

Pirate Lagoon's Popularity Poll will be posted something soon. It will be done just like the other popularity polls, only this time it won't be considered for "Most Popular Player Ever".

In addition, I will confirm the first six players to have a chance to become a part of Survivor Last Chances! From GREEN HILL, we have Kevin, Jess, Eric, and Bree! From SEGA ALL STARS, we have Banjo and Shadow!

The poll for these guys will be posted on the Last Chances wiki page! Go check it out!

Episode 2 will confirm the next four poll characters, hailing from Emerald Hill and Reals vs. OCs. HINT: C, H, J, S

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Steal All The Gold!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _24 newcomers arrived at the Waterfall caverns to begin the adventure of a lifetime. There were many types of characters stranded out here. Most importantly, five different pairs were playing this time, all of them thinking they were the only pair in the game._

 _On the Bayon tribe, Viridi attempted to make herself look very useful by creating a shelter out of thin air using her nature powers. While that was going on, Toriel helped out even more by creating a fire for the Bayon tribe. So far, nothing was going wrong for the Bayon tribe._

 _The same could also be said for the Ta Keo tribe. Tremor was the shelter builder, and he used his earthly powers to create dozens of rocks of different types to decorate camp with. Everyone was amazed with his powers, including Mr. Krabs, who just wanted his golden rocks. Of course, things did get off to a shaky start when Sans, playing a joke, led a group towards production camp instead of clean water. This ticked off Ashley, and set her off against Sans, who didn't argue back._

 _Alliances began to form on the Bayon tribe. One of them was formed by Frederick, Toriel, Snap, and Celeste. All of them trusted eachother, and planned to stick together. They also planned to bring in Lemon and Papyrus as extra votes. On the flip side, Viridi explained her plans to Papyrus about voting off all the humans. Papyrus was seemingly on board, but liked humans, so he was conflicted._

 _On the Ta Keo tribe, young half-dragon Nah got an alliance going from the beginning with Pit, Sasha, and Shantae. She nicknamed the alliance 'Pit's Angels'. She also pointed out many pairs such as Ashley and Bayonetta, and Red and Tremor. Meanwhile, her suspicions were confirmed when Ashley and Bayonetta formed a Witches Coven, to an extent, although Bayonetta was concerned about Ashley's survival in the coming rounds._

 _At the immunity challenge, both tribes were evenly matched, although when nearing the end, Bayon gained all of it's steam back when Trinity surprised everyone by becoming a beast in the challenge. This coupled with Viridi's nature skills were enough to score Bayon their first victory, sending Ta Keo to tribal council. With Exile Island back in play, Bayon sent Nah over._

 _Nah figured it was her father, Frederick, who convinced them to save Nah over anyone else. Nah eventually discovered a new twist about Exile Island. She would have to find one of six advantages left in the game. Eventually she found the first of two nullify advantages._

 _Before tribal council, Red immediately told the tribe who should be a target, and he pointed out Ashley and Mr. Krabs as the weakest links. Both were upset, but Mr. Krabs gave a compelling argument, while Ashley bickered and gave really no valid reason as to why to keep her. With everything still up in the air, it seemed like it would come down to the votes of Pit, Sasha, and Shantae to determine who would go home first._

 _At tribal council, everyone banded together to vote off Ashley from the game in an 8-2-1 decision, sending her home, and breaking the first pair of the game. In addition, there was a random vote cast for Peter Sam! 23 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Bayon: Celeste, Ducky, Frederick, Homer, King Dedede, Lemon, Papyrus, Snap, Toriel, Trinity, Viridi, and Wario**

 **Ta Keo: Bayonetta, Mr. Krabs, Nah, Peter Sam, Pit, Red, Sans, Sasha, Shantae, Sour, and Tremor**

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 4

The tribe returned from tribal council, and really nobody was that upset to see Ashley go home. They did what they needed to do.

"Well, that's over with. Hopefully we got that swift kick in the ass so that we don't ever have to go back there." muttered Red.

" _Tribal council just sucks the life out of you. You don't want to be there, and half the time you're only there because half of your tribe doesn't give a rat's ass about winning. They seem thrilled to go to tribal council. Listen up, it's not fun, and you will fall in line, or your ass is out the door." - Red_

Nah was already there waiting for them. She was tending to the fire using some of Tremor's molten rock.

"Hey guys, so what was tribal council like?" asked Nah.

"I guess it was a pretty simple vote," replied Peter Sam, "I got a random vote... but I won't dig deep into it. Ashley still went home."

" _Between Ashley and Mr. Krabs, I believe voting out Ashley was the right decision. She was aligned with Bayonetta, and Mr. Krabs... I don't even know if he's playing Survivor. With one pair down, I say we go for the next pair; Red and Tremor. But... I don't know if we can afford to lose them." - Nah_

Tremor walked over to check the count total of his rocks, "We will come back stronger then ever. One tribal council is enough to get ourselves back into gear."

"You better hope you're right Tremor," replied Red, "We still got ourselves dead weight here. You know who you are." He then walked over to where Tremor was.

A few minutes later, most of the tribe has split off into groups or pairs. Pit, Sasha, Shantae, and Nah were all talking about a few things.

"So guys, I found a special advantage while I was out on Exile Island," explained Nah, pulling out her little token, "It's a nullify advantage! We can use this to gain some ground if we ever need to."

Shantae smiled, "Alright! Awesome! I think now we're in great shape to do almost anything we want."

" _Nah finding this nullify advantage is both good and bad for our alliance. I mean, yeah, it can definitely help us out with numbers if we need it, but going to Exile Island always puts a mark on your back. People might start to think Nah found a hidden immunity idol, and she'll be a target." - Shantae_

Nah nodded, smiling, "Yep! Indeed! So like, with Ashley gone, and Bayonetta excluded, we keep her around. We need her in challenges. The next pair I want split up is Red and Tremor. Take out Red, we don't really need him, do we?"

"Ehh, I don't know about that," shrugged Sasha, "Red's a pain in the ass, but at least he does #%#%. Sour on the other hand, I don't trust her at all."

"Yeah, I'm quite surprised Red and Sour haven't been at odds at all since we've been here," remarked Pit, "You would think they would have fought or argued at least once."

" _I don't really get along with other women. We're too catty for our own good. That's why it was easy for me just to send Ashley home. With Shantae and Nah, I trust them. But like, I do not trust the other two women in Sour and Bayonetta. Sour especially. She just screams 'fake' to me." - Sasha_

"Well maybe Sour's in with Red and Tremor? That can't be good at all. Also, who do you think voted for Peter Sam last night? He mentioned he got a random vote, right?" asked Nah.

Pit shrugged, "Honestly, I have no freaking clue! Maybe it was Mr. Krabs? He doesn't seem like he knows what's going on, so he just threw his vote away?"

"Maybe..." replied Nah.

"Also, speaking of Peter Sam, I totally trust him," continued Pit, "I know we won't be a true Pit's Angels with another guy, but we need more votes."

Nah nodded, "Yeah, I suppose that's true. I like Peter Sam, anyway." Both Shantae and Sasha agreed with her.

" _While I really like Peter Sam, something about adding him to the alliance seems weird. I think Pit might be intimidated working with all women. I understand my plan is to make it to the end with my father, and either Sasha or Shantae, but Pit might be trying to set himself up for the endgame." - Nah_

Meanwhile, while organizing the various kinds of rock Tremor created, he, along with Red and Bayonetta, were having a small chat.

"I already proven my loyalty," explained Bayonetta, "If I were to have voted Ashley out, that would make me look like a dirty traitor, wouldn't it? Besides, you need me."

"Damn right we need you," replied Red, "Listen, you're the only woman here aside from Sasha who seems to actually give a crap about Survivor and challenges. Of course we damn right need ya."

" _With Ashley gone, I am definitely a wild card moving forward. I don't trust anyone out here, so really, I'm going to need to find the first group that will take me in. If they work out well for me, I'll stick with them. Otherwise, I'll find someone else. Tremor and Red seem to be strong men to me." - Bayonetta_

"So then, let's make an alliance, shall we?" suggested Bayonetta, "It seems like you two have something going, right? I'm a little observant in my ways, I can tell you more if you agree."

Both Red and Tremor looked at one another, before Tremor turned to look at Bayonetta, "How do I know you're not going to turn around and stab us in the back?"

Bayonetta giggled with a wink, "I can be very persuasive. I am a wild card am I not?"

" _First of all, I don't know if Bayonetta thinks she can just waltz over and start flirting like the everyday town whore or not, but it won't work with me. She's got the body to make it work, but I am a married man with a dumbass son and beautiful daughter. That crap doesn't fly with me, are we clear?" - Red_

Tremor looked over at Red again, before nodding his head, "Very well. I already have a good relationship with Sour Sweet at this moment. Peter Sam is also a likable fellow. Would an alliance of five suit your needs?"

Bayonetta grinned, "Hmmm, absolutely my dear. Peter Sam must also be very worried about that vote he received last night. He would gladly agree to our little plan."

She then shook hands with both Red and Tremor, and walked away with a smile on her face.

Tremor then looked over at Red, "Keep an eye on her. She walks out of line, she's going home next." Red nodded in agreement with him.

" _I do not trust Bayonetta at all. But being the wild card that she is, she is valuable to my game if she does what I tell her to do. If she so even shakes things up for me, she will be done, and she won't even have time to react to such a plan. She's already an outsider as it is, she has nowhere to go." - Tremor_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 4

You know it's a slow day for the Bayon tribe when the most important thing going on is a boulder tossing competition between King Dedede and Wario.

Watching the action from afar were Viridi, Lemon, and Trinity. Again, only Viridi and Lemon were watching the competition. Trinity was still staring at one of the cameras.

"You will never catch this one, king!" cackled Wario, hoisting the boulder over his head, and throwing it straight at King Dedede.

King Dedede grinned, pulling out his giant hammer, "Hohoho! Let me show you something different!" As the boulder neared King Dedede, he swung at the boulder with his hammer, which sent the boulder flying all the way to smash a camera.

"Oh! Whoops..." muttered King Dedede, wiping his forehead.

"Wahahahaha! You are in big trouble now, king!" laughed Wario.

" _Our tribe, Bayon is the strongest tribe in Survivor history! How can you go wrong with my brutal, amazing strength? You got a goddess as well! A fat ass penguin king! Even better! We have this creepy little girl that scares me as much as Ashley does! She's not as strong as I am! Wahahaha!" - Wario_

"Don't worry, King Dedede," smirked Viridi, "I think you definitely put Wario in his puny little place. I will fix that camera for you." She pulled out her giant staff, and waved it over in the direction of the smashed camera, fixing it instantly.

Lemon grinned, "Hah! That's freaking awesome, Viridi. Think you can heal some of these scratches on my legs? They were really beat up after yesterday's challenge."

Viridi looked down at her legs, and shook her head, "Hmmm, no, you'll be fine, human. They're just plain scratches, that's all. You humans worry about the most pointless things."

Lemon shrugged a little, turning away from her to watch King Dedede and Wario continue to play with boulders.

" _I never really understood Viridi from Day 1, dude. Like, okay, she's a powerful goddess, but she only seems to help the non-humans! Like, today, she got King Dedede out of trouble, but she refused to heal my scratches. Like, really? Even Ducky's feeling better because of Viridi! Something's up.." - Lemon_

Wario found another boulder off to the side, and carried it over his head, looking around. He soon found the stoic Trinity still staring at one of the cameras.

"Wahahaha! Prepare for this Trinity! See if you're strong to catch this one!" grinned Wario, chucking the boulder straight at Trinity's direction. Lemon leaped out of the way to avoid getting hit, while Viridi stayed sitting down.

As the boulder moved towards Trinity, she wasn't even moving, nor flinching. Eventually a second before the boulder would even hit her, she caught the boulder with one single hand. Viridi grinned.

"Wahaha- wait. WHAT?!" shrieked Wario, completely caught off guard by the one-handed catch.

Trinity, still not looking at Wario, chucked the boulder even faster then what Wario threw it at. Wario had zero reaction time for it, and was smacked by the boulder, landing on his back.

"Ooof... dang! What the hell is that girl?" grunted Wario, hurt a little by the boulder, but his fattening stomach kept the blow from being any worse.

" _Trinity is something special, I tell you! She's almost like a robot! A machine! That has to be it! Why was Jeff giving her extra special treatment after we won? Something's definitely up, and that little girl is more then just a little girl! Although..." (Money signs appear in his eyes) "Oh yes! Waha!" - Wario_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Papyrus, Homer, and Toriel were having a talk by themselves.

"So what's going on Papyrus, please?" asked Toriel, looking over at him, "There must be a reason why you're bringing us out here far away from camp?"

"YES! OF COURSE THERE IS, QUEEN TORIEL!" exclaimed Papyrus, "I MUST WARN YOU OF SOMETHING. VIRIDI IS PLANNING TO ELIMINATE ALL THE HUMANS!"

Homer shrieked, "Ah! Oh no! That must mean she's coming after me first! The other humans just so much stronger..."

" _My lovely wife won this game, and I decided to indulge in this reality show just like she did! How does it start? Human extinction that's what! The goddess woman Viridi wants to eliminate all the humans, and thanks to Papyrus, now I know! Oh no, I'm probably the first one to go.." - Homer_

Toriel crossed her arms, "Oh dear, that is quite concerning. No offense, Homer, but you're the only weak human. The others are very strong. We need them. Why does Viridi think this is a good idea?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA! SHE JUST WANTS TO WORK WITH ALL THE NON-HUMANS! LIKE YOU AND ME, QUEEN!" declared Papyrus.

"Well... I don't want to do it. You and I both know, Papyrus, that humans are not scum like Viridi may think they are." reminded Toriel.

" _Viridi's plan to vote out all the humans is a little strange to me. Frederick, Trinity, and Wario are all very strong people, and I'm even aligned with Frederick. So that's something I don't like hearing. Viridi believes she won't be voted off because she's a goddess. I don't like that type of arrogance." - Toriel_

Papyrus continued, "I ALSO LIKE HOMER! HE'S A GOOD HUMAN! WARIO'S A FUNNY MAN TOO! I WON'T STAND FOR IT ANY LONGER!"

"Calm down Papyrus," soothed Toriel, "We will figure this out. For now, just relax, and I will tell you what's going to happen soon, alright?"

Papyrus nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to relax.

"Tell me too, Toriel," replied Homer, "I don't want to go home yet. I want to have a good time. Five or six days in isn't fun at all!"

Toriel nodded, smiling at Homer, "I will do my best, Homer."

" _We already have a strong tribe anyway. Viridi should realize that her strength isn't needed when we have such strength in Trinity. Even that was a big surprise. But still, I don't know what my alliance will want to do. I know Frederick will want her out, but I don't know about Snap or Celeste." - Toriel_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 4

Tremor was walking around, and making sure all of the rocks were in their proper places. Amazingly to him, Mr. Krabs hadn't pestered him at all since tribal council.

"Looks like he got the message." murmured Tremor to himself.

Sour, who happened to be nearby, laughed, "What are you doing? Talking to yourself?" She changed her tone again, "Because that's totally cool with me."

" _Since Day 1 the person I've been close with is Tremor. He's a total badass, what with his rock powers, and earth powers, it's just so totally awesome!" (Changes tone to bitter) "That's only because I know he's going to be my pawn in this game. He's going to screw up just for me... teeheehee!" - Sour_

Tremor sighed, before looking at Sour, "I was meaning to speak to you about something. How do you feel about an alliance that includes the two of us, Red, Peter Sam, and Bayonetta?"

Sour smiled at him, "Oh that sounds like a great alliance, Tremor. You got leadership, total sweetness, and a badass witch!"

"I am glad you're okay with that, Sour," nodded Tremor, "I would think you have issues with Red's attitude and leadership."

Sour shrugged, her tone changing again, "Ehh, he's not too bad if you ask me. He can be a pain in the ass, but he's helpful to us that way."

" _Sour Sweet is a bipolar young woman. You don't meet many of those types here. Her personality doesn't bother me in the slightest, because I know Sour Sweet is a loyal person. The two people I trust the most are her and Red Forman. As long as the three of us stay strong, we'll be good." - Tremor_

Tremor and Sour fist bumped, "Good. Red will speak with Peter Sam later today to get his vote. But right now, we have four solid votes. Our first target will be either Mr. Krabs, or Nah."

"Nah's been to Exile Island, you know? She could have found that hidden immunity idol by now," grinned Sour, before changing tone once more, "But I'm really sure she means well, right?"

"For now. I'll keep my eyes out for her." replied Tremor.

" _Lemon Zest is a good athlete, but she lacks in the strategy department. I would say she's stronger, and I'm more sly. For once, I don't need to rely on the Shadowbolts to get far in anything, I can rely solely on me; Sour Sweet!" (She snickers before becoming sweet again) "But I still love my friends!" - Sour_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Mr. Krabs, Peter Sam, and Sans were all relaxing in the shelter, just watching everyone else work.

"Whew, I wore myself out today, helping Tremor," laughed Peter Sam, "I need to sit down for a little while."

"Don't wear yourself out, Peter Sam. You need all the steam to make it out in a couple of puffs." replied Sans, winking at a camera.

Peter Sam laughed, "That was a good one, Sans, I like that little joke. I'll just say this, working on a railway, on a train, that's nothing compared to this."

" _I'm not as old as some of the others on Sodor, but even I get tired from all the work. Sir Handel and Skarloey both think it's because I put too much heart and soul into anything I do, wearing me out. To me, nothing is done right unless you put a lot of effort into it. That's how I am in life." - Peter Sam_

"Aye," replied Mr. Krabs, "And to think, all of this just for money. I sometimes think it isn't even worth the effort."

Peter Sam looked at Mr. Krabs, "Give it some time, Mr. Krabs, once we start winning, you'll see that it was all worth it in the end."

"Yeah, don't be a crab about it." replied Sans, winking again at the camera.

" _Last night, I did vote for Peter Sam. Wanna know why? Because I was bored. I really didn't care who was going home that night. I would have voted for anybody tonight. You could say I got Ashley out of this game by doing absolutely nothing at all." (He laughs) "Well, that's pretty cool, I guess." - Sans_

"Oh!" said Sans, looking over at Peter Sam, "Have you figured out who voted for you last night, Peter Sam?"

Peter Sam shook his head, "No, not really. I mean, I really don't care, now that I thought about it a little more. It's just only one vote, it's not the end of the world."

Mr. Krabs nodded, "That's the spirit, me boy! I only received two votes, and you don't see me whining and complaining!"

Sans nodded, smiling, "Hehehe. Well, if you say so."

" _Aye, this game is getting tough. I sometimes think the money ain't even worth it." (He smacks himself) "What am I saying? Of course it is! I need the money, me lads and lassies! Nothing makes the world go around like money! I just need to get me head back in the game! I won't lose! Never!" - Mr. Krabs_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 4

Sitting down in the shelter were Wario, King Dedede, Lemon, and Trinity. Although to be fair, Trinity still wasn't doing a single thing, but the others, especially Wario, treated her like part of the conversation.

"So after I got smashed by that boulder today," explained Wario, "I got a great idea! Trinity over there is a great asset to have no matter what! And, a free second or first place in the Final 3!"

"Hohoho! Well why didn't I think of that!" laughed King Dedede, "Trinity's super strong, but lacks any social skills! Who would award her the million?"

" _My friend Wario is a master strategist! No wonder he runs a multi-million dollar company! Hohoho! He made me see the light at the end of the tunnel! That there's no way I can win this game without Trinity sitting next to me! She's a goat! A super strong goat that can make me rich!" - King Dedede_

Lemon grinned, leaning back, "Heck, I'm down for that, dudes! Trinity's already proven herself to be a badass, and I know you two are badasses, so there's no more room for discussion. This is a true alliance?"

"Wahahaha! Of course it is Lemon!" grinned Wario, "The four of us are loyal to a fault! We don't stab eachother in the back, and nobody will go home as long as I'm here!"

Trinity still didn't make a sound or acknowledge them.

" _Trinity's a goat! She doesn't do a damn thing in this game but win challenges, so that's already gold in my book! Maybe once this is over, I'll break her open to steal all the gold out of her, because that's what she truly is! A gold mine worth one million dollars! Wahahahaha! How brilliant of me!" - Wario_

"How do you know Trinity will listen to us?" asked King Dedede.

Wario laughed, "Wahahahaha! Because I already know she will! Who else will she trust? Nobody but me! I proved my strength to her, she will respect me!"

"That's still basically a wild guess there, Wario dude." shrugged Lemon.

" _I like hanging out with the bad boys. Wario's a fat ass, but he's pretty hilarious to watch him ramble about how he's the greatest. King Dedede is a big old teddy bear! He's been my snuggler the last couple of nights. He's pretty cool. Hey, I'm here to win, not bastardize my chances, dude!" - Lemon_

Eventually, the group of three made an alliance. It was still unclear if Trinity was loyal to it or not. Wario still shook her immobile hand, regardless.

Meanwhile, down by the water stream, Ducky and Snap were hanging down there talking about a few things.

"Well well well, looks like you're feeling way better!" grinned Snap, looking at her.

"Yep yep yep!" giggled Ducky, "All thanks to Viridi! She cured my headache, and now I'm ready for anything!"

" _The first couple of days were rough. It was freezing cold, and the only way to stay warm was to sleep in King Dedede's coat. But thanks to Viridi, she used her nature powers to heal my headache, so that's really nice of her! Yep yep yep! That it was! Now I feel so much better, and I'm ready!" - Ducky_

"Yeah! Viridi sure is someone good to have, ain't it?" replied Snap, "We could all get seriously hurt, and she would help us all heal up!"

Nearby, Toriel was coming down to take a seat next to them, smiling softly, "Hello children. How are you holding up?"

"Oh I'm much better now, Toriel! All thanks to Viridi's nature magic!" smiled Ducky, brightly.

"Is that so?" remarked Toriel, "Because I feel like Viridi's starting to become a little bit of a minor problem."

"Oh really? How so?" asked Snap.

"Viridi wants to vote out all the humans. But... why would we do that? Wario, Trinity, Lemon... we need them in challenges. I can understand Homer but... no, I don't like it. It sets a bad example." explained Toriel.

" _Let me just say that humans aren't terrible! Heck I was created by one! I don't know where Viridi got the idea that humans are despicable beings, because one, they're not, and two, you're wrong. Also, voting out all the humans? Really? Isn't that going to make us look bad? I mean... really? - Snap_

"Who told you this?" asked Ducky.

"Papyrus. He was approached by Viridi two days ago," explained Toriel, "I want what's best for the Bayon tribe, and... I don't approve of that kind of behavior."

"Well yeah, who wouldn't?" asked Snap, crossing his arms, "I wonder if she's even coming after me! Me! Who's a human creation by the way!"

"I haven't told Frederick yet, but I imagine he would be furious. Viridi might have to be the first one off our tribe..." replied Toriel.

" _Yeah I want to vote Viridi off myself! But listen, are we really expected to vote off this nature goddess first? I mean, that was the start of a downfall for that Zoruto tribe back on Lake Hylia! Maybe this goddess is different and won't curse us. I mean, heh, what's going to stop us with Trinity, eh?" - Snap_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Bayon getting your first look at the new Ta Keo tribe; Ashley voted out at the last tribal council."

Wario laughed a little from where he stood, not seeming to care about losing his pair.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Bayon."

Papyrus did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be running a relay of sorts, and you will put in three different pairs. The first pair will climb up a very steep wooden hill, and then once over, slide down the other end, and grab the key on the way down. Pass the key on to the next pair, and they will attempt to climb up another steep wooden hill, but once you slide down, you must then use your strength to drag a chest over to the puzzle area. You must then give the key to the final pair, who will open the chest, and use the pieces inside to solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish wins reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed a toolkit, as well as plenty of wood and ropes.

"Waterfall isn't a place to build a comfortable, stable shelter. If the current shelters you have suck, or need improvements, win today's challenge to win a shelter building toolkit, and plenty of wood and ropes to help you out. Let's get started."

Bayon

Pair 1: Frederick and Lemon

Pair 2: Trinity and Wario

Pair 3: Celeste and Toriel

Ta Keo

Pair 1: Sasha and Shantae

Pair 2: Bayonetta and Tremor

Pair 3: Nah and Peter Sam

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Frederick, Lemon, Sasha, and Shantae ran forward, and started to climb up the steep, but tall wooden hill. Lemon was the first one to get up before anyone else, and helped Frederick up and over in record time. Sasha and Shantae were a little slow, and were slipping down the hill.

Frederick dug up the key, and passed it over to Wario and Trinity, with Wario holding the key. Trinity ran up the hill without much of a hassle, but her issue was going to be attempting to help Wario up. At first, she didn't help at all, and this caused Wario to slip and fall because he was too fat. This gave Sasha and Shantae some time to catch up. Shantae dug up the key and passed it to Bayonetta.

Eventually, Trinity ran back down the hill, hoisting Wario over her head, and walked back up the steep hill, showing no signs of tiring out. She dropped Wario on his belly, and then pushed the chest all by herself over to Celeste and Toriel. Wario slumped over to hand over the key, still in complete shock at how everything happened all at once. Bayonetta and Tremor had only started the second hill.

Celeste and Toriel pulled out all the puzzle pieces, and started work on Bayon's puzzle. Ta Keo still had a lot to catch up on, but thankfully both Bayonetta and Tremor were able to get over the hill, and work together to haul the chest over to Nah and Peter Sam.

Tremor handed Peter Sam the key, and he unlocked the chest containing the puzzle pieces. Both Bayon and Ta Keo were neck and neck again, and working hard on the puzzle. With Celeste and Peter Sam leading the charge for both, it was anybody's game.

…

…

…

Peter Sam and Nah helped fit the final piece into place, before stepping back. Jeff ran over to confirm their victory.

"They're right! TA KEO WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Ta Keo hugged and cheered.

"Great work Ta Keo! Definitely a step up from the previous challenge! While certainly beat in brawn, you can come back with a surge of brains. Excellent work! Before you all head back to camp, you must send someone from the Bayon tribe to Exile Island. Who's it gonna be?"

After some discussion, and a different strategy then what Bayon had, they made a decision.

"We shall send Frederick!" declared Mr. Krabs.

Frederick raised his eyebrow a little bit, before grabbing a map from Jeff and walking off toward Exile Island. Nah smiled a little.

"Frederick will return after the Bayon tribe comes back from tribal council. The eleven of you have a difficult night ahead, as you approach your first vote of the season. See you all then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 5

Frederick arrived at Exile Island, still a little caught off-guard by Ta Keo's decision to send him.

"Hmm... I still can't put my finger on it," remarked Frederick to himself, before shrugging, "Oh nevermind, it's probably not worth knowing."

" _Our strategy from Bayon was to send the weakest member of the Ta Keo tribe. While I can assure you that it is not Nah who is the weakest, that's what I told them based on my perceptions. For me, I can't understand Ta Keo's choice. Maybe Nah had some input... f that's so, I'm happy." - Frederick_

Frederick walked over to the middle of Exile Island, and found the same note that Nah had. There were six advantages hidden on Exile Island, and Frederick could go out looking for one if he so chose to.

"I do wonder if Nah found something. She probably did, she has a good scent, being half-dragon." noted Frederick to himself, before taking a stick and walking off to go look for an advantage.

" _I have no clue as to what my tribe is going to do tonight at tribal council. The biggest names I've heard in the last five days were Ducky and Homer. So it will be probably one of those two going home tonight. If someone else goes home tonight, I would deserve to know a reason as to why." - Frederick_

Frederick was just casually searching. He really didn't feel like getting down on his knees and looking for advantages. He was digging at cracks with his stick, looking for suspicious looking places as to where an advantage would be located at.

…

…

…

….eventually, Frederick noticed a small rolled up note fall out of a crack he was sticking his stick through. He reached down to pick it up and read it.

"'Congratulations, you have found a special advantage. At any tribal council until the Final 5, you can use this advantage to become the sole voter for the night, and send home anyone you want.' So it's like Prison Island, hmm?" read Frederick.

" _The advantage I found was a sole vote. Basically, it's the same advantage Lobo and Midna found in Prison Island. While I see no purpose in using it at all during the early parts of the game. It will be in the later parts of the game when I will need to pull this out, and make a move." - Frederick_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 5

The Bayon tribe returned from the challenge feeling a little silly over the loss itself.

"I still don't understand why you all lost? I thought we put the best people at the right places." remarked Viridi.

" _Ah yes, a challenge I know I would have been perfect at. Remind me never to trust Celeste or Toriel at puzzles again. I should have been in there to do the work for them. Oh well, can't go back on that now. Tonight, it's time to be rid of some dead weight, and that dead weight is Homer Simpson." - Viridi_

"I'm terribly sorry," sighed Celeste, "I did the best I could. Some of those pieces really threw me off my groove."

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WERE PLAYING CANDY CRUSH OR SOMETHING." retorted Papyrus.

Toriel smiled at Celeste, "We will come back and learn from our mistakes Celeste. Trust me."

"Thank you, I will try harder next time." smiled Celeste, nodding her head.

" _It's not a good feeling to let the tribe down after a challenge. Trinity and Wario gave us the lead, and Toriel and I failed to make things right when Ta Keo caught up. Oh well, I cannot dwell on it for too long. I do not think I am in any danger tonight, but many others are in particular..." - Celeste_

With a lot of discussion on who to vote off, various pairs and groups were split off in all directions.

At the shelter, Wario, King Dedede, and Lemon were discussing the vote and who needed to go home. Trinity was also there with them.

"So like, there's two names right now," discussed Lemon, "Either we vote off Homer, or we vote off Ducky. One's overweight and lazy, one's weak and recently sick."

"Not to mention both of them are closely bonded with the last two winners of this show!" replied King Dedede, "That's a big no-no for me!"

" _So you have two choices tonight on who needs to go home! Either Homer? Or Ducky? Why not both and make things a whole lot easier? Hohoho! Well, if I had my way, they would, but Survivor won't let me, so one must go tonight, and the other the next! We need a strong tribe after all!" - King Dedede_

Wario shrugged, "Agh, who freaking cares anyway! I say we just vote for Ducky! I like Homer anyway, Ducky hasn't said a single word to me!"

"You probably scare her," laughed Lemon, pushing Wario's shoulder a little, "Like, c'mon dude, be reasonable here."

Wario laughed, "Wahahaha! Am I really that bad to get along with? I suppose I am!"

" _So Ashley was voted off! Does it really matter? I really don't care! Sure, I don't get to have that amazing twist on Day 30, but I don't really care! I have my super alliance ready to go, and tonight we will be sending home Ducky! Should be a simple 10-1 vote tonight! Wahahahaha! Brilliant!" - Wario_

King Dedede placed an arm around Trinity, laughing, "What about you Trinity? You good with Ducky tonight?"

Trinity didn't reply. She still stared at a camera.

"I'll take that as a yes! Hohoho!" laughed King Dedede, "Then I shall go find more votes just to make sure we're all set for tonight!"

Both Lemon and Wario nodded their heads, and shook hands with eachother, Trinity, and King Dedede.

" _Totally radical dude! We already got our alliance set up, and we're gonna rock it out of the park tonight! Sure, no big moves yet, but those will be coming, man! I got three big guns loaded, and we're ready to take the Bayon camp by storm! Booyah baby! Nothing will stop me; Lemon Zest!" - Lemon_

A few hours later, King Dedede and Viridi were having a talk far away from camp. She was explaining to him her plan of a non-human alliance.

"So we have three humans up for elimination. Homer, Lemon, and Wario! Obvious we need to send home Homer, am I right?" smirked Viridi.

"I like those humans! Don't talk about them like they're losers! Besides we have someone weaker to get rid of!" declared King Dedede, "Ducky! In fact, I know everyone's voting for her tonight! It's a common fact!"

Viridi blinked, "What? Seriously? I just recently cured her to make her feel better! Now they still want her to go home first? Over that freaking Homer guy? Are you kidding me?"

" _Again, I sigh in defeat because I know I'm the only smart one on this tribe. Who's gone off their rocker? Absolutely everyone in this game. Ducky is not the weakest link on this tribe. She can be quite helpful over that useless Homer. I am appalled they are voting for her. It's rather insulting." - Viridi_

"I wouldn't argue with the majority, Viridi! You will get in big trouble and be in the minority. Right now, I think everyone is in the majority as long as they don't do anything stupid!" said King Dedede.

"As if anyone would vote me out of this game," smirked Viridi, "But alas, I guess we have no choice. Oh well, tonight, Ducky goes home. But I better see Homer out of this game next!"

"Hohohoho! You got it, ma'am!" laughed King Dedede, shaking her hand.

" _You know what? I don't care what Bayon does anymore. If they want Ducky gone, so be it. But it's their own loss. They should be taking heed of a goddess' words and wisdom, instead of just ignoring it like some losers. It's human influence no doubt. Oh well, I will soon get what I deserve." - Viridi_

Meanwhile, sitting down by the stream were Ducky, Snap, Toriel, and Celeste, discussing the vote.

"So Celeste, we had this talk yesterday, and I wanted to know," said Toriel, "What do you think about voting out Viridi tonight?"

Celeste blinked, "Viridi? Really? That's a surprise to me... I thought she was a goddess."

"Well yeah, that's exactly why she needs to go tonight! Among other reasons of course." replied Snap.

" _Voting out Viridi should be a mistake... but you know what? It's not anymore! Why even have Viridi when we have Trinity, Wario, Dedede, you know... actual brutes ready to tear Ta Keo a new one? Viridi hates humans, and might even come after me, so, ya know, gotta take care of business." - Snap_

"Yep yep yep!" replied Ducky, nodding her head, "Viridi isn't a good person. I thought she was, but Toriel told me that she was far from good. She doesn't like humans at all, and I think she's going to vote Homer out tonight because of that alone!"

"You think that's because he's a human, or because he's not helpful?" asked Celeste.

"Maybe it's both? I don't know! I just don't like her reasoning if Toriel's right." huffed Ducky.

" _I don't know who's going home tonight. I'm voting for Viridi tonight, and I just hope the others vote with me! I know I'm not the strongest, and I just recently started feeling better, but I have a lot of heart and a lot of determination! That's what Toriel told me to have! So I must do my best!" - Ducky_

"It is a hard decision tonight," replied Celeste, "But I don't know if it is the right one. Viridi is very strong in the challenges."

"Yeah? So what? We got Trinity? Do we even need Viridi with Trinity around?" replied Snap.

"Snap's right," replied Toriel, "There's no hurt if Viridi has to go. But I think this decision to be unanimous. If we all agree on Viridi, it's Viridi. If we all agree on Homer, it's Homer."

Snap looked at Toriel, "Also uhhh... keep in mind if we vote Homer off, Papyrus might get pretty upset with us."

"Oh yes... I hadn't quite thought about that." remarked Toriel, sighing a little.

" _If we vote off Homer, I don't think Papyrus will be very happy, because he's good friends with Homer. If we vote off Viridi, we might pay the price for voting out a goddess despite having a strong tribe. Although I do know Ducky is still an option, but... I don't know. Tonight's a difficult vote." - Toriel_

After a little more discussion, the group agreed to vote for one person. After Ducky left to go pack her things, the trio stayed behind to discuss a little bit more.

– – – – –

The Bayon tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I would like you to grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents your life. As long as you have fire, you're still in the game. If your fire is gone... so are you."

Everyone did so, and took a seat on the stools.

"So we have some stuff to cover! You've been one of the strongest tribes in Survivor history, so it does have to have a downfall with puzzles. Homer, what's been the first five days been like? Was it anything like Marge said it would?" asked Jeff.

Homer shook his head.

"It's dark, it's cold, but eh, I'll be fine. I haven't been hungry for the most part... but then again what can we eat out here besides the rice? There's no fish at all! I hope we don't starve out here." replied Homer.

"Viridi, assess your tribe. You may not be an all-knowing goddess like Palutena, but I know you must have some insight, don't you?" asked Jeff.

Viridi nodded with a grin.

"Why yes I do, Jeff! We do have a strong team, but it is rather plagued with some unfortunate dead weight. Tonight, we should dispose of that dead weight, and grow strong as a tribe." replied Viridi.

"Lemon, what do you think this tribe could use to gain all the power over Ta Keo?" asked Jeff.

"I guess someone like Trinity to replace anyone we vote off! Like, c'mon man, she's like an anchor in these challenges! I don't know where she's from, or what she is, but dang man.. I want whatever she's having for meals." replied Lemon.

Jeff laughed a little.

"Toriel, I know you know the Waterfall Caverns well. We're in your world, after all. How has the Bayon tribe survived this far, five days in?" asked Jeff.

"Well, Viridi was able to build us a nice shelter using her nature powers, so that was awfully nice of her. I used some fire powers to create a fire for us, so for now, I believe we're managing very well." replied Toriel.

Viridi grinned, nodding her head.

"Wario, how does one vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well that's the easiest question in the book, Jeff! Wahahahaha! Tonight, the way to vote is to vote off the weakest link! What else do you do at your first tribal council?" replied Wario.

Both Ducky and Homer looked over at him.

"Celeste, satisfied with the way you are voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

Celeste closed her eyes, before opening them back up.

"I suppose I will find out tomorrow. I am neither happy or upset about the way I choose to vote tonight. But only time will tell if it was worth it." replied Celeste.

Toriel looked over at her, and nodded.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Celeste, you're up."

– – –

Ducky's Vote: Thank you for curing me, Viridi, but that's all you'll get. Bye bye! (Viridi)

King Dedede's Vote: Sleep tight little dinosaur. You'll be back home shortly. (Ducky)

Toriel's Vote: Celeste is right. I have no idea if this vote is worth it, but it has to be done. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ducky. (She nodded sadly.)

…

Ducky. Two votes Ducky.

…

Viridi. One vote Viridi, two votes Ducky. (She shrugged.)

…

…

Ducky. Three votes Ducky, one vote Viridi.

…

…

Ducky. That's four votes Ducky, one vote Viridi. (Ducky looked over at Toriel, who nodded her head.)

…

…

…

Viridi. Two votes Viridi, four votes Ducky. (Viridi shrugged again.)

…

…

Viridi. Three votes Viridi, four votes Ducky.

…

Viridi. We're tied four votes Viridi, four votes Ducky. (Viridi was a little surprised.)

…

…

Viridi. That's five votes Viridi, four votes Ducky. ("You've got to be kidding me..." muttered Viridi.)

…

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, Viridi. That's six, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Viridi grumbled a little, grabbing her things, her staff, and then her torch, giving it to Jeff, "By the way Jeff, I would love to see your little collection back home."

"Very well. Viridi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Viridi turned around at her former tribe, "Good luck with her." She then left the area in a rush.

"Well, both times we had a goddess on Survivor, they ended up being the first boots of their tribes. First Palutena, now Viridi. I suppose when you put an all-powerful being on the show, they're just too dangerous to keep around. Trinity, I would like you to stay here for a few more minutes. The rest of you, grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

Everyone was confused as to why Trinity had to stay, but nobody questioned it. Jeff then pulled out a neon green box when everyone else left, and reached his hand inside.

– – – – –

 **Viridi's Final Words**

"I am disgusted by what just happened! They voted me off! Me! The goddess of nature itself! I thought I could have some trust in the non-humans, but they all turned their backs on me! I was voted off over a fat man, two fat men really, a little dinosaur and an-... oh never mind! It's just so freaking frustrating!"

VOTE

Ducky – King Dedede, Viridi, Lemon, and Wario

Viridi – Celeste, Toriel, Snap, Homer, Papyrus, Ducky, and Trinity

Again, pure coincidence that Viridi was added late to the cast and still voted out early like Ashley. Unlike Ashley, however, she may be an option on the Last Chances poll...

Okay! So coming in for the second poll for Last Chances! From EMERALD HILL, we have Heath, Scott, and Jared! From REALS VS. OCS, we only have Cloud!

The first poll is now over. Who makes it into the final poll will be revealed much later. The second poll is now up on Last Chances wiki page!

Episode 3 will confirm the next six poll characters, hailing from Koopa Beach and Cuties! HINT: E, F, G, K, M, R

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 Nevermore, I Say!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Having found a nullify token on Exile Island, Nah shared the ability with the Pit's Angels alliance. In addition, Pit decided to bring in Peter Sam into their alliance to make them stronger. However, Nah only thought Pit wanted to keep himself safe with another guy on board. Meanwhile, Bayonetta joined Red and Tremor's alliance, hoping to make a strong group of five._

 _The two other people involved in their alliance were Sour Sweet and Peter Sam, although Peter Sam was still clueless about it. Tremor and Sour confirmed their alliance, while Sour decided to bring up Nah as a potential boot, pointing out that she could have a hidden immunity idol._

 _Over at the Bayon tribe, while tossing boulders and breaking cameras, Wario and King Dedede soon learned the power and potential in Trinity. This concluded into an agreement after Trinity knocked Wario off his feet. While this was going on, Papyrus told Homer and Toriel about Viridi's plan to wipe out all the humans, which really concerned Toriel about the Bayon tribe's image._

 _So Wario put his plan into action by making a very powerful alliance with King Dedede, Lemon, and Trinity. Although Trinity gave no word or acknowledgment that she was in with the alliance at all. Despite it all, Wario was pretty confident with his alliance. Meanwhile, Toriel told Snap and Ducky about Viridi's plans, and soon there was a plan to take her out, as Snap did not like it at all._

 _At the immunity challenge, despite Trinity, Toriel, and Celeste's best efforts at the challenge, Peter Sam and Nah still came out on top for Ta Keo, winning them their first immunity challenge! Frederick was sent to Exile Island, likely as a thank you from his daughter, Nah._

 _While on Exile Island, Frederick managed to find the sole vote token, which would allow him to cast the sole vote of the night whenever he wanted to make it._

 _Before tribal council, Wario's alliance deemed Ducky the weakest link in the game, and it seemed obvious to them that she was going home anyway. When King Dedede told Viridi about the plan, Viridi was upset that Ducky was going home over Homer, but she chose to deal with it, and vote with them. Meanwhile, Toriel, Celeste, Snap, and Ducky had a big discussion over who to vote off. With Viridi, they had strength, but she just wasn't a nice enough person to have around._

 _At tribal council, the alliance agreed to the plan, and with Ducky, Papyrus, Homer, and even Trinity's votes, they were able to blindside the Goddess of Nature herself, and send her home. 22 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Bayon: Celeste, Ducky, Frederick, Homer, King Dedede, Lemon, Papyrus, Snap, Toriel, Trinity, and Wario**

 **Ta Keo: Bayonetta, Mr. Krabs, Nah, Peter Sam, Pit, Red, Sans, Sasha, Shantae, Sour, and Tremor**

– – – – –

Bayon Day 6

The nine remaining members of the Bayon tribe returned to their camp. Toriel was quite happy to see Viridi gone, and was also happy that Viridi wasn't bitter enough to destroy their nature-infused shelter.

"Well, that is one fear written off the list." smiled Toriel.

Frederick was there waiting for them, and was quite surprised to see both Trinity and Viridi missing, "So uhm... what did I miss by any chance?"

" _I wasn't expecting to return to camp last night only to see two of our tribe members go home. Both were arguably our strongest players, so it doesn't make any sense to me. But I do know my alliance will tell me what's what. They wouldn't hide any secrets from me, since I know they trust me." - Frederick_

"I will give you all the details later," explained Toriel, "But Trinity should be arriving soon. Jeff said he only needed her for a few minutes."

Almost on cue, Trinity walked back into camp, carrying her torch. She placed her torch with the others, and then sat down in the shelter where she normally sat and slept. Well, if you could call it sleeping.

"Oh! Look at that! There she is! And no explanation?" asked Snap, crossing his arms, looking at Trinity.

Trinity looked over at him, and then back at the nearest camera.

"Oh whatever, guess we'll never know what the hell you're supposed to be." muttered Snap.

" _Jeff asks Trinity to stay behind, and I'm like, 'Yes! We finally get to learn what she is!' But then she returns from tribal council, and returns to the state of sitting down, staring emotionlessly into cameras, and doing absolutely nothing. Are emotions hard to come by? Was she made without emotion?" - Snap_

But in the end, the tribe basically forgot all about Trinity as daily chores started to begin. But back at the shelter, Wario, Lemon, and King Dedede were inside speaking with Trinity.

"Okay! So I know it was you who didn't vote for Ducky!" snapped Wario, pointing a finger at Trinity, "Did you just forget how to spell her name?!"

"I'm surprised she knows how to write, dude." quipped Lemon.

" _Last night was a total lost cause! Viridi goes home, and not Ducky! What the hell happened?! I had no idea that the plan changed that fast from Ducky to Viridi! Now I feel stupid because for some reason Trinity of all people voted with the majority! That leaves, Dedede, Lemon, and I screwed!" - Wario_

Wario shook his head, "No, no! We just need to regroup! That's all! Wahahaha! Regrouping will whip this stupid little girl into shape!"

"Now how do you suppose we do that?" asked King Dedede.

"Simple! We just do the buddy system! That's what! We ignored Trinity for the last couple of hours!" declared Wario, "So maybe she votes for the last person she was told to vote for! Lemon Zest! That will be your job! Wahahahaha!"

Lemon grinned, looking at Wario, "You got it, dude!"

" _This dude-bro alliance got it's ass kicked last night, and there's a slim chance we're all in trouble, man! But I ain't gonna let my spirits run me or our group into the cave ground! We just need to gain allies, keep a solid grip on Trinity, and then this game is ours! Shouldn't be too hard!" - Lemon_

Despite all the talking, Trinity still stared at one of the cameras. It still didn't seem like she was listening to them.

Meanwhile, down near one of the water streams, Frederick, Celeste, Snap, and Toriel were talking about the next move.

"Now I understand what's going on," nodded Frederick, having just been told about why Viridi was sent home, "I appreciate you all getting rid of her. She would have ruined my game out here."

"That's exactly why she needed to go home. There was no need for that kind of behavior out here." smiled Celeste.

" _Voting out Viridi was a risk I don't think we were ready to make, but it had to be done. We have such a strong tribe, but what we are lacking in is mental strength. Toriel's the best one we have, and I learned that I am not suited for puzzles. So, we found our weakness, now we must work around it." - Celeste_

"Now, y'all may not like this idea, but that idea of using Lemon as an extra vote? Screw that! She's working with Dedede and Wario! She has to be!" said Snap.

Toriel nodded, "I noticed that. I am not surprised about her decision though. King Dedede has been very kind to her lately. Still, that means we may have to bring in Homer."

"Homer's not very strong, but he and Papyrus are good friends," remarked Frederick, "And if Toriel has Papyrus under her shoulder, then we have Homer's vote."

" _Ducky and Homer are the weakest links on the tribe, but we can't trust a whole lot of people right now. Homer and Papyrus are good friends, and have been close since Day 1, and with Toriel's bond with Papyrus, it's easy to have Homer's vote. With that said, Homer is very lucky." - Frederick_

Toriel nodded, "If you ask me, I believe Ducky can be trusted far more then Wario or King Dedede. If I had it my way, I would gladly vote off one of those two before we mix up the teams."

Frederick crossed his arms, "Could be a wise move, given how strong we already are, but with Viridi gone, I do wonder if we will start to show weakness. We still don't know if Trinity is strong enough to carry our tribe through the challenges."

Snap laughed, "Hell if she was strong to drag Wario up the wall no hassle at all, she's gotta be strong to carry us."

Toriel nodded, "I will go with whatever you all want, but I believe Ducky deserves a chance to make it far after the rough couple of days she started with."

" _Ducky's definitely our weakest link, and I would hate to send her home after she's only starting to feel better. I know Frederick and Celeste want a strong team, and while they may not like Wario or King Dedede, they are at least strong and capable, unlike Ducky." (She sighs.) "It is what it is." - Toriel_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 6

With the toolkit won from the last immunity challenge, the Ta Keo tribe was able to rebuild their shelter. Now instead of boulders and rocks making up their shelter, it was now made of both wood and rock. It provided a lot of warmth, and protection.

Red, Peter Sam, and Tremor were overseeing the work done to the shelter, while Mr. Krabs watched.

"I think we were lucky to have you, Red," smiled Peter Sam, looking over at him, "You know what's what with these building techniques."

Red laughed, "Well, if you don't know how to do it, get your ass into high gear, and learn how to do it. Nothing will fix itself, I know that story well."

" _I think the most common fear with our old shelter was if we were going to wake up dead from all the boulders collapsing on top of us. Thankfully, no night ever happened, and with the wood and tools we won yesterday, Red, myself, and Tremor were able to improve it, and I think we did great!" - Peter Sam_

"Aye me boys! Sans almost has breakfast prepared for the lot of ya!" chuckled Mr. Krabs, walking over, "He's using his special ingredients and I think you-"

Red interrupted him, groaning, "Oh hell no. I already don't like where this is going. I'm going to go kick his ass." He then placed his tools away, and rushed over to where the fire pit was. Peter Sam chuckled a little, following Red. This left Tremor and Mr. Krabs alone.

Tremor looked over at Mr. Krabs, and had nothing to say, but he was thinking about something.

" _Mr. Krabs is a lone wolf out here. I don't believe his vote has been picked up quite yet. The speculation right now is that he was the one who randomly voted for Peter Sam. He isn't the strongest member of the tribe, but with his vote, I predict we can become even stronger as an alliance." - Tremor_

"Mr. Krabs, would you please follow me for a few minutes," asked Tremor, beckoning him over as he walked over towards his long line of golden rocks decorating the Ta Keo camp.

"What do ya need, me boy?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"I am offering you a deal," explained Tremor, "I know you probably don't have anyone on your side, and I honestly tell you that you may be a dead man walking. That is why I am offering to save you."

" _What feeds Mr. Krabs' ego is his love for money and gold. That's the one characteristic he's shown thus far six days into this game, and it's the characteristic I plan to use to gain his trust as well as his vote. The gold I make is fake, but it looks real enough to trick him into taking it." - Tremor_

Tremor reached down and picked up one of the golden rocks, "For every vote we survive out here, given that you vote with us, I will give you one gold rock per vote. Consider this payment."

Mr. Krabs' eyes lit up with dollar signs in them, "How much money are they worth, lad? That's what will seal this deal of yers."

Tremor didn't know exactly, but given that they were fake gold, it didn't matter what number he gave them, "...it's up there in the thousands. That's all I know about them."

"You sir have got yourself a deal!" grinned Mr. Krabs, shaking Tremor's hand firmly. Tremor's hand didn't feel any pain from the sharp claws of Mr. Krabs.

" _Tremor me boy, you made yourself an ally for life! You are a living gold making machine, and using you I will become rich! I won't even need the million dollars with all this gold you'll be giving me! Yar arr arr! I already got meself a thousand dollars! That number will get higher and higher!" - Mr. Krabs_

Meanwhile, back at the fire pit. Red had gotten Sans off rice duty, and instead had Sour, Shantae, Nah, and Sasha do it for him.

"Typical gender roles." muttered Sour, currently in her grumpy tone.

Shantae shrugged, "It doesn't bother me, really. We already know Red's from a different time period then the rest of us."

" _I don't know what Sans did to get him kicked off of food duty. Maybe it had to do with the secret ingredient that he was going to add to the rice. Although, I saw nothing that alluded to Sans having a secret ingredient. I honestly think it was just a joke, which is what Sans does all day." - Shantae_

Sour opened up the second bag of rice, as their first bag had already been used up. She started to pour more than enough rice into the pot after the water had boiled up. Sasha raised an eyebrow underneath her hoodie.

Nah spoke up, "Uhhh, Sour? I don't think we need that much rice. That's more then enough, actually."

Sour rolled her eyes, "So what? We have six bags of rice to make it through Survivor, I think it's no big deal! ….but you know we need our strength. Red, Tremor... they need to be strong for challenges."

"And what about the rest of us? Once we're out of rice, that's it. We'll all be weak and miserable." muttered Sasha.

" _I don't think Red was wise to swap Sans and Sour on rice duty. Sans was doing just fine, from what I saw. Yeah, sure he was being goofy and joking, but he was making a normal amount of rice. Sour.. I don't know what goes on in that girl's head. Maybe this is just part of her bi-polar self." - Sasha_

"Oh, don't worry Sasha, I won't use up all the rice. You can trust me," smiled Sour sweetly, before changing her tone yet again, "So just stop whining and bitching and don't bother me!"

Nah and Shantae looked at eachother, a little worried about the catfight currently going on.

"Whatever, dude," shrugged Sasha, "I don't even know why I'm bothering with you. If we run out of rice, you will get blamed. I will be grinning when Red is grilling your ass."

Sour once again rolled her eyes, ignoring Sasha's comments.

" _Oh Sasha, such a little tomboy bitch. It's nice to know she's making herself quite a target by talking to me like some scummy loser." (She then changed her tone and smiled.) "But I know Sasha has her concerns, and I hope she will see it my way. That way, we will continue to work well together." - Sour_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 6

Far away from camp, Papyrus and Homer were having a chat with Snap. Snap was plastered onto the wall to feel more at home as he spoke with Papyrus and Homer.

"So yeah! That's the long and short of the whole story!" explained Snap, "Now, how do ya feel about all of that?"

"WHAT DO I THINK ABOUT IT?" exclaimed Papyrus, "I THINK IT'S A SPLENDID IDEA! THE BEST IDEA IN THE HISTORY OF IDEAS!"

Snap raised his finger up to shush Papyrus, "Chill, calm down, man! Speak loud enough and you'll be heard!"

" _Since we're going to make this official, bringing in Homer and Papyrus as pawns in our alliance, Toriel and I decided to make them feel comfortable by making a Final 4 alliance with them. Now, these two bozos... I don't know what Toriel sees in them, but I sure don't think they're useful." - Snap_

"I am just glad you don't think we're in the way," smiled Homer, "That was my biggest fear coming out here!"

Snap laughed, "Nah, I'd rather you just stay out of the way, and let Toriel and I make the decisions for you. Just keep doing what you always do, and you'll be fine."

Homer nodded dumbly, "Ohhh, okay then!"

" _My wife Marge already won Survivor last year, and she tried to talk me out of participating this year when I got the call. But don't mind me, I'm always up for an adventure of a lifetime! How else am I going to see and learn about the world around me? That's right... by just being me." - Homer_

"Anyway, listen up, we still haven't picked out a target yet," explained Snap, "But we're looking at either targeting Dedede, Wario, or Ducky. Just to keep y'all informed."

Papyrus nodded his head, "AHA! THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG, WALL BOY! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE HAD A DIFFERENT TARGET IN MIND!"

Snap blinked, "Oh well... okay then. Shoot."

"WE SHALL MAKE A BLINDSIDE TO END ALL BLINDSIDES... AND VOTE OUT CELESTE!" declared Papyrus, "SHE LOST US THE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE YESTERDAY, AND SHE GETS OFF SCOT-FREE? NOT ON MY WATCH!"

" _I WANTED TO VOTE OUT CELESTE LAST NIGHT! BUT THEN I WAS REMINDED OF MY HATRED TOWARDS VIRIDI, AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE HER NAME DOWN! BUT NEVERMORE, I SAY! CELESTE LOST US A CHALLENGE, AND SHE WILL PAY FOR LOSING!" - Papyrus_

Snap grew a little more worried, "Yo uhh... okay, I get what you're saying, but Celeste... uhh... look, she's not going home. You two would only be wasting your time."

"WELL THEN, SNAPPY BOY, YOU BEST GET A PLAN GOING!" ordered Papyrus.

"Hey, I'm the one calling the shots here, not you." grumbled Snap.

" _Where the hell did Celeste come from? Oh well, not like it matters what the hell Papyrus or Homer do. They don't have any votes, nor do they have the skills to remotely convince someone to get their fantasy plan of theirs to work. Toriel will need to put them in line, and fast I'd say." - Snap_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Toriel was by herself. She was tending to the fire, and making it stronger.

King Dedede was hauling in large boulders for later use. He noticed Toriel by herself, and laughed, "Hohoho! Need a hand there, Toriel?"

Toriel grimaced a little, before shaking her head, "...No thank you, I will be just fine."

"Ahh, come now, you should realize a king and queen must work together to make it right!" said King Dedede.

" _When I first learned Toriel was once a queen, I already knew that we would be perfect partners in crime! For I am a king, and she a queen, we could control the outcome of the Bayon tribe moving forward! I will do what I can to make Toriel respect me as a king, and gain her trust!" - King Dedede_

Toriel sighed, "No thank you, I said. I respect your decision, but I can handle it quite alone."

King Dedede was going to try and push himself into the mix, but gave up and sighed, "Ohh.. okay then. Not surprised you don't want my help. That's how it always is."

Toriel looked over her shoulder at him as he spoke.

"I try to run a peaceful monarchy, watching over the people of Dreamland," said King Dedede, going on a monologue, "But that dastardly Kirby has to go and make me look bad. All I want to do is just be a good king to my people... but it never happens."

Toriel listened carefully, taking in what King Dedede was trying to say.

" _I was never so fond of King Dedede, and I hate to say it, but it has to do with the fact that he reminds me too much of Asgore. He's big, he's large, and he's also in charge, if you put it that way. But they're both called, by others, 'teddy bears'. I just don't see it... I just look at them for their actions." - Toriel_

King Dedede looked back at Toriel, "I respect your wishes, Toriel. Just know that if you need someone to talk to about royal life.. you know where to find me." He looked down a little as he waddled off.

Toriel sighed a little, tending to the fire a little bit more.

" _When I look at King Dedede, I shouldn't have to see him as Asgore, or believe his actions make him a bad king. I have no right to judge him for I have never seen him at his post before. He can be pompous and a little rude, but after six days, I think I can say he means well enough, honestly." - Toriel_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 6

Taking a stroll through one of the corridors of Waterfall, Sour, Tremor, and Red were having a small chat.

"You mentioned you were planning a blindside, Sour Sweet?" asked Tremor, looking down at her, "I can only assume that is why you brought us out here?"

"Mhm, you know me really well," smiled Sour, before changing her tone, "We're out here so that no stupid moron can sneak in on us while we scheme."

" _I've done some careful observing the last six days, noticing who's with who, and who's talking more with who, and you know what? Girls are just so easy to point out as trios and pairs! Just take a look at Nah, Sasha, and Shantae! They are so obviously an alliance of three! It needs to be broken up!" - Sour_

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," grinned Red, "So please, enlighten us on this plan of yours."

Sour giggled, "With pleasure, Red! I know the two of you have set your sights on such losers like Mr. Krabs and Sans, but let's be real here..." She changed her tone once more, "...and I really hate to do it, but... it's an obvious trio. We should break up Nah, Sasha, and Shantae."

Tremor crossed his arms, "Are you positive they're together?"

Red nodded before Sour could respond, "Wouldn't be surprised if they were. That's what they normally do on this damn show. Get enough women together, and suddenly they feel important."

" _I didn't like this Sour Sweet girl. Thought she was going to need my foot in her ass so that her head is even further stuck up there. But you know what, she seems to know what she's doing. She doesn't back talk... most of the time... and she's pissing other people off! I thought that would be my job." - Red_

"And women like Bayonetta and I know better then to get in with all women, because that's such a boring concept," shrugged Sour, back in her grumpy tone, "Too many goody two-shoes in those alliances! Ugh!"

Tremor nodded, "Yes but, what are you planning specifically? We need Sasha and Shantae for challenges."

"Well don't worry, because I want to personally target Nah first before those two," grinned Sour, before changing tone, "Nah's not the strongest player, you know.. it hurts, but she has to go."

" _Sasha's been the one annoying me lately, but she's not who I want to vote out next. That honor would go to Nah! Nah's our smallest girl, and she totally looks like a schemer. Well, Red and Tremor made a powerful six person alliance, what now with Krabs with us, so we're in control of who goes!" - Sour_

"You mentioned her name the other day," replied Tremor, "It wouldn't hurt to vote her off. She isn't loyal to us like Mr. Krabs is. However, it will depend on Exile Island. It may hurt our chances."

Sour grinned sweetly, "Oh, you don't need to worry about Exile Island. I'm sure if we lose a number, Sans will help us vote her off."

"Well, he'd better, or I'll kick his ass a second time today." muttered Red.

" _I do commend Sour on the work she has done to be our alliance strategist, but I do have a slight feeling her decisions lean on the personal side. She can't control her emotions very well, and she will crack at a moment's notice. We must tread carefully when working with her, or pay the price." - Tremor_

The trio soon shook hands, and left the corridor to return to work.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Pit and Peter Sam were tending to the fire.

"I must say, Peter Sam, you really are a hard worker!" smiled Pit, "No wonder Red seems to like you over me!"

Peter Sam chuckled a little, "Working is what I do best. Did you know that I kept working despite a serious concussion one time? You could say it was a chip off the old funnel."

" _I work on a small railway, and I have many friends. But there's little time for messing around and jokes, because if we mess around, our little railway will grow smaller and smaller, and we might all end up like Smudger. Now, that's a story Grandpa told me. I rather not talk about it." - Peter Sam_

"Well, I'm sure glad you're here anyway!" laughed Pit, "Nothing would get done here on Ta Keo if you weren't here."

"That or Red would be yelling and screaming at a lot more people, that's for sure." chuckled Peter Sam.

Pit nodded his head, "Just remember to take it easy, alright? We don't need you falling over and passing out on us, okay?"

Peter Sam nodded as well, "Oh, I take good care of myself, Pit. While I do freeze a little bit at night, I stay near the fire to keep myself warm, and to make sure it doesn't go out."

" _Peter Sam is a hard worker. Ever since we arrived here at Ta Keo, he's been working hard along side Red, Tremor, Shantae, basically anyone who was doing something to help out around camp. Sometimes he puts more work and effort then Red does, and that might be due to his age, but still!" - Pit_

While Pit and Peter Sam were talking and just enjoying themselves, Bayonetta was sitting in the shelter by herself, watching the pair with a grin on her face.

" _How lovely they are. I've been told that Peter Sam was going to be in our alliance, but here he is having a good old time with Pit. I don't entirely trust him, but maybe there's more to him that I'm just not seeing yet. Either way, the fun times are just about to begin. I'll see you tomorrow, Pit." - Bayonetta_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Ta Keo getting your first look at the new Bayon tribe; Viridi voted out at the last tribal council."

Pit was beyond surprised that, just like Palutena, Viridi was the first one out of her tribe.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Ta Keo."

Mr. Krabs did so.

"For today's challenge, you will battle one-on-one in a sumo styled battle. Keeping two hands on the bag at all times, you will attempt to push your opponent off the platform and into the water. Last one standing scores a point for their tribe. First tribe to six points wins reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed various amounts of comfort items; blankets, pillows, and a tarp to name a few.

"These caves can get increasingly freezing and cold, so that's why winning today's challenge could mean a lot for your tribe should you win. Blankets, pillows, and a tarp for added warmth. Let's get started."

Since there were no sit outs for this challenge, both Ta Keo and Bayon had to select an order they each felt comfortable with.

"Okay! First match up! It's King Dedede for Bayon taking on Sour Sweet for Ta Keo! Survivors ready? GO!"

Sour was ready to fight, but she barely had a chance to even make a move, as King Dedede, not even wielding his hammer, was able to body slam into her to knock her into the water.

"Not even messing around! Dedede scores for Bayon! They lead 1-0!"

Everyone cheered for King Dedede, and high fived him. Nobody faulted Sour for her loss, as it was obvious she would have lost anyway.

"Next match up, we have Celeste taking on Nah! Survivors ready? GO!"

Celeste was a trained bounty hunter, while Nah was a half-dragon currently in her human form. Still, nobody knew Nah's secret aside from Frederick, her own father. Frederick tried to keep his composure as his daughter fought off against Celeste, but being unable to use her dragon form for this challenge was not good. Celeste was able to knock Nah off after a small fight.

"Nah is off the platform, Celeste scores for Bayon! Bayon leads 2-0!"

Nah shook her head, completely disappointed, while Celeste high fived her tribe. Frederick gave a simple nod.

"For this next match up, we have the Great Papyrus taking on Tremor! Survivors ready? GO!"

"Go for the legs." called Sans over to Tremor, grinning at him.

Tremor looked down and saw Papyrus' skinny, boney legs, nodding his head. He made a quick surge with the bag aimed at Papyrus' legs, but Papyrus merely step-dodged Tremor's attack. Due to Tremor's immense rocky weight, he was unable to stop himself from falling head first into the water.

"That's a shock! Papyrus scores for Bayon! Bayon increases their lead 3-0!"

Papyrus bowed in front of the Bayon tribe, skipping over to them feeling quite giddy. Tremor glared at Sans, but Sans merely shrugged, "My bad."

"Next match up, we have Toriel for Bayon taking on Peter Sam for Ta Keo! Ta Keo has yet to get on the board. Survivors ready? GO!"

Toriel and Peter Sam were evenly matched in this battle. This was the first battle thus far where both players were evenly matched. Peter Sam had more brute strength then Toriel, while Toriel relied more on her movements to avoid losing a point.

…

…

…

...but it was Toriel who fell into the water.

"Peter Sam scores the first point for Ta Keo! We're at 3-1!"

Everyone cheered for Peter Sam while Bayon didn't give Toriel a hard time, knowing they still had a lead.

"Next match up! We have Trinity for Bayon taking on Pit for Ta Keo! Survivors ready? GO!"

Trinity's eyes sparkled a little as she eyed Pit down from where she stood. Pit gulped a little, before charging at her. Trinity did not budge at all despite Pit's best efforts to push her off the platform. Trinity feigned a little yawn, before taking exactly only one push, and that one push knocked Pit into the water.

"Excellent work by Trinity! Trinity scores for Bayon, and they're at 4-1!"

Pit shook his head, while his tribe made him feel a little better, as they knew Trinity wasn't going to be easy to fight.

"Next round, it's Ducky taking on Bayonetta! Survivors ready? GO!"

Bayonetta was definitely quick on her feet, but the one thing Bayonetta let loose of was her guard. She didn't think Ducky would be that difficult, but Ducky was quick on her feet to avoid Bayonetta's pushes. Eventually Ducky was able to knock Bayonetta on her feet, and used what she had in her to knock her into the water.

"What an upset! Ducky scores the fifth point for Bayon! Bayon needs only one more point to score immunity and reward!"

Bayonetta was a little embarrassed that she let a tiny dinosaur get the best of her, while Bayon praised Ducky's efforts.

"For this round we have Frederick for Bayon taking on Red Forman for Ta Keo! Frederick, if you knock Forman off, Bayon wins. Survivors ready? GO!"

Frederick looked over at Nah for a moment, and was a little concerned about her. He knew that she couldn't be sent back to Exile Island, so he needed to take one for the team. While he fought well against Red, he allowed Red to get the best of him, before being knocked off.

"Frederick's in the water! Forman scores and keeps Ta Keo alive at 5-2!"

Frederick apologized for losing a point, but the Bayon tribe encouraged him, saying they only had one more point to win. Red high fived his tribe, encouraging them to fight back.

"For this round, we have Snap from the Bayon tribe, taking on Mr. Krabs for the Ta Keo tribe! Snap could win it all right here. Survivors ready? GO!"

Snap held his hand up in front of Mr. Krabs, talking to him, "Yo, hold up man! If you knock me off this platform, I will be dead! I can't touch water! Do you want to go back to camp a murderer?"

Mr. Krabs blinked a little, before looking back at his tribe. They were wondering why he wasn't trying to fight. He then looked back at Snap, "Aye... you're right. We still have one more match up."

Mr. Krabs released his bag, and fell off backwards into the water.

Snap grinned, "No we don't, idiot. Heh, works every time."

"Just like that, BAYON WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Bayon hugged and cheered.

"This challenge certainly proved that the Bayon tribe is not to be messed with in physical challenges! Great work for the Bayon tribe, no tribal council tonight, for you all have the night off. Before you all head back to camp, somebody has to go to Exile Island. It cannot be Nah."

After some minor discussion.

"We're sending Peter Sam over, Jeff!" replied Ducky.

Peter Sam nodded a little, walking over to grab a map from Jeff, before going to Exile Island.

"Peter Sam will be back after the Ta Keo tribe returns from tribal council. Alright, Ta Keo, you guys have another busy night ahead. One of the ten of you will be voted out tonight after seven days. See you all then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 7

Peter Sam arrived on Exile Island, and found the same note that Frederick and Nah had. He opened it up and read it out loud to himself.

"'Welcome to Exile Island,'" read Peter Sam, "'On this island, there are six hidden advantages that could help you or your alliance in the game of Survivor.' Okay, well, that sounds cool!"

" _I feel good having been sent to Exile Island, but I have no input about what will happen tonight back at Ta Keo. I haven't been in the loop lately. I was approached by Red for an alliance, and I already have an alliance with Pit, so... I guess tonight will determine my true loyalty to the end." - Peter Sam_

Peter Sam stuffed the note into his pocket, and started to search for one advantage to take home with him.

"Oh where, oh where could this advantage beee...?" sung Peter Sam to himself. He liked to sing when he was alone. It helped him concentrate.

" _I don't really need an advantage, but given my current loyalties and alliances, I think it would be beneficial if I managed to find something. I don't even know if Nah found something while she was here, but now that I know she has a chance, I don't know what to think right now." - Peter Sam_

In the end... as he was searching through walls and lights...

…

…

…

...he came across a rolled up note tucked behind one of the light plants surrounding the areas of Waterfall Caverns.

"Oh? What might this be?" asked Peter Sam to himself, before opening the note. It was the second sole vote advantage. This advantage allows him to cast the sole vote of the night up until the Final 5.

"Oh boy! This was a lucky find... I'll keep it for later use." smiled Peter Sam, putting it away in his bag.

" _Casting the sole vote to eliminate seems like an overpowered ability, but it's a very risky ability, because if you use it, and send home the wrong person, it could definitely harm your chances of winning this game. I need to use this advantage carefully, and only when I need to." - Peter Sam_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 7

Everyone wasn't expecting to return to tribal council, and many were still upset with Mr. Krabs for his blatant throwing of the immunity challenge.

"What happened Mr. Krabs?" asked Nah, a little irritated, "You had him right in your sights? Why do you even throw it?"

"Hey! Lassie, do you want to return with the thought that you just murdered somebody?" snapped Mr. Krabs.

" _Aye, I should have just pushed the blue boy off and not looked back. I let Ta Keo down, and lemme tell ya, me boy, it ain't a good feeling. I can only hope the lads see me as useful for later, and keep me around. I'm still a tough ol' crab, and I know I'm way stronger then Nah or Sans!" - Mr. Krabs_

"What the hell are you even talking about?" asked Red, raising an eye brow.

"That blue boy would die if he touches water! I saw him up close, he's made of chalk, me boy!" declared Mr. Krabs.

Shantae smiled at Mr. Krabs, "You did the best you could, Mr. Krabs. Any one of us would have second thoughts before doing such a thing."

"Don't encourage him, Shantae." muttered Red, shaking his head.

" _Mr. Krabs throwing the challenge definitely puts a target on his back, and I hate to say it, but it's good that that target exists on him. At the last vote, it was between Ashley and Mr. Krabs, and I believe tonight, it's going to be very simple, and we'll just vote Mr. Krabs off. No worries." - Shantae_

A few minutes later, everyone split off to begin discussing the vote tonight. Sitting inside the shelter were Red, Tremor, Sour, Bayonetta, and Mr. Krabs.

"So this is it, this is our group of five," declared Red, "Absolutely nothing can go wrong tonight. If it does, I'll have to put my foot in someone's ass here."

Bayonetta grinned, "You just have to worry about Sans, that's all. I believe we can get his vote."

Tremor nodded, "Yes indeed. So, are we in agreement to vote off Nah tonight?"

"Yes, absolutely!" replied Sour, "She is the weakest link bar none, and she might have a hidden immunity idol. Something just screams fishy to me."

" _Mr. Krabs did the best he could tonight. I know if I was about to commit murder, I too would give up a challenge." (She changes tone) "But he will be going home soon, he cannot hide for long! Tonight, we will break apart those girlies, and send Nah back home to that hole she crawled out of!" - Sour_

Red nodded, "Then that's settled then. Tonight, six votes go to Nah, and we will work everything else out after all of that. Deal?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and agreed to vote out Nah.

" _I'm just glad it's not going to be me tonight, me boy! Whew! I thought I was gonna have to battle like an old crab should, but alas, it's not going to be tonight! I trust me lads Red and Tremor to keep me safe, and that we send home Nah. Sweet lassie, but not meant to play Survivor." - Mr. Krabs_

After Mr. Krabs and Sour left the shelter, Bayonetta turned to look at Red and Tremor, "While he may not be here, I would keep my eyes on Peter Sam when he returns. He seems to be getting friendly with Pit."

Red raised an eyebrow, "...just so that you know, Bayonetta, he is allowed to make friends."

"I think it's more then just friends," replied Bayonetta, "Pit has been friendly with Nah and Shantae, and you know what Sour said about those girls being together. Just keep a watch out."

" _If tonight works out well, and we send Nah home, we won't need Peter Sam's vote, if what Bayonetta said was true. He'll just stick around a little longer because he's such a good sport and works hard around camp. Now why can't Eric be like Peter Sam? Did his father do better parenting?" - Red_

Hours later, Pit was walking by the shelter, stretching out his limbs. He noticed Tremor and Sans talking about something. Sans nodded softly and then Tremor left Sans alone.

Pit ignored it a little, but he didn't get a chance to as Sans called him, "Hey, Pit, figured you should be in on this."

Pit stopped, and looked at Sans, "What's up?"

"Nah's going home tonight," explained Sans, "I figured you would like to know."

Pit blinked, "Wait what...? Why are you telling me this? I figured what you and Tremor were talking about was secret."

"Hehehehe, well, you know me and secrets." said Sans, winking at him.

" _Sans just told me that there was a plan to vote out Nah. I was quickly caught off guard, because I had no idea that Nah was even a target up until now! I thought it was going to be simple; vote off Mr. Krabs, we're done. But nope, there's more work to be done, and... it's not going to be easy." - Pit_

A few minutes later, Pit went down to the water stream where Shantae, Sasha, and Nah were relaxing.

"Guys, you're not going to like the news I'm about to tell you." explained Pit, and he told the girls about what Sans told him.

"Wait, what the hell? What did I do?" said Nah, shocked, "Because I'm a weak link? I didn't throw a challenge!"

" _So okay, I don't know what the hell is going on right now, but suddenly, Mr. Krabs throwing a challenge is now acceptable? Voting me out instead because I'm weak at challenges? I put in more effort in that sumo challenge then Krabs, and yet he's staying? Something about that is off.." - Nah_

"That has to be the most bull#%#% thing I've ever heard," muttered Sasha, "Seems like to me they're threatened by you. It makes the most sense to me."

"I think now would be a good time to use your nullify ability, Nah," explained Shantae, "We should make it a tie vote."

"Wait, tie how?" asked Nah, confused.

"Mr. Krabs still seems to be a loose cannon, right?" continued Shantae, "So if you nullify one of the others, it will be 4-4-1, and then just hope we go to a re-vote."

" _Nah has the ability to nullify someone's vote at tribal council. While I had hoped she would keep it for later use, tonight we might need it's benefits to save Nah tonight. It might be our only way out of this mess. Without Peter Sam, we only have four votes, so we're really in trouble tonight." - Shantae_

"The question is... who do we nullify, and who do we vote out?" asked Nah.

"I say Sans since we know he's a guaranteed vote for you," replied Pit, "As for who to vote out, I think we should just keep it on Mr. Krabs."

"This might be our best shot to vote out Sour," shrugged Sasha, "But that's just me, personally. I'll go with the majority opinion."

Nah nodded at both Pit and Sasha's suggestions, but ultimately, she had the power to make her own decisions. She even had more ideas in mind.

" _Nobody knows I'm half-dragon, so if it comes down to it tonight, I may need to expose that secret to the others. Maybe it will make people realize I'm not that weak as I appear to be. While I can't be a dragon in most cases, I believe once they know what I am, they will see me for who I am." - Nah_

– – – – –

The Ta Keo tribe arrived at tribal council.

"So while the Ta Keo tribe can easily overcome puzzles, it's strength that you're lacking in. Forman, would you agree with that statement?" asked Jeff.

Red nodded.

"100%, you are absolutely correct. I can put my foot in these people's asses all day, but it won't make them stronger. Nope, we just need to cut loose the dead weight, and make it all work out." replied Red.

Nah rolled her eyes.

"Really, Red? You need to cut the dead weight? Then what's the point? I'm dead weight, and Mr. Krabs isn't?" asked Nah, looking at Red.

"That's not what I'm implying, am I?" replied Red, shrugging.

"Sure sounds like it." muttered Nah.

"Sour, it seems like both Mr. Krabs and Nah appear to be the implied dead weight that Forman was referring to. How do you see those two?" asked Jeff.

Sour giggled.

"Well, I think they both mean very well, and have their uses in challenges. Mr. Krabs is strong, and Nah is smart! ….but Red is absolutely right. They're both useless cannon fodder in the long run." replied Sour.

Nah and Sasha both rolled their eyes.

"Mr. Krabs, how do you fight back, and save yourself? How are you not dead weight or cannon fodder?" asked Jeff.

"Well, me lads and lassies, I prevented actual murder from happening before yer very eyes! I couldn't do that to the blue boy! Had it not been for that, he would been knocked off! Trust me!" replied Mr. Krabs.

"Sasha, you could argue that Mr. Krabs is a hero, preventing murder from happening, but he still cost you guys the challenge. How do you look at it?" asked Jeff.

"Mr. Krabs did the right thing, but it's still a loss no matter how you look at it, dude. I respect his decision, but it doesn't change my mind." replied Sasha.

Mr. Krabs nodded a little.

"Bayonetta, could your tribe make the wrong vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. I believe tonight we are making the correct vote." replied Bayonetta.

Nah sighed, "Okay, well, if that correct vote is Mr. Krabs, thank you, because that's what it is. Listen guys, I am not the weakest link on this tribe! Honest to Naga! That's the truth!"

"Prove it." replied Sans.

"Alright, I will when we get back to camp, but you will just have to take my word for it right now," said Nah, reaching into her pocket, and pulling out her green dragon stone, "This is a dragon stone, using this stone, I can transform into a dragon. I am half-dragon. My mother is pure dragon, and my father is pure human. This is the honest truth, and I will prove it when we get back to camp."

Everyone was a little surprised by Nah, although many speculated she was not human given her elf-like ears. Tremor looked a little intrigued, before looking over at Red and whispering something to him. Red nodded in agreement. Nah's alliance grew a little worried.

"Also, Jeff, I would like to pull out one more thing," continued Nah, standing up, and walking over to Jeff, dropping the nullify token in his hand, "This is my nullify token. I found this on Exile Island."

Everyone was a little more shocked, wondering who Nah would nullify.

"With this token, Nah has the ability to nullify anyone she wants in the tribe for tonight only. Who do you want to nullify, Nah?" asked Jeff.

Nah pointed at Sans, "I am going to nullify Sans tonight. Sorry Sans." She then walked back over to take a seat, taking a deep breath.

Sans shrugged, "I can't really react to it, anyway. I would get sued."

"Okay, with that said, it's time to vote, Nah, you're up."

– – –

Nah's Vote: If they seriously vote me out tonight, Ta Keo is only going to suffer from here. (Mr. Krabs)

Sour's Vote: Too bad, so sad, you tried your best, but you only made yourself a target. Bye! (Nah)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Mr. Krabs. (He nodded, looking over at Nah.)

…

Nah. One vote Nah, one vote Mr. Krabs.

…

Nah. Two votes Nah, one vote Mr. Krabs. (She pouted a little.)

…

…

Nah. Three votes Nah, one vote Mr. Krabs.

…

…

Mr. Krabs, two votes Mr. Krabs, three votes Nah.

…

Mr. Krabs. Tied three votes Mr. Krabs, three votes Nah. (He looked over at Nah once again, nodding his head.)

…

…

Mr. Krabs. That's four votes Mr. Krabs, three votes Nah. (Red crossed his arms a little. Tremor nodded.)

…

…

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, Mr. Krabs. That's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Mr. Krabs was a little surprised at this, gathering his things and bringing his torch up. Nah looked around, surprised herself. She noticed Red mouth 'You're welcome' to her. Sour was beyond upset.

"Mr. Krabs, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Mr. Krabs nodded, turning back to face them, "I would like my golden rock after this is over, lad." He then walked off away.

"You guys came into this tribal council wanting to be rid of dead weight, and based on what I heard, I think that's exactly what you did. You also learned a few new things, and we'll see if they come in handy later. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Mr. Krabs' Final Words**

"Aye, what a sad, sad day it is. I saved a boy's life from water, and what does this sea captain get? Voted off the island with no money in his hands! I was laying low so well too, what the barnacles happened, me boys? Remind me never to save someone's life again. I lost me money in the end."

VOTE

Mr. Krabs – Sasha, Red, Shantae, Nah, Pit, and Tremor

Nah – Bayonetta, Sour, and Mr. Krabs

Okay! The next episode will be the Triple Twist! I will reveal the new Angkor tribe on Thursday after the preview gets posted!

Also, Last Chances polls will be up in a few hours from now! All of them! You will have at least a full month to vote on them! They will close by March 4th!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 A Match For The Ages

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Left out of the plan to vote out Viridi, Wario devised a 'buddy system' to make sure Trinity stayed in their alliance, and assigned Lemon to make sure Trinity votes with the alliance. Meanwhile, no longer trusting Lemon, the main alliance of Bayon decided to bring in Homer into the fold along with Papyrus._

 _Later on, Snap decided to make a four person alliance between himself, Toriel, Papyrus, and Homer. This was done in order to keep Papyrus and Homer invested with their alliance. Papyrus, however, had a different plan in mind; boot Celeste for her poor puzzle performance, which worried Snap. Meanwhile, King Dedede tried to bond with Toriel, but to no avail._

 _Over at Ta Keo, in order to gain his loyalty, Tremor gave Mr. Krabs one of the golden rocks, and promised to give him more if he voted alongside their alliance. Mr. Krabs, being greedy, agreed to the offer. Meanwhile, a small catfight occurred between Sour and Sasha over rice arrangements._

 _Meanwhile, Sour Sweet used the argument to her advantage by getting Red and Tremor against the three girl alliance of Nah, Shantae, and Sasha by targeting Nah. While hesitant, the two men agreed to the plan, fearing Nah had an immunity idol._

 _At the immunity challenge, Ta Keo was destroyed many times over and over by the physically stronger Bayon tribe. It all ended when Snap tricked Mr. Krabs into throwing the challenge to prevent a potential death, since Snap was made of chalk. This gave Bayon the win over Ta Keo. Peter Sam was sent to Exile Island._

 _While on Exile Island, Peter Sam was able to find and retrieve the second sole vote advantage, with the other one currently in Frederick's hands._

 _Before tribal council, the alliance of Red, Tremor, Sour, Bayonetta, and Mr. Krabs all agreed to vote against Nah, planning to get her out quickly. When Sans learned of the plan, he quickly spilled the secret to Pit, and Pit warned his alliance about the plan. This angered Nah, because she felt she didn't deserve to leave before Mr. Krabs or Sour._

 _At tribal council, Nah dropped a major bomb on her tribe by revealing her nature as a half-dragon. She also pulled out her nullifier advantage to stop Sans from voting. Due to her dragon bomb, Red and Tremor switched their votes, seeing more use in Nah, and voted out Mr. Krabs in a 6-3 vote. 21 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Bayon: Celeste, Ducky, Frederick, Homer, King Dedede, Lemon, Papyrus, Snap, Toriel, Trinity, and Wario**

 **Ta Keo: Bayonetta, Nah, Peter Sam, Pit, Red, Sans, Sasha, Shantae, Sour, and Tremor**

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 8

The rest of the Ta Keo tribe returned to camp after quite a stressful vote, and a pretty hectic one at that.

Peter Sam was tending to the fire, waiting for them. He was not prepared for what was about to go down, as Sour was angry as could be.

" _Last night, Mr. Krabs was voted off. To me, that sounds about right. He was one of the oldest ones here, and he did lose the challenge for us, despite having a pretty good reason for it. But what I didn't understand was all the anger. I don't know what happened, but I would like to know what." - Peter Sam_

While Sour's attitude changed on a flim, she seemed to stay permanently on her 'grumpy' attitude as she turned to yell at both Red and Tremor.

"Okay! I want to know what the hell you two were doing last night? You just switch your votes on a fly? What the hell!?" yelled Sour.

Red crossed his arms, "Tone your voice down around me, young lady. We did the right thing. After what Nah said, we weren't taking any chances about potentially losing a dragon."

"So what? That's when you pull the trigger! God, you two are so stupid!" shrieked Sour.

" _I figured when Nah revealed her secret about being half-dragon, I was like, 'Perfect! She's totally going home now!', but no! She's still here, and Mr. Krabs is gone! Not that I care about him, but still! Red and Tremor leave me and Bayonetta out of the loop, and that alone pisses me off!" - Sour_

While Sour was screaming and yelling at both Red and Tremor, the others were gathered around the transformed Nah, who was now a pink dragon, or manakete in their world. Her voice remained the same, but a tad distorted a little.

"Wow! That's just so darn cool!" said Pit, giddy about the sight before him.

Shantae smiled brightly, "I'm so glad Red and Tremor kept you around last night. That would have been a terrible mistake if you had left instead."

"Yes, it would have," sighed Nah, "I just don't get it really, but at least I'm still here, and Sour over there is bitter and pissed off."

" _I had to reveal my secret last night. I felt like that was the only way I was going to stay in the game. If I hadn't told the tribe about my powers, I probably would have been voted off last night instead of Mr. Krabs. I think my powers impress Red and Tremor enough to keep me around so...we'll see." - Nah_

Bayonetta shrugged her shoulders, "I don't quite get why Sour's being so angry about all of this. I apologize for writing your name down, Nah, but I frankly did not care who left last night. It's nothing personal."

"Well at least you have the courage to apologize," replied Nah, before looking back at Sour from afar, "But Sour just wants to be the debbie downer and just rant over being left out of the loop."

"Better late then never to start planning her downfall, eh?" snickered Sasha.

" _Last night was amazing. Nah stays in the game, and Sour's precious little game is starting to fall apart. Guess what, we had power on our side last night. Yeah... we no longer have that nullifier, but guess what? We don't need it. Everyone's going to be sick and tired of Sour soon enough." - Sasha_

A few minutes later, Nah transformed back into her human form, and went to go take a rest in the shelter. Sour had stopped screaming, and started to pace along the corridors of Waterfall, thinking of a back up plan.

During this time, Tremor and Bayonetta were having a small talk a little ways away from camp.

"I apologize for not filling you in on the plan," said Tremor, "You were on the other side of tribal council. It was purely last minute."

Bayonetta nodded, "Like I told those bozos over there, I didn't give a damn who went home. Just as long as you tell me what's what, I'll be satisfied, boy."

" _I don't really care that Nah stayed and Mr. Krabs left. Because looking at the way Sour is reacting to all of this, chances of my game falling apart are slim to none. Not to mention, Tremor and Red know I'm valuable to their cause, and they wouldn't dare vote me out of this game." - Bayonetta_

Tremor nodded, "That's good to know. Sour may be the next one to go, so be prepared to write her name down. Otherwise, I'll let you know."

"Very well then, Tremor," grinned Bayonetta, "I will then return to my post, and... I guess sort out all the information we need."

Tremor nodded, watching Bayonetta strut off back to camp.

" _Bayonetta is a good spy for my alliance. She lays low perfectly, and doesn't act out of line the way Sour Sweet does. After last night, I have lost all confidence in Sour's ability to be loyal, so if she starts acting out of line, she will be the next one to go, and I will feel no sorrow for her." - Tremor_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 8

Sitting around the fire, Celeste was heating up some rice for the tribe to eat. Papyrus and Snap were sitting down nearby.

"WOWIE CELESTE!" smiled Papyrus, "I WANTED TO TELL YOU HOW AWESOME YOU WERE AT THE CHALLENGE YESTERDAY!"

Celeste looked over at him and smiled, "Why thank you, Papyrus. It was no trouble really. You know what I do for a living."

Snap raised an eyebrow, looking over at Papyrus.

" _CELESTE PROVED ME WRONG YESTERDAY AT THE CHALLENGE! SHE IS SO STRONG! SHE COULD PROBABLY SPAR ONE ON ONE WITH UNDYNE! THAT WOULD BE A MATCH FOR THE AGES! WOWIE! I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO HER IMMEDIATELY! FOR MY PRIDE!"- Papyrus_

"SPEAKING OF WHICH, I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR!" declared Papyrus.

Snap looked over at him, "Shush, Papyrus. Whatever you were gonna say, don't say it."

"WHAT? AND NOT APOLOGIZE FOR WANTING TO VOTE HER OFF?" asked Papyrus, looking back at Snap.

Celeste perked up a little, "Wait... what? Vote me off? Why?"

Before Papyrus could answer, Snap did for him, "Papyrus thought you were a weak player because of your performance at the puzzle challenge a few days ago. Clearly his mind has changed."

" _Of course, Papyrus, the lovable dork that is he, straight up tells Celeste he was planning to vote her off! I don't know what goes on in his head, but I think his mind changes every five minutes. He hates someone, then he loves them. I just don't know how to handle this guy. He's insane!" - Snap_

"Ohhh... I see." nodded Celeste.

"BUT THAT IS IN THE PAST! WE SHALL BECOME GOOD FRIENDS FROM HERE ON OUT!" declared Papyrus.

Celeste nodded softly, not really knowing how to process Papyrus' choices based on what she just heard. Snap groaned a little, shaking his head.

" _I don't know if Toriel has a good grip on Papyrus that she thought she had. The fact that Papyrus thought about putting my name down tells me a lot. He says he changed his mind, but it worries me. It worries me greatly. Being a bounty hunter, I can't take anything lightly. I have to be careful." - Celeste_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Lemon and Trinity were sitting inside. Lemon was trying to communicate with Trinity.

"Yo so... you like rocking out to music?" asked Lemon.

Trinity gave no response. She was still staring into the camera.

"Uh huh.. real fun talking with ya, Trinity." muttered Lemon.

" _I know what Wario's planning man, but seriously, it's freaking boring sitting here with Trinity all day! She does absolutely nothing. She doesn't talk, she doesn't react to anything, she's just... robotic! And Jeff seems to like her! Like, why? He should be liking me, because I'm the badass here!" - Lemon_

Lemon groaned a little, leaning against the shelter wall, "You're so boring, Trinity. You need to learn to do something, man. I can teach ya how to talk, if you want."

Again, Trinity didn't reply.

"Whatever, your loss." shrugged Lemon, yawning a little bit.

Meanwhile, Homer was walking by the shelter, and noticed Lemon trying to make contact with Trinity, and failing.

" _Poor Trinity. Somewhere deep inside her heart, she wants to find that special part of her that makes her feel most comfortable. Lemon isn't the most kind person to get along with anyway, so maybe Trinity needs a good hearted friend! Maybe then she'll start interacting! Woohoo! I am smart!" - Homer_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 8

A few minutes later, Pit and Shantae returned from collecting treemail, and in Shantae's hand was a pot filled with ten individual sticks.

"Hey guys! Gather round, we have a special little thing in our mail today!" called Pit.

" _Today, Pit and I came to get treemail, and suddenly, we were met with an interesting little pot full of sticks. I have no idea what to expect about this, but this might be leading us into our first tribal swap. I mean, we lost three people, so I would think we're coming close to mixing up." - Shantae_

Everyone gathered around Pit and Shantae as Shantae read aloud the mail. Sour was still grumpy about this morning.

"'Today, you will participating in a 'hero challenge'. You must send three people out to go compete in this hero challenge for fame and glory. You do not get to pick, however. You will draw randomly from this pot.'" read Shantae.

Everyone was a little surprised, not really knowing what it meant by a 'hero challenge'.

"Hehehe. Gee, whatever could this be?" snickered Sans, having a pretty good idea what it was, but not saying.

"No idea, but hey! It sounds like fun!" smiled Pit, "Let's see who gets picked!"

So one by one, all ten members of the Ta Keo tribe reached into the pot to pull out each stick. In the end, there were three people carrying yellow sticks, while the other seven held green sticks.

Those three ended up being Sour, Tremor, and Peter Sam.

Sour sighed happily, "Yes, finally I can get away from all these losers... but I'll miss you all so much!" She had finally returned to her bipolar nature.

Tremor nodded, "Very well, we will return stronger then ever. Pray that they do not pick that girl to compete against us."

"Yeah, if she's there, and it's physical, we've already lost." worried Peter Sam.

Saying goodbye to their tribe members, the three members of Ta Keo went off on their way on the map.

" _I have no idea what's in store for us. I know the three that are going make up a pretty good set. Sour's well rounded, and I think she's gotten over last night. Tremor's incredibly strong, and as for me, I can help in anything brain-related, at least. As long as they do not pick Trinity, we can win!" - Peter Sam_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 8

Frederick and Toriel returned to camp with the same exact tree mail that Ta Keo had, with the exception being that instead green and yellow sticks, there were pink and yellow sticks.

"Bayon tribe," called Frederick, "Please come forth. We have special treemail to get to, if you don't mind!"

The other nine members of the Bayon tribe came running over to join up with Frederick and Toriel.

" _Today, we received treemail, and it was the oddest one so far. It was a pot full of sticks, and... I think we might be making a decision in a few minutes. I can't imagine what that decision is, though. If it's for a great reward, I think the Bayon tribe has a good shot to win. We can't let our spirits drop." - Toriel_

Toriel began to read the mail out loud, "'Today, you will participating in a 'hero challenge'. You must send four people out to go compete in this hero challenge for fame and glory. You do not get to pick, however. You will draw randomly from this pot.'"

"Wahahaha! A hero challenge? Count me in! I will win it for all of us!" laughed Wario, proudly.

"Out of the way!" said King Dedede, waddling over towards the pot full of sticks, "I get first picks!" He stuck his hand inside the pot, and pulled out a pink stick.

Following King Dedede's actions, everyone else started to draw sticks out of the pot. In the end, four people were holding yellow sticks, while the other seven had pink sticks.

Those four ended up being Celeste, Papyrus, Trinity, and Wario.

"Wahahaha! I knew it!" laughed Wario, "Leave it to me and Trinity, Bayon! We will bring home the bounty! I hope it's food!" He turned around and started leaving camp. Trinity followed close behind.

Papyrus nodded, "RIGHT YOU ARE WARIO! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ACCOMPANY YOU!" He then ran after both Wario and Trinity.

Celeste laughed softly, before turning to look at the others, "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. See you in a little bit." She then left the area as well, with the others waving goodbye to them.

" _I believe the four that ended up getting selected; myself, Papyrus, Wario, Trinity, are all good selections honestly. We're all pretty strong fighters, although Papyrus isn't entirely that strong, but he tries his best. My only worry is if it's a puzzle challenge, because I do not think we're ready." - Celeste_

– – – – –

Unknown Area Day 8

"Come on in guys!"

All three members of Ta Keo walked in, followed by Bayon's four members. Both groups were a little surprised to see either one less, or one more on the opposing tribe. There was also no challenge present.

"Welcome all of you! Today... you will not be participating in a challenge. Those were some blatant lies."

Everyone wasn't so surprised at this, and because of the set up, they believed that there was going to be a switch up.

"I would like all seven of you to drop your buffs, and I will hand out new ones soon enough."

With that said, all of them did. There wasn't much speculation going on, so with pink and green buffs falling to the ground. Jeff reached down to the ground and picked up a jar full of new buffs.

"Who would like to draw a buff first?" asked Jeff.

"Wait, we're just picking brand new buffs? We might end up back on the old tribe?" asked Peter Sam.

Jeff shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you come and find out? Here, Trinity, come over here and pick a buff out."

Trinity nodded her head, walking over towards Jeff, and putting her hand down the jar. Papyrus, Wario, and Celeste were quite amazed as Trinity usually never listened to anybody unless she absolutely had to.

When Trinity pulled her hand back out, there was a yellow buff in her hand. Everyone was shocked, and some groaned.

"What the hell?! Triple Twist!?" complained Wario, crossing his arms. Sour also looked equally annoyed about it.

"That's right, we're bringing back the Triple Twist. The tribes will now be even at seven members per tribe."

After Trinity grabbed her buff, everyone else walked up to Jeff and pulled a yellow buff right out, and slipped it on.

"You will be known as the Angkor tribe, which consists of Peter Sam, Sour Sweet, and Tremor of the Ta Keo tribe, and Celeste, Wario, Trinity, and Papyrus of the Bayon tribe."

Everyone nodded, with the three original Ta Keo members a little bit nervous about being overpowered.

"Obviously, there's a Bayon advantage, and so far, the superior tribe in each Triple Twist comes out on top in the new tribe. Will the trend continue? We will soon find out. Do not lose faith. I will meet you all later tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

 **Angkor: Celeste, Papyrus, Peter Sam, Sour, Tremor, Trinity, and Wario**

 **Bayon: Ducky, Frederick, Homer, King Dedede, Lemon, Snap, and Toriel**

 **Ta Keo: Bayonetta, Nah, Pit, Red, Sans, Sasha, and Shantae**

– – – – –

Angkor Day 8

With the new tribe formed and ready to take on a challenge, the seven new members of Angkor started work on their new home.

Just like he did at Ta Keo, Tremor used his rock powers to build another rock-based shelter. This time, however, he did not lay out crystal or gold rocks around.

Wario was immediately impressed, "Wahahaha! Impressive newbie! Keep it up, and you'll be here for quite a long time! Wahahaha!"

" _A new tribe, a new day! At first I was upset about being on a new tribe! We only have three bags of rice! Back on Bayon, we had six! What the hell Survivor?! But then, we got this Tremor guy on our tribe! Now this guy knows what he is doing! He's making life here better! Wahahahha!" - Wario_

Tremor raised an eyebrow, "Not sure if I should take that comment lightly or not."

Wario ignored him, turning to look at Sour and Peter Sam, "You two! Start doing work like this guy, and you'll last longer too! Right now, the first boot is looking to be one of you!"

Peter Sam frowned, while Sour rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up! Do you really think you call all the shots around here? Huh?"

" _Does Wario think he controls everything around here? Yeah yeah, whatever, Bayon holds all the power here, but does he really have to rub it in our faces? I'm already having a crap day as it is! On bottom at Ta Keo, and now back on the bottom at Angkor! Nothing is going right here!" - Sour_

"You must be one stupid little girl if you think you can talk back to the great Wario!" growled Wario.

Celeste walked over with a smile, "Now Wario, please be kind to the newcomers. We have to work together now, right?"

"I know that! But who cares! The only way we're losing a challenge is if Trinity suddenly blows up! Wahahaha! We're unstoppable!" laughed Wario, arrogantly.

"Speaking of which... what the heck is she supposed to be? I know she was powerful in the challenges, but she seems to be useless at camp." noted Peter Sam. Trinity was sitting in the half-built shelter, switching her glances from a camera to Tremor working on the shelter.

" _Right now, I do have a sole vote on me, so I know it's possible to get the Ta Keo tribe out of this mess, and target one of the Bayons. However, I believe if we find a crack, we can make it out. Wario seems to be obnoxious, Trinity seems to be anti-social, there has to be someone willing to flip." - Peter Sam_

A few hours later, the shelter was completed, and everyone started work on daily chores. Tremor laid out molten rocks to begin working on the fire. Trinity remained in the shelter, and Wario, Celeste, and Papyrus were busy with the water.

This left Peter Sam and Sour to discuss a few things.

Sour sighed, "Peter Sam, I just want you to know that I trust you the most between you and Tremor. I was betrayed by my own alliance and.. it just hurts."

Peter Sam nodded, seeing Sour back in her sweet personality for the first time in a long while, "Well, that's sweet of you to say, Sour. While I think they made the right choice, don't get me wrong, they should have told you."

"I know right?" muttered Sour, "Like, I'm supposed to be valuable. Hmph... stupid morons..."

" _I only like Peter Sam. That's about it. He's nice, he's caring, and he respects everyone around him. Red and Tremor turned their backs on me, and Bayonetta's stranded alone on Ta Keo, so it's like... what the hell! I have to trust somebody, and at least Peter Sam cares enough to listen to me!" - Sour_

"You'll be safe with us, Sour. As long as we find a way out of here, I think we can make it back to our teammates on Ta Keo." smiled Peter Sam.

Sour nodded back, smiling and shaking Peter Sam's hand.

" _Sour is pretty unpredictable as a player, and given her bipolar nature, it could really hurt Ta Keo in the process. Thankfully, with Wario on Bayon, I don't see Sour flipping over and voting us out. I think I've gained her loyalty from here on out, so... I need to make sure she remains as such." - Peter Sam_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 8

Several hours had passed since Peter Sam, Tremor, and Sour all left the Ta Keo camp. At first, nobody minded. But as hours passed and passed, people started to get a little worried.

Tending to the fire, Shantae and Sasha were talking with one another about what was going on, or taking so long.

"You'd think they would be back by now, huh?" remarked Sasha, "Is it an endurance challenge, or what?"

Shantae looked up at Sasha, "Hmm... actually, I think it may be the triple twist. That's what was going through my mind after the fourth hour of them being gone."

" _In order to prepare myself for Survivor, I did binge watch several seasons, and it was a pretty good time, actually! But one twist stuck out to me during seasons 23 and 24; the triple twist. Given how long Tremor, Peter Sam, and Sour have been gone, I think that's what just happened." - Shantae_

"The heck is a triple twist?" asked Sasha, being from a completely different series.

"The triple twist is the twist of creating a third tribe using members from both tribes," explained Shantae, "So if I'm right, then the three that were selected to go on that 'hero's challenge' have become our opponents in challenges."

Sasha grumbled a little, "Great, we have to go up against Tremor now? That dude's an ox!"

" _Okay, so if Shantae's right, this triple twist actually works out for me in many ways. For one, Sour's butt is gone, so we no longer have to deal with her. Second, hey, guess what? We hold the numbers, dude! Pit, Nah, myself, Shantae are four to the three of Sans, Red, and Bayonetta." - Sasha_

"Wait, hold on," continued Sasha, looking over at Shantae, "That means we hold the numbers now. Pit's Angels has four on a tribe of seven."

Shantae grinned at her, "And that's why this could be a good thing for us. But it's still rather conflicting."

"How so?" asked Sasha.

"Because last night, Sans and Red were key to saving Nah," explained Shantae, "Without them, Nah probably goes home. But with Bayonetta, she's still one of the strongest females here. Stronger then both Sans and Red."

"...sucks doesn't it? If they really expect mercy, then too bad." shrugged Sasha.

" _Having the numbers isn't too bad, but we have to make a decision between Sans, Red, or Bayonetta at our first vote, especially if Exile Island doesn't mess us up. Sans and Red both helped save Nah last night, and Bayonetta voted against her. But Bayonetta is quite strong. So it's tough..." - Shantae_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire pit were Sans and Red. Red was eating rice that Nah had recently just finished cooking.

Sans looked up at him and snickered, "Hehehe, are you sure everything I say is a lie, Red?"

"With the crap you've pulled?" replied Red, "Leading us into a production camp, putting in secret ingredients to the rice... whatever else you've lied or joked about... of course I do!"

" _Sans is the most uncaring person I've ever met in my life. I can see why he's a skeleton and acts like a teenager. Probably died after his father put his boot so far up his ass it never came back out. Let me tell ya, if that's what Eric turns out to be, then... damn it, I should have done better." - Red_

Red then looked up at Sans, "Let me ask you something. Please be honest here. Do you know who Toriel or Papyrus are? You seem to know an awful lot about Toriel for being on the opposite tribe as her... and not to mention you and Papyrus are both skeletons."

Sans looked back at Red, surprised he would bring it up, but shrugged, "I know people, you see. Ask a lot of questions, and you learn a lot. You might even say I know them personally."

"Now that just sounds like a creeper's response," muttered Red, "Whatever, you're probably joking around, like you usually do."

Sans grinned, "...then I shall continue my bonetastic joke. That's because Papyrus is my brother."

Red blinked, before shaking his head, "What a load of crap... what's the punch line? Come on, give it to me."

"Oh, you'll find out much later." chuckled Sans.

" _It's quite ironic, really. I can make up lies all the time, then pull out the truth, people see right through me. Papyrus is my brother, and Red thinks it's all just another joke. I think I can turn this into a long-term prank if things work out in my favor. Hehehe, I just hope Papyrus is doing well." - Sans_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 8

Inside the shelter, Frederick, Toriel, and Snap were relaxing, and talking about a few things.

"Now, I don't know if it's just me, but I think camp is a lot more peaceful with Wario gone, don't ya think?" remarked Snap.

Toriel nodded softly, "Oh yes indeed. Even King Dedede is tolerable. When he was with Wario, he was a little annoying.. but without him, he's actually more personable."

" _I've grown to respect King Dedede a little bit more lately. With Wario not around for the time being, he's actually grown a lot more 'kingly' if you can call it that. Perhaps maybe the right move is to get rid of Wario, and then focus on trying to win immunity challenges. At least, that's what it seems." - Toriel_

"It also feels strangely odd not to have Trinity in this shelter for once," noted Frederick, "She never leaves her post unless we all leave for challenges... what do you think is up with that girl?"

"She's Balloon Boy's sister! Oh wait... that's JJ. But she looks a lot like JJ though!" replied Snap.

Frederick nodded a little, "There must be something about her that we're not seeing. Even Jeff praises her at nearly any opportunity."

" _Since Day 1, we still have no idea what Trinity is or who she's supposed to be. She is highly anti-social. Never leaves the shelter, and is a little creepy for no reason whatsoever. She just stares at cameras all day. I don't think she even sleeps. She just sits... all day long." - Frederick_

"I think it's a subtle reminder that we're morons if we vote off Trinity, because I mean look at her man! She's stronger then freaking Wario or King Dedede! Seriously!" noted Snap.

"But I have never seen him praise anyone like Trinity before in any other season." said Toriel, softly.

"If Trinity is just a plant I swear to God I will snap! Literally!" muttered Snap.

" _Trinity would be a cute girl if... y'know... she would act like one. She never blinks! How is that supposed to be cute? All I know is that we need to keep her around, because if we don't, we deserve to lose challenges from here on out! Can you imagine if she's gets moved to another tribe?" - Snap_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Lemon and King Dedede were talking. Lemon was in a bit of a panic right now, pacing back and forth.

"You don't understand, Dedede, we're screwed! You and I are screwed, man!" muttered Lemon, pacing back and forth, freaking out.

"I still don't know what you mean, Lemon, just tell it to me straight." ordered King Dedede.

"It's the triple twist. I think it's back, and there will be a new tribe to face off against soon." warned Lemon.

" _When Sour and I were recruited for the show, the season we had to watch was Unfinished Business. One twist involved was the triple twist, and... I think it's a really stupid twist. Now look at it, man! Trinity and Wario are probably on the other tribe, and Dedede and I are screwed! Screwed!" - Lemon_

"Ohhhh... ohh now I see what you're saying," replied King Dedede, "What do you mean? Ducky's still vulnerable, as is Homer."

"But you don't understand!" sighed Lemon, frustrated, "Ducky and Homer are likable. They're weak, but they're likable. Wario wasn't, he was probably going home if we lost a challenge. Now that he's gone, it's probably one of us, likely me!"

"Why would it be you?" asked King Dedede.

"Because if they decide that Ducky and Homer should stay, well, who's stronger between us? Definitely you! I'm going home the next chance we go to tribal council, and that's a fact, man." complained Lemon.

" _I did not come all this way from Crystal Prep to leave on Day 8, 9, whatever our next tribal council is! Like, come on man, give me a chance to breath around here! This triple twist really messed my game up, and like, I don't know how to fix it. Dedede and I have to work really hard now.." - Lemon_

King Dedede placed a hand on her shoulder, "Now Lemon, don't you give up now! Why, there's still a chance for us! Hohoho! We just need to make ourselves useful, and point Ducky and Homer out as weaklings!"

Lemon sighed, nodding her head, "Well, that's about the only thing we can do, man."

The two of them shook hands, and then left the area to return to camp.

" _Wario and Trinity may be gone, but I still have Lemon by my side, and no matter what it takes, I will make sure the two of us make it to the merge in record time! Hohoho! See, there's nothing hard about that! We're ten times stronger then Ducky or Homer, so keep us, get rid of them!" - King Dedede_

– – – – –

Angkor Day 8

Far away from camp, there was some discussion going on between Celeste and Papyrus about the game.

"So I have been meaning to talk to you about something," said Celeste, looking at Papyrus, "I know we had a few mishaps back on Bayon... but you're the only one I trust out of the three other Bayon members."

"REALLY? WHY CELESTE, I'M FLATTERED!" giggled Papyrus like a schoolgirl.

Celeste nodded, "Yes, well, I look at it, and I really think Tremor and Peter Sam are worth giving time to. Especially over someone like Wario. Wario is very rude, and is acting all high and mighty for no reason."

" _I am separated from my alliance from Bayon, so I have to find someone to hang onto for the time being. Despite the things he's said, Papyrus is the only one of the Bayons that I trust here. He may have wanted to vote me off, but we've worked it all out. For now, I want to see what he's thinking." - Celeste_

Celeste continued, "If we send home Sour first, we can get rid of part of the negativity, and Wario don't suspect a thing. Then we can vote off Wario, and work things out over time."

"VOTE OFF A PRECIOUS BAYON MEMBER? CELESTE, ARE YOU CRAZY? WARIO'S LOYAL TO BAYON!" replied Papyrus.

"Yes, I realize that. But given the circumstances of our situation of the triple twist," explained Celeste, "I much rather give Peter Sam and Tremor a chance to prove themselves. Not to mention Wario is going to become a problem later on."

" _Wario was going to be the next one voted off of old Bayon anyway, so I figured it wouldn't hurt if we decided to send him home now. But I do not want to make the move on my own. I want Papyrus on my side as we do it, since I do not think Trinity will vote Wario off. She seems loyal to him." - Celeste_

"I JUST DON'T KNOW CELESTE! I WANT TO BE BAYON STRONG! PETER SAM AND TREMOR ARE NOT BAYON! THEY ARE THE ENEMY!" declared Papyrus.

Celeste sighed, "I know Papyrus, I know, but still.. give it some time to think about it. I don't see us losing an immunity challenge, so there will be plenty of time to think about it. But... will you be on my side no matter what?"

Papyrus grinned, "OF COURSE CELESTE! LOYALTY IS MY MIDDLE NAME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOYALTY... SOMETHING SOMETHING..."

Celeste giggled a little, and shook hands with Papyrus before the duo returned to camp.

" _CELESTE WANTS TO VOTE OFF WARIO, BUT WARIO IS PURE BAYON! SOMEONE LIKE SOUR SWEET ISN'T PURE BAYON, AND MUST GO HOME IMMEDIATELY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT LIKE ANY STRAGGLERS! NO SIRREE, HE DOESN'T LIKE THEM AT ALL!" - Papyrus_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Peter Sam and Tremor were having a small little talk.

"What do you think we should do first?" asked Peter Sam.

Tremor observed his surroundings, looking at all the other members of Bayon, "I suppose we should decide what is best for the two of us. Sour isn't making any friends for us... but if she were to go home..."

" _Sour has denounced our alliance this morning. That's what it seemed like. While we should work together while we are here on Angkor, if we can sacrifice her, we might be able to find allies without her pushing them away. Just as well, we might have to deal with her at the merge." - Tremor_

"Really? You don't think Sour can help us out?" asked Peter Sam.

"I suppose she could," replied Tremor, "But let's say we vote off Wario. Sour hates him the most right now. With him gone, she might be willing to flip over and say, vote me off next. If Sour's gone, she can't ruin our games now or later."

"That's true... we can also use Exile Island to our advantage," replied Peter Sam, "It's full of advantages hidden there, as you know from what Nah did, right?"

Tremor nodded softly, "Yes, yes I do. Did you find anything?"

"Not yet, sadly. But hopefully we can be sent over there one more time, and find something." smiled Peter Sam.

Tremor nodded, and shook Peter Sam's hand firmly.

" _Tremor might have a point about Sour, but I know that having the sole vote on my hand could help us out if we can't find anyone to flip to our side. I just don't want to tell Tremor right now, because I want to use the power when I want to use it. If I share it, it will lose some of it's value." - Peter Sam_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area. Everyone was a little surprised to see a third tribe, which for some confirmed the triple twist.

"Bayon getting your first look at the new Ta Keo tribe; Mr. Krabs voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody seemed that surprised, as most of the surprise was centered on the triple twist over Mr. Krabs' elimination.

"As you can see, there is now a third tribe. It consists of four members of the Bayon tribe, and three members of the Ta Keo tribe. We shall soon see how these three tribes match up in record time."

Everyone nodded, with some of the Bayon players worried about losing Trinity, and having to go up against her.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Bayon."

Snap did so.

"For today's challenge, three tribe members will be pushing a cart with two chests in it through an obstacle course. At different points on the course, you must have one tribe member climb up to push keys off poles so that you can use them to unlock the chests at the end. The final obstacle involves you taking the cart apart, and push them through a gate. Once you got both chests to the end, two more tribe members will unlock those chests, and use the puzzle pieces inside to complete a puzzle. First two tribes to finish win immunity. Losing tribe will go to tribal council, and vote off the fourth person from the game. In addition, first place will also get to send someone from the losing tribe to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Angkor

Pushing the cart: Tremor, Trinity, and Wario

Puzzle: Celeste and Peter Sam

Bayon

Pushing the cart: Frederick, King Dedede, and Lemon

Puzzle: Ducky and Toriel

Ta Keo

Pushing the cart: Bayonetta, Pit, and Sasha

Puzzle: Nah and Shantae

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All nine competing survivors worked together to attempt to push both chests onto the cart, and move forward. At the beginning, all three tribes were evened out with one another. Bayon was quick to their first key thanks to King Dedede, and Lemon hopped on top of the chests to grab the first key.

The combined strength of Tremor, Trinity, and Wario was actually more of a hassle then a help, due to ramming into so many poles along the path of the cart. This really slowed them down as Ta Keo reached their first key, allowing Pit to fly up and grab the first key for Ta Keo.

King Dedede continued to push Bayon up ahead through the course, taking an early lead for Bayon, which maintained it's strength despite losing Wario and Trinity to Angkor. When they reached the second key, Lemon climbed up onto the chests, and grabbed it.

When Bayon reached the gate, they were way ahead of time, and pretty early. King Dedede pulled the chests off the cart as Lemon and Frederick took it apart. Quickly enough, they were able to take the cart apart, and push all the parts through the gate, before climbing through themselves. They had moved on to the puzzle portion, allowing Toriel and Ducky to open the chests and begin working. They had a lot of time on their hands.

Ducky and Toriel took their time on the puzzle, since they were in zero rush to complete, since they were way ahead in the lead. Angkor finally reached their first key, as Tremor lifted Wario on his shoulders to reach the key. For Ta Keo, they finally collected their second key, as Pit flew up to collect it. Ta Keo eventually reached the gate.

Bayonetta and Sasha quickly took the cart apart, and handed pieces over to Pit to push through the gate. Eventually, Ta Keo had their cart through the gate in pieces, and the chests handed over to Nah and Shantae to begin their puzzle. Angkor was still bumping into poles, and going way too fast.

Eventually, Angkor reached their second key, and Trinity decided to make up for lost time by collecting it herself. She leaped high into the air, surprising both Tremor and Wario, and grabbed the key from the pole. Angkor was finally at the gate, and still in it.

Back at the puzzle, Nah and Shantae were making quick work of the puzzle, eventually catching up to Bayon. Ducky had started to panic, which really worried Toriel. Bayon was lacking on puzzle players, so there wasn't much they could have done but put Ducky with Toriel.

Angkor, meanwhile, was tearing apart their cart. Trinity pulled each part off like it was nothing to her, and pushed it through the gate. Tremor and Wario barely did anything at this point, as Trinity was definitely making up for lost time with her unlimited power. Eventually, Angkor was finally at the puzzle, allowing Peter Sam and Celeste to continue.

Eventually, one of Bayon or Ta Keo was able to finish the puzzle first...

…

…

…

...and it was Ta Keo, as Shantae placed in the final piece.

"THEY GOT IT! TA KEO WINS IMMUNITY! We're still looking for one more tribe! Will it be Angkor or Bayon? Bayon's falling out of it!"

All of Ta Keo hugged and cheered.

Ducky was really frustrated, and felt a little defeated at how many times she was wrong doing the puzzle. Toriel looked over at Peter Sam and Celeste, and both of them were making quick work on the puzzle thanks to Peter Sam. She then tried to motivate Ducky, and keep her spirits up.

Celeste, meanwhile, was doing the best she could on the puzzle. She didn't want to be put back on the puzzle, but like Bayon, there was few puzzle players on Angkor, so they had to work with what they had. Peter Sam was doing most of the work, and he didn't seem to mind at all.

In the end...

…

…

…

...it was Toriel's determination that allowed her and Ducky to finish for Bayon before Angkor.

"It's over! BAYON WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Bayon hugged and cheered.

"Great work Ta Keo, Bayon! Both tribes were able to perform pretty well despite losing three or four members of your tribe. Great work! Ta Keo, since you won, you now have to select someone from the Angkor tribe to send to Exile Island. You cannot send Peter Sam. Who will it be?"

Ta Keo had a lot to think about. For one, they can make the three Ta Keos stronger by sending a Bayon, but they also didn't know what Sour would do, if it didn't matter anyway.

…

…

"We'll send Tremor." confirmed Nah.

Tremor nodded softly, walking over to Jeff and grabbing a map, before leaving the area.

"Tremor will return after the Angkor tribe has returned from the vote. Meanwhile, Angkor, you have a lot to think about, as this will be one big night for you all. See you all at tribal council tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 9

Tremor arrived at Exile Island already knowing what to expect, given Nah's nullify advantage used at the last tribal council.

However, when Tremor read the note, he noticed a little bit more information tacked on at the end, "What's this...? 'Any nullify advantages used during the game will be re hidden at Exile Island. Other advantages will not.' Interesting..."

" _After the last tribal council, I had a feeling about what might be hidden here on Exile Island. Besides the nullifier, there's a sole vote, and an immunity advantage notes hidden here... I do not know what has been found, but Peter Sam confirmed that he didn't find anything... so it's up to me." - Tremor_

Tremor stretched his right arm out, and molded his rocky arm into a shovel like tool. He decided to start digging around all the light plants in the Waterfall area, following by digging into walls that looked suspicious.

He said little to nothing as he did all of this work, as he was concentrated with finding an advantage.

In the end...

…

…

…

Tremor felt something touch his hand when he dug near a plant. He reformed his arm back to it's normal state as he pulled out a note from the ground.

He opened the note up, and found the first of two immunity challenge advantages, "'This advantage will allow your tribe, or even yourself in the individual challenges to receive a major advantage in any immunity challenge.' Well, it's better then nothing."

" _While it's nothing too special, having an advantage at the immunity challenge can greatly increase our odds of never returning to tribal council. I will have to use it if Peter Sam ends up going home tonight, for it may mean Sour might have flipped. I hope that is far from the case tonight." - Tremor_

He shrugged a little, and placed it back in his pocket. The rest of his time spent on Exile Island was building a more decent shelter then the one Nah built back on Day 3.

– – – – –

Angkor Day 9

With tribal council looking, and two Ta Keos on the chopping block, it seemed like easy pickings for the four strong Bayon members.

Or so it seemed, as there was apparently a lot to talk about. In the shelter, Wario, Papyrus, and Celeste were discussing the vote. Trinity was also present, but not talking at all.

"So, I believe we were going to vote against Sour tonight? I believe nobody wants her around anymore." asked Celeste.

Wario laughed, "Really? Why vote out Sour? She's so easy to vote off! At least it's not going to be Tremor! We're going to vote off Peter Sam! He messed up the challenge for us!"

" _Tonight, we will be sending home Peter Sam! Why him over Sour you ask? Because he could have won the challenge for us, but he didn't! He failed to impress me, and therefore he shall be going back to whatever railway he crawled out of! Wahahahaha! Aren't I brilliant? Tell me I'm brilliant!" - Wario_

Celeste raised an eyebrow, "Oh no, that was all me today. Peter Sam was helping to catch up to Bayon. If you want someone to blame, blame me, please."

Wario shook his head, "Even so! Did you see Toriel encourage Ducky? He didn't bother to look over at you and encourage you! We're a team! Bayon strong, and Peter Sam doesn't care!"

"THAT'S RIGHT CELESTE! WE MUST REMAIN BAYON STRONG!" grinned Papyrus.

Celeste nodded her head a little, "Hmmm, I suppose we must, huh?"

" _I don't like how Wario has seemingly taken control over our Bayon group. It was going to be an easy night, and we would vote off Sour from this game. But Wario wants to send home Peter Sam instead. Papyrus and Trinity are apparently listening to him, so..." (She sighs) "This isn't easy." - Celeste_

"I will keep by Trinity so that nobody else tells her what to do!" declared Wario, "We must not let her cause a tie, you hear me?"

Both Celeste and Papyrus nodded their heads. Trinity was still not listening.

"THEN PETER SAM IT SHALL BE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SPEND THE REST OF THE NIGHT LEARNING HOW TO SPELL PETER SAM'S NAME!" replied Papyrus.

Celeste sighed a little, keeping quiet and trying to figure out what to do tonight.

" _Wario's theory is that Trinity will vote for the person she was last told to vote for. I might use that to my advantage tonight. If I can get Peter Sam, Sour, and Trinity to vote against Wario, and send him home, my mind will be at ease moving forward, and Papyrus will get his head on straight." - Celeste_

A little while later, making sure she wasn't being seen, Celeste was talking with Peter Sam nearby camp about what was about to go down.

"Wait so... I'm the target? For losing the challenge?" asked Peter Sam, a little dumbfounded.

Celeste nodded, "I understand, it's rather silly. But please, you must trust me. I will be writing down Wario's name tonight. I will work on Trinity."

"What makes you think you can get Trinity to vote with you?" asked Peter Sam.

"Wario has a theory about her voting habits, but that's all I'll say. You and Sour must vote Wario tonight, and you will be safe." confirmed Celeste.

" _I don't know if I should trust Celeste, but she seems to know what she's doing, and I can only hope I'll make it out of here alive. If I go home, then I will feel stupid for trusting her and not playing my sole vote tonight. I want to save it for a better use. It might be a waste here if Celeste is right." - Peter Sam_

After agreeing to vote out Wario, Peter Sam left Celeste alone to go find Sour, and tell her the plan.

"Celeste might have just saved us tonight," smiled Peter Sam, "We just have to vote for Wario, and she will hopefully get the votes to do it."

Sour grinned, "Excellent.. that fatso deserves to go home after the way he treated us... Celeste is being really, really nice to give us some time in the game."

"I know, just keep calm, and we'll make sure everything works out in our favor." smiled Peter Sam, shaking Sour's hand before leaving her alone.

" _I thought I was dead in the waters, but Peter Sam told me that Celeste wants to blindside Wario, and for me, that's just so nice of her! Like, she's really saving my life!" (Her tone changes back to grumpy.) "Bitch is only screwing herself over! Once Wario is gone, Bayon will be nothing but trash!" - Sour_

About an hour before tribal council was going to begin, Celeste was sitting in shelter with Trinity. Papyrus and Wario were nowhere to be found, so Celeste found a perfect chance to talk with Trinity.

"Excuse me... Trinity is it? Yes, I believe we've never spoken, but you must listen to me," began Celeste, "Wario leading the charge for our Bayon group is never going to work. He is only going to weaken us. I want to vote for Wario tonight, and I hope you can join me."

Trinity didn't look at Celeste, nor gave her any acknowledgment that she was listening to her. Even then, Celeste was unsure if Trinity was going to listen to her or not.

Celeste sighed, "Just... please keep Peter Sam in the game. He's earned his spot on the Angkor tribe. I don't believe Wario has."

" _Trinity is hard to talk to. You never know what the poor thing is thinking about. It's hard to get a grasp on her true personality. For all we know, she's a monster trapped in a little girl's body. But I won't let who she is bother me. For now, she is valuable, and she could change this game." - Celeste_

A few minutes later, Wario returned from doing something, and saw Celeste and Trinity hanging out. He grinned to himself.

"Wahahaha! Guess Celeste took over my duty! All is well for the Bayon tribe! I'll let her finish out my rounds with Trinity!" said Wario to himself, deciding to be a little lazy before tribal council.

" _Tonight, it's four Bayon and two Ta Keo; the vote is pretty obvious! Wahaha! We will send Peter Sam home, then Sour, and then Tremor! I can already imagine the look on Ta Keo's faces when Bayon takes control of this game at the merge! One of us will win this game, and it will be me! Wahahaha!" - Wario_

– – – – –

The Angkor tribe arrived at tribal council.

"So it's been a crazy past few days for the Angkor tribe. Not only do you have to start over, but you now have to send somebody home. Papyrus, what do you make of this tribe so far?" asked Jeff.

"THE ANGKOR TRIBE IS JUST AS STRONG AS THE BAYON TRIBE WAS! HOW FITTING THAT BAYON GETS TO CONTROL THE VOTES FROM HERE ON OUT!" replied Papyrus.

Sour rolled her eyes, "You don't have to rub it in our faces, jerk."

"I CAN, AND I WILL!" muttered Papyrus.

Sour rolled her eyes once again, shaking her head, "Moron."

"Wario, already there seems to be conflict between members of old Ta Keo, and members of old Bayon. Is there a way to fix all of it?" asked Jeff.

Wario nodded, laughing.

"Wahahaha! Of course there is Jeff! You vote the losers out! You have Sour and Peter Sam as targets! One of them is going home, and Bayon will remain strong!" replied Wario.

Peter Sam looked a little worried, while Sour stuck her tongue out at him.

"Peter Sam, obviously it doesn't look good for you or Sour, so what do you do to convince the others to keep you both around?" asked Jeff.

"All I can do is just say that we can be helpful in challenges. We're all good at challenges, but we need to put our best people up front to help us. If I go home, I don't think Angkor will be a strong tribe." replied Peter Sam.

Wario scoffed a little, crossing his arms.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Sour, you're up."

– – –

Celeste's Vote: I'm terribly sorry, but I can't go back on this now. Please do not be angry. (?)

Sour's Vote: Go #%#% yourself you fat lard ass! ….write me a postcard. Bye! (Wario)

Wario's Vote: If you're as good as you say you are, you wouldn't have lost this challenge. (Peter Sam)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Wario. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

Peter Sam. One vote Wario, one vote Peter Sam. (Sour looked over at him, who frowned.)

…

…

Wario. Two votes Wario, one vote Peter Sam.

…

…

Peter Sam. We're tied, two votes Wario, two votes Peter Sam. (He looked over at Celeste hopefully.)

…

…

…

Wario. That's three votes Wario, two votes Peter Sam, one vote left. (Wario was a little shocked, looking around to see who did it. Celeste looked at Trinity.)

…

…

…

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, Wario. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Wario was shocked that at least TWO members of Bayon flipped on him. He grumbled about as he brought his torch up to Jeff. Papyrus was just as confused, looking around to wonder what was going on.

"Wario, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Wario didn't bother saying goodbye, and just left tribal council in rage.

"Well, this could be the start of a new beginning for the Angkor tribe. First Bayon had full control of the vote, and now a Bayon was just voted off. I wonder how this will effect the tribe dynamics. Trinity, just like last time, I would like you to stay here for a few more minutes. The rest of you, grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

Both Peter Sam and Sour were confused as to why Trinity had to stay, but they didn't questioned it. Jeff then pulled out the same neon green box from before when everyone else left, and reached his hand inside.

– – – – –

 **Wario's Final Words**

"What the hell happened?! Everything was going great! I did not expect to be blindsided on Day freaking 9 of all days! I can't believe I lost to a bunch of losers! They should cancel the season right now, and just give me the money! They took me out because they knew I was going to win! Wahaha!"

VOTE

Peter Sam – Wario and Papyrus

Wario – Celeste, Peter Sam, Sour, and Trinity

Now I know what you're thinking, another late addition booted out within the first four boots. Again, it's just coincidental. Of course, keep saying that and it will eventually lose all meaning, haha.

Anyway, I know most of you were expecting a hellish season of medivacs and injuries. I will confirm that next episode will have our first little scene of the elements getting a little rough on someone, but no medivac.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 Be Free And Go Wild

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After being left out of the loop, Sour Sweet went crazy on her former alliance, irritated that she was left out of the fold. Bayonetta, who was also left out, chose to keep her mouth shut, and go with the flow. Tremor later told Bayonetta not to worry about her standing, as Sour is only hurting her game, and will likely go home next._

 _Over at the Bayon camp, Papyrus outright told Celeste that he was planning to vote her out for losing the puzzle at the last challenge, but apologized after seeing her performance at the physical challenge. Meanwhile, Lemon tried to make sense of Trinity's voting patterns, as Wario suggested a 'buddy system'._

 _On Day 8, both tribes were tasked to come up with three or four players to participate in a 'hero's challenge'. Ta Keo selected Sour, Tremor, and Peter Sam, while Bayon selected Trinity, Papyrus, Celeste, and Wario. But what awaited those seven players was the third ever Triple Twist in the series. They soon became the yellow Angkor tribe._

 _After Tremor made himself useful for Angkor, Wario immediately pinpointed Sour and Peter Sam as the first two players to leave the game, which only angered Sour further. Later on in the day, Sour and Peter Sam had a heart to heart, and the two planned to stick together with Tremor against Bayon._

 _Later on in the day, Celeste brought up an idea to Papyrus about voting out Wario after Sour, as she liked Tremor and Peter Sam a lot more over the two of them. Papyrus did not like the idea as he was loyal to Bayon. Meanwhile, Tremor told Peter Sam that if Sour had to go home, to not try and do anything to save her._

 _Back at Ta Keo, Shantae and Sasha started to speculate about the potential of a Triple Twist returning to the game. Although they hoped that was the case, as Pit's Angels hold the numbers, and Red, Bayonetta, and Sans were on the outside._

 _Back at Bayon, Frederick, Snap, and Toriel all tried to figure out about the mystery behind Trinity, unclear about who she truly was as a person. Meanwhile, Lemon and King Dedede were worried about the Triple Twist being a thing, and coming back to screw them over, as they felt on the bottom._

 _At the immunity challenge, the Angkor tribe was unable to work together, and both Ta Keo and Bayon were able to defeat the brand new Angkor tribe in the immunity challenge. Tremor was the one sent to Exile Island. On Exile Island, Tremor was able to find the first of two immunity challenge advantages._

 _Before tribal council, despite Celeste doing poorly at the puzzle over Peter Sam, Wario declared that Peter Sam had to go home. This did not settle well with Celeste, and she decided to make a move against Wario, as she found him to be a little too distracting for his own good. She told Peter Sam and Sour about the plan, and then she tried to convince Trinity to vote with them, knowing Papyrus wouldn't flip._

 _At tribal council, Celeste's hard work paid off, and Wario was shocked when he became the fourth person to leave Survivor Waterfall. 20 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Angkor: Celeste, Papyrus, Peter Sam, Sour, Tremor, and Trinity**

 **Bayon: Ducky, Frederick, Homer, King Dedede, Lemon, Snap, and Toriel**

 **Ta Keo: Bayonetta, Nah, Pit, Red, Sans, Sasha, and Shantae**

– – – – –

Angkor Day 10

When the Angkor tribe returned to camp, Tremor was there waiting for them, and even he was confused as to why two members of the original Bayon tribe were missing.

"Wait a minute... what possibly happened? Trinity and Wario are both gone?" asked Tremor, approaching the others.

" _Being on Exile Island, I was away from the activities back at the Angkor tribe. When I returned, I was a little surprised to see both Trinity and Wario missing. I can't imagine what possibly happened to make both of them leave. Even still, if both are gone, it gives original Ta Keo an advantage." - Tremor_

Celeste shook her head, "No. Wario was the one voted off last night. Trinity was asked to stay behind by Jeff. This is the second time this has happened."

Peter Sam had gone to go lay down in the shelter, which left Papyrus, Sour, Celeste, and Tremor up to talk while waiting for Trinity to return.

"I AM STILL UPSET THAT YOU BOTH BETRAYED BAYON! BUT I WILL FORGIVE YOU FOR NOW!" remarked Papyrus, glaring over at Celeste.

"I had to do what was best for the tribe, Papyrus. Wario was never going to help us." reminded Celeste.

" _Wario needed to go last night. In my area of work, distractions only get in the way. In the Angkor tribe, there are currently two major distractions; Wario and Sour Sweet. Wario is now gone, which only leaves Sour to eliminate. Now that we are even, I am curious if we can get the numbers." - Celeste_

Before Papyrus could respond, Trinity came walking back into camp carrying her torch. She placed it with the others, and did something a little surprising; she actually joined the others around the fire instead of sitting back in the shelter.

"HELLO TRINITY!" greeted Papyrus, "FANCY YOU JOINING US HERE! DID PETER SAM SCARE YOU FROM THE SHELTER?"

Trinity didn't respond, and just stood there with the rest of them.

"That's odd of her, really," remarked Celeste, "I have never once see her outside the shelter unless we have to leave for something together."

"Well, maybe she realizes that with only six people left, she has to start doing something, or she's going home soon." replied Sour.

" _Honestly, I don't give a crap about Trinity at all. Papyrus likes calling her a temmie, or whatever the hell that is. I'm just here to play this game, and now that Wario is gone, if Trinity gets in my way, she's going home. It's time to play hard ball, and get myself in a good position to win this game." - Sour_

Tremor shrugged his shoulders, and stood up, "Well, I am going to go collect some more water. I shall return momentarily."

As Tremor left to go down the corridor towards the stream, he noticed Trinity following him. He raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing, young lady?"

When Tremor stopped in his tracks, Trinity stopped. Tremor soon put the pieces together, and realized that Trinity wanted to help collect water.

"Hmmm, very well, come with me then if you wish to help." sighed Tremor.

" _It was even more odd when Trinity offered to help out around camp. Ever since we joined this tribe, I never saw Trinity do a single thing around camp. I don't know what is going on in that head of hers, but something tells me she's hiding a lot of secrets. I will get to the bottom of this soon." - Tremor_

As Tremor and Trinity walked down the corridor, two white cat or dog like creatures poked their heads out of a crack in the wall, their eyes mostly in awe at Trinity, murmuring something to one another. Neither Tremor or Trinity noticed them.

Back at camp, Papyrus had left to go do something else, which left Sour and Celeste sitting around the fire to talk.

"I'm so glad we're alone now, because now that Wario's gone, I feel like I can talk to you guys now instead of being chased away. He was like, your attack dog or something." remarked Sour.

Celeste nodded, "Yes, you could put it that way. Wario needed to go home for the sake of the tribe, so you're all welcome that the three of you get more time."

Sour grinned, "All the more time to prove ourselves, right?"

" _One thing I have going for me is my relationship with Lemon Zest. She's apart of the Bayon tribe, and I assume she's in good with them. After all, who doesn't like Lemon Zest, she's like, the coolest rocker chick ever! There is a twist involving us but uhh... who's going to suspect something like that?" - Sour_

Sour continued to talk, "Listen, I know this sounds really strange coming from me, but umm... I'm not in a good spot on Ta Keo. I was going to be the next one voted off. Tremor over there? Yeah, he's the one running the show on Ta Keo. Bastard needs to leave as soon as possible."

Celeste raised an eyebrow, "Oh really...? That sounds extreme, Sour Sweet."

"Well of course it is," muttered Sour, "I needed Wario out of here so I could talk to you guys. So thank you for that. Anyway, listen, you know that Lemon Zest girl on your tribe? Yeah, we go to the same school. No joke."

"Hmm, I had suspected something was up between the two of you," remarked Celeste, "You both wear similar clothing anyway."

" _From the moment I saw Sour Sweet on the other tribe, I had a good feeling that she was indeed from the same school as Lemon Zest. The similarities in clothing do not go unnoticed. The fact that Sour decided to admit such a thing makes me wonder if she truly believed I had no idea." - Celeste_

"I know right?" snickered Sour, "So listen up, I assume Lemon's in good hands with the Bayon tribe. So when we merge, you have my vote. Guaranteed. Next challenge we lose, we're going to be rid of this Tremor guy. Get my revenge."

"It is quite the risk after all," remarked Celeste, "Are you sure it's worth losing Tremor over Peter Sam?"

"I like Peter Sam, he's a sweet guy, whereas Tremor's just a jerk. And come on, it's not like we're going to be stronger by voting someone out. Every one of us is strong in our own rights. It doesn't matter who we vote out." reminded Sour.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. Give me some time to think about it, and speak with Papyrus and Trinity." replied Celeste. Sour nodded in agreement at her words.

" _What Sour Sweet says could be good for the Bayon tribe, but the fact is is that Lemon Zest was not in the numbers over on the old Bayon tribe, so should she flip, she's going back to the bottom of the pecking order either way. There is no way I would betray my original alliance just for her." - Celeste_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 10

Inside the shelter, Pit, Nah, and Red were having a small conversation.

"Listen, don't make this out to be a thing of mercy, I just want to make something very clear to both of you," said Red, "I am no threat to either one of you. Bayonetta and Sans... now those are threats."

"You really think Sans is a threat? I think he's about as threatening as that creature who keeps stealing our rice." replied Nah.

Red shook his head, rolling his eyes, "That's another lie told by Sans again, damn it. He's probably the one stealing it or something... I don't give a crap. He deserves a big foot in the ass."

" _The last couple of days Sans has been acting like a real pain in the ass. What's worse is that he pulls this crap when he knows nobody is watching! And he thinks he can get away with it. Bayonetta and I need to save ourselves, and we know who holds the power on Ta Keo; those girls and Pit." - Red_

Pit chuckled, "Well Sans did say those creatures are really adorable, so I don't mind giving them food if it means making them happy!"

"So you're okay with losing food?" muttered Red, before shaking his head, "Nevermind, listen, I just have one little plea for you to hear... at least let me get to 16th place. I need the money. If I'm voted out soon, I get no money. Other then the stipends, which is enough to pay your freaking taxes."

Nah nodded softly, "Okay, I get what you're saying Red, but you know you're probably the oldest and weakest one on this tribe, right?"

"Weaker then Sans? What can Sans do besides make skeleton puns? See, that's what I don't get, why the hell is that dumbass still here?" questioned Red.

" _Red made a convincing plead to Pit and I today, and said that he wants to make it to at least the Top 16 so that he gets paid more money. The problem with Red though is that he's probably the weakest link next to Sans, and since Sans is barely a threat when compared to Red so... Gods, this is tough." - Nah_

"And what about Bayonetta, then?" asked Pit.

"Bayonetta's your best bet right now if you want to win challenges," replied Red, "But you know what? Keep her around, and she might join Bayon. I'm just saying, can you really trust that witch?"

"I thought the two of you were closely aligned?" asked Nah, curious about why Red was throwing Bayonetta under the bus.

"We both know the stakes here, Nah," sighed Red, "It's either one of us, or Sans going home next. She already figured out that the two of you plus Shantae and Sasha are aligned as one. You kids can't hide that from us."

Both Pit and Nah looked at eachother a little.

" _Wow! Red's a lot smarter then what I took him credit for! Or Bayonetta... or both! Or Tremor even! Man, so many smart players, there's no surprise that Pit's Angels got figured out by somebody! Maybe that's why we should keep Sans around over those two! He's not playing the game! They are!" - Pit_

Meanwhile, down by the stream, Shantae and Bayonetta were relaxing in the warm waters. Bayonetta was nude, while Shantae was not.

"I must say you're very quiet for a half-genie," remarked Bayonetta, "When I first saw you, I figured you would be the one to annoy me the fastest. Most deities tend to do that anyway."

Shantae giggled a little, "Well, then again I am only half-genie, of course. It's not like I'm all mighty or something."

" _Outside of my alliance, the one person I like the most out of the others is definitely Bayonetta. She and I practice dancing moves from time to time during moments of downtime, and she's just a lot of fun to hang out with. Heck if Sasha and Nah didn't distrust her so much, she'd fit in perfect!" - Shantae_

Shantae smiled at her, "I wish at least I had the courage to show off more. I mean look at you, you're swimming in the stream all naked!"

"You just need to learn to let yourself go, my dear," grinned Bayonetta, "Let your body flow with the music, and as long as the music keeps playing, let yourself be free and go wild."

"Great advice coming from a witch, huh?" snickered Shantae.

"It's the best kind of advice I can give to a half-genie, at any rate." shrugged Bayonetta.

" _I suppose if there's no other way to make a move in this game, the best is to create bonds with someone you feel like you can inspire. Shantae is a half-genie, and she's quite the exotic little genie indeed. By bonding with her, I do hope I can get her to join my side later on in this game." - Bayonetta_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 10

Toriel and Ducky were sitting down in the shelter. Ducky was back to not feeling well at all, and without Viridi there, there wasn't much anyone could do to help Ducky feel better aside from Toriel's motherly attitude.

Snap was also there, trying to be a friend for Ducky, "Aw, this isn't fun, Ducky. Nobody should be this sick. What happened?"

"I... I don't know.. the worlds spinning and I'm freezing... nope nope nope... it's not fun." sighed Ducky.

" _I really feel out of place here on Survivor. Littlefoot did say it was going to be fun... but I don't understand how he was able to cope with all the changes from our world... it's all just too much... maybe that's why I'm having a tough time out here. So many strangers, and strange things." - Ducky_

Toriel rubbed her forehead a little, while using her other hand as a heater as it spawned a mini fireball to hold to warm up Ducky a little, "It's going to be alright, child. Just stay in here, and warm up."

"Uhh, Toriel? Should you really be using that thing in this shelter?" asked Snap, looking at all the wood that Viridi spawned to create this shelter nine days ago.

Toriel laughed softly, "Oh heavens no... Viridi told me that it's fire proof. I could lit a fire in this shelter, and it wouldn't burn us all alive."

Snap sweat dropped a little, "Okay... good imagery right there."

Toriel giggled, "It was a joke, Snap, sorry about that. But don't worry about the fire ball."

" _Seeing Ducky all weak and sick really gives me some painful memories from my life as a queen. A human we adopted from the world above; Chara, died from illness here... and then it led to the death of my only son Asriel." (She sighs) "It's not good memories... and it also started the war." - Toriel_

Ducky sighed a little, "I don't mean to be a detriment to you guys at all... I'm sorry.."

"Oh don't you worry a thing, child," smiled Toriel, rubbing her forehead, "You will never hold us back, ever. You're still a part of our tribe, and we will work this through together."

"Yeah! What she said! Listen Ducky, we got your back, and we will make you feel better somehow." smiled Snap.

"Thank you both... you're both good friends." smiled Ducky, barely.

" _But ya know what the problem is, right? We got someone who's sick, and ready to bail out, basically. But then we have two people who we don't trust at all, but are definitely stronger then Ducky is! King Dedede and Lemon can't be trusted, but it's like... the hell do we go from here with Ducky?" - Snap_

Meanwhile, a little ways away from camp were Frederick, King Dedede, and Homer. They were also talking about things.

"So now that we are in this thing they call a triple twist... how screwed are we?" asked King Dedede, looking over at Frederick.

"I am a tad worried about it myself, King Dedede," remarked Frederick, "We lost our best asset in Trinity, and Ducky is back to feeling sick again, so we may be up the creek without a paddle."

" _With the triple twist becoming real again, we might be in trouble sooner then expected. I know Ta Keo has the advantage in mental challenges, but losing Trinity might hurt us in physical challenges. We barely edged out Angkor yesterday, but can we even do the same thing again? I doubt it." - Frederick_

Homer blinked wait a minute, "Wait, Trinity's no longer on our tribe? She's an enemy now?"

"...you didn't realize that yesterday, Homer?" asked Frederick, raising an eyebrow.

"...d'oh!" groaned Homer.

"And not just Trinity," corrected King Dedede, "But also Celeste and Wario. Papyrus too, I guess... poor guy couldn't light a candle compared to the others, though. At least I'm still here for you all!"

" _Guess it's my turn to step up to the case and win for Bayon's sake! Hohoho! It's my time to shine, and show Bayon what I'm made of! A true king cannot give up on his tribe, and knowing that this king is at the bottom, I need every reason to stay over Lemon or Ducky now! Every reason!" - King Dedede_

"We're going to need you every step of the way, King Dedede," replied Frederick, "We are counting on you, so make us proud."

Homer nodded, "Yeah! Show the other tribes that you mean business! Don't let anyone else win but Bayon!"

King Dedede laughed again, "Hohoho! Absolutely my boys! Leave the winning to me! King Dedede!" He lifted up his heavy hammer, and hoisted it high in the air in cheer.

" _King Dedede is the strongest member of the Bayon tribe now that Trinity is on the yellow team! So no matter what, we must put all our faith in King Dedede from here on out! Well, I must say that's a great option! Marge wouldn't agree, but I think King Dedede knows exactly what he's doing." - Homer_

– – – – –

Angkor Day 10

Celeste and Peter Sam were laying down in the shelter. Peter Sam was shivering and groaning a little. He's been this way since the tribe returned from tribal council.

"How have you been feeling so far, Peter Sam? I know you've been in here since this morning." noted Celeste softly.

Peter Sam shook his head, trying to curl up in a ball, as well as his own clothes and Sour's jacket, "I just feel so weak... c-cold... and out of breath."

"I've noticed you've been pushing yourself a lot lately, as well," noted Celeste, "Perhaps you overworked yourself a little too much. Given our food supply and lack of warmth, it's understandable."

"I know... but still... if it doesn't get done, it won't get done at all... I don't want to look so weak and pathetic." muttered Peter Sam.

" _Last night, after tribal council, I just had a massive headache. After taking a nap, I woke up freezing cold, and just felt like I was suffering. I think it could be hypothermia... but I've toughened out in cold weather before, so I doubt it could be hypothermia... I think I just went over my limit." - Peter Sam_

"You've worked hard enough Peter Sam," smiled Celeste, rubbing his shoulders, "Tremor and Trinity can take over from here for you. You just need to get better for us. That's all you need to do."

"I... I guess... I just don't want to look like a waste of space for Angkor..." sighed Peter Sam.

"Trust me, Peter Sam, you will not be seen as a waste of space. Trust me. There are far more wastes of space then you." reassured Celeste.

"If you say so..." muttered Peter Sam, closing his eyes and attempting to sleep some more.

" _Peter Sam is feeling weak, and I know he's worked hard enough to earn himself a break to get better. With Trinity finally becoming an asset around camp, I feel like we can do without Peter Sam's work ethic for the time being. He's still far more helpful and kind then some of the others here." - Celeste_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Tremor and Sour were having a small conversation about loyalty.

"With Wario gone, we need to discuss what's going to happen next," explained Tremor, "Stay with Celeste if Bayon retains the numbers... but if we retain the numbers three against two... who do we send home?"

"Well, umm... I think it should be Papyrus," suggested Sour, "He's the weakest link anyway... and if he gets sent to Exile, then we'll blindside Celeste. Simple, right? I mean, she was such a moron to send Wario home."

Tremor nodded, "Quite so, but I was thinking more along the lines of Trinity if Papyrus is safe. Celeste is the reason Peter Sam is still here. Why betray her now?"

"Well, duh, because we need Trinity! Why would we even vote her off anyway?" scoffed Sour.

" _Right now, I'm still contemplating flipping from Ta Keo to Bayon. Because I am the one flipping here, they need to bow down to my wishes, and my current wish is to get revenge on Tremor. If they choose Peter Sam instead... then that's their lost. Peter Sam doesn't deserve to go home. Tremor does." - Sour_

Tremor crossed his arms, "Very well then, Sour Sweet. I do hope that you are being truthful with me. I can sniff out lies better then you think I can. Peter Sam has put a lot of faith in you. You better not break that."

Sour rolled her eyes, "Please, Tremor, if I wanted to flip, it would have happened last night. Wario would have stayed, and Peter Sam would have been voted off. You can really trust me Tremor... alright?"

Tremor nodded, "...very well then." He then shook Sour's hand before the duo split off, but Tremor still wasn't convinced about Sour's loyalty.

" _It's painfully obvious that Sour Sweet still holds a grudge over the decision to keep Nah. I do not understand why she hasn't dropped it yet. I get that she's bipolar, but I didn't expect it to be this serious. I believe we will soon catch Sour in a lie, and we will vote her off immediately." - Tremor_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 10

Inside the shelter, Sans and Bayonetta were sitting down and relaxing after a hard day's work, waiting for the challenge.

Red was still outside working. He was moving all of Tremor's rocks around, given that Tremor was no longer around the Ta Keo camp site.

"The poor dear has been moving those things all day long," remarked Bayonetta, "He's really picked up the slack with Peter Sam gone."

"And with the slack he's picked up, the more boots he's been threatening us with." chuckled Sans.

" _I have been trying to figure out a way to save Red and I from certain doom here on the Ta Keo tribe. Obviously, Sans is still here, but really, come now... is Sans really that big of a threat? I would like to see someone like Nah or Sasha be the next one voted off. Those are the true threats." - Bayonetta_

Red was sweating a lot while hoisting all the rocks from one place to the other. He clearly look like he needed help, but nobody came out to help him at all.

Bayonetta turned to look at Sans, "By any chance Sans, who do you truly see in this game as a major threat?"

Sans placed his boney hands into his pockets, "Everyone that isn't me, pretty much. Oh, and I guess my fellow companions from my world on the two other tribes."

"You mean Papyrus and Toriel, correct?" asked Bayonetta.

" _Sans has made it very clear that he has friends on the other tribes in Toriel and Papyrus. He said his relationship with them couldn't be explained very well, so looking at that evidence... I have come to a reasonable conclusion... he's definitely dating the goat queen. That's my final guess." - Bayonetta_

A few minutes later, Red walked into the shelter, and was panting up a storm.

"Damn it...! Those damn boulders are about as big and as heavy as those in real life!" muttered Red, panting heavily, "I'm about to run out of steam here..."

Sans chuckled, "Silly Red, that's not your job to lose steam. That's Peter Sam's."

"Oh shut it, clown man," snapped Red, "I just wish people worked more often then not... everyone's so lazy! No wonder this country's going down the drain."

"You know I would have helped you, but you didn't seem to need any help at all." remarked Bayonetta.

"I know, I know just... give me a little warning next time, alright?" muttered Red.

" _To me, it feels like there's only three real hard workers now that we've gotten smaller; myself, Bayonetta, and Shantae. The rest just sit on their asses and just yap, yap, and yap! I haven't needed to shove my foot into someone's ass yet, but I guarantee you I will before I get snuffed out." - Red_

Meanwhile, down by the stream, Shantae, Sasha, and Nah were sitting down and talking about a few things that were going on.

"So yeah, Red told Pit and I that he wants to make it to at least 16th place," explained Nah, "I mean, I'm fine with that, but isn't that sort of... out of the question?"

Sasha nodded, "Yeah, I know it sounds bull#%#%, but I say we humor him. Not like he's any threat at all. Not like Bayonetta, that's for sure."

" _Okay, so listen. There's three people we can vote off together as Pit's Angels; Sans, Red, and Bayonetta. Sans is hardly a threat to us, so he's out of the question. Red's our weakest link, has no social game, but... again, not a threat. Bayonetta is clever, wise, and knows how to play." - Sasha_

"Red and Sans do deserve some credit for helping us at the last vote, though," remarked Nah, "I like Bayonetta, I really do, but she wrote my name down. I don't think she would hesitate to do it once again."

Shantae perked up a little, hearing Bayonetta's name come up for elimination. She kept quiet for now, not wanting to make a big deal about it.

"Yeah, it's really between Red and Bayonetta for who's going home next, man. Sans is going to be as dangerous as G'rilara was." replied Sasha, remembering an old tribe member from her old season that was virtually useless.

" _I haven't really made any deals with Bayonetta, but I think it's too early to vote her out now. Yeah, sure, she's a threat, and she really could be a problem later, but I feel like if Red is gone, Bayonetta will do as we say as long as she is allowed to stay in the game. That's just my personal feeling." - Shantae_

Nah looked over at Shantae, "What do you think Shantae? Got any ideas?"

Shantae nodded her head, "Well, I sort of think that Bayonetta, once Red is gone, might do exactly what we want as long as she stays in the game."

"Not just Red, but Tremor as well. Remember she was buddy buddy with both of them." reminded Sasha.

Shantae shrugged, "Given Angkor's poor performance at the last challenge, I wouldn't be surprised if Tremor ends up getting the boot from that tribe soon enough, given the Bayon advantage."

"True enough." shrugged Sasha.

" _I trust Shantae, I really do. I really like the women who don't act like manipulative, sneaky little girls. But she has been really friendly lately with Bayonetta, and that's someone I haven't gotten a good vibe in from the beginning. If she's trying to protect Bayonetta for secret reasons... that's not good." - Sasha_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 10

Sitting down by the stream were Frederick and Toriel. Snap was nearby with them, plastered to the wall to avoid the water.

"Alright, we really need to discuss this matter at hand," sighed Toriel, "And that matter is whether or not we need Ducky's loyalty over the strength of Lemon Zest and King Dedede..."

"Ducky's back to being sick, and without Viridi around, there's no telling when she's going to feel better. I feel the same way you do, Toriel. Although, Ducky reminds me of my own young daughter." replied Frederick, closing his eyes.

" _Seeing Ducky all weak, sad, and struggling to feel better made me worry sick about my own daughter, Nah. I know she's doing well, but I know I can't do anything but just wait to be back with her. And even then, I can't throw my arms around her. Not with this twist around... I have to stay strong." - Frederick_

"Well here's the thing guys," said Snap, "If we don't send home Ducky, then which between Lemon and King Dedede is the bigger snake in the grass?"

"I would say definitely Lemon," replied Toriel, "I remember Celeste making a remark before the triple twist that she and one of the girls on the Ta Keo tribe wear similar clothing, almost like they're from the same school."

"And given that Lemon has not said a word about her makes me believe they have something going between the two of them. If they were enemies, we'd know." replied Frederick.

"Well whaddya know, now that I think about it, they do have the same clothes! How come I didn't think about it until now, huh?" remarked Snap.

" _Okay, I'll be fair, I don't pay attention as much as I normally do, but let's be fair here, I don't have time to pay attention to the clothes everyone wears like Celeste apparently does. Guess that doesn't make me particularly clever. Ah well, it only gives us more reason to send home Lemon soon!" - Snap_

"There's just a few problems I have," sighed Toriel, "And that's Ducky's illness. If she's not feeling better, we may not have a choice but to send her home. We do have Ducky and Homer. Both are loyal to a fault, but neither of them are strong to hold well in challenges."

Snap nodded, "Yeah, you got that right. Homer's pretty funny when he wants to be, and Ducky's sweet when she's not sick, but wow... after losing Trinity you can feel how weak of a tribe we really are."

Frederick crossed his arms, "Homer is going to have to pick up the pace soon enough if he wants to remain in the game. We have no time for stragglers." Both Snap and Toriel agreed with him.

" _My motherly vibes keep telling me to be the better person, and send Ducky home before she gets worse then she already is. I already made that mistake once in my life, and I won't make it again. But at the same time... this million dollars means so much to my family. It's a hard dilemma..." - Toriel_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Lemon and King Dedede were having a small talk with one another.

"Alright... alright dude, I think you and I stand a small chance now," explained Lemon, "Ducky's sick. You can't tell me they can ignore that, can they?"

"They most certainly have to! Why would they even consider voting you or I out before Ducky now that she's sick?! It's certainly preposterous that they would even do it!" declared King Dedede.

" _Ducky's illness has quickly returned, and I couldn't have been blessed with something better then that, dude! As long as she remains sick, she's going home next. Toriel, Frederick, Homer, Snap.. they can't freaking ignore that! Dedede and I can physically compete, dude! She can't do anything!" - Lemon_

"So next time we lose, Ducky's gotta go home. Given how close we were to losing to Angkor, I think it's very possible, bro," said Lemon, "But once Ducky's gone... we just gotta find a way to get rid of Homer or Snap next."

King Dedede nodded, hoisting his hammer on his shoulder, "Now you listen here Lemon Zest, as King of Dreamland, we will make sure that the two of us stay in this game to the merge! We're the underdogs here! Everybody roots for the underdogs! Bwahaha!"

Lemon snickered a little, "Are you really sure we're the underdogs everyone wanted to see, though, bro?"

King Dedede grimaced a little, "...okay, maybe you have a point, but still! Underdogs always get the best ending they deserve!" He thrusted his hammer high up into the air again. It barely grazed the cave ceiling.

" _There is no way that Lemon Zest and I are going to give up! That is never the king's way! I have fought Kirby for 24 years! And yet not one time have I given up despite my failed attempts to defeat that pink puff ball! So y'see, in Survivor, ain't no way I'm giving up the title!" - King Dedede_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Ta Keo, Bayon, getting your first look at the new Angkor tribe; Wario voted out at the last tribal council."

Everyone was a little surprised to see Wario gone on a mostly Bayon controlled tribe, so nobody knew what to think.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you both, Ta Keo and Bayon."

Pit and Snap both did so.

"Okay, today's challenge will work out a little differently. Only one tribe will win today's immunity. That means, two tribes will be going to tribal council tonight, and both tribes will vote one person out."

Everyone was a little surprised at how fast a double boot approached, but were ready to go nonetheless.

"For today's challenge, you will select three tribe members to compete in this challenge. One at a time, you will grab one of three different food items; a small watermelon, a can of spam, and a bag of oranges, and attempt to toss it high up into the air in order for it to land in your basket. You will use a plank to adjust accordingly so you can get each food item in the basket. First tribe to get all three items in the basket wins reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed a barbeque feast, full of different kinds of meat, drinks, and spices.

"Not only do you bring home the food items you launch into the basket, but you will also win a barbeque feast to eat back home, instead of having to dread tribal council. In addition, winning tribe will get to send two people to Exile Island, one from each tribe. Let's get started."

Tremor considered using his immunity challenge advantage here, but he decided against it, as he figured that with two tribes losing, it might end up being a waste of a use.

Competing for Angkor in order were Celeste, Tremor, and Trinity. Competing for Bayon in order were Frederick, Lemon, and King Dedede. And competing for Ta Keo in order were Bayonetta, Shantae, and Sasha.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Celeste, Frederick, and Bayonetta all raced out towards the basket full of items, and each grabbed a different food item. Bayonetta grabbed the can of spam, Frederick grabbed the small watermelon, and Celeste grabbed the bag of oranges. Frederick, Celeste, and Bayonetta each adjusted their planks accordingly to the weight of their items, and they all launched them into the air... and surprisingly only Frederick barely made it in. The others missed.

Lemon raced in and grabbed the bag of oranges, with Frederick shouting at her to keep the plank exactly the same, as he believed it was going to help out in the long run. Bayonetta tried a different method for launching the can of spam... and this time she made it into the basket. Lemon kept the plank in the same place as Frederick's... and just like he did, Lemon got the oranges into the basket, keeping Bayon in the lead over Ta Keo. Celeste was still having difficulty getting the oranges in the basket.

Shantae ran in and grabbed the small watermelon, while King Dedede grabbed the final item for Bayon, which was the can of spam. Again, Frederick told King Dedede to keep the plank the same, but King Dedede did not agree with Frederick's idea, and adjusted the plank for the can of spam. Celeste tried again one more time... and she finally scored for Angkor!

Shantae was missing a few times, not finding the right angle for the small watermelon, which was already difficult, given it's heavy weight. Tremor grabbed the small watermelon, and started adjusting the plank accordingly. King Dedede continued launching the can of spam high up into the air, completely missing the basket. Shantae eventually landed the small watermelon into the basket, leaving Ta Keo with only one more goal to make.

It was down to Sasha to score for Ta Keo, and she grabbed the bag of oranges before beginning work on the plank. King Dedede continued to miss higher and higher in the air, which annoyed both Frederick and Lemon slightly. Tremor adjusted the plank a little bit more, and launched the watermelon up... and it landed in the basket, officially tying the score!

Trinity was all that was left for Angkor, and all she needed to do was move the plank accordingly to launch the tiny can of spam into the basket. While super strong, she also was very specific with her movements. King Dedede had to try a different method for the can of spam, moving the plank far away, and only stomping with his foot. Sasha, meanwhile, had a heavier item, but the most middle of the road item between all three.

In the end... one item made it in before the others...

…

…

…

...and it wasn't a tiny can of spam. It was the oranges.

"And Sasha does it! TA KEO WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Ta Keo hugged and cheered.

"Great job Ta Keo! It really came down to the wire, but in the end, you guys were able to keep your focus, and end up winning immunity! You will not have to attend tribal council, and instead you will enjoy a barbeque. But before you get to enjoy it... select one member each from both Angkor and Bayon to send to Exile Island. You cannot send Frederick or Tremor."

After a heavy discussion, and having observed both tribes, they made a decision.

"Okay! So we're going to exile Peter Sam again, sorry man... and we'll exile Ducky from Bayon!" confirmed Pit.

Lemon's face dropped a little when Ducky was chosen to be exiled. Peter Sam and Ducky both walked over to grab a map from Jeff, and Peter Sam led the way to Exile Island.

"Both Peter Sam and Ducky will be back in time after tribal council. Okay, so here's how it will work tonight. Angkor, you will attend tribal council first tonight, and you will vote somebody off. Bayon, will you attend tribal council second, and you will vote somebody off. I will see you all tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 11

Both Peter Sam and Ducky arrived at Exile Island. Peter Sam had explained the deal behind Exile Island, and all the advantages, but Ducky didn't feel like going around and trying to find anything.

"That's okay... I don't feel too well anyway." sighed Ducky, crawling into the shelter to lay down.

Peter Sam nodded his head a little weakly, and followed her inside, "Yeah.. I know what you mean. I haven't been doing so well either."

" _I find it a little ironic that the two sickest players were the ones sent to Exile Island. Ducky looks worse off then I do anyway.. but I'm trying to remain positive for my well being and state of mind. I already have a sole vote, so I'm not going out looking for another advantage... too weak." - Peter Sam_

"Do you think we'll be better soon?" asked Ducky, looking over at Peter Sam.

"I have no idea... only time well tell." replied Peter Sam.

Ducky nodded a little bit, sighing, "Yep, yep, yep... but that time better hurry up before I fall over unable to get back up..."

"I really think that if I had stayed at tribal council tonight, I probably would be the one going home, so... I guess I have Ta Keo to thank for keeping me safe for another two days. But still... I want Bayon to be strong, so... we'll see how I feel in a couple of days... and then I'll make my decision." - Ducky

So for most of the night, Ducky and Peter Sam barely moved away from the shelter. They were too weak to move very much.

– – – – –

Angkor Day 11

With tribal council looming, and many plans in store for the Angkor tribe, there was much planning going on to be prepared.

" _Tonight's going to be a lot of fun, because I believe I've solidified my position in the tribe to gain Celeste's respect. Tremor... I don't believe he has a clue that he's about to be blindsided tonight." (She giggles) "It's almost comical actually. The dumb muscle man trope lives on and on." - Sour_

Sitting around the campfire were Papyrus, Celeste, and Tremor.

"So, I assume it's going to be one of the two of us?" asked Tremor, looking up at Celeste.

"THAT IS CORRECT HUMAN!" replied Papyrus, "CELESTE AND I WILL DECIDE WHO WILL GO HOME, AND THEN WE WILL TELL TRINITY! WHAT A GREAT PLAN IT WILL BE!"

"Yes, but... there's more to it then just that, Papyrus." remarked Celeste.

" _Yesterday, Sour Sweet came to me offering to vote off Tremor if we end up going back to tribal council. I do not believe this is a good move for the Angkor tribe. With Peter Sam getting ill, we have to work around it, and voting off Tremor is not the way. Voting off the distraction however..." - Celeste_

"WHAT?! WHATEVER COULD YOU MEAN BY THAT CELESTE?" asked Papyrus, a little shocked.

Celeste turned to look at Tremor, "Tremor... Sour came up to me the other day, and told me that she was willing to flip to the Bayon tribe, and vote you out tonight."

Tremor raised a rocky eyebrow, a little perturbed by what Celeste said, "...not that I am surprised to hear that but... why tell me this, miss?"

"Because you're a valued member of the tribe... Sour does nothing much of value around camp, or at the immunity challenges," replied Celeste, "We can't afford to lose you right now."

" _My game cannot be ruined by the mere distractions at hand. That is why players like Viridi and Wario had to go home. If I get rid of them, they cannot come back to haunt me in the end. Someone as bipolar as Sour Sweet is no different from them. That is why she has to go home tonight." - Celeste_

"SHE'S A SNAKE IN THE GRASS I TELL YOU!" shouted Papyrus, "I AM GLAD YOU SAW THROUGH THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS, CELESTE! TREMOR, YOU MUST JOIN US! FOR FAME AND GLORY!"

Tremor sighed, crossing his arms, "What do I get out of voting off Sour Sweet besides my own safety?"

Celeste looked around camp for a brief moment before her eyes set on Trinity, "Trinity... if you vote off Sour tonight, we will send home Trinity before you or Peter Sam. If Trinity is safe, well..."

"I understand. It is a rather difficult choice, but... I am with you." agreed Tremor, before shaking Celeste's hand.

" _I will need to get down to the bottom of this mess. I had suspected Sour to be flipping quite soon, but I hadn't imagined it would be this fast of a flip. I'm going to have to scare her into admitting the truth, and perhaps change her mind before we leave tonight. Yet still... it's a difficult decision." - Tremor_

A few minutes later, Tremor and Sour were having a chat down one of the many corridors of the Waterfall Caverns.

"I need to ask you a very direct question, young lady," began Tremor, crossing his arms, "And please, you must be honest with me."

Sour raised an eyebrow, "Oh Tremor... you sound pretty upset about something... just get on with it, will ya!"

"Then I shall. Did you ever happen to ask Celeste if you could join the Bayon tribe alliance, and vote me off tonight? Or is Celeste making up lies on the spot?" asked Tremor.

Sour's eyes widened a little, realizing that her plans had been leaked. She was very upset with Celeste.

" _What the hell!? Celeste! I had your back, bitch! I was going to help Bayon out here! You're just going to TELL Tremor what I'm planning? What use is Tremor to you, huh? Huh?! He's not going to be loyal to Bayon, he's going back to Ta Keo! Do you and Papyrus seriously have a death wish?!" - Sour_

Realizing she could not hide the truth for much longer, she sighed heavily, "Ughhh, fine! Fine! Celeste is right, I was planning to vote you out tonight, but I swear to God Tremor, what you just told me pisses me off!"

"How so?" asked Tremor.

"Because Celeste just proved right there that she has absolutely no loyalty! She's willing to do whatever it takes to play this game!" explained Sour, "If my plans don't suit her, I'm going home. If your plans don't suit her, you're going home! Let's make this easy on us, and vote out Papyrus, and then Celeste!"

" _Celeste messed with the wrong girl today! She's going to learn what it means when you mess with a Shadowbolt! Tonight, Tremor and I are going to blindside Papyrus, and weaken the Bayon tribe as a whole. Knowing what Celeste told Peter Sam about Trinity... I'm going to get Trinity's vote!" - Sour_

"Papyrus is definitely the weakest link on this tribe... but Sour, how do you expect me to trust you after you admitted to wanting me out?" asked Tremor.

Sour shrugged her shoulders, "Well Tremor, guess what, we don't have a choice here. It's either one of us goes home tonight, and then Bayon holds the numbers... or we make a move and take control of Angkor right here, right now!"

"Hmmm... maybe you are right about this. If you can seriously get Trinity's vote... perhaps I may join in after all." agreed Tremor.

" _Sour has a good point about Celeste and Papyrus. We could be falling right into their lap, and we may just not see it coming. While I did agree to a deal proposed by Celeste, she has the power to immediately break it, and not blink a single eye. She's a very dangerous woman." - Tremor_

As the Angkor tribe left for tribal council, Sour leaned down by Trinity and whispered into her ear, "Hey, listen.. it's Papyrus tonight... okay? Vote Papyrus."

Trinity, like usual, did not give any acknowledgment, before grabbing her torch and following the others towards tribal council.

– – – – –

Bayon Day 11

With Ducky over on Exile Island, Lemon was immediately freaking out, and pacing back and forth in front of King Dedede, frustrated.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" freaked out Lemon, "Could this be the end already? Damn it, dudebro, I ain't ready to go home yet! Gah!"

King Dedede grabbed her by the arm, holding her still, "Hey, hey! Calm down Lemon Zest! We shall find a way out of this! Maybe they will spare you mercy and vote out Homer!"

"Like that's freaking happening, everyone likes Homer!" muttered Lemon.

" _Ducky's safe, Homer's probably safe, so who the hell does that leave? It's going to be King Dedede or myself going home tonight, so it's like... what the hell, man?! You're telling me I came all this way only to leave after 11 days? Nuh uh... not happening dude. I'm here to stay, and I'm going to!" - Lemon_

"With Ducky sick, he's going to hold the team back from winning challenges," reminded King Dedede, "Surely they realize you and I are the strongest members of the Bayon tribe as it stands! Along with Frederick, of course."

Lemon sighed, leaning against King Dedede, "I want to breathe easy tonight, but it's not going to be easy, man. If I go home tonight, Dedede, just give Bayon pure hell, will ya?"

"You got yourself a deal there, Lemon Zest! Bwahahaha!" grinned King Dedede, before patting her on the back.

" _I will not allow Lemon Zest to be voted off tonight! There isn't a whole lot we can do, but there's still hope for us! We need to vote off Homer tonight, it is the only way! His own wife won Survivor, so why is this guy even playing to win anyway? He doesn't deserve to be here, I tell you!" - King Dedede_

While this was going on, Frederick, Snap, and Toriel were once again talking about the vote inside the shelter.

"This is going to be difficult no matter what we do tonight," sighed Frederick, clasping his hands together, "We're keeping Ducky, my regards to Ta Keo, so... I suppose that gives her more time to recover."

"But recovering on Exile Island? Yeah that ain't happening." quipped Snap.

" _I'm happy for Ducky. She's going to stay just a little bit longer. But... ya see that's the problem now. We can't vote her off, so if she doesn't feel any better, she's going to hold us back. Not a good sign when the two people you trust the least are also the strongest members of Bayon. Great timing.." - Snap_

Toriel nodded her head, "Yes, I agree with Snap. There's no way she'll get any better on Exile Island. But... what do you think the odds are of... voting out Homer tonight?"

Both Frederick and Snap looked at her a little weirdly. Toriel continued to talk, "Yes, I know it sounds strange, but Homer going home isn't a bad thing for our alliance. It's just... we're keeping Ducky around and we need to work around her.."

Frederick nodded, "I see what you are saying. But won't Papyrus get upset that we voted off his dear friend?"

Toriel shook her head, "He won't mind after too long. By the time we see him again, he'll have forgotten all about Homer being gone. Trust me when I say that."

" _We gave our word to Homer not too long ago that we were going to keep him safe in this game. But you can't keep promises for too long in Survivor, so it hurts me to have to consider voting out Homer for the sake of the Bayon tribe winning challenges." (She sighs) "This is the part that's hard." - Toriel_

"Okay, good plan, good plan... but what about if Ducky has to leave by default, ya know? Medivacs?" reminded Snap, "Then we'll lose two loyal players one by one! Just saying, ya know..."

Toriel looked over at Snap, "Yes, but we do still have Celeste and Papyrus on the Angkor tribe.. and maybe even Trinity as well... but I don't know about her, still."

"I will have a talk with Homer, and see where his head is at tonight," said Frederick, climbing out of the shelter, "Let me know when you've made up your mind about whether to vote off Homer or Lemon tonight."

Both Toriel and Snap nodded as Frederick left to go find Homer.

" _Being a family man, Homer and I share a lot of respect for one another. His wife played the game, and managed to win against the odds, so his family has my respect. He may be a buffoon from time to time, but he still means well, and I want him to be prepared going into the vote tonight." - Frederick_

Frederick walked down to the stream where Homer was relaxing and taking a load off.

"Oh! Hello Frederick!" greeted Homer, "Here to tell me all the juicy details of tonight's vote?"

"Why yes I am, actually," replied Frederick, crossing his arms behind his back as he looked down at Homer, "I believe we will be voting off... Lemon Zest tonight. King Dedede has certainly tried to fit in with the rest of us... Lemon has not."

Homer nodded a little, "Yeah, I kinda got that feeling from her from the beginning. I don't think we've even spoken one time together."

" _I know the plan was to vote off the cute little dinosaur because she was sick, but since she's no longer here and on Exile Island, we have to vote someone else out. I always didn't like or trust Lemon. She felt a little stand offish, and cliquey for my tastes. So I won't feel sad to vote her off tonight." - Homer_

"But I will ask of you to bring your things to tribal council tonight," ordered Frederick, "For we suspect Lemon Zest might be bringing a hidden immunity idol tonight... if she plays it, you might be her target."

"You sound pretty sure that it will be me." murmured Homer a little.

Frederick shook his head, "No, we're all bringing our things tonight. I was just telling you so that you were aware of it, Homer."

"Oh... well okay then! Thank you Frederick! I shall relax for a little bit longer and then get ready!" replied Homer.

Frederick nodded, and left Homer to his own devices.

" _I do have an alliance right now, and I trust them all 100%! I don't feel as though they can do me no wrong in this game. Sure, my best friend Papyrus may not be with me right now, but I feel like we will meet again in a few days! So right now, I'm gonna lay low, relax, and just be me! Woo hoo!" - Homer_

– – – – –

The Angkor tribe arrived at tribal council. A few shadows scurried across the floors of tribal council, but nobody paid much attention. They figured they were rats stealing food. Albeit big rats, but still.

"Another challenge loss, so that means another boot coming from the new Angkor tribe. Sour, last time, a member of original Bayon was voted off despite a Bayon advantage. Will tonight tell the same story?" asked Jeff.

Sour grinned a little.

"I have no idea tonight, Jeffrey. You're just going to have to wait and see what happens. Trust me when I say that, alright?" replied Sour.

Both Tremor and Celeste looked over at her.

"Papyrus, you looked very confused at the last vote, so what was going through your mind?" asked Jeff.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS LOYAL TO BAYON WITHOUT A FAULT IN THE WORLD! IT IS HIS HOME TRIBE! WARIO IS A PAIN, BUT I WAS NEVER GOING TO VOTE OFF MY OWN BAYON BROTHER! NEVER!" replied Papyrus.

"Tremor, what do you think needs to happen tonight in order for both members of Ta Keo to make it out of this vote alive?" asked Jeff.

Tremor cleared his throat.

"I would expect Ta Keo to stick to the plan, and never turn on eachother for the rest of the game. There is nothing that can stop a tribe from dominating as long as they believe in one another. Does the Ta Keo tribe...? We'll see soon enough." replied Tremor.

Sour nodded softly, looking over at him.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Sour, you're up."

– – –

Celeste's Vote: You are nothing but a problem around here. Please, get better while you can. (Sour)

Sour's Vote: You guys lied right to my faces, so I'll be the getting the last laugh here! (Papyrus)

Tremor's Vote: The only thing I have to say about this vote is that you did this to yourself. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Papyrus. (He was a little surprised, looking up at the others, "WHAT?")

…

Sour. One vote Sour, one vote Papyrus. (She nodded, rolling her eyes.)

…

…

Sour. Two votes Sour, one vote Papyrus. (Tremor looked over at Trinity.)

…

…

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, Sour Sweet. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Sour was very annoyed about this, rolling her eyes, and grabbing her things and torch without saying anything. She then gave her torch to Jeff.

"Sour, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm done here." grumbled Sour as she stormed out of tribal council, still irritated.

"Well, there was a lot to say about that tribal council, but unfortunately, there was just no room to contain a bipolar player in the game of Survivor. We'll see how it all plays out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

The tribe was slightly surprised that Jeff did not ask Trinity to stay behind, so nobody asked of it.

However, Jeff leaned down a little behind his podium, and started looking for something while waiting for Bayon, "Drat... where the hell did it all go?"

– – – – –

The Bayon tribe arrived at tribal council.

"So it's been awhile since the original Bayon tribe had to go to tribal council, only this time there's less people! King Dedede, how do you rate this new tribe of Bayon? Better then the old Bayon, or worse then the old Bayon?" asked Jeff.

"I think it's far worse then the old Bayon, Jeff! We lost Wario, we lost Trinity, we lost Celeste... pretty much a huge group of strong individuals holding our tribe up! Now we've gotten weaker, and it ain't turning out pretty." replied King Dedede.

"Snap, King Dedede does have a minor point. But even still, you have beaten Angkor in at least one challenge, and were ahead of them in this challenge, as well. What do you make of it?" asked Jeff.

Snap nodded a little.

"Yeah, see, that's the problem there. We lost our strongest players, yet we also haven't slowed down a whole lot in our own strength! I think that as long as we keep that momentum up, we shall be fine." replied Snap.

"Lemon, what do you think the tribe needs right now to maintain numbers over Ta Keo or Angkor?" asked Jeff.

Lemon sighed a little, crossing her arms.

"Obviously, like, we need to have a strong tribe. I think we're carrying a lot of dead weight around here on the Bayon tribe, and I think nobody seems to care one bit, man! If it were me, Homer would be the one going home tonight. Just saying, bro. Don't take offense." replied Lemon.

Homer rolled his eyes a little.

"Anyway, yeah! Keep me, vote off Homer, dudes! I will make this tribe great again! No, not just me! All of us will make this tribe great again!" declared Lemon.

King Dedede grinned, watching her.

"Very well then. It is time to vote, Frederick, you're up."

– – –

Homer's Vote: That was a little uncalled for... so I think that means you sealed your fate. Bye! (Lemon)

Lemon's Vote: This tribe deserves to lose if you stay here any longer, bro. So long! (Homer)

Toriel's Vote: This was a tough vote, but sadly, this has to happen tonight. I hope you understand. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Homer. (He nodded, looking over at Lemon.)

…

Lemon. One vote Lemon, one vote Homer. (She grimaced a little bit.)

…

…

Homer. Two votes Homer, one vote Lemon. (Homer nodded again, looking at Dedede.)

…

…

Homer. That's three votes Homer, one vote Lemon. (Homer screamed a little, not expecting a third vote.)

…

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, Homer. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

"D'oh! I can't believe it...! Oh well... play nicely everyone." replied Homer as he gathered his things, and gave his torch up to Jeff. Lemon sighed of relief.

"Homer, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Homer nodded, waving goodbye to the others before leaving tribal council.

"Well, looks like what the tribe agreed on tonight was to make sure the tribe was as strong as possible going into the next immunity challenge. We'll see if this was worth your time or not. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Sour's Final Words**

"Alright, that's just bullcrap right there. So that basically meant everyone lied to me in this entire game. God, this was so stupid! I had everything lined up and ready to go by sending home Tremor! What do I get in return? My torch snuffed, that's what! Lemon Zest, I'm begging you... own this game! Please!"

VOTE

Papyrus – Sour

Sour – Celeste, Tremor, Papyrus, and Trinity

 **Homer's Final Words**

"I wasn't really expecting to win Survivor anyway. I came out here just for the fun and games aspect! Marge said she had a lot of fun out here, so that's why I did it! I was lied to by my alliance, but I know they had to do what they needed to do in order to make it far in the game itself. So good luck Bayon!"

VOTE

Homer – King Dedede, Frederick, Toriel, Lemon, and Snap

Lemon – Homer

I do apologize for the longer wait. I was sick over the weekend, so I wasn't able to get something ready by Tuesday, so that is why you all get something right now as opposed to Friday! I should be back on schedule by next Tuesday, so expect the normal episodes to pop back up then!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 Tem Shall Try Tem Best!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Wario gone, there was a little less conflict going on over at the Angkor camp. This allowed Sour to begin making her move against Tremor by aligning herself with Bayon. She also told Celeste that she had a friendship with Lemon Zest. Meanwhile, Trinity started to randomly help out around camp._

 _While this was going on, Peter Sam was beginning to suffer an illness. He was freezing and unwilling to do anything around camp. Celeste tried to comfort him and give him encouraging words to help him through the matter at hand. Meanwhile, Sour and Tremor spoke, and Sour tried to make it seem like she was never going to betray Ta Keo. Still, Tremor doubted her._

 _Over at Ta Keo, Red made a plea to both Nah and Pit, asking them to at least mercy him to at least 16th place. He tried to pinpoint both Bayonetta and Sans as the main problems for Ta Keo. This gave Nah and Pit a lot to think about. Meanwhile, Bayonetta tried to befriend Shantae in an attempt to gain her loyalty._

 _With their backs against the wall, Red, Sans, and Bayonetta needed to find an opening, and find one fast. While Bayonetta was working her own magic on Shantae, Sans also had relationships with fellow players Papyrus and Toriel. Meanwhile, Sasha, Shantae, and Nah discussed who should be the next boot, and Sasha began to distrust Shantae just a little after she wanted to keep Bayonetta around._

 _Over on Bayon, Ducky was sick and despite everything in Toriel and Snap's powers to make her feel better, nothing seemed to be working. This opened up many problems for the main Bayon alliance, as they did not trust King Dedede or Lemon, but also knew Ducky was going to hold them back in challenges._

 _With Ducky's illness becoming a slight problem for the main alliance, they discussed what they should do to work around Ducky. Toriel mentioned that Lemon and Sour wear similar clothing, and that Lemon has been hiding that fact since Day 1, which doesn't settle well with her tribe. Meanwhile, Lemon and King Dedede were both happy that Ducky had fallen ill, and hoped it would spare them for at least a few more votes._

 _At the immunity challenge, it was confirmed that it would be a double tribal council with two people going home. All three tribes were even throughout the challenge, but it was Ta Keo that came out on top of the challenge. They sent Peter Sam and Ducky to Exile Island. On Exile Island, neither of them had the energy to walk around looking for advantages._

 _Before Angkor's tribal council, Celeste told Tremor and Papyrus about Sour's deal, which made Tremor suspicious about Sour's true intentions. Celeste later made a deal with Tremor saying that if Sour goes home next, then Trinity would be next. When Tremor interrogated Sour, Sour denied Celeste's words, and tried to turn the tables against her and Papyrus by hoping to get Trinity's vote._

 _Before Bayon's tribal council, with Ducky safe, Lemon was freaking out, worried that she was about to be sent home. However, given that Ducky was a weak link, and that Homer was also a weak link in challenges, Frederick, Toriel, and Snap all discussed whether or not they needed Homer over Lemon. It was a huge risk, but it is one worth taking?_

 _At tribal council, Sour's attempts to turn Trinity failed, and she along with Tremor sided with Celeste and Papyrus to vote out Sour Sweet in a 4-1 decision. At Bayon's tribal council, Homer was blindsided by his own alliance in a 5-1 vote, saving Lemon for one more vote. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Angkor: Celeste, Papyrus, Peter Sam, Tremor, and Trinity**

 **Bayon: Ducky, Frederick, King Dedede, Lemon, Snap, and Toriel**

 **Ta Keo: Bayonetta, Nah, Pit, Red, Sans, Sasha, and Shantae**

– – – – –

Angkor Day 12

Peter Sam was laying down in the shelter. He was still slightly sick, but it wasn't as bad as it was two days ago for him.

He leaned up when he heard the tribe return from tribal council. He was a little saddened to see Sour gone, but he wasn't bothered by it.

" _I knew Sour wasn't going to last much longer once this twist happened. She opened her mouth too much, and it was going to cost her the game in the end. With both her and Wario gone, I firmly believe Angkor will be back on track to winning immunity challenges... at least, I hope so." - Peter Sam_

"NOW WE ARE JUST A LOVELY LITTLE TRIBE OF FIVE!" exclaimed Papyrus, "AND I SAY, AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THIS IS A TRIBE I LOVE MOST OF ALL!"

"All the negativity is gone. We can now focus on what's really important in this game; team work." smiled Celeste.

Papyrus nodded, "OH YES! TEAM WORK! TEAM WORK IS VERY GOOD! ESPECIALLY NOW THAT TRINITY IS DOING SOMETHING NOW!"

Peter Sam blinked a little, "Wait, Trinity? She wasn't held back again? What happened?" He looked over at Trinity, who had immediately returned to working around camp.

"I have no idea," replied Celeste, "Jeff never asked her to stay behind. It's quite odd if you ask me."

" _EVERY TRIBAL COUNCIL JEFF HAS ASKED TRINITY TO STAY BEHIND! WHY? I HAVE NO IDEA! MAYBE WE WILL NEVER KNOW WHY JEFF LOVES TRINITY SO MUCH! I WISH HAD SOMEONE TO LOVE THE WAY HE DOES HER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEEDS LOVE!" - Papyrus_

Tremor crossed his arms, turning to the others, "At least now she's the only one standing in our way. Next tribal council we go to, she's the one going home. Are we clear?"

Both Celeste and Papyrus nodded their heads. Peter Sam didn't, because he had no idea of the plan Tremor and Celeste put into effect yesterday.

"Is there something I'm not aware of?" asked Peter Sam.

Celeste looked over at him, "In exchange for voting off Sour Sweet last night, we agreed to stick together as the four of us. Trinity has to go eventually as it is, so why not the next time?"

" _Right now, I suspect we will remain as the Angkor tribe for a few more votes. I trust Tremor, Papyrus, and Peter Sam as it stands right now. That only leaves Trinity behind as the last one remaining. She's the strongest contestant in the game, and now would be a good time to send her home." - Celeste_

A few minutes later, Tremor climbed into the shelter with Peter Sam, and started to talk with him, briefly.

"Since you are feeling better, I would like to ask you something," began Tremor, "Did you happen to find anything on Exile Island? If you tell me, I will tell you."

Peter Sam blinked a little, before realizing that Tremor being on Exile Island previously probably gave him clues as to what advantages lied on Exile Island. He then nodded his head, "... I have one of the sole vote advantages. You?"

"That's quite useful indeed. I found the immunity challenge advantage. At least one of them." replied Tremor.

" _Peter Sam is the one I trust the most right now on this Angkor tribe. With Red and Bayonetta on the other tribe, I need to rely on someone else for the time being. Peter Sam comes from another world then mine, and our backgrounds are different, but we must work together for now." - Tremor_

"Are we seriously going to hold true to Celeste and Papyrus?" asked Peter Sam, "Something tells me that they aren't."

Tremor shook his head, "I trust Celeste. However, if we happen to catch her in a lie... or Trinity is safe on Exile Island... you know what to do. Use your sole vote, and make a big move."

Peter Sam nodded with a smile, "I'll do my best, Tremor. Thank you for believing in me." The duo then shook hands.

" _I told Tremor about my sole vote because... right now I have to trust someone, and that someone is Tremor. Not to mention if I lie to him, he'll probably find out eventually, so... yeah, I can't hide the truth from him. We're in this together, and... hopefully make it out of here alive before the swap." - Peter Sam_

Meanwhile, while all of this was going on, Trinity was carrying buckets of water back and forth from the clean water source. There was still no clear motive to Trinity's character or any of the sort. Nobody could figure her out.

However, two creatures were once again poking their head out from a crack in the corridor. Once Trinity came back for another round of clean water, one of them hopped out in front of her.

"HOI U yOu!" called the creature in a very strange voice, "COMe WITH US PLEaSE!"

Trinity blinked a little, before dropping her bucket, and following the creature into the crack into the wall. When she walked inside, she saw a huge amount of creatures that resembled both a cat and a dog. They all wore either blue and yellow sweaters or a pure blue sweater.

One of them spoke up, "Hoi! weRE THA TEMs! WhAts uR nAME?" The creature smiled widely and offered a paw to shake. They were the temmies. They were a race that lived in the Waterfall Caverns.

Trinity didn't know how to talk, so she didn't reply back. Nor did she shake the temmie's hand.

"AWw! ShE DOSNT SEEM Very FriENDWI!" pouted the temmie, before exclaiming, "DO U ThINK sHES A TEM?"

Another temmie spoke up, "BUT WAit! WhaT aBOUT DAT BOx tEM oUND?" She pointed at the same dark green box that Jeff was missing. There was a long number written on top of the box, which hadn't been seen before. It was 11399215. Trinity's name was also engraved on the side.

Trinity didn't know how to react, so she kept changing her perspective between each temmie and the cameras around them.

Another temmie walked over, and this one was wearing an academic hat on her head, "No! sHE iS NOT Kin! shE IS SOmEThinG CoMPLETewi dIfFERENT! teM! OpEn THA BOX!"

So with that said, all the temmies gathered around the dark green box, and opened it up. What they saw was unlike anything they saw before.

One of the wide eyed temmies spoke up, "WOW! hOW dID He EVen GET tems HandS ON tHiS thinG?"

"tEM! U WeNt tO CoOl LEG! RiGHT?" said another temmie, looking at the more professional temmie that walked in, "CAN U See wHAt TiS THInG iS?"

"Tem ShALL Try TEM BEst! lEaVE iD to Tem!" replied the professional temmie.

The cameras turned away as the temmies started to pull things out of the box. Trinity stayed right where she was, not moving, or leaving.

– – – – –

Bayon Day 12

As the Bayon tribe returned from tribal council, there wasn't a whole lot of discussion, but Lemon was very grateful to still be in the game.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" smiled Lemon, turning to face the others, "I don't know why you... just thank you for giving me a chance! Dedede and I aren't going to let you down."

Toriel smiled at her, "It's the least we can do for you both."

" _Oh my God, I'm just... I'm speechless. They actually voted out Homer! King Dedede and I have a chance to make it just a little bit further along! With Ducky still around, I know that if we lose again, we're probably safe for one more vote, dude! Man, that swap needs to come today!" - Lemon_

Ducky was sitting around the fire, trying to get warm. She was a little sad that Homer was voted off.

Snap came over and sat down beside her, "How ya feeling Ducky?"

"I'm feeling a little better. My body still feels ready to shut down, but... my mind's at ease!" smiled Ducky, a little.

" _I think the reason Homer's gone is because they knew I was sick. So I really, really, really feel bad for Homer that he had to go home because of me. He really wanted to be here and have fun, and I sorta took that away from him. Still though, I want what's best for Bayon, so... we're stronger." - Ducky_

"Well, don't give up on us now," replied Snap, "Since you seem to be feeling better, we can just return to what the plan is, and get rid of Lemon and Dedede. We can't let them get to a swap. We're screwed if so."

"Yep, yep, yep!" nodded Ducky, "Lemon's really feeling grateful it seems. I mean, I'm glad for her, but I don't think she's feeling at all humble about it."

"Really? She's been apologizing profusely... oh, I get it now. She's saving face. Figured as such." muttered Snap.

" _Ducky's our weakest link, and right now, I dunno what we need to do to advance further in this game. Do we keep her for loyalty, or do we vote her out to preserve strength? I like Ducky's personality. She was quiet from the beginning, but now she's opening up, and I really like that about her!" - Snap_

Ducky nodded, "Although it does seem like she really wants to stay in the game. You can't discredit her from trying, right?"

"Oh hell yeah, that's how it is, alright," replied Snap, leaning back, "Just... ignore her Ducky. She's going home next. Dedede will be easier to take out later compared to her. Stay close to Toriel and I, we have your back."

"Alright. Thank you so much, Snap!" smiled Ducky, hugging the chalk boy. Snap smiled and hugged back.

" _I'm so happy Bayon has my back, but at the same time, Bayon can only be as strong as it's weakest link, and that's me. I don't have enough confidence that I can fill in the void that Homer left behind, so... I don't know what's best for me right now. I guess I should rely on Toriel and Snap." - Ducky_

Meanwhile, down by the stream, Toriel and Frederick were having a small talk about what was next for the Bayon tribe.

"It looks like Ducky is feeling a lot better," remarked Frederick, washing his face in the stream, "But I don't know if she'll stay that way or not."

Toriel nodded, "We might have made a mistake voting out Homer last night... after we left tribal council, I immediately regretted our decision. It wasn't right."

" _I do hope Marge forgives us for the decision we made last night. I don't want to make anyone angry with me, but to me, it feels like a waste of a vote. Homer was loyal to us, just like Ducky." (She sighs) "This game is already too tough. You want to be a mother, but you also want to win." - Toriel_

Frederick shook his head, "No, don't worry about it, Toriel. We made the right decision. I agree, we cannot trust King Dedede or Lemon Zest. But if Ducky gets sick again, and it's worse enough to remove her from the game... we're down two members."

"I know, but you have to see it the way I'm seeing it too, Frederick," sighed Toriel, "You don't see how if we mix the tribes up that we're probably going to lose both King Dedede and Lemon over to Ta Keo."

Frederick sighed, crossing his arms, "Just... calm down Toriel. I know this isn't easy for either of us. We will make the right decision as an alliance. Promise me."

Toriel nodded a little, "... I know we will. I'm just worried about the ramifications."

" _Toriel wants to be both the mother of the tribe, but also play smart without hurting anyone's feelings. I really don't see Ducky getting upset if we vote her out of the tribe. She knows she's not feeling well, so I wouldn't think she would be mad. Homer wasn't mad at us, so why would she be?" - Frederick_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 12

Sitting inside the shelter, Sans, Pit, and Nah were having a small talk about things going on.

"I wanted to ask you Sans," noted Nah, quietly, "What is your strategy in this game? I mean, I haven't seen you do a whole lot around camp or in the challenges."

Sans leaned back against the shelter, hands in his pockets, "Hehehe, oh, I have a strategy. Doesn't mean you all need to know it. Why did you ask that, anyway?"

Nah shrugged, "I was just curious. I mean, you don't seem to care at all about the game or camp life at all. It's no surprise Red gives you a hard time."

" _Sans has always confused me for the last 12 days of this game. He's cracked jokes left and right, been lazy around camp, and hardly participates in immunity challenges. To me, that sounds like a strategy worth absolutely nothing! It's like he doesn't care at all about the game or anything really." - Nah_

Sans shrugged, "Red has his reasons, of course. He has to let out all his anger somewhere, and it's definitely not going to be Bayonetta."

"Better you than me," laughed Pit, "I don't want to be on the receiving end of Red's anger anytime soon!"

Sans nodded, before looking at Nah, "I don't know why you would even ask me that? Is that just normal in the game of Survivor? Going up to people you hardly talk to, and ask them around their strategy?"

"Oh no, don't think any wrong of it Sans!" said Nah, quickly, "I'm just a curious cat, that's all. I mean, you know it's between you and Red for the next boot, right?"

Sans chuckled a little, "You wouldn't vote me out of this game, would you, Nah? Not when you have bigger targets to focus on?"

" _Yeah, I've been holding back from the beginning. But they don't need to know that. It's not really all that fun to sit back and not do anything, but really, I have no bone to pick with these guys. They're nice people. But I'm only here for Papyrus and I. One of us has to win, and I'm the one to do it." - Sans_

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. What do you think, Pit?" asked Nah, looking over at him.

Pit smiled, "Well, I'm sure this game is going to be tougher as it goes along! Sans has a point!"

Sans nodded his head, grinning, "Yes. Yes, Pit is absolutely right. Even if you choose to vote me out, it won't get under my skin."

"Yeah! Yeah, that's... wait! You don't even have skin!" grumbled Pit, before Sans grinned cheekily at his own joke.

" _I really like Sans! He's pretty funny from time to time, but Nah is right, he just doesn't seem to be focused on his goal of winning Survivor. But hey, cracking jokes is what won Ben the million dollars all the way back in Season 9! So maybe we should watch out for Sans for jokes alone, ya know?" - Pit_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Bayonetta and Shantae were having a talk about the game.

"I wanted to see where your head is at, because honestly, this game is going to get a lot tougher. Are you sure a young lady such as yourself is ready for such?" asked Bayonetta.

Shantae nodded, "Yeah, sure I am! I'm not that naïve as some people want to believe. I'm willing to prove many people wrong, honestly."

Bayonetta grinned, "Well, I'm so glad you see it my way. However, I do not believing voting off Red or Sans is the way to go."

" _I don't believe we're going to lose a challenge, and I am too dignified to even consider throwing a challenge right now. However, it's time to prepare for the future of this game. Why vote Red or Sans out when there's some true threats like Nah and Sasha around? There's no reason at all." - Bayonetta_

"What do you mean?" asked Shantae.

Bayonetta leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms, "Now think about it, missy, there are some tough no-nonsense ladies out there. You would lose instantly against women like Sasha or Nah. You lack the confidence that they have."

Shantae raised an eyebrow, "Wait... what do you mean by that? You don't think I can win against them?"

"Who knows... Nah definitely made some good favor with her dragon reveal," shrugged Bayonetta, "And as for Sasha.. she's going to impress everyone with her athletic skills."

" _Bayonetta's been trying her best to get me to turn on Pit's Angels, but I have a feeling that she's leading me into a trap. By lying and betraying my alliance, it only benefits Bayonetta, not me. Bayonetta has been willing to help me, but I don't believe I need her help here." - Shantae_

Shantae nodded, "I know, Bayonetta, I know, but wouldn't me voting them out over the obvious targets make me look bad?"

"Oh, not at all Shantae," replied Bayonetta, "In fact, if you're that worried about betraying them, don't be. We're still in the pre merge phase of the game. They won't determine your fate at the final vote. If you want to turn on them now... do it now."

Shantae sighed, not replying back to Bayonetta.

" _Bayonetta has a point though. If I want to win this game, betraying my alliance is going to make me look like a traitor. But if I get rid of them now... maybe I stand a better shot, because I know I can't win against Nah, or Pit even. They're both highly likable, and I don't think I can beat them." - Shantae_

– – – – –

Angkor Day 12

With the day going slow, most of the Angkor tribe was busy doing chores. Tremor was rearranging some things around, and Peter Sam was resting in the shelter after he almost wore himself out again.

Trinity was nowhere to be found. She had been missing since the early hours of the day.

Celeste and Papyrus were sitting around the campfire discussing her disappearance.

"I've searched all over for her, but I have no idea where she could have ran off to." noted Celeste, quietly.

"I KNEW IT! SHE WAS A TEMMIE ALL ALONG! SHE OBVIOUSLY RAN BACK TO TEMMIE VILLAGE!" declared Papyrus.

" _TRINITY HAS BEEN MISSING ALMOST ALL DAY LONG! WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING ALL DAY FOR HER, BUT TO NO AVAIL! BUT NO MORE I SAY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE FIGURED IT ALL OUT! TRINITY IS A TEMMIE! SHE GREW TIRED, AND LEFT THE GAME!" - Papyrus_

"...what in the world is a temmie, Papyrus?" asked Celeste, "And why would you assume such a thing about her?"

"TEMMIES ARE A SPECIES THAT LIVE OUT HERE IN THE WATERFALL CAVERNS," explained Papyrus, "AND I REMEMBER VIRIDI TELLING ME THAT TRINITY IS NOT A HUMAN! WHAT ELSE COULD SHE BE BUT A TEMMIE?"

"That is quite odd, now that you mention that," replied Celeste, a little surprised, "But why would they take on the form of a human?"

Papyrus shook his head, "YOU MUST BE MISTAKEN THEN! TEMMIES ARE KNOWN PRANKSTERS!"

" _While my next plan was to vote off Trinity, I did not imagine it would be in this fashion of her disappearance. I can't really imagine why Trinity would just up and leave after 12 days of living out here. But if Papyrus is correct about her identity, then maybe it's for the best she leaves." - Celeste_

Celeste shook her head, "All I know is that nobody seems to care enough to go looking for her. At least, not for extended periods of time."

"AT LEAST OUR NEXT TRIBAL COUNCIL SHALL BE A BREEZE OF AN ISSUE!" grinned Papyrus.

"That is, if we have a tribal council before Trinity reappears." reminded Celeste.

" _Trinity is by far the most dangerous player in the entire game. Her strength is unmatched, and that is why I would like to send her home before the merge. Her loyalty... I don't even know where it stands. She was with Wario, and then she betrayed him. It's not worth keeping her around." - Celeste_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Peter Sam was laying down, and trying to relax and calm his mind a little bit.

"Okay, don't overwork yourself this time Peter Sam.. just relax, and breathe slowly." he told himself, taking short breaths.

" _I learned that you can't push yourself out here. My mind's still blurry, but my body has stopped aching a little bit. I'm still freezing, but I'm not giving up until they say my time is over in this game. I need to be at full strength for tomorrow's challenge. I can't let Angkor down after all this time." - Peter Sam_

Peter Sam had his eyes closed for most of the time he laid in the shelter. He was day dreaming about his life back on the railway, and how much he wanted to win to make life better for him and his friends.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow when he noticed the person who woke him up.

Trinity.

"Ohh... hey Trinity," murmured Peter Sam, "What's up...?"

Trinity offered him his canteen full of fresh water. She had returned from wherever she was just at, and brought fresh water along with her.

"Oh, thank you Trinity," smiled Peter Sam, "You've been so helpful lately. Did you remember to boil the water...? Oh wait, I'll just have to find out on my own. You can't talk. I keep forgetting that with you."

"yE." came a voice that made Peter Sam jump a little.

He looked around frantically when he tried to figure out where the voice came from, before looking dead straight in the eye with Trinity, mouth dropped, "W-Wait...did... did you just talk?"

Trinity said nothing more as she turned around and left the shelter with the other canteens. This left Peter Sam even more confused then he already was.

" _...Okay, I think I need to lay down a little bit more. I swear I just heard a voice... it can't be Trinity can it? Who else could it have been? And she said it all funky like and weird... like it was her first time even trying to talk to somebody." (He rubs his forehead a little) "So many mysteries..." - Peter Sam_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 12

Down by the stream, Lemon and King Dedede were practicing and working out by themselves. Lemon was trying to wield King Dedede's hammer on her own.

"God dang is this thing a bitch to carry!" groaned Lemon, feasibly trying to drag the hammer up off the ground.

King Dedede laughed, "Bwahaha! You'll get the hang of it soon, Lemon! You need to grow strong and tough if you want this tribe to recognize your awesomeness!"

" _Being a king, it is my duty to make sure all is well on the Bayon tribe! Clearly, Lemon Zest feels in danger, so it's my duty to make sure she feels strong and capable of impressing the tribe to keep her around! We need strength on this tribe, and some of us don't fit the bill! Not good!" - King Dedede_

"That's just because I'm not big and fat like you," snapped Lemon, "I think I'm more likely to hurt myself trying to lift this hammer up, dudebro!"

King Dedede rolled his eyes, "Do you think someone like Snap or Ducky can wield my hammer? I don't think so! And guess what, they're the ones that are going to stay over you!" He was trying to motivate Lemon at this point.

Lemon growled, "No! No they're not! I'm staying in this game, or die trying to!" She yelled out a little, grabbing onto the hammer, and forcibly swinging it forward. It didn't go very far, and instead it slammed into Dedede's fat belly.

Of course, King Dedede wasn't hurt by the hammer slam, given his fat belly, "Ooof! Well, that was certainly a start, Lemon Zest! You still need to build upon your strength, though!"

" _King Dedede's lessons are too overpowered for me to even get the hang of, man! Like, I can't wield a freaking hammer. That thing weighs a ton! But at least I was able to pull it and drag it! Can Snap or Ducky wield it by themselves? Probably not! That's why I need to prove myself, man!" - Lemon_

Lemon stretched her limbs out a little, "Well, lately it's been us against Angkor for the past couple of challenges, so we just need to beat them! Otherwise, it's going to come down to our brains to work ourselves out of the mess we're in, dude."

"Unfortunately, I can't help you out with brains. Sorry Lemon!" shrugged King Dedede.

Lemon shook her head, "Don't worry about it, dudebro. We have two targets anyway. We just need to make sure one or the other goes home, right?"

" _Snap is made of literal chalk. He can't do swimming challenges. Yeah, sure, I liked how he trolled that one guy into throwing the challenge, but he's still weak! As for Ducky, she's sick! She's frail! She doesn't feel like she belongs here! I am fighting to be here! I'm sorry, but I can't go home." - Lemon_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Snap, Toriel, and Frederick were talking about what needed to happen next.

"Alright, so I spoke with Ducky this morning," said Snap, "She still feels out of it, but her body pain is all but gone! For me, that's a sign of let's keep her around."

Frederick sighed, "Still, I don't think it's enough. You know that Ducky has always been a little out of place since this game has begun. You cannot ignore that fact."

" _From the beginning, Ducky felt very camera shy. She's from a world that isn't all that advanced in technology, and probably has never seen people as strange as we are. She also ends up getting sick, and the stress already gets her nervous. For her health, it is best we send her home." - Frederick_

"But she has done tremendously well since we first started this game," reminded Toriel, "I do feel it in my heart that she wants to give it her very best."

Frederick sighed, "Toriel, listen to yourself. You've told me of what happened to your family. Yet you allow Ducky to stay around in hopes she may be more loyal? Don't you remember what happened to your own son?"

"Do not bring my son into this matter..." replied a rather upset Toriel, a little offended.

Snap held his hands up, "Guys! Guys! Calm down! Jeez, let's not get too hasty here! Yo Frederick, that was uncalled for. And Toriel, he has a point despite that. Ducky's our weakest link. If it comes to a matter of between her or King Dedede... I'm going with the king!"

" _Already things are getting pretty crazy! Toriel and Frederick can't come to a simple agreement of who should be voted off next, and I'm just like... whoa! Calm down, let's think this through rationally! I think Ducky is far more useful then Lemon... but I ain't voting off Dedede over her." - Snap_

"... yes it was, my sincere apologies, Toriel. That was out of line," sighed Frederick, crossing his arms, "But alas, we need to remember that this is more then just a game. Yes, Ducky is far more useful to us in the long run... but is it worth her suffering?"

Toriel sighed looking downward, sniffling, "I just... having the money in my hands would make my life in the Ruins so much better. It would bring back the happiness I had so long ago..."

Snap walked over to Toriel and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, come on, it's not like losing Ducky would be end of the world. Lemon and Dedede might appreciate us a little bit more."

"What about you, Snap? You seem to be stuck in the middle on this issue?" asked Frederick.

Snap rolled his eyes, "That's because you two can't make up your mind, and I ain't daring to make the decision for ya!"

" _Snap and Frederick are right. But in the end, I will need to look forward in this game, and figure out what's the best solution to my problems. Snap's right, maybe Dedede and Lemon will be loyal to us if we send Ducky home... but at the same time, she's with us to the very end, so... it's tough." - Toriel_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 12

Pit, Shantae, Nah, and Sasha were having a quick talk inside the shelter.

"It's been awhile since we actually had a meeting for our alliance," giggled Nah, "So that's why I brought you all here!"

"Good timing actually! We really need to figure out what the heck we're gonna do if we lose the challenge!" replied Pit.

" _The immunity challenge is coming up tomorrow! I think we're more then capable of defeating Angkor and Bayon, but anything can happen! So right now, just in case we lose the challenge, we need to be sure on who we're voting out of this game, and we have three different targets to pick from!" - Pit_

Sasha shrugged, "If you ask me, I wouldn't be that surprised if a swap came in and mixed things up, dude. So I would put Bayonetta out before such a thing happens."

Shantae spoke up, "But at the same time, you know, Red's simply too weak to keep around. He's the oldest player, and we may never leave three tribes. It might stay this way until the merge."

"And I also spoke with Sans about his strategy," remarked Nah, "And something just seems off with him. It's like he doesn't care, but at the same time... he should be caring."

" _Deciding who to vote off is already difficult enough. I'm supposed to be the brains of this alliance, but all I'm getting is a blank slate in my head. Red is weak, Sans doesn't care, and Bayonetta is manipulative. Literally, someone has to go if we lose, and I'm struggling to figure out who." - Nah_

"Yeah, Sans cracks a lot of jokes, but that's the same thing Ben did in Season 9!" replied Pit, "Ben cracked jokes while playing an impressive game!"

Nah shrugged, "I don't think Ben was that impressive though. He had it easy in that season, and then Season 11 proved just how weak his game really was."

"Wait, what? Season 11 I thought was the season that proved Ben's greatness!" remarked Pit.

While Pit and Nah argued about how good or bad Ben Tan really was, Shantae and Sasha looked at eachother and spoke.

"Of course the young ones get side tracked," muttered Sasha, "But that's fine with me. Can I ask you something? What's with you and Bayonetta lately?"

" _Shantae and Bayonetta have been getting awful close lately, and it's been bugging the hell out of me. Like I tried to do with Orwell in my original season, I can't let my good friends get manipulated by these bitches. And let's be real here; Bayonetta is no Iyzebel. She's more dangerous." - Sasha_

"What do you mean?" asked Shantae, a little confused.

"It's just that since the Triple Twist, she's been trying her best to find somebody to flip over onto her side," noted Sasha, "What has she been trying with you?"

"I won't lie, Sasha, she has been trying to get me to flip, but I'm smarter then that," replied Shantae with a grin, "I won't let Bayonetta get the best of me."

Sasha grinned back, "Alright, that's what I like to hear from you." She then fist bumped Shantae.

" _Of course I'll lie to Sasha if I have to. Right now, I don't even know if it's a real lie or the truth of the matter. I'm still weighing out my options with Bayonetta. If it feels like I can go farther with Bayonetta, I'll go with her. Otherwise, my loyalty is strictly with Pit's Angels. Nothing else." - Shantae_

Meanwhile, down by the stream, Red was resting his legs and feet in the water. He noticed Bayonetta nearby watching Sasha and Shantae's conversation.

"Something going on over there?" asked Red, confused.

Bayonetta shook her head, "Oh, don't worry about them. Just know that the first target has to be Sasha."

" _I get the sense that Sasha knows what I am up to. It's delightful none the less to know that I'm a threat, and that people are actively going to try and stop me. That doesn't mean they'll end up getting the last laugh. I commend Sasha for her efforts, but she shouldn't #%#% with a witch." - Bayonetta_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Ta Keo, getting your first look at the new Angkor and Bayon tribes; Sour and Homer both voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody on Ta Keo was sad to see Sour Sweet go home, and Lemon was also sad to see Sour gone. Nobody seemed to care that Homer was gone, though.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Ta Keo."

Nah did so.

"For today's challenge, each tribe will select one tribe member to be the caller. That caller will then be responsible for directing three blindfolded tribe members across the cave to collect giant puzzle pieces. Once you have all nine pieces, take off your blindfolds, and start solving the 3D cube puzzle. First two tribes to finish win immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed several baskets of fruit, veggies, and wine bottles.

"It's time to kick the rewards up a little notch. Win today's challenge in first place, and you'll get the full package; fruits, veggies, wine, and immunity. Come in second place, and only get a small basket of fruit and veggies, plus immunity. Lose... nothing for you. Tribal council awaits you and that's it."

Suddenly, Tremor stepped forward, "Jeff, I would just like to increase our odds today." He then handed him the immunity challenge advantage he found on Exile Island. Some people were surprised to learn of this, while Peter Sam smiled.

"Very well then. Tremor is playing this advantage for the Angkor tribe. That means, Angkor will start this challenge off with three pieces collected already. They only need to get six as opposed to nine. Let's get started."

Angkor

Caller: Papyrus

Blindfolded: Celeste, Peter Sam, and Trinity

Bayon

Caller: King Dedede

Blindfolded: Ducky, Frederick, and Toriel

Ta Keo

Caller: Red

Blindfolded: Bayonetta, Nah, and Shantae

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Papyrus, King Dedede, and Red started to bark out orders to all of their tribe members to go out looking for their colored puzzle pieces. Papyrus was not good at this leading thing, and Tremor was a little bit thankful he used the advantage to hopefully give Angkor some edge. Red managed to lead a little bit better then Dedede, as he directed his players around the obstacles to collect a few pieces.

Papyrus was definitely getting somewhere compared to King Dedede, as his messages were reaching Celeste and Peter Sam pretty well. Trinity didn't seem to be listening to Papyrus, but was correctly bringing back yellow pieces. However, Angkor soon lost their early lead as Ta Keo pulled ahead thanks to Red's leadership, and the overall speed of Ta Keo's blindfolded players.

Eventually, Red was able to direct all of his players to gather the remaining pieces for Ta Keo, and eventually all nine pieces had been collected by Ta Keo. Nah, Shantae, and Bayonetta all took off their blindfolds and started work on the puzzle. Nah led the charge again for the puzzle, while Shantae assisted her. For Bayon, they were getting nowhere, and it wasn't mostly King Dedede's fault, as Ducky and Frederick were moving farther and farther away from Dedede, and were lost.

Nah and Shantae's quick thinking and help from Red and Bayonetta allowed Ta Keo to finish the challenge even before either Angkor or Bayon managed to get all of their puzzle pieces.

"Wow! Unbelievable! TA KEO WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Ta Keo hugged and cheered.

With Toriel bringing in most of Bayon's pieces, they were still far behind Angkor, as they had a little ways to go. Trinity continued to ignore Papyrus' orders, and started to haul in two pieces at a time, further extending Angkor's lead over Bayon. King Dedede was beginning to panic, and eventually started to ignore Ducky entirely as he managed to get Frederick back on track.

Trinity's strength and multiple pieces really helped Papyrus and Angkor out as it nearly brought them all nine pieces. Then Celeste hauled in the final piece for Angkor, and then she, Peter Sam, and Trinity were allowed to pull off their blindfolds and begin assembling the puzzle. Toriel and Frederick were slowly bringing in pieces, but there was still a lot to bring back, what with Ducky pretty much off course.

But Angkor's biggest weakness was going to be their puzzle strength. Peter Sam was doing the best he can, but since he was still slightly sick, he wasn't giving it his 100% effort. Celeste tried to help him, but even she wasn't much help, but it seemed to be working for Angkor. Meanwhile, Bayon was making a quick effort to catch up to Angkor, as King Dedede finally regained his voice, and got back on track.

In the end...

…

…

…

…Bayon's efforts were not good enough, as Trinity climbed up on top of Angkor's cube puzzle, and slammed in the final piece.

"AND IT'S OVER! ANGKOR WINS THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE!"

All of Angkor hugged and cheered.

"Great job to both Ta Keo and Angkor! Angkor's advantage didn't help all way to first place, but it was enough to avoid tribal council! Great work! Both tribes are safe tonight at the vote, and nobody's going home. Ta Keo, you do have one thing that needs to be done. You need to send someone from Bayon to Exile Island."

After some discussion, and a plan to mostly keep more people from going to Exile Island.

"Frederick's going back, sorry!" confirmed Pit.

Frederick nodded softly, before taking a map from Jeff, and walking off for Exile Island.

"Frederick will be back after you all return from tribal council. Bayon, I wish I had better news for you. But tonight, you will go to tribal council to vote another player off. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 13

Frederick arrived at Exile Island, and since he already had the sole vote advantage, he did not go out looking for another advantage to use.

"I sure hope they make the right decision tonight." remarked Frederick softly as he sat inside the shelter.

" _I had the sole vote advantage, so if needed to be, I could have sent Ducky home tonight without having to get Toriel or Snap to vote my way. Unfortunately, since I am here, I cannot do such a thing. So all I can do is hope that my alliance makes the right decision, and sends her home." - Frederick_

Frederick looked outside the shelter and sighed a little, "I hope you are doing alright out there, Nah.."

– – – – –

Bayon Day 13

With tribal council looming, there was a lot to do in order to prepare for the night ahead.

Standing outside the shelter, Snap and Toriel were talking to one another.

"Dedede screwed up today, but you know what, bad leadership. He's still our strongest member," noted Snap, "And with Frederick on Exile, and Ducky feeling better... let's just take Lemon Zest out tonight, alright?"

Toriel nodded, "Alright then. If you are okay with that, then I will honor the decision."

" _Tonight, someone's gotta go home. Frederick was pushing for Ducky to go home, but since he's not here, he's just gonna have to deal with our decision to send home Lemon tonight. Ducky's feeling better, and she's already loyal to us. Why bother testing Dedede or Lemon's loyalty?" - Snap_

"I will just go ahead and tell Lemon and King Dedede that Ducky's going home. Just for giggles, ya know?" smirked Snap.

"Very well then," replied Toriel, "Just... thank you Snap. At least you can believe in Ducky's ability. She's full of determination, isn't she?"

Snap shrugged, "We'll just have to see if that's true or not, eh?"

" _Frederick won't be very happy, but it's for the best of our alliance to not rock the boat. We already voted off Homer, and that feels horrible enough as it is. With Ducky feeling better, it's easier just to keep her around knowing she's loyal to us and a good person to talk with around camp." - Toriel_

A few minutes later, Snap walked over to where King Dedede and Lemon were talking.

"So yeah, we were part of a twist, and so it sucks that she's-" discussed Lemon, before realizing Snap walked into view, "Oh, hey Snap, here to say something of worth, man?"

"Yes, yes I am indeed! Listen, tonight, we're going to make this team stronger, and vote Ducky out tonight," explained Snap, "I hate to do it to her, but she's our weakest link, so it has to be done, am I right?"

Snap was not a good liar, and immediately both King Dedede and Lemon looked at eachother oddly.

"Uhhh, that seems too easy to believe," replied King Dedede, "Are you sure you're not just joshing us chalk boy?"

"Uhh no? Why would I lie when I'm telling the truth?" replied Snap.

" _Snap's not a good liar. It's pretty clear that he's going to be voting me off tonight. But you know what, it's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum tonight, man! If he wants to play dirty, then so will I! Doesn't matter to me if Ducky or Snap go home tonight. Just as long as I'm still here, dude!" - Lemon_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," muttered Lemon, "Ducky's going home. We'll just see the truth tonight, won't we, dudebro?"

Snap shrugged, and left King Dedede and Lemon to their own devices.

Lemon looked over at King Dedede, "Yo, Dedede... I got a good plan up my sleeve. Let's rat his chalky ass out on Ducky! He may be lying, but Ducky doesn't need to know that does she?"

King Dedede grinned, "Oooohh, I see what you're planning there! Bwahaha! Guess we'll just send Snap home tonight after all!"

" _Alright! We're getting somewhere tonight! Snap wants to vote Ducky out, but he's a terrible liar! But Lemon wants to rat him out anyway, and treat his words as truth! We're taking a page right out of Lord Ghirahim's book of manipulating the weak little girl! Spoken like a true villain!" - King Dedede_

So later on in the day, Lemon and Ducky were having a talk down by the long stream of water.

"Listen, you really want to stay in this game, girl?" grinned Lemon, "Then right now, your best bets are to vote with King Dedede and I tonight. Snap and Toriel are going to totally vote you off tonight."

Ducky blinked a little, "Uhhh... what do you mean by that? Why would they do that?"

"They want to make the team strong, I guess, but you know what? At least you can't die in water! Snap needs to go, tonight!" declared Lemon.

" _All of a sudden, Lemon comes up to me and starts telling me that Snap and Toriel want to vote me out! But I know that's not true because they just told me not too long ago that they were going to lie to them anyway. Nope nope nope, they are not voting me off tonight! It's going to be Lemon." - Ducky_

"But Snap's so friendly, Lemon. Not to mention, this is the first time you've had a serious conversation with me, so... what are you getting at?" asked Ducky, confused.

Lemon sighed a little, frustrated, "Listen, Ducky, I just want what's best for the tribe. I won't lie, it has to be you or Snap tonight. If you want to stay, vote for Snap. That's all I got. Please think of the tribe, will ya?" She then walked away, to go collect her things.

" _Ducky's so much of a doormat. She knows she's the weakest link, but you know what, she doesn't want to try and admit that, man! All I know is that she's probably not going to vote Snap tonight, and I'm probably the one going home tonight. After all I've done... damn it! I don't want to go!" - Lemon_

Ducky was still a little confused over what was just happening, and still was unsure of what to think about for tonight.

" _In the end, all I want for Bayon is for them to be a strong tribe. But what is the true definition of the word 'strong'? Is it strong as in muscles? Or strong as in friendship? If it's in friendship, then Lemon should be the one voted off. But if it's in muscles... then it should be me that goes home." - Ducky_

– – – – –

The Bayon tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You guys were somewhat on a dominating line, but then come this triple twist, and it just comes falling apart. Ducky, what do you think happened to Bayon as a whole?" asked Jeff.

Ducky sighed.

"I think a number of things happened to us. Not only did we lose really strong players, but we're not as united as we once were, or as strong. Voting off Homer only helped a little bit." replied Ducky.

Both Lemon and Toriel nodded a little.

"King Dedede, being obviously the strongest member of the tribe, what do you think needs to happen tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Now that's the easiest question in the world! You must vote off either Snap or Ducky tonight! Lemon and I are holding the tribe up in strength, and Toriel's our brains! Frederick is middle ground, if I have to mention him." replied King Dedede.

Ducky frowned a little, while Snap rolled his eyes, "Oh sure, just bring my name up there. You're guaranteed to have a fight, dude."

"Snap, King Dedede is right, and it's so obvious! All this tribe wants to do is hurt itself with each vote! Voting off Viridi? Stupid! That was already the beginning of the end for this tribe, man." snapped Lemon.

"True words." replied King Dedede.

"And let me just point out just for everyone to know this! Ducky, I hate to do this to you, but you have to go home tonight. You're the weakest link on this tribe. If Bayon wants to win challenges and have a better future, you need to go home. I'm sorry, but that's the truth!" said Lemon.

Ducky frowned again, looking over at Lemon, "Really? Do you truly believe that? Also... I thought you wanted Snap out tonight?"

"Ahah! Caught lying through your teeth!" grinned Snap.

"Oh shut up! You were lying to us, so don't throw that back on me!" snapped Lemon, "Listen, Ducky, yes, I am right! Bayon would be best off without you holding us back, and that's the truth!"

Ducky nodded softly, before closing her eyes.

"Don't let Lemon bring you down, Ducky. She's just bitter for some reason." replied Toriel, trying to sooth Ducky.

"You're the one enabling her, Toriel! Like, come on!" sighed Lemon.

Toriel shook her head, and with that done, the arguing had stopped.

"Wow... maybe coming to tribal council was worth it, huh? Toriel, what do you make of all of this?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight already solidified my vote. You do not talk like that, Lemon Zest, and that's a fact. Someone with your attitude doesn't belong out here." replied Toriel.

Lemon rolled her eyes, before looking down at her feet, upset.

"Okay, with that, it's time to vote. Snap you-" began Jeff.

"Wait, Jeff... I want to say something." said Ducky, rather quickly.

"Yes Ducky?" asked Jeff.

"Listen guys... Lemon is right. All I wanted for the Bayon tribe is for you guys to win as a tribe, and already I know I'm going to hold you all back. So please... keep Lemon in this game. Vote me off tonight. Who knows if I'll get sick again or not, but... it's not worth the risk." pleaded Ducky.

"No, Ducky, don't go out like this, please. You know you're not a quitter." sighed Toriel.

"Nope, nope, nope, I'm not a quitter. But this game it's... it's been hard on me ever since Day 1. I know Littlefoot and my friends would only want me to quit this game if it meant being able to recover from a really bad illness. It could always come back and get worse..." replied Ducky.

"Are you sure about that Ducky? Are you going to lay down your torch, and quit this game?" asked Jeff.

Ducky looked around at the other players. She did not know if Toriel or Snap would vote for her or ignore her wishes, but in the end...

…

…

…

…

…

"...yep, yep, yep. For my health, and for Bayon as a whole, I would like to bow out of this game. Like I said, I want what's best for Bayon." confirmed Ducky, sadly.

Both Toriel and Snap were not entirely happy with Ducky's decision, but they highly respected her decision regardless. Both Lemon and King Dedede were extremely happy. Lemon whispered a 'Thank you' over to her.

"Then, I won't waste anyone else's time. Ducky, if you would, bring me your torch."

Ducky nodded, giving hugs to both Toriel and Snap. She then smiled sweetly at Lemon before giving her torch over to Jeff.

"Ducky, per your wishes this game is over for you."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go. Please feel better, alright?"

Ducky nodded, smiling, "Yep, yep, yep! I will! Thank you Jeff! Guys, good luck!" She waved goodbye before leaving for good.

"Well guys, clearly you had an easy night tonight. Ducky wasn't feeling well, and honestly, if I was in the same spot she was, I would gladly quit the game as well. Nobody should have to suffer for that long. We will have our medical team look her over, either way. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Ducky's Final Words**

"I really hate being labeled with the quitter status, but honestly, it was either quit now, or suffer longer in the game. The doctors just got done telling me that I made the right choice anyway, so I know me leaving the game is going to help Bayon a whole lot. I wish them all the best of luck! Yep, yep, yep!"

So the game claims our first victim of the elements... although not in a true medivac way. Ducky was originally going to leave in that matter, but honestly, I wanted a quitter, and considering she was able to be medivac'd anyway, it's better to have her leave this way as opposed to letting her suffer in the elements.

As for the next episode, it's another big one... but I'll let you wait for the previews first! Also, Wiki will be updated a little late, just a fair warning.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 I'm Your Babysitter Now?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _A new pact was made between Tremor, Peter Sam, Celeste, and Papyrus. Trinity was on the hot seat despite her utter strength in the challenges. Tremor and Peter Sam also shared their advantages with one another in order to trust eachother more. Meanwhile, Trinity met a new race known as the Temmies._

 _Later on in the day, Trinity disappeared, and it worried Papyrus and Celeste a little when she did not return. Papyrus also told Celeste that Trinity was not human, and probably was a temmie. Later on, Trinity later reappeared to give Peter Sam some water, and Peter Sam was shocked to hear words coming from Trinity's mouth._

 _Over on Bayon, Ducky was feeling a little bit better, and bonded well with Snap. Snap felt relieved about Ducky's health, and told her it was time to split up Lemon and King Dedede before they made it to the merge. Meanwhile, Toriel and Frederick had a minor disagreement over who needed to be voted off next between Ducky and Lemon._

 _However, this would later turn into an argument, which got Frederick to push some sense onto Toriel for making Ducky suffer more then she needed to. Snap broke it up, though, before it got uglier. Meanwhile, in order to make the tribe respect her strength, Lemon tried to work out a little harder in order to get stronger. She and King Dedede needed to find a way to stay, and a way to get rid of Ducky or Snap._

 _On Ta Keo, Nah and Pit tried to get some information out of Sans' game, but Sans was giving them absolutely no information worth knowing. Sans was secretly holding back, which made him come off as a non-threat. Meanwhile, Bayonetta tried to get Shantae to flip over onto her alliance, but Shantae felt like Bayonetta was leading her into a trap._

 _Hours later, Pit's Angels had a talk about the game itself, and who to vote off next between Red, Bayonetta, and Sans. While Nah and Pit got into a strange argument over previous winners, Shantae told Sasha about Bayonetta was planning, but was secretly trying to keep Sasha unaware of anything. Meanwhile, Bayonetta targeted Sasha, as she suspected she was onto her._

 _At the immunity challenge, Tremor used his immunity advantage to get a good advantage for the Angkor tribe. Despite the advantage, Red led the Ta Keo tribe to victory over Papyrus' lack luster leadership skills. However, the advantage was enough to net Angkor their first victory, sending Bayon to tribal council. Frederick was sent to Exile Island again._

 _Before tribal council, with Frederick gone, Toriel and Snap agreed to keep Ducky in the game and vote off Lemon. However, after Snap was caught lying to Lemon about her safety, Lemon decided to turn Ducky against Toriel and Snap by telling her that she was going home tonight. However, Ducky was not sure on who to believe._

 _At tribal council, Lemon's scheming was released into the open air, and she looked like she was the one going home. However, after putting some sense into Ducky, Ducky decided she knew what Bayon needed more, and that was more strength. She sacrificed herself, and laid down her torch in order to give Bayon a win in the future. With Lemon and Dedede surviving another day, what comes next for the Bayon tribe? 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Angkor: Celeste, Papyrus, Peter Sam, Tremor, and Trinity**

 **Bayon: Frederick, King Dedede, Lemon, Snap, and Toriel**

 **Ta Keo: Bayonetta, Nah, Pit, Red, Sans, Sasha, and Shantae**

– – – – –

Bayon Day 14

Frederick was already at camp waiting for the Bayon tribe to return from tribal council. He was pleased when he saw Ducky gone from the tribal, but the way she went out wasn't settling well with him.

"Unfortunately, Ducky quit the game," sighed Toriel, "If you ask me, I think Lemon talked her into it."

Frederick looked at Lemon sternly, "Seriously? Is that how you really want to go about taking her out? From what I imagine, you bullied her out of the game."

" _What I heard about Ducky's quit was that it wasn't taken lightly. Lemon apparently bullied her into quitting the game for the good sake of the Bayon tribe. That annoys me greatly, because there was no need to do that to her. She needed to go home, yes, but not in that fashion. That's bullying." - Frederick_

"Hey! I'm just happy to be here!" shouted Lemon, "Don't look at me like the bad guy! It's not like I forced her to quit or anything, dudebro!"

"She needed to go home for the good of the Bayon tribe, but bullying her into quitting is inexcusable." replied Frederick sternly.

Lemon rolled her eyes, mocking him, "Fine, dad, I'm sorry about that. I'll be a good little girl from here on out, dude."

" _I'm just thankful to be here another day, and here comes Frederick being Team Dad, and just telling me how much of a bully I am to make Ducky quit. I'm like, dude, calm down! I did nothing to convince Ducky to quit! She did that on her own behalf! It's not like I intentionally bullied her, man!" - Lemon_

"Yo, calm down guys, what's done is done," muttered Snap, "Ducky's gone, we're a stronger tribe. All this fighting and crap is only going to hurt us."

"And guess what, Dedede and I aren't exactly done. One of y'all goes to Exile Island, and we can tie this up, dudes!" grinned Lemon.

Toriel looked at her sternly, "You sound fairly confident about that, Lemon Zest. Why must you act in this way?"

"Because I'm sick of being neglected and treated as the enemy!" snapped Lemon, "I'm a valuable member of this tribe, guys! Like, come on!"

" _Ever since the Triple Twist, Lemon's attitude has taken a turn for the worst. She already was on the bottom of the original Bayon tribe for aligning herself with such toxicity as Viridi and Wario, but now she's acting like she deserves to be treated as one of the majority. As if that's going to work." - Toriel_

King Dedede shook his head, "Now listen here, we should be a happy tribe! We're going to go into these challenges like monsters! Without a tiny dinosaur slowing us down, that is!"

"I wish we could be as hopeful as you are, King Dedede," sighed Frederick, "But I feel like tribe unity is going to take a turn for the worst."

King Dedede shrugged, and left the main area of Bayon, walking down to where Lemon was. She was standing by the stream with her arms crossed.

"So, what happens now, then?" asked King Dedede.

"The first chance we get, we're going to flip and join Ta Keo. That's it. That's all we need to do right now, dudebro." confirmed Lemon.

" _Bayon is clearly not the tribe for us. We were outcasted by the others for no reason other then being in the minority. Now, is that any true way to deal with a king? Of course not! Ta Keo wouldn't treat us like scum! They would value our help! If I'm going down, then Bayon's going with me!" - King Dedede_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 14

Sans, Red, Shantae, and Nah were all sitting around the camp fire eating various fruits and veggies from their well earned reward the other day.

"You know what I truly think?" said Red, "I've led this tribe in the right direction. Nobody's slacking... well, except for Sans, that is."

Sans shrugged, "Just another tick left on the bone for me."

Red rolled his eyes, "Yeah well... get used to it, bucko. Anyway, what can possibly stop Ta Keo here now? We have the mighty dragon, the half-genie, the witch, the tomboy chick, the angel... and you got me leading the charge."

" _You know where I was 35 years ago? In the Navy fighting for your rights and freedoms. I don't sit on my ass waiting on you to do my job. Listen up, it's my way or the highway, and I fight for my rights and freedoms. Sure, I don't have the strength I once did, but my leadership is on point." - Red_

"So you're basically saying we're the best team in the world, but Sans is the weakest link?" asked Nah.

"Don't worry. I already know I'm the weakest link," confessed Sans, "But that's okay. I already know I'm being kept around for Survivor's greater good." He winked at the camera.

"No, I mean, that's a good thing for us. Sans, you are loyal to Ta Keo, and I think you lighten the mood up when things look bleak." smiled Nah.

" _Sans being the weakest link is such a great thing for me. Before I revealed my dragon form, I knew I was going to be targeted for being the weakest link. But now, they know I'm a dragon, and Sans isn't some uber strong skeleton. He'll be targeted before I am, and really in the end, that saves me." - Nah_

"Loyalty is what Ta Keo needs right now," explained Shantae, "I think we've really bounced back since the early days. At the end of the day, I just want one of us to be crowned the winner over any member of Bayon."

"Hey, we're going to make that happen, Shantae!" smiled Nah, "Most of the people we've lost were hurting our chances of winning! Ashley, Sour, Krabs... I think we got our work cut out for us."

"You're damn right we do," grinned Red, "Just one more vote, and we'll make it to the big leagues. 16Th place or higher gets the money they need. That's really what I'm here for. And if I make it farther, hey, all the more fun, right?"

"All the more fun for my funny bone, you know." snickered Sans. Red rolled his eyes again.

" _I think we've got such a good tribe on our hands. It's really going to suck when we lose an immunity challenge and one of us has to go home. That said, I really don't want to lose any more challenges because I have a difficult decision coming my way and... yeah, I don't want to make it." - Shantae_

Meanwhile, down by the stream, Pit was cleaning out various pots and pans from a fruit salad they made the other night.

"Audi famam illius..." sung Pit. He was singing a small little song as he cleaned out all the pots.

Suddenly a voice spoke up behind him, "Oh dear, whatever are you singing, little Pit?"

Pit jumped up a little, and looked behind him to see Bayonetta laying down in a sultry manner, "Ohh! Jeez, Bayonetta, don't scare me like that, haha! What's up?"

"I heard you singing a little song... I think I can do you one a little better," grinned Bayonetta, before singing a little song of her own, "You mystery... you came along with a destiny... this is your life, a battlefield telling you who you are..."

" _Oh dear, it's been quite some time since I had a little fun with this pesky little angel they call Pit. Truth be told, we've been far too busy defeating the other tribes to even care one ioda about making Pit suffer. However, soon it shall happen. Once we blindside Sasha, the teasing will begin." - Bayonetta_

"Wow! Cool song, Bayonetta!" grinned Pit, "The song I was singing was a song I heard during the battles of Smash!"

"The battles of Smash, you say?" grinned Bayonetta, "you know, I was given an invitation to such a thing not too long before I left to come out here."

"Oh really? Cool! You're going to be fun to fight against when this game is over, huh?" smiled Pit, brightly.

" _Wow! They've invited Bayonetta over to the battles of Smash? She's such a strong fighter in any of these challenges we do, so when we get back out, it's gonna be 1v1, two stocks, and we'll be seeing who the best fighter really is! I bested newcomers Ryu and Cloud Strife already, so I'm ready!" - Pit_

Bayonetta grinned a little bit more, "Let's just say I'll be more then ready to take on your challenge, Pit. Trust me when I say that, angel."

"Trust me, I already know that! You give it your all in these challenges, so I know you'll be a tough opponent." smiled Pit, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh... I wasn't referring to all those carnival games we play. You wouldn't want to hear how my true training goes, you poor thing." snickered Bayonetta. Pit, being the optimistic little angel he is, didn't question her about it.

" _Although it's such a shame that my alliance wants to target Bayonetta next instead of Red or Sans. Bayonetta is our strongest player, and we really need her right now with this Triple Twist still in effect. I assume it'll be over soon, I mean, something's gotta happen to make us swap soon, right?" - Pit_

– – – – –

Angkor Day 14

Celeste was doing her normal strolls and walks around camp, trying to stretch out and relax before leaving for any challenges or doing chores.

" _Usually my early morning activities include working out, and preparing myself for the day ahead. As a bounty hunter, you never know what to expect, and that's why I always prepare myself for the worst that could happen. Today however, it seemed to be a different story, for a very good reason." - Celeste_

Suddenly, Celeste heard some groaning and moaning coming from the shelter area. She had no idea what or who that was, so she ran over towards the shelter to see what was going on.

…

…

…

It was Peter Sam. He was once again in great pain, and he was barely moving many muscles in his body. He looked utterly defeated, and was also freezing.

"Ughh... can't move... head hurts... body feels like it was body slammed by Mighty Mac... this is terrible..." moaned Peter Sam. He felt very much in great pain.

" _Ever had one of those crappy days... guess you could say I have. Major head concussion while working at the slate mines... that was a terrible day for me. Brain surgery was required. That's nothing compared to this... but my body feels ready to shut itself down... I need help.. need help..." - Peter Sam_

Eventually, Tremor, Trinity, and Papyrus ran over to the shelter to see what was going on. Peter Sam was still in great pain, and hoping for it to end quickly.

"He needs medical attention. This is worse then it was a few days ago." murmured Tremor, looking up and around for assistance.

"DON'T YOU WORRY PETER SAM! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SAVE YOU FROM THIS PAIN!" declared Papyrus, running away to try and find some help around.

Eventually, a small boat rowed into view on the water stream. It was guided by a ghastly figure. It said nothing of value as two people got off the boat; host Jeff Probst, and the medical assistant, and two timer Survivor player Dr. John 'JD' Dorian.

"You guys called us for something?" asked Jeff.

"Yes, Peter Sam is in grave pain," explained Celeste, "Body pain, headache, and he can't think straight."

Both Jeff and JD walked towards the shelter, and climbed in to see what was wrong with Peter Sam.

JD started running various tests on Peter Sam while Jeff spoke to him, "What's going through your mind right now, Peter Sam?"

"I... I don't know... I just... I just don't want to go out in this way..." muttered Peter Sam, "I can... I don't want to quit.."

JD pulled out his clipboard, and wrote some things down after doing a bunch of tests, "Well... sadly, Peter Sam, this isn't looking good. So from what I gathered, he has low blood pressure, and has signs of hypothermia forming. Also, like we saw with Ducky when we tested her, he also has staph infections."

"Alright, so you're saying he has to leave immediately before it gets worse?" confirmed Jeff.

JD nodded sadly, "That appears to be the case. Ducky left just in time before it got worst. As for Peter Sam... not as fortunate."

Peter Sam sighed deeply. He did not want to go out in this manner. Celeste and Papyrus both frowned, as they really liked Peter Sam. Tremor closed his eyes and sighed, feeling remorse for him. Trinity however, still kept smiling like she normally did.

"That does mean that Peter Sam, you are officially out of the game. Would you like someone to get your things?" asked Jeff.

Peter Sam thought about it, and shook his head, "...no. I have... everything I want to... take home on my back... I'll leave my other things here... Tremor... please... I'll leave it in your hands."

Tremor blinked a little, before nodding his head at Peter Sam's request.

A few minutes later, Celeste and Tremor helped Peter Sam onto a stretcher, and helped Jeff and JD haul him over to the boat at the stream, which was still there waiting for them with the ghastly figure standing by.

"FEEL BETTER SOON, PETER SAM!" smiled Papyrus, waving his boney hand at him.

"Yes, please, do feel better in due time. We will grow strong as a tribe in honor of you." smiled Celeste, gently rubbing Peter Sam's shoulder.

"Thank you all... please one of you... win this game." smiled Peter Sam, before the boat started to row away with him in it, escorting him towards safety.

" _IT IS QUITE A SHAME THAT PETER SAM LEFT IN THIS FASHION! HE WASN'T FEELING WELL, AND HE WAS ONLY GOING TO HURT ANGKOR'S CHANCES OF WINNING THIS GAME! HOWEVER, I AM APPAULED THAT TRINITY DID NOT CRY! SHE HAS NO HEART!" - Papyrus_

Meanwhile, Tremor returned back to camp, and went through Peter Sam's old bag of belongings, before finding the sole vote advantage in there. He knew this is why Peter Sam wanted him to have his things. However, he felt bad for keeping all of his things.

He slipped the advantage in his pocket, and ran back down to the stream just as the boat was about to leave Ta Keo's camp to return Peter Sam's bag to him.

" _Peter Sam is gone. But he leaves with me his advantage of the sole vote. I can only assume that is why he wanted me to have it. However... I didn't need his other things. It did not feel right, so I returned the rest of it to him. He needs it far more then I do, in the end. Now the game changes." - Tremor_

As the boat left the area, JD turned to look at Jeff, "So... hows your project coming along with Dr. Solus?"

Jeff sighed, "Well, it was going good, but then the box that had everything in it just... vanished. I mean, she's still working, but... I don't know where it is."

JD shrugged at his response, and soon the boat stopped near the city of Snowdin. This would allow Jeff and JD to return Peter Sam back to the real world.

– – – – –

 **Peter Sam's Final Words**

"I'm not a quitter. I don't quit doing anything I set my mind to. But this was just one of the toughest things I ever had to do in my life. Next to the accident at the slate mines, at least. If I had to do it all over again.. I wouldn't push myself past my limits. My alliance will do well, and I hope for the best."

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Only Ta Keo and Bayon arrived at the challenge area.

"Ta Keo, getting your first look at the new Bayon tribe; Ducky quit at the last tribal council. She was sick, and couldn't handle the elements any longer. However, she made the right choice, for we found out that she had staph infections. But that's not all."

Everyone was sad to hear that, but the biggest concern was wondering where the Angkor tribe was. They soon found them walking in one less person. Everyone was shocked, especially Ta Keo, at Peter Sam's disappearance.

"Ta Keo and Bayon getting your first look at the new Angkor tribe; Peter Sam was removed from the game due to low blood pressure, hypothermia concerns, and staph infections as well. He didn't want to leave, but our medical team said he had to go."

Everyone on Ta Keo was sad, because they all liked Peter Sam, and had no idea he was sick since leaving for Angkor. Bayon was sad, but didn't have strong connections with Peter Sam.

"But now we're down to only sixteen players left to go. Even though Ducky and Peter Sam have both left us, the game must still continue, and it's about to get fun. Everyone, drop your buffs, we're returning back to two tribes."

Everyone was not ready for this swap, especially considering Peter Sam's sudden removal from the game left everyone questioning what was going on. Regardless, green, pink, and yellow buffs dropped to the floor.

Jeff then started handing out various eggs full of either green or pink paint.

"By the end of this session, we will have eight members of Bayon, and eight members of Ta Keo. Angkor will be no more after this."

After everyone had an egg, Jeff returned to his place.

"Alright everyone, break your eggs and reveal your colors."

With that said, eggs were broken in everyone's hands. Pink and green paint went flying everywhere. Pit's Angels were split in half, neither pair of Papyrus and Sans, or Frederick and Nah were together, and on both tribes, there was a clear advantage of original tribe members for both tribes.

"Okay! We have our two new tribes! For Ta Keo we have Bayonetta, Celeste, Frederick, Pit, Forman, Sans, Shantae, and Toriel! For Bayon we have King Dedede, Lemon Zest, Nah, Papyrus, Sasha, Snap, Tremor, and Trinity!"

Jeff then tossed out new buffs to each tribe.

"With Angkor no more, we shall soon see how these new tribes match up right now in this reward challenge."

Everyone nodded excitedly, ready to compete.

"For today's challenge, one member of each tribe will slide down a long slippery slide, and attempt to grab a ring. Once you have the ring, reach the end of the slide, and toss the ring onto the pole to score a point. First tribe to four points, wins reward."

Jeff revealed a nice feast full of fried chicken, biscuits, and soda pop.

"What a better way to meet your new tribe then with a meal of fried chicken! It's been 14 days without a good meal, and I want everyone to be able to indulge and feel better after losing two people that were horribly sick. Winning tribe gets all of this, and losing tribe... nothing. Let's get started."

Both tribes picked out an order to work with, and then got ready to compete.

"Alright! For the first round, it's former tribe mates Shantae and Nah! Time to show your new tribes what you're made of! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Shantae and Nah ran out and slid down very far on the slide, each of them grabbing the rings, and shuffling forward to begin tossing the rings. Both were pretty even, and doing a decent job, but only one could make a score.

…

…

And it was Nah who scored before Shantae.

"Nah scores a point for Bayon! Bayon leads 1-0!"

Shantae shrugged it off, knowing it was only the first round. Nah high fived her tribe with pride.

"Next round! It's Sans for Ta Keo, taking on the king himself, King Dedede for Bayon! Survivors ready? GO!"

Sans stayed in place, watching King Dedede run out in front of him, sliding on his fat belly, and roll off course in a funny manner. Sans shrugged, walking forward without sliding on the slippery slide. He reached down to grab the ring, and did a strong swing from where he stood... and the ring landed perfectly on the pole.

"Wow! What a throw! Sans scores for Ta Keo! We're tied 1-1!"

Everyone was impressed with Sans' ability to win a point, while King Dedede looked very embarrassed.

"Next round, we have Bayonetta for Ta Keo, taking on Tremor for Bayon! Survivors ready? GO!"

Bayonetta raced down and slid down the slippery slide, while Tremor's very rocky body made it difficult to slide down the slide very long and far. Bayonetta did a few break dances after grabbing the ring, and back flipped over to the end of the slide, throwing the ring easily onto the pole.

"There goes Bayonetta! She rocks out with a point for Ta Keo, and Ta Keo takes the lead 2-1!"

Bayonetta winked at the Bayon tribe, strutting back over to her tribe mat, while Tremor shook his head a little.

"Next up, we have Red Forman taking on Trinity! This should be very fun indeed! Survivors ready? GO!"

Trinity ran forward and did a body slam down onto the course, and slid far and long on the slide, grabbing her ring. Red cursed at himself as he was a little slower going down the slide and grabbing his ring. Trinity, however, had immense strength on her end, but not precision, which was what Red had going for him.

…

…

…

...and shocking everyone, it was Red's precision that helped him score before Trinity did.

"Wow! That's a big shocker! Forman beats Trinity! Defeats the strongest player in this game! Forman scores for Ta Keo and they increase their lead 3-1!"

"Ain't nothing to it, Probst." grinned Red, walking back to his mat. Trinity didn't seem to care at all.

"Another round, another challenge between two former tribe members. Frederick must score here to win for Ta Keo. While Lemon Zest must score here to keep Bayon in this! Survivors ready? GO!"

Lemon took a lead over Frederick, due to her speed and flexibility. She really wanted to beat Frederick to show him a lesson for treating her like he did on old Bayon. Frederick took more time then Lemon did, but he was remaining calm, and not under pressure to win. While Lemon's throws felt more forced, Frederick was not throwing as hard, but was trying his best.

In the end...

…

…

…

...it was Frederick who scored before Lemon.

"And just like that, it's over! TA KEO WINS REWARD!"

All of Ta Keo hugged and cheered.

"Well, looks like the strength of Ta Keo didn't change a bit! Not only were you able to best Bayon, you also won a great reward to grow even stronger! Good job today guys! Sadly, Bayon, got nothing for you except for a brand new tribe to get to know. You can all head back to camp."

 **Bayon: King Dedede, Lemon, Nah, Papyrus, Sasha, Snap, Tremor, and Trinity**

 **Ta Keo: Bayonetta, Celeste, Frederick, Pit, Red, Sans, Shantae, and Toriel**

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 14

The new members of the green Ta Keo tribe arrived at their home carrying the huge feast of fried chicken and biscuits.

"What an amazing start to a brand new team! I think we're going to do so well!" cheered Pit.

" _I can't believe Peter Sam is gone so soon! I had no idea he was so ill over on Angkor! He was one of my good friends out here, and now I have to rely on what I have! At least Ta Keo still reigns strong over Bayon, so if we ever lose a challenge, one of the newcomers is going home first!" - Pit_

"And what even better to start on the winning tribe," grinned Red, shaking hands with Frederick, Celeste, and Toriel, "I believe we're going to get along just great."

Frederick nodded, looking at the shelter, "It seems you were doing well for a good reason. Your camp looks far better then our own."

"Why thank you! I have qualities in many things, and many of those things include leadership, house building, and how to win a war." smirked Red.

" _I made it to the Top 16! Finally, I'm going to get paid for actually doing something out here! Sucks for Peter Sam, but you win some, you lose some. Guess what, I ain't ready to lay down my torch yet. I'm feeling great, feeling confident, and we got the numbers over that alliance that's been split." - Red_

So as the tribe ate their reward, the tribe got to know one another pretty well.

"So, word tells me that the two of you are pretty close, is that right?" asked Bayonetta, looking over at Sans and Toriel.

Toriel giggled softly, "Why yes, that's certainly true. What have you been telling them Sans?"

"Not much, really. Mostly just lies and pranks. It's what I do, Tori." winked Sans.

" _Finally. I meet somebody out here that's not a complete and utter lunatic. Nah, I'm just kidding, everyone's alright. But I've never been a big fan of Red or Bayonetta. To at least see Tori out here... well it may not be my brother, but it's somebody I can hang out with and tell the truth to." - Sans_

"Sans has done nothing but be a lazy bone, yes that was intentional," groaned Red as he forced himself to do a bad pun for Sans' sake, "But through it all... kid's alright."

Toriel nodded softly, "Yes, there's more to Sans then what meets the eye. He cares more then he lets on."

"Aww, Tori, come on, that's not true at all." laughed Sans softly.

"You two are just so cute together," giggled Shantae, "I believe Bayonetta was right about the two of you."

" _Right now, I don't know what to think of this new tribe. I mean yeah we have the numbers five Ta Keo against three Bayon, but still, Sans has me concerned. He has a relationship with Toriel, so he could easily flip and turn against Ta Keo. I really, really hope he doesn't do something stupid." - Shantae_

After the feast was over, and everyone started going in their own directions to do different things, it left Red and Bayonetta behind at the shelter.

Red looked over Bayonetta, "Can you believe our luck? If Sans is still loyal to us, we're an alliance of six! Pit and Shantae are done!"

Bayonetta grinned, "What a plot twist indeed. Such a shame we may have to send Pit home so soon... but it's not a loss on my behalf."

" _Sasha and Nah were both swapped over to the Bayon tribe, which obviously leaves Pit alone with Shantae. Now, I just can't abandon Shantae after all the work I put into flipping her, can I? Sadly, my teasing ways with Pit may not come to fruition, because we may have the numbers." - Bayonetta_

Meanwhile, down one of the corridors nearby camp, Sans was talking with Celeste and Toriel.

"So, can you explain to us what's been going on around here, lately?" asked Toriel, looking at Sans.

"Well, where do I count the ways... I honestly don't care which angle we go in," explained Sans, "Red and Bayonetta depend on my vote, but... if you want them out, that's cool. They have a trio that includes Tremor, at least."

"Tremor was included in a small Angkor deal, but now I don't really trust him," confirmed Celeste, "What about Pit or Shantae?"

"According to Bayonetta, they have a stronger alliance that also includes Nah and Sasha," continued Sans, "So if anything they're the stronger group."

" _Sans being on this tribe is a major blessing for my alliance. Celeste, myself, and Frederick need to find a way out of the minority here, and Sans is willing to help us. Right now, I don't know which way to go, for now. Red and Bayonetta are threatening, but have the weaker alliance of three." - Toriel_

Celeste nodded softly, "Right now, I'd say Red is the weakest link out of the four. But I do think that if he already depends on your vote, it may be worth using them to take out Pit or Shantae."

"That's what I was thinking. Unless you can convince Pit or Shantae to vote him out, at least." replied Toriel.

Sans shrugged, "I dunno. Pit seems pretty much a die-hard Ta Keo to the end. As for Shantae, Bayonetta's been working to flip her over. So... yeah, that's all the information I've gathered by doing absolutely nothing. Great, huh?"

Both Celeste and Toriel nodded, thanking Sans for the information.

" _Guess this is it, huh? This is where my game officially begins to take a turn. It had to start somewhere, right? For 14 days, I've just been laying back, letting the others speak for themselves. But you know what... I'm not ready yet... at least, not ready to care, yet. I'm just making moves." - Sans_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 14

The eight new members of the pink Bayon tribe arrived at their camp site. Sure, they didn't win anything, but a new tribe meant new opportunities for most of the players.

"So what if we lost!" shouted King Dedede, "This is a new tribe, a new game, and a new beginning for all of us!"

"THE KING IS RIGHT!" declared Papyrus, "I, FOR ONE, THOUGHT I WAS DONE FOR ON THAT ANGKOR TRIBE! BUT THEN, I WAS SAVED BY THIS BEAUTIFUL PINK BUFF ON MY HEAD!"

"Good grief, here we go again." chuckled Snap, rubbing his head a little.

" _Okay, this was not a great tribal swap for me! Celeste, Frederick, Toriel? They're all away on the freaking Ta Keo tribe! Here I am stuck with... King Dedede and Lemon who probably hate me... and Papyrus and Trinity. So great, Bayon has numbers, but it's very dysfunctional. Great start..." - Snap_

Sasha looked over at Tremor with an eyebrow raised underneath her hoodie, "You gonna be decorating this tribe with your rocks, Tremor?"

"Not now, young lady," replied Tremor, crossing his arms, "My rocks will not be needed for right now. Although, I do suppose you will need a trail to the water well."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT US GETTING LOST, TREMOR! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND MY LOYAL PARTNER TRINITY, WILL ALWAYS GET WATER FOR THIS TRIBE!" declared Papyrus.

Snap rolled his eyes, "You don't know how many times this guy got lost back on old Bayon. Don't push yourself, Papyrus."

"I SHALL PUSH MYSELF HOWEVER I FEEL LIKE PUSHING MYSELF, SNAP!" shouted Papyrus.

Tremor shook his head, raising his arm out to form a crystal rock, "Nevermind then. Just leave it to me, alright?"

" _So Bayon turns out to be the buffoon tribe. Not what I was expecting to see after six days on the Angkor tribe. Right now, original Ta Keo is at the bottom, but thanks to Peter Sam, we do have some advantage on our side; the sole vote. Right now, though... can I trust Nah and Sasha?" - Tremor_

Lemon grinned, watching Tremor lay down crystal rock after crystal rock, "Wow! How come we never got that guy on our tribe! All made of rock and stuff? That kicks ass, dudebro!"

"Tremor was a worthy foe! But now he's one of us now! Bwahaha!" grinned King Dedede.

As everyone split off into their own groups, this left Snap and Papyrus some time to catch up after the events of the Triple Twist.

"So, I'm your babysitter now, aren't I, Papyrus?" asked Snap.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEEDS NO BABYSITTER!" declared Papyrus, "BUT YOU ARE MY CLOSEST FRIEND ON BAYON SNAP! WE FRIENDS MUST STICK TOGETHER EH?"

" _MY BEST FRIEND IN THE GAME WAS VOTED OFF THREE DAYS AGO! WHY, HOMER, WHY DID YOU GO SO SOON! A HUMAN LIKE YOU WAS TOO PURE FOR THIS WORLD! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL WIN THIS GAME IN HONOR OF YOU, HUMAN!" - Papyrus_

"Uhhh, yeah, I suppose so," shrugged Snap, "Just... listen up here. Be careful what you tell King Dedede or Lemon. I don't trust them right now. The less information they have, the better. Keep them informed, but don't tell anything important. This is serious.."

"WHAT!? I NEVER LIKED THEM ANYWAY! ARE THEY GOING TO FLIP ON BAYON LIKE THE TRAITORS THEY ARE?" asked Papyrus.

"They might, I don't know. All that matters is we either keep them under control, and vote off Ta Keo. Or we bring in Ta Keo, and vote those two out. Got that?" shrugged Snap.

Papyrus raised his hand up, "OH YEAH! BACK ON ANGKOR, CELESTE AND I MADE A DEAL WITH TREMOR! MAYBE THERE'S HOPE FOR US!"

"If that's the case, use that relationship well, alright?" sighed Snap, rubbing his forehead, "Man, this is gonna be tougher then I thought."

" _Listen buddy, I'm not all for the strategic mindset. That was Celeste or Toriel's job. Now not only do I have to babysit Papyrus, but I also have to play his game for him. I gotta make sure he doesn't wander off to Dedede or Lemon, and I also need to keep his mouth shut. Yeah, I already lost, huh?" - Snap_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Tremor was speaking with Nah and Sasha.

"Where do we stand between the three of us?" asked Tremor, crossing his arms.

"Honestly, after you kept me safe over Mr. Krabs, I totally trust you," smiled Nah, "I know it's been awhile, but looking at the numbers, we have to stick together."

" _Pit's Angels being split up and also losing Peter Sam is a major blow. Not only that, but I'm still not connected with my father yet. Right now, I have to rely on Sasha and Tremor so that we can work this out and make it out alive. Bayon may be strong, but I sense they're dysfunctional already." - Nah_

Tremor nodded, "Also, if you ladies catch any wise ideas... please be aware I hold the key to saving all three of us. Nah, you may know what I am referring to."

Nah blinked, unsure of what he meant, before the pieces connected, "Oh! Exile Island! What did you find?"

"It's not what I found, but more of what I was given by Peter Sam," confirmed Tremor, "He gave me his sole vote advantage before he left the game. Nobody else has any clue, and if they do, the only one sensible enough to know is Celeste."

" _Tremor's easily the most valuable player right now. We need him more then ever right now, man. He's got the power to flip the script on Bayon, and just weaken them from five to four in a manner of minutes. Not to mention, he's been on Angkor, so he has some relationships going for him." - Sasha_

"What's your relationship like with Papyrus or Trinity?" asked Sasha.

"Papyrus was included in an Angkor alliance between me, him, and Celeste," replied Tremor, "Trinity was on the outside looking in. Doesn't mean we can't use her, though."

Sasha shrugged, "If you ask me, I'd rather we vote Trinity out before she makes it to the merge. She's so freaking strong, man."

Eventually, the three former Ta Keos shook hands and confirmed their little alliance.

" _Once this sole vote is gone, I may not have time to trust Sasha or Nah for much longer. I know they have stronger ties elsewhere, and I know they are threatened by me. Once my sole vote is gone, and Trinity is gone, they might try to take me down. However, I will be prepared to strike back." - Tremor_

– – – – –

Somewhere on Angkor Day 15

A few of the temmies have not seen Trinity walk past for the last day. So they were getting concerned about something.

A few temmies ran outside to find Angkor's camp completely abandoned.

"HEY! WHAT HAPpenED To THA TrIBE? THEyRE GONE!" shouted a temmie.

"trINITYS Gone tOO!" shouted another temmie, "WheRE DID tHeY gO!?"

The first temmie sprung up a little, "WAiT! Tem HavE AN IdEa! Bob! TEM nEED U OVER herE!"

A few moments later, another temmie walked over towards the two temmies that were talking, and compared to them, he spoke normally, "Did you need me?"

"Yes! TEM NeEd U TO Go FInD TRINitY! HeRE! TAKe THIS!" said the temmie, handing Bob the dark green box, "ITS DANGErOUS TO GO aLoNE!"

Bob nodded, "Just leave it to me, alright?" He then placed the dark green box on his back, and scurried off to go find Trinity's new home.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge."

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Ta Keo."

Pit did so. Jeff already had the second immunity piece from Angkor.

"For today's challenge, you will be eating some very gross things. Now, just so you're aware, you will not be eating delicacies from the underworld. We brought some things down from the surface to feed you guys. Now for the rounds, for the first three rounds, you will send up two players to eat. First team to finish wins a point. After three rounds, it will become individual. First tribe to score four points wins immunity. Losing tribe has a date at tribal council where someone will be voted off. Let's get started."

Both tribes had to come up with an order that would rotate after all eight players had gone.

"Okay! First up to eat, we have Celeste and Sans for Ta Keo, taking on Papyrus and Tremor! You will be eating tarantulas! First team to get both down scores a point. Survivors ready? Eat!"

Both Celeste and Tremor, fearless as ever, started to eat both tarantulas without any hassle at all. Sans and Papyrus didn't eat at all. Sans didn't feel like eating, while Papyrus was just afraid of the tarantulas. Eventually both Celeste and Tremor finished their tarantulas, before looking at their skeletal partners to finish theirs.

"Ehh, go ahead. I wasn't hungry anyway." shrugged Sans.

"IF YOU SAY SO, SANS! YOU LAZY BONES!" muttered Papyrus, eating both his tarantulas in one full swoop. It still counted for him despite the tarantulas falling through his body and back onto the ground.

"Bayon finishes before Ta Keo! Bayon leads 1-0!"

Most of the tribe was disappointed in Sans lazy attitude, but shrugged it off immediately as it was just the first round. Both tribes really praised Tremor and Celeste, though.

"Next round, it's going to be Toriel and Forman for Ta Keo, taking on Sasha and Trinity for Bayon! For this round, you will eat giant water beetles. Should be a refreshing meal. Survivors ready? Eat!"

Toriel, being a monster of the underworld, had eaten far worse things then a water beetle, so to her, this wasn't hard at all for her to eat. Trinity also took it without any hassle whatsoever. Sasha and Red were both gagging a little on their beetles, with Red immediately spitting it back up. Sasha, however, finished hers.

"Sasha is finished! Bayon scores again! They lead 2-0!"

Toriel rubbed Red's back as they returned to their seats on the Ta Keo mat. Both Sasha and Trinity were praised by Bayon, though.

"Time for the final duo round. Bayonetta and Shantae will go up for Ta Keo, while Bayon sends up King Dedede and Lemon Zest. You will eat a pig snout! Survivors ready? Eat!"

Without wasting any time at all, King Dedede grabbed the snout, threw it in his mouth, swallowed, and was finished immediately. Lemon was having more of a difficult time, as Shantae. Bayonetta was simply taking her time to prevent choking on the pig snout. Eventually...

…

…

…

...it was Lemon who finished before Bayonetta or Shantae.

"Bayon scores again! Bayon leads 3-0! They only need one more point to win immunity!"

The Bayon tribe praised King Dedede's massive efforts in the challenge, and also praised Lemon. Both Bayonetta and Shantae were disappointed that they didn't finish.

"Time for the individual rounds. Pit for Ta Keo will face off against former tribe member, Nah on Bayon! If Nah scores here, she wins immunity for Bayon. Here, you will eat a deep fried frog leg. Survivors ready? Eat!"

Pit broke the leg in two, and started to eat both pieces rather quickly. He did not want to lose for Ta Keo, so he was giving it everything he had. Nah, on the other hand, went slower, and was coughing a little at the bitter taste. Pit was not minding the taste.

…

…

…

…

...and it was Pit who finished first.

"Pit's done! Ta Keo scores their first point! Bayon still leads 3-1!"

Nah was sad that she didn't finish, but her tribe members comforted her and told her it wasn't over yet. Pit high fived all of his tribe members.

"Time for the next round. Frederick will go up for Ta Keo, taking on Snap for Bayon. Snap has to score here to win immunity! You will eat... pig's brain! Survivors ready? Eat!"

Both Frederick and Snap started to eat the pig's brain without haste. Frederick was taking it like a man, but he failed hard to show no weakness. Snap was gagging but still not throwing it back up as he swallowed bite after bite. Frederick was determined to keep Ta Keo in the challenge, while Snap just wanted to have one win.

…

…

…

…

…

...it was Snap who finished before Frederick.

"IT'S OVER! BAYON WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Bayon hugged and cheered.

"What a great performance by the Bayon tribe tonight! Ta Keo tried their best, but it wasn't good enough to defeat Bayon! You're all safe tonight at the vote. But of course, you need to send someone to Exile Island. Who's that going to be?"

There was a lot of discussion going on. But in the end, they wanted to put some of the old Ta Keo members in danger for even going to Exile Island. At least, that was some of the old Bayon's excuses.

"We'll send Shantae over!" confirmed Lemon.

Shantae nodded, waving goodbye to her tribe as she took a map from Jeff, and left for Exile Island.

"Shantae will return after you guys return from tribal council. In the meantime, Ta Keo, it's been quite some time, but tonight, you will go to tribal council, and vote somebody off. See you all then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 15

Shantae arrived at Exile Island, and opened the pot to read out the note that was left inside everytime someone went to Exile Island.

"Alright, time to find an advantage... I may not need it, since I think we might be sending home a Bayon, but just in case Sans screws everything up... I need something to help my game out." noted Shantae to herself.

" _I have confidence in the Ta Keo tribe to stick together, and vote off either Frederick, Toriel, or Celeste tonight. We've been together since Day 1, so I don't think we should break apart now, right? Sans is my only concern, but I think even he has some common sense to do the right thing... right?" - Shantae_

So Shantae started to dig for the one of the advantages. There were only three advantages left on Exile Island; two nullifiers, and one immunity advantage. Shantae really wanted either the nullifier or the sole vote. She had no idea the sole votes were missing, though.

She started digging around the lighted plants, and dug through holes in the wall, trying to desperately find an advantage to use for later in the game.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...her search ultimately failed in the end, as she felt like she exhausted every source she could to find anything. Plus, she felt tired from all the searching and running around.

"Ahh, darn it all," muttered Shantae, "I need to sit down and relax... this didn't go so well.."

" _Well, that sucked. Couldn't find a nullifier or a sole vote, so I feel like if something bad happens tonight, I feel completely powerless. All I can hope for is that Red and Bayonetta keep Sans and Pit in check, and make sure one of the Bayon members get the boot. Otherwise we're done." - Shantae_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 15

With tribal council looming tonight, there was a lot of planning going on to make sure the plan went according to plan.

Sitting down in the shelter were Pit, Red, Bayonetta, and Sans. They were discussing which member of Bayon needed to be voted off.

"Alright, so... wow, this is really, really tough!" noted Pit, "I like all three of them! I can't believe we have to vote one of them off."

"Yes, it's really such a bummer isn't it," replied Bayonetta, "But there's not much that can be done about it.

Pit nodded, "Yeah, you sure got that right!"

" _Tonight really, really sucks! I don't want to vote out either Frederick, Celeste, or Toriel! But in the end, Ta Keo has the numbers, and one of them has got to go tonight. Frederick and Celeste are really strong, and Toriel is very sweet, nice, and smart! Plus, Sans has her in his back pocket!" - Pit_

"Well, we can't vote Toriel off. Sans has her on his side, and if we vote off Celeste or Frederick, she's more likely to join us." noted Red.

Sans nodded, "Yeah. She won't vote any of them off, though. She's not into the trend of 'betraying' quite yet."

"Well... okay! I have an idea! Let's vote Frederick tonight! He's pure Bayon, so he'll never join Ta Keo. Celeste at least was on Angkor, so she may have different loyalties then Frederick!" confirmed Pit.

"Frederick is rather strong, but we must start somewhere, right?" replied Bayonetta.

Red shrugged, "Sounds good to me. Let's just vote Frederick out of here... great idea Pit!"

" _And by great idea, I mean it's a sad idea. Pit, you have no idea that we're about to vote you out of this game. I hate to do it to ya. You got good spirit, but this game has changed, and you have to be the first victim of this new change! Once you're gone, then this game will really begin to get dirty." - Red_

After agreeing to vote off Frederick for the night, the four members of Ta Keo split off to go do other things.

Later on, Red and Sans approached Frederick to tell him what the vote was tonight.

"Listen, they'll follow whatever I say," explained Sans to Frederick, "So we can easily go in and vote out Pit. Is that fine with you?"

"I suppose it is," replied Frederick, nodding his head, "I mean, it has to be somebody tonight, doesn't it?"

Sans nodded, "Good. Then my job here is done. I need to go relax and lay down. Toodles." He then left the area.

" _All I want is the numbers. I really could care less if Pit does go home or not tonight. He's a good kid. He's full of energy, and is super positive. Definitely not the game for him. I would say his counterpart was better suited for Survivor. That's sad really, knowing your clone is better then you are." - Sans_

Red shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen, I'll kick his ass later, Frederick. Just... listen, you have our word that we're voting for Pit tonight. None of you are going home, and that's a veteran's promise." He held his hand out.

Frederick nodded, firmly shaking Red's hand, "I respect that, Red Forman. Thank you for your loyalty."

"By the way, do you have a daughter back home?" asked Red, out of nowhere.

Frederick blinked, "Uhh... yes, why?"

"Ahh right. I figured you would. I only ask because the way you act... the way you present yourself, you really match up with the man Nah would tell us about. She has a father that acts and sounds like you do." explained Red.

"...I see." replied Frederick.

" _That's a scary thought. Is Red catching onto my relationship with Nah, or is he just taking what he sees and just tells it how it is? Either way, it's a little concerning that he sees resemblance to the man that Nah has spoken about." (He sighs a little) "Tonight's vote just got more interesting." - Frederick_

A few hours later, Frederick was speaking with Celeste and Toriel about the vote tonight.

"So we'll be writing Pit's name down tonight?" asked Celeste.

"Seems that's the way to go, but I have concerns that Red is weaker then Pit is," explained Frederick, "Sending Red home might make Ta Keo stronger then sending home Pit."

" _Right now, for my alliance, it's between Red and Pit to send home. Red is definitely a good leader, but he is the weakest link for Ta Keo. Pit, on the other hand, is part of a much stronger alliance, and we know Sans wants Pit out over Red, so... I don't know what's best for us as an alliance." - Celeste_

"Although we need to take into account of that alliance that Pit has," noted Toriel, "We don't know what lies on Exile Island, other then you, Frederick. If she finds an idol, or something else... Shantae might hurt our chances."

"An alliance, you say? What alliance are you talking about?" asked Frederick, who wasn't told about the Pit's Angels alliance that Sans leaked.

"Oh, it's Pit, Shantae, Sasha, and Nah," replied Toriel, "It's definitely stronger then the alliance Red is apart of."

When Nah's name came up, Frederick raised an eyebrow a little bit more, before closing his eyes, "...very well then. I guess that makes my choice all the more easier."

After a little more discussion, the alliance agreed on a target between Pit and Red.

" _I have the sole vote advantage, but tonight, I'll hold onto it tonight. I don't suspect we're in for a big surprise anyway. Toriel says she'll talk with Sans just so that we're still on the same page. It's just... hearing Nah's apart of the alliance that Pit is in... solidified my vote tonight. 100%." - Frederick_

– – – – –

The Ta Keo tribe arrived at tribal council.

"It's been quite some time since the Ta Keo tribe experienced tribal council! Celeste, what was the vibe of this tribe compared to what you experienced on Bayon or Angkor?" asked Jeff.

"I believe this tribe has a lot of heart, and a lot of energy. Definitely a step up from either of those tribes. Even though I am apart of the minority group, I still feel like this tribe was a good change of pace for me." replied Celeste.

"Toriel, this game certainly hasn't been easy lately. Two people have left the game due to illnesses, so what do you do tonight to move forward in this game?" asked Jeff.

Toriel sighed.

"As far as I know, nobody else has been sick, so with Ducky and Peter Sam gone, I think we're all healthy enough to continue in this game. As for tonight, my vote is going for someone I think needs to go home to keep myself, Celeste, and Frederick safe." replied Toriel.

Pit nodded softly, as did Frederick and Celeste.

"Forman, obviously this tribe swap looked great for Ta Keo! Five of you remain on the same tribe, but is tonight going to be a simple pick up and go for Bayon?" asked Jeff.

Red shrugged.

"I like to think it is, Probst. I trust my Ta Keo brothers and sisters, but do they trust me? Hell, I don't know. We'll find out after tonight, huh?" replied Red.

"Bayonetta, how about for you? Is Ta Keo as strong as it appears, or will Bayon pull out a win tonight?" asked Jeff.

Bayonetta grinned.

"Honestly Jeff, from what I've been told, anything can happen tonight. So all I'm going to say is... let the games begin where they may." replied Bayonetta.

Pit shrugged a little.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bayonetta, you're up."

– – –

Bayonetta's Vote: So sorry about this Pit... but either way, I'll see you in Smash. (Pit)

Frederick's Vote: I apologize for this vote, but I'm doing what's best for me, as well as Nah. (?)

Pit's Vote: Frederick, you're pure Bayon, and for this game, you're never going to be loyal. (Frederick)

Sans' Vote: Like I said, I don't care who leaves. Just as long as it isn't me that's leaving. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Frederick. (He nodded softly.)

…

Pit. One vote Pit, one vote Frederick. (He blinked, looking around.)

…

…

Pit. Two votes Pit, one vote Frederick.

…

…

Celeste. One vote Celeste, two votes Pit, one vote Frederick. (Celeste tilted her head a little, confused.)

…

…

Pit. That's three votes Pit, one vote Celeste, one vote Frederick. (Pit nodded, thinking all three votes were Bayon.)

…

…

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, Pit. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

"What! Really? How could you guys... I can't believe you would betray Ta Keo..." sighed Pit, not happy at all as he brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Pit, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Pit shook his head, extending his white wings out, before flying away back to Skyworld.

"Obviously, it looks like Ta Keo was not loyal as once thought to be. Bayon lives to see another day, and it looks like this game just changed. But is it for the worst... or for the best? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Pit's Final Words**

"I was completely blindsided by the Ta Keo tribe, and I feel just so sad! Red, Bayonetta, Sans, how could you all betray us? Now Shantae's going to come back and not know what the heck's going on! Not even I know what's going on! Shantae, Nah, Sasha, you guys need to survive! For my sake!"

VOTE

Celeste – Sans

Frederick – Pit

Pit – Bayonetta, Red, Celeste, Frederick, and Toriel

What a fun episode to write... yeah, Peter Sam had to go the way he did. But really, in the end, Peter Sam leaving moves the game along pretty well. Will there be more medivacs... not sure. Ducky slightly counts as both a quit/medivac, so... that's technically two. If anything, I may not do more then three. At least, for now.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 Snap! Get The Camera!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Frederick gave Lemon a fairly hard time after Ducky chose to quit the game. With Ducky gone, both Lemon and King Dedede were on the bottom of the totem pole, but in reality, Lemon wasn't too scared. All she wanted to have happen was a tribe switch, and then have her and Dedede flip to Ta Keo._

 _Over on Ta Keo, the tribe was basically gloating over how strong they truly were over Bayon and Angkor. Meanwhile, Pit and Bayonetta had a small little talk over things going on in their real worlds._

 _However, things weren't so peachy over on the Angkor tribe, as Peter Sam grew increasingly weak and tired, and eventually had to be pulled from the game due to signs of hypothermia, staph infections, and low blood pressure. With Peter Sam out of the game, his sole vote was also gone, but he managed to sneak it over to Tremor before he left._

 _On Day 14, the three tribes were soon swapped down back into two tribes. On Ta Keo, they had the advantage with Pit, Shantae, Red, Sans, and Bayonetta, while newcomers Toriel, Celeste, and Frederick joined them. On Bayon, the advantage was King Dedede, Lemon, Papyrus, Snap, and Trinity, while the minority was Sasha, Nah, and Tremor._

 _A few minutes later, they competed in their first reward challenge, and in the end, Ta Keo dominated over Bayon, winning reward._

 _During their reward, Ta Keo savored it, and also spoke with one another to get to know one another. For Sans, it was a game changer as his old friend Toriel was on the same tribe as him. Despite Red and Bayonetta believing the whole game was wrapped up for them, it was very unclear as Sans showed he had no real loyalties, and was aligned closely with Toriel and her alliance._

 _Over on Bayon, Tremor had no idea who to trust at the moment. While he had Nah and Sasha on his side, he was unclear if they would stay loyal to him for long. But Papyrus felt like Tremor would be loyal to him, as they along with Celeste had a deal on Angkor. Tremor would later tell Nah and Sasha about his sole vote advantage._

 _At the immunity challenge, Bayon dominated over Ta Keo in the food eating challenge to secure their first immunity in a very long time. Shantae was sent to Exile Island where she was unable to find anything of use._

 _Before tribal council, Pit wanted to vote out Frederick over Celeste or Toriel, seeing him as the biggest Bayon supporter. However, Red and Bayonetta had plans to betray Pit, as they wanted to weaken Pit's Angels as a whole. Meanwhile, Frederick later began to distrust Red when Red started to throw hints about him catching onto Frederick's relationship to Nah. With Sans' loyalty unclear, the original Bayons were stuck between voting off Pit, or Red._

 _At tribal council, Sans threw away his vote to Celeste, but the rest of the votes went towards Pit, shocking him and sending him home in a 5-1-1 decision. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Bayon: King Dedede, Lemon, Nah, Papyrus, Sasha, Snap, Tremor, and Trinity**

 **Ta Keo: Bayonetta, Celeste, Frederick, Red, Sans, Shantae, and Toriel**

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 16

Shantae was sitting by the fire, waiting for the Ta Keo tribe to return from tribal council. She frowned upon seeing Pit gone from the game.

" _I found nothing on Exile Island, so imagine my frustration when Ta Keo returned from tribal council without Pit. With Pit gone, I'm really feeling paranoid about my own safety. I don't know if I can trust Red or Bayonetta, or even Sans for that matter. For all I know, I'm the next to go." - Shantae_

"That was a really tough vote," sighed Toriel, "Pit gave off so much light and energy."

"That may be true, but it had to be done. Someone like Pit would have gone a long way in this game." reminded Bayonetta.

Red sat down next to Shantae and Bayonetta, "Yeah, so what? Welcome to Survivor 101. I didn't like having to vote Pit off either, but it's the game. You move on, and worry about what's coming next."

" _It is quite a shame I wasn't able to make Pit suffer for very long after the swap occurred, but I guess I can't complain too much. Shantae should be thankful we took the time and pleasure to breaking up her little alliance of four. She has no one else to trust besides us, so... better tread carefully." - Bayonetta_

Eventually, Sans, Celeste, Frederick, and Toriel split off into different directions, leaving Red, Bayonetta, and Shantae.

Bayonetta looked over at Shantae, "Listen to us carefully, Pit needed to go home first. We did your dirty work for you. Now, what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think we might be screwed no matter what," sighed Shantae, "I don't trust Sans at all. I know he says he's got Toriel, but he could swing over and help her group out instead."

"Well there was that one random Celeste vote... I'm assuming that was done by Sans himself." remarked Red.

"I do remember him saying he liked Pit a whole lot. Maybe he couldn't bring himself to writing his name down at all." replied Bayonetta.

" _Sans is the one person I don't trust at all. From his lazy persona, to his latest newfound friend in Toriel joining our tribe, it's just... I think we should have looked at him a lot sooner instead of focusing on weaklings like Ashley or Mr. Krabs. He's definitely more dangerous then we imagined." - Shantae_

Red shook his head, "But don't you see? This is why we're in a good spot now. We have four or five votes now. You may not trust Sans, Shantae, but I certainly do. Kicking his ass enough times probably got him to see the light of day. With or without Toriel's vote, we will probably send home Frederick or Celeste home next."

Shantae raised an eyebrow, "...I can't see you being this optimistic about Sans, Red..."

"Maybe I'm just in a better mood lately," shrugged Red, "With Pit gone I guess I have to pick up the slack of optimism he left behind, eh?"

" _Shantae will get over it quickly. She's a smart girl, and she'll put those brains to good use. As for Sans, he knows he's got no hope in this game, so why would he waste what's left of it for Bayon? Ain't happening. Sans is loyal to Ta Keo, and with or without Toriel, Bayon will start to fall apart." - Red_

Meanwhile, down one of the corridors, Sans and Toriel were having a talk.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, how's Papyrus doing?" asked Sans.

"Oh, he's doing fairly well. I hadn't seen him since the early days of Bayon, but if nothing has changed, he's on our side." smiled Toriel.

"Eh, how torific, if I may say so myself." winked Sans.

" _Toriel's an old friend of mine. We go a long way back. We never really met in person when we first met. We only talked through a wall." (He laughs) "It was mostly just jokes and bad puns back then. Then after helping Frisk out, well... we grew closer. She's just a good friend in the end." - Sans_

"Oh you... I just had to throw you a bone or two, just to make the two of you happy." smiled Toriel, also throwing in a joke of her own.

Sans shrugged, "...no offense, but that joke has run it's course. Given the pun writer I have you know... not much I can do about it."

Toriel giggled again, smiling at him, "Just stay close to me, Sans, I will make sure you make it back to Papyrus before this game is over." Sans nodded his head at her.

" _Sans may be the key to surviving over here on Ta Keo. Being one of my friends, I know he will come to me for help and aid whenever I need it. While we did have a successful first vote here on Ta Keo, we can't be so sure about our second vote. That's why we will need Sans sooner then later." - Toriel_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 16

Snap was relaxing on a log, eating some rice by himself. It was peaceful around the Bayon camp. Everyone was busy either working or talking. He, meanwhile, was just relaxing.

"Ahh, what a great time to relax, and not worry about some silly game talk." smiled Snap.

" _You need these breaks in Survivor, you know what I'm saying? Relaxing, calm moments, and no sign of game talk. Most of my allies are on Ta Keo anyway, and it's not like they need my advice. But..." (He sighs) "I'm sorta the 'Word of God' according to Papyrus now, so... yeah, it's not exactly fun." - Snap_

Almost like it was on cue, Snap was interrupted by Papyrus and Tremor approaching him from the side lines.

"SNAP! SNAP! I HAVE SOMEONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU!" called Papyrus, "THIS IS THE GUY I TOLD YOU ABOUT! HE'S ON MY SIDE!"

Snap rolled his eyes a little bit, but it wasn't noticed given he had no pupils, "...fine, fine, I'll listen. What's up, Tremor? I'm surprised you have time to deal with Papyrus, looking at a guy like you."

Tremor crossed his arms, "He has his own uses from time to time. Anyway, I wanted to ask you what the deal is going on over here at Bayon. It's almost like nobody here talks to anyone. At least, among you old Bayon members."

" _From the minute I joined the Bayon camp, it was... hard to really grasp a feel for this tribe. You would think Bayon would be a tight-knit group, but as it turns out, they've been talking with us Ta Keo members far more then one another. There is a crack, and I will get to the bottom of it." - Tremor_

Snap nodded, "Yeah well... I can't hide anything, but yeah, there is some tension. With who you might be asking yourself? Twiddle Dumb and twiddle dee; AKA Lemon Zest and King Dedede. I don't trust those two."

"And what about Trinity?" asked Tremor.

"WELL YOU KNOW GOOD OLD TRINITY!" replied Papyrus, "ALWAYS DOING WHAT TRINITY DOES! SHE'LL DO AS WE SAY!"

Snap nodded, "I wouldn't worry about Trinity. She's a pawn in everyone's plan. She'll vote with the majority if she sees it. Trust me on that, alright?"

" _At first, I thought I was done for over here. But know, looking at how well this tribe is stacked up, I feel confident. Lemon and King Dedede can flip all they want, but Ta Keo will definitely be helping Papyrus, Trinity, and I over them. Listen, we're the real winners in this swap, and that rocks." - Snap_

"Since you told me who you don't trust, I'll give you the same information," explained Tremor, "I do not trust Nah or Sasha. I have a feeling that once they see no use for me, I'm finished."

Papyrus' eyes lit up, "OH OH! I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO! FINAL FOUR DEAL! YOU, ME, SNAP, AND TRINITY! AS LONG AS WE KEEP THE OTHER TWO DUOS UNINFORMED, WE'LL BE JUST FINE!"

Snap blinked, "You... you know what? Papyrus, that's actually not a bad plan."

Tremor nodded his head, "Indeed it's not. Although I believe Sasha and Nah are loyal for now. Later on... not so sure. I would say our first target should be Lemon Zest. We will need the King's strength."

Both Papyrus and Snap agreed to the plan, and shook hands with Tremor.

" _WOWIE! I'M ALREADY EVOLVING AS A STRATEGIST IN THIS GAME OF SURVIVOR! I CAN SEE THE HEADLINES NOW! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WINS SURVIVOR: WATERFALL USING PERFECT STRATEGY AND GAMEPLAY! WOWIE! LADY UNDYNE WILL BE PROUD!"- Papyrus_

Meanwhile, Sasha and Lemon were relaxing down near the water stream, and discussing a few things.

"Listen, Ta Keo is going to need my help to survive these next couple of days," explained Lemon, "Dedede and I want nothing to do with Bayon anymore after how they treated us, so... yeah, we're flipping over to you guys, dude."

Sasha nodded, "Fair enough. Whatever works for you guys, go crazy. We need all the help we can get."

" _After the tribe swap, I felt an amazing amount of glory! Dude, we were able to get away from Bayon, and now we can simply use Ta Keo's votes to take out all the Bayon losers like Snap or Papyrus! Besides, Sasha's cool, Nah's cute, and hell, Tremor's a badass! That's what we need, dude!" - Lemon_

"Here's what I would like to see happen, dude," explained Lemon, "Snap goes first. Then Papyrus, then Trinity. We're locked for the merger, and there's absolutely nothing wrong that can happen here! You've got my word on that, dude!"

Sasha nodded, thinking to herself about another deal, "Heh, I think I can one-up you on that deal. Listen, if we're not to merge for a long time... we send home Tremor and Dedede afterwards. All girls at the end. How do you feel about that?"

Lemon grinned, "Dude, that'd be awesome! Although I'm not sure if I can do that to Dedede after all we've been through. He's been my teddy bear, dude!"

"Fair enough, it may not have to come to that," shrugged Sasha, "Just stay close to Nah and I, and you'll be just fine."

Lemon nodded, and shook Sasha's hand firmly.

" _I don't mind making a few white lies. If Lemon and Sour are truly similar to one another, I can't really get too close to her. She doesn't seem bipolar, but she does come off as a little whiny. Truthfully, if you ask me, she should be the first off. But she's willing to flip, so we must work with what we got." - Sasha_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Bayon, getting your first look at the new Ta Keo tribe; Pit voted out at the last tribal council."

Both Nah and Sasha were sad to see Pit gone so soon, and were now worried about Shantae.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge."

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, one person will hide inside of a barrel, and three other tribe members will push him or her down a path. At three different places, the player in the barrel must come out, and stand on top of the barrel to retrieve a bag of balls. Once you have all three bags, the person in the barrel must then attempt to roll the balls into their respective holes. First tribe to get all six balls through each hole, wins reward."

Jeff revealed a coffee maker, along with various other things like mugs, sugar, cream, and more.

"I think the main issue with the Waterfall Caverns, and probably why Ducky and Peter Sam had to leave so soon was because of how cold it was. Well, here you go, some coffee to warm you up whenever you need it! It might also wake you up when you need it to. Let's get started."

Bayon

Rollers: Lemon, Sasha, Tremor

Barrel: Snap

Ta Keo

Rollers: Bayonetta, Celeste, Frederick

Barrel: Shantae

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six players started to roll their player down the path at a rapid pace. Both tribes were pretty even out of the gates, however, Ta Keo had a slight lead over Bayon, giving Shantae more time to retrieve the first bag of balls from the post.

However, Bayon was not far behind Ta Keo, as with extra effort from Sasha and Tremor, they were able to push the barrel towards the first post for Bayon, allowing Snap to climb up on top and retrieve the first bag of balls for Bayon.

Of course though, Ta Keo had an early lead thanks to the efforts of Bayonetta and Celeste, as well as Shantae's nimble ability to climb in and out of the barrel when needed to. It was because of this that allowed Ta Keo to extend their lead, with Shantae collecting the second bag of balls.

With extra effort from both Celeste and Bayonetta, as well as Frederick pitching in, Ta Keo was doing extremely well over Bayon, and Ta Keo was able to get Shantae to the third and final post, allowing her to collect the final bag of balls. Now it was all down to Shantae to roll the six balls into their proper holes to win reward.

However, Bayon wasn't giving up just yet, with them reaching their second post, and Snap collecting the second bag of balls. Shantae had to take her time, given that Bayon was far behind them, but in the end, Ta Keo's early lead was all but over when Bayon managed to finally catch up to Ta Keo, with Snap collecting the third and final bag of balls. Now it was down to Snap and Shantae to win reward.

Despite Shantae's early lead, she was not having an easy time getting balls into their respective holes, but her aim was definitely on point regardless. She just needed a little bit more power to make the goals. As for Snap, his aim was not very strong, but he was trying to use precise movements to get the balls to fall into the holes on their way back down.

In the end...

…

…

…

… by an edge, it was Snap who managed to get all of his balls into their holes.

"SNAP DOES IT! BAYON WINS REWARD!"

All of Bayon hugged and cheered.

"Great catch up game, Bayon! You definitely kept your head in the game, and overcame Ta Keo in the end! Great work, and now you will be going back to camp with coffee, and all of it's essentials. Ta Keo, got nothing for you, you can head back to camp. I will see both tribes in time for the next immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Bayon Day 16

Tremor and King Dedede carried in all of the coffee stuff from the reward challenge. King Dedede was extremely happy and proud about all of this.

"Bwahaha! Great job everyone!" praised King Dedede, "Now we can rejuvenate ourselves and gain back our strength to defeat the Ta Keo tribe!"

"You can say that again!" grinned Lemon, high fiving King Dedede after he placed the coffee machine down on a stump.

" _Everything's going according to plan! Sure, I may not be doing a whole lot, but strategizing doesn't suit a king as fancy and as sophisticated as I am! All I care about is using my brute strength to defeat that there Ta Keo tribe! And hopefully wipe out those pesky Bayon losers over there!" - King Dedede_

"So uhh... who here cares about drinking coffee?" asked Snap, looking around.

Both Lemon and Nah raised their hands, followed by Papyrus.

"OH! OH! I DO! EVERYONE ELSE LIKES COFFEE, SO I DO TOO!" declared Papyrus.

Tremor crossed his arms, "Coffee is not for me. You girls can enjoy all of it as much as you want."

" _Ya know, we needed to win something. Reward challenges raise morale if you ever happen to win one. Sure, we won the last two challenges, but Ta Keo is still a strong tribe, and now we have something they don't. It's all worth it!" (He grins.) "Although with Pit gone... what's going on over there?" - Snap_

A few minutes later, Trinity and Nah messed around with the coffee machine to get it working, and eventually made three separate cups of coffee for Nah, Lemon, and Papyrus. Nobody else wanted a cup right away.

Nah walked over with her cup to sit with Sasha and Tremor.

"I think we're going to be more then ready to take on this immunity challenge tomorrow," smiled Nah, "But if we lose... are we more then prepared?"

Tremor nodded, "Yes. Snap, Papyrus, and Trinity are on our side. Although while I doubt Trinity's loyalty... as long as none of us are sent to Exile Island, we hold numbers."

" _This game is going to get ugly once we merge. There is no loyalties to what we once held true to us on the original tribes. They almost never hold true. My alliance with Red and Bayonetta.. I don't know if they still feel the same. It's time to branch out, just in case they left me in the dust." - Tremor_

Sasha shook her head, "No... I don't trust them, Tremor. I spoke with Lemon this morning, and she seemed very eager to flip. Not to mention... I don't trust Papyrus especially."

"Actually now that you mention it... doesn't Papyrus have bonds with Toriel and Sans? I know Sans mentioned knowing Toriel and Papyrus." replied Nah.

Tremor blinked, "What are you suggesting?"

"What I'm suggesting is that Lemon and Dedede are eager to flip. Papyrus, Snap, and Trinity... we don't need them. They're pawns." replied Sasha.

" _I respect Tremor's suggestions, but honestly, Papyrus and Snap have a lot of connections to people on the other tribe, and now with Pit gone on Ta Keo... I don't trust Sans at all. Something tells me he planned all of that. If we can send home Papyrus next.. that breaks up a potential trio." - Sasha_

"...that doesn't settle well with me at all, Sasha," sighed Tremor, "I told you girls what we were going to do. And now you judge me and override my decision? Given that I have the power?"

"Do what the hell you want Tremor," muttered Sasha, "I'm just telling you what I think needs to happen. You are absolutely right, though. You have the power to either change this game, or screw us all."

Nah looked over at Sasha, "I don't know though... it's hard telling what's coming next. Maybe Tremor's instincts are right. I mean, we know that Lemon and Sour were good friends, and considering what we put up with in Sour Sweet..."

Tremor sighed, crossing his arms, "It's not worth the risk."

" _Of course. I suspected as much. Both Sasha and Nah choose to override my decision, and ignore my claims. Do you honestly believe what is going on? Do you really believe Pit is gone because of some conspiracy? Or are you just paranoid? Now I'm greatly considering withholding my power." - Tremor_

Meanwhile, nearby the shelter, Papyrus walked over to sit inside, muttering to himself.

"STUPID COFFEE! IT PHASED RIGHT THROUGH ME!" growled Papyrus, "HOW DARE THAT COFFEE NOT ALLOW ME TO ENJOY MYSELF!"

A few minutes later, Trinity walked over to sit in the shelter with him. There was... something odd on Trinity's head. It was a temmie that was just casually sitting there like nobody's business.

"WOWIE! IS THAT A TEMMIE ON YOUR HEAD TRINITY?" gasped Papyrus, "WHEREVER DID YOU FIND ONE?"

Trinity's eyes looked up at the temmie on her head. She then comedically shrugged her shoulders.

" _I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT FROM THE MOMENT I MET TRINITY THAT SHE WAS A TEMMIE! THIS ALL BUT CONFIRMS MY SUSPICIONS! NOW... IF ONLY SHE COULD TALK... AND IF SHE TALKS LIKE ONE... SHE'S MOST CERTAINLY A TEMMIE! HOW AWESOME AM I?!" - Papyrus_

Papyrus narrowed his eyes at her, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, TRINITY... SHOW ME THAT YOU ARE A TEMMIE! TALK TO ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

The temmie on Trinity's head yawned, "Hey, don't pressure her like that. Ask her nicely." It was Bob, the plain talking temmie that was ordered to follow Trinity and keep track of her by the other temmies.

"FINE!" muttered Papyrus, ignoring Bob like it was an every day occurrence, "TRINITY! CAN YOU PLEASE TALK TO ME?"

…

…

…

"YEs!" nodded Trinity, speaking for the second time this season. Papyrus was the second person to ever hear her talk.

"WOWIE! I KNEW IT! YOUR VOICE IS JUST LIKE A TEMMIE'S!" declared Papyrus, "SNAP! SNAP! GET THE CAMERA!"

He then ran out of the shelter all excitedly. Trinity looked back up at Bob and shrugged her shoulders again, sitting inside the shelter after Papyrus left.

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 16

Sitting down around the fire, Toriel, Celeste, and Frederick were all talking about the next move.

"Are you absolutely sure we can trust Sans?" asked Frederick, "Because despite everything that happened last night, two of us got separate votes."

Toriel nodded, "Yes, I'm pretty sure Sans can be trusted. He's a little weird, but he won't back down when a friend's in danger."

" _I understand the hesitance on Frederick or Celeste's behalf to trust Sans. He is a little mysterious, but I know Sans extremely well. While he appears to not care at all... he secretly does care. He just doesn't show it as often as he should. Either way, last night went in our favor, didn't it?" - Toriel_

"It will take one more vote to know if we can trust Sans for sure or not," confirmed Celeste, "I would say the next vote has to be Shantae or Red, for sure."

"Shantae could have something of value over on Exile Island... whether that's an advantage or an idol, I don't know," replied Toriel, "And Red's obviously the weakest link between the three Ta Keos."

Frederick spoke up, "If I may explain my reasons... I would say we should vote off Shantae next. I respect her very much. She's a lovely woman, but she's definitely a threat if we keep her around."

" _Last night, what pushed me into voting out Pit instead of Red was the fact that Nah was aligned with Pit. One of us has to break up our alliances soon enough... so I'm doing the work for her. By taking out Pit and Shantae, she doesn't have to betray them. That's less blood on her hands." - Frederick_

"Oh, by the way, Frederick, do you happen to have an advantage from Exile Island?" asked Celeste, "You've been there two times already.."

Frederick nodded his head, "Yes, in fact I do have one. It's the sole vote advantage that Midna used in Prison Island. If we're going to head into a tie breaker situation, we're safe regardless. Just... don't tell Sans."

Toriel nodded, smiling at him, "My lips are sealed, Frederick."

" _No matter what happens, I want to remain loyal to my alliance as long as I possibly can. Frederick, Celeste, as well as Snap have done a great job standing by my side, but eventually, they'll all have to go. There can only be one winner at the end, and I would like that winner to be me." - Toriel_

Meanwhile, sitting in the shelter were Bayonetta, Red, and Sans. They were talking about the next move as well.

"How loyal is Toriel, do you think?" asked Red, "Because obviously we got both Celeste and Frederick comfortable."

Sans grinned, leaning back, "I've got it under control. You could say that I don't have the guts to flip over to their side."

Red slapped his forehead, rolling his eyes, "This ain't the time for jokes, Sans. You want to joke, I'll boot your ass back to Sunday. We're living on the edge here. You screw this up, we're all going home."

" _My main concern with Sans is that he's just so... freaking non-chalant over a serious matter. You realize that you hold our fates in your hands, right? Just my luck, trusting this skeletal, pun-making moron. Oh well... Jesus take my wheel, if this screws me over, my burial is ready!" - Red_

"He's right you know," replied Bayonetta, sitting next to Sans, "And if you betray us, you won't like what happens to you next. You know I have a nack for killing things, right?"

Sans grinned, "Luckily you can't kill me. I'm already dead, you see. You two are overreacting. I told you that Pit was going home... and he did. Why would I lie now?"

"Because you lie to us nearly every single day about pointless crap. Just for the sole purpose of tricking us." muttered Red.

"Ohhh.. right. I get it now." smirked Sans.

" _Listen, I really don't care what happens as long as Tori and Papyrus stay safe. That's all that matters to me. I can go make a million dollars somewhere else if it means keeping them safe. That's why I voted for Celeste; Pit was guaranteed to leave. My work was done. Next move... don't know yet." - Sans_

"Listen, you're in a good spot now with Ta Keo. As long as all these Bayon fools leave, you are guaranteed at least Top 7. Don't go wasting your chances now." warned Bayonetta.

Sans nodded his head, still leaning against the shelter like the lazy skeleton he was.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge."

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Bayon."

Lemon did so.

"For today's challenge, one at a time, players will run and climb up a series of ladders towards a giant slingshot at the top of the platforms. You will use that slingshot to fire sandbags all the way back down to hit one of four targets. Once you clear a target, you will swap out for one more player. First tribe to hit all four targets wins immunity, safe from the vote, and guaranteed a 1 in 14 shot at a million dollars. Losers head to tribal council, where someone else will be sent home. Let's get started."

Bayon

Running in order: Lemon, Sasha, Nah, and Snap

Ta Keo

Running in order: Shantae, Celeste, Bayonetta, and Red

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Lemon and Shantae went first, and started climbing the ladders all the way up to the giant slingshot. Both girls were incredibly nimble, and made short order of the ladders all the way to the top. Lemon and Shantae both took aim, fired and... only Lemon made a connection with a target. Her skills in the Friendship Games really came in handy here.

After she came back down, Sasha ran up next for Bayon, showing off her own nimble and athletic techniques. Sasha made it all the way back to the top where Shantae was still trying to find the right trajectory. Both girls fired their sandbags... and both landed a hit! Bayon still held the lead, but Ta Keo managed to put a point on the board.

After Sasha and Shantae ran down from the ladders, both Nah and Celeste ran up the ladders. Celeste was far more nimble then Nah was, and made short order of the ladders. Nah was right behind her though, and made it to the top right when Celeste was readying her shot. Both girls took aim... and both made their hits! Bayon still held a massive lead over Ta Keo, but Ta Keo was far from out of it!

Once Celeste and Nah were off the ladders, Bayonetta and Snap started climbing up. It was now all down to Snap to score for Bayon to win immunity. Just like with the reward challenge, the fate was all on his shoulders. However, keeping up with Bayonetta was quite the chore indeed. It took Snap quite some time to climb up the ladders, but he was thankful for the lead Bayon had. Bayonetta fired... and landed a hit! Ta Keo was now officially tied with Bayon in this challenge!

Bayonetta leaped off the tower majestically and landed perfectly on her feet by the Ta Keo mat. Red Forman then started to climb up the ladders to catch up to Snap. It was now or never. Somebody was going to win immunity for his tribe, and the other was going to send his tribe to tribal council. Red made it to the top of the tower, and was adjusting his trajectory just like Snap was, although Snap had missed a few times already.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...it was Red's skills as a trained army veteran that perfected his aim, and landed the final hit for Ta Keo.

"FORMAN DOES IT IN! TA KEO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Ta Keo hugged and cheered.

"Great comeback by Ta Keo! This is why you never give up in challenges! Because of your comeback, you will all be safe tonight at tribal council, nobody's going home. Before you all leave, you need to save someone from Bayon, and send them to Exile Island. Who's it going to be?"

…

…

"Once again, we'll send Nah. She's been there once, she'll go again." confirmed Red.

Nah nodded her head, grabbing a map from Jeff, and leaving for Exile Island.

"Nah will return after you all return from tribal council. Alright, Bayon, got nothing for you except a date with me at tribal council where one of you will be going home after 17 days. See you all then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 17

As soon as Nah arrived at Exile Island, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her dragonstone. She used it to transform into her dragon form. She was going to need it's heightened senses to find a new advantage.

"Alright, we're going to need all the help we can get!" she said confidently to herself.

" _After yesterday's talk with Tremor and Sasha, I have no idea what Tremor's going to do. Maybe what Sasha did pissed him off, and he's going to try and make things happen his way. I don't mind who we side with, but Sasha has a point about Papyrus. So if he's not gone, we're definitely in trouble." - Nah_

Using her heightened dragon senses, she started her search for a brand new advantage to use. She used her claws to dig around the dirt and around the walls, using what she learned the first time around from finding the nullifier to her advantage.

"Come on... where is it! I can't leave without finding something!" growled Nah to herself. She was really determined.

In the end...

…

…

…

Eventually, after clawing through another hole in the wall, she found a rolled up note. Excited, she morphed back out of her dragon form, and opened up the note in her normal hands. She was, however, disappointed.

"'This is an immunity challenge advantage'" she read to herself, sighing afterwards, "Damn it... oh well, better then nothing I guess."

" _I didn't find the nullifier, but I did find an immunity challenge advantage. If something crazy happens tonight, then I know I might need to use this to buy Bayon some time before we can come up with a back up scheme. I just hope that tonight... either Papyrus or Snap goes home, nobody else." - Nah_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 17

With tribal council looming, it was certainly going to be interesting, given the dynamics of both former Bayon and former Ta Keo members.

Sitting in the shelter, Sasha and Tremor were talking about the vote going into it.

"So.. are you still positive you want to vote off Papyrus tonight?" asked Tremor, crossing his arms.

Sasha nodded, "Yes, I am positive. I know you have him on your side, but it's not worth the risk. We're risking some sort of... Undertale Cult or something."

" _Tremor may not like it, but I think this is the right move to make tonight. Voting off Papyrus is actually good for us. Not only do we hurt Sans and Toriel's games, but we might also hurt Bayon's game, as I'm sure Papyrus is in many Final 3 plans. He's got to go tonight, for the best." - Sasha_

Tremor sighed, "I don't think it's the right move. We're making a mistake. Papyrus has the mind of a potato, you realize that, right?"

"So what? Sure, he's loyal, but he's loyal to his original allies, at least that's what I assume." shrugged Sasha.

"I don't think it's worth the risk. Not with that Lemon Zest around. She, as well as King Dedede, is going to be a major physical threat once we merge. Snap and Papyrus are not dangerous." warned Tremor.

"Trinity is, however." quipped Sasha. Tremor shrugged, knowing Sasha was right about Trinity.

" _I don't like how Sasha is trying to take control of this game. I came to her with good advice, and it's almost like it's thrown back in my face. She knows I have the power here, so it's almost laughable how she thinks she can control my motives. Perhaps she's right, but more then likely, she's not." - Tremor_

Tremor sighed, "Very well... Papyrus it will be. Are you positive King Dedede and Lemon will write his name down?"

"Well, they wanted Snap originally, but honestly, I don't think they give a damn." shrugged Sasha.

Tremor nodded, "...make sure they vote our way. Otherwise I may use the advantage tonight. Right now, I won't."

Sasha nodded, shaking hands with Tremor before Tremor left the shelter.

A few minutes later, Tremor was speaking with Snap and Papyrus down one of the many corridors.

"Wait, what? That's a little... odd," murmured Snap, after hearing that Sasha wanted to vote out Papyrus over Lemon, "The hell is she thinking? Lemon can't be trusted one bit!"

"I don't know, but she's clearly blind." sighed Tremor.

"MAYBE SHE WOULDN'T BE BLIND IF SHE WOULD TAKE OFF HER HOODIE!" muttered Papyrus, "IN FACT! I DON'T TRUST SASHA AT ALL! SHE'S PROBABLY HIDING SOMETHING FROM US!"

" _SASHA ACTS MORE LIKE A BOY THEN A GIRL ANYWAY! IN FACT, THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID SHE DID ON HER ORIGINAL SEASON! SHE PRETENDED TO BE A BOY! WELL, HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE STILL NOT PRETENDING!? I SHALL CATCH YOU IN A LIE SOON!" - Papyrus_

Snap sighed, "Well, I'm still writing Lemon's name down tonight. As long as we don't lose Trinity to them, we got what we need tonight."

Papyrus shook his head, "NO! I WILL NOT WRITE LEMON'S NAME DOWN! I WILL BE WRITING DOWN SASHA'S NAME! I CAN'T TRUST SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T SHOW HER FACE TO ME!"

"Ughh... come on Papyrus... think!" sighed Snap, before thinking something in his head, before perking up, "...actually... oh my God... Papyrus might actually have a point for once."

" _I don't want to go home, and I sure as hell don't want Papyrus to go home either! So what am I supposed to do? Well, vote off the person that's scheming and planning our downfall, of course! I never trusted Sasha since the swap, and I ain't changing my mind on her. Question is... is it time?" - Snap_

"What do you mean?" asked Tremor.

"Forget about what Papyrus said and think," explained Snap, "Sasha's a savvy player. She talks smooth, and she's everyone's friend. Listen Tremor, you're safer with us then her or Nah. We have the numbers if we keep hold of Trinity."

Tremor crossed his arms, and sighed, thinking about it in his head.

" _Sasha and Nah are a powerful duo together. They're also getting a little bit arrogant lately. I suppose it has to do with the fact that they know I have the power to change this game... so they've let their guards down. Snap is quite right, though. We have four votes. Sasha doesn't matter anymore." - Tremor_

"Still... is voting Sasha off worth it over voting off Lemon?" asked Tremor.

"That... that I still don't know." sighed Snap.

Both Snap and Tremor discussed the matter a little bit more, before coming to a decision.

" _Either way, I have the power to cast the sole vote tonight. If I feel the need to guaranteed that Lemon or Sasha leave this game... or hell, even Papyrus if I feel like Sasha's right... then that's what I'll do tonight. Either way, the only person I care about is myself. If it benefits me, I'll do it." - Tremor_

Meanwhile, back at the shelter, Sasha was talking with King Dedede, Lemon, and Trinity. Bob was no longer on Trinity's head. He was instead hiding underneath the shelter.

"So.. are we good tonight? Voting off Papyrus?" asked Sasha.

Lemon shrugged, "Honestly, not my cup of tea, but as long as Snap goes after he does, I could care less, dudebro."

" _Papyrus going home... oh well. I'm not going to cry about it. He's weak, he's annoying, and honestly, he's just a pawn in someone's plans, so I'm not going to regret writing his name down tonight. I would rather it would be Snap, but his time will come sooner then expected, dude. So soon indeed." - Lemon_

King Dedede grinned widely, "Well don't you worry a thing Sasha! Papyrus will be going home, and there's nothing he or Snap can do about it! Isn't that right, Trinity ol buddy?"

He wrapped an arm around Trinity's shoulder, squeezing her against his big belly. Trinity still smiled despite being suffocated against Dedede's tight grasp.

"God, she's so lifeless." muttered Sasha.

"But she's so freaking loyal! True, she voted out Viridi, but you know what, as long as we have majority, she votes with the majority!" grinned Lemon.

"Well, you better be right. Otherwise you're the one going home." replied Sasha.

" _Relying on Trinity for a vote is like relying on Alleio. Alleio was somebody in my season that was just... so freaking unpredictable that it was hard to pinpoint who he truly was. Trinity is no different... other then the fact that she doesn't talk at all. That makes her far less annoying, honestly." - Sasha_

King Dedede let go of Trinity, giving her room to breathe if she ever did. He grinned at her, "Alright! Remember Trinity! Tonight, you will be voting out Papyrus tonight! You can always write 'Paper' down if that's too complex for you, alright? Bwahahaha!"

Trinity nodded her head, before staring at one of the cameras.

" _Uhhh.. okay, I think after tonight I won't have to do all of your talking for ya, alright? I just hope this thing works like they say it will. You listening to me, Trinity?" (Trinity nods her head.) "Good. Just saying yes or no isn't going to be enough. Now what are you doing tonight, again?" - Trinity via Bob_

– – – – –

The Bayon tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You guys were on a nice little winning streak, but today was when it all ended. Tremor, compare this tribe to the last two tribes you were on. Is it better, or worse?" asked Jeff.

Tremor shook his head.

"I can't really say if it's better or worse. What I can definitely say is that it's definitely more chaotic. There's too much going on that I have to take a step back and assess the situation." replied Tremor.

Both Sasha and Snap nodded their heads.

"Lemon, it's been a crazy last couple of days. Not only did Ducky quit the game, but also Peter Sam got sick and had to leave almost a day later. Are you all feeling better?" asked Jeff.

Lemon nodded.

"Yeah, dude! I think for the most part, we've all felt good! I think Ducky was, like, the only one I remember seeing truly suffer out here. Don't know about Peter Sam, but for Ducky, yeah. She was the only one so far, dudebro." replied Lemon.

"King Dedede, what do you think has to happen tonight for the Bayon tribe to move forward in this game?" asked Jeff.

"Well, if you ask me, we need a strong tribe! We cannot be going into these challenges all weak and pathetic! A true king, such as myself, would be embarrassed to be on the losing tribe!" replied King Dedede.

Lemon nodded her head, grinning back at him.

"Papyrus, any last words before we go and vote?" asked Jeff.

Papyrus looked back and forth, before replying.

"DON'T TRUST ANYBODY! NOT EVEN YOURSELF!" replied Papyrus.

"Wise words coming from you. Alright, it's time to vote, Papyrus, you're up."

– – –

Papyrus' Vote: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE. BYE BYE! (Sasha)

Sasha's Vote: You definitely have something going on with Sans and Toriel. You can't hide that. (Papyrus)

Tremor's Vote: I'm sorry, but I've made my choice after some careful planning and precision. (?)

Trinity's Vote: …... (waves at the camera before placing her vote away) (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Sasha looked over at Tremor, wondering if he would play his sole vote. When Tremor didn't stand up, she nodded her head.

First vote, Papyrus. (He blinked.)

…

Papyrus. Two votes Papyrus.

…

…

Papyrus. That's three votes Papyrus. ("WOWIE! I'M POPULAR! ...WAIT, THAT'S A BAD THING." muttered Papyrus.)

…

…

Sasha. One vote Sasha, three votes Papyrus. (Sasha raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

Sasha. Two votes Sasha, three votes Papyrus. (She looked around, a little confused.)

…

Sasha. We're tied, three votes Sasha, three votes Papyrus, one vote left. (Sasha looked over at Tremor, while Snap looked over at Trinity.)

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Waterfall...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Sasha. That's four, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Sasha was very annoyed that she was betrayed, as well as blindsided. Lemon and King Dedede were also upset about this. Lemon glared at Trinity as Sasha gave her torch up.

"Sasha, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sasha nodded, before looking back, and pulling off her hood, revealing her girly face, and the flower in her hair, "Don't trust Tremor. He's hiding something from you." She then left the area. Tremor shook his head.

"Well, that was certainly a night, wasn't it? Some secrets are out, and there's still many more mysteries to discover out here. There's even some that I need to get to the bottom of. But for now, not much I can do. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Sasha's Final Words**

"Whatever, Tremor. You want to play dirty, you will play dirty when you realize you just screwed up. Guess all those rocks went straight to your brain, huh? I just hope Shantae and Nah can make it out of the mess we're all in. Pit's Angels is on a rocky road now, and it better not end soon. Good luck to you."

VOTE

Papyrus – Sasha, King Dedede, and Lemon

Sasha – Snap, Tremor, Papyrus, and Trinity

Guest characters are always hard to write for, so more likely then not, they'll almost always be pre mergers. Penner was, and now Sasha was as well. To those who liked her, I'm sorry, and SWSU-Master, thank you for letting me use her for eight episodes.

Anyway, I have some news for Last Chances! I should be ending the poll in a few days, so keep sending in your votes before I end it! Anyway... here's what will happen once the preliminary polls are done.

I will post the Top 30 polls for both men and women, and I will have you all vote again. Only this time... you will have to vote for the people you DON'T think deserve to have a shot in the final vote. A total of 0 to 6 players per gender may get cut, depending on how many you don't want to see. They will be replaced with either Waterfall contestants, or players who BARELY made the cut for Top 30.

WARNING: If you want nobody to be cut from the current Top 30 polls... then nobody from Waterfall will be on Last Chances. Just saying.

As for Waterfall's poll, 12 players have been selected to participate in the poll. Is the winner on there? Probably. Like with Mike Holloway in Second Chances, if that winner happens to be popular enough to go into Last Chances, they will be cut and replaced with someone else.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 All The Juicy Secrets

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Pit gone, Shantae had no idea who to trust anymore. But Bayonetta was able to convince her to stick with the Ta Keo group, as otherwise she would be screwed over. Meanwhile, Sans promised Toriel that he was on her side, and would help Bayon. Secretly, Sans just wanted whatever was best for him._

 _Over on Bayon, Snap and Papyrus made an alliance with Tremor, trying to keep the numbers over against Lemon and King Dedede. However, despite Tremor's new alliance, Sasha made an alliance with Lemon. She also made a fake Final 3 between the two of them and Nah. However, Sasha meant nothing by her alliance, as she just wanted Lemon's loyalty._

 _At the reward challenge, both Ta Keo and Bayon were even, but it was Snap who beat out Shantae to win a coffee machine for the Bayon tribe!_

 _Back at camp, Sasha told Nah and Tremor about the deal she made with King Dedede and Lemon. However, Tremor was very annoyed that Sasha went behind his back and against his wishes. He had the power, after all. Meanwhile, Papyrus met Bob the temmie, who later revealed that Trinity could, indeed, talk._

 _Back over on Ta Keo, Frederick, Celeste, and Toriel were discussing all the matters on who to vote off next. Their targets in mind were Shantae and Red. Frederick later told his alliance about the sole vote he possessed in his pocket from Exile Island. Later, Red and Bayonetta hoped that Sans would get Toriel on their side, but Sans was playing coy the entire time._

 _At the immunity challenge, it was once again a close race between Bayon and Ta Keo. In the end, Red Forman scored the winning point for Ta Keo, earning them immunity. Nah was sent once again to Exile Island, where she found yet another advantage, but this time it was an immunity advantage._

 _Before tribal council, Sasha told Tremor that she was going to vote out Papyrus, in fear of an 'Undertale Cult'. Tremor thought of the idea as preposterous, and didn't like it at all. After speaking with Snap and Papyrus, Papyrus brought up wanting to vote out Sasha over Lemon, which turned the tables on Sasha. However, Trinity's loyalty was still unknown at this point, and with King Dedede and Lemon trying to get her vote, nobody knew what she would do._

 _At tribal council, Trinity sided with Tremor, Snap, and Papyrus, and voted out Sasha in a 4-3 decision, once again leaving Lemon and Dedede on the outside. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Bayon: King Dedede, Lemon, Nah, Papyrus, Snap, Tremor, and Trinity**

 **Ta Keo: Bayonetta, Celeste, Frederick, Red, Sans, Shantae, and Toriel**

– – – – –

Bayon Day 18

Nah was tending to the fire, and relaxing back at camp while she waited for the Bayon tribe to return from tribal council.

"I don't know what happened last night... for all I know, Tremor did something stupid." sighed Nah, having some rather good instincts.

" _Last night, I don't know what to think. I knew Tremor did not like Sasha's idea to work with Lemon or King Dedede, but... I don't know. If he turned on us, then I'm really screwed. In fact, I have a pretty good feeling that we are screwed. I'm just going to have to play it nice and cool and relaxed..." - Nah_

Nah's suspicions were confirmed when the six members of Bayon returned from the vote without Sasha with them. She rolled her eyes, but wasn't surprised she was right.

Lemon was very irritated that Sasha was gone, as well as that she was once again on the bottom of the pecking order.

" _I just don't know why I keep getting thrusted into these positions, dude! Like, why am I back at the bottom? Ta Keo came over and was willing to help Dedede and I out here! Sasha's gone, and now I don't know who to trust! Is it just gonna be me and King Dedede from here on out, man?" - Lemon_

"So! Tremor! What little secret was Sasha talking about anyway? Was it a personal secret?" asked King Dedede, clenching his hammer a little.

Tremor shook his head, "I don't believe you're in a position to ask me that."

"Then I will tell everyone what it is," sighed Nah, "He's got the power to cast the sole vote of the night. He quickly turned on Sasha, and I bet you 100% he'll turn on anyone else."

Tremor raised an eyebrow, "You're quick to judge, knowing that this sole vote will simply just negate any power you may have."

" _I voted Sasha out last night because she was not respecting my wishes. You are either going to play with me, or against me. Nah is safe if she keeps her mouth shut, and doesn't do anything stupid. Otherwise, she may just buy Lemon Zest two more days of safety. That wouldn't be good." - Tremor_

"Yeah, sure, vote me out next if you want," muttered Nah, "Just know that the next tribal after you're public enemy number one, and that's a fact, Tremor."

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHY WOULD I VOTE OUT MY BEST BUDDY TREMOR?" asked Papyrus, "WITHOUT HIM, I WOULD NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

"Yeah, because he's a gigantic idiot," sighed Nah, before continuing her speel, "In addition, don't trust Papyrus. You wanna know why no Bayons were voted off at Ta Keo? Sans. He was always fishy on the old Ta Keo tribe, and with Toriel there... there's gotta be something going on between Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel."

Snap perked up a little at that comment.

" _Where the hell did that statement come from? And where did you even come up with such bullcrap anyway? I suppose it could be true, but hey, you're throwing Toriel's name under the bus, and I ain't happy about that. Call out Sans if you must, but not my own alliance buddy, ya hear?" - Snap_

Papyrus blinked, "JUST BECAUSE WE ALL COME FROM THE SAME WORLD DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHING, YOU WEIRD HUMAN GIRL!"

"At least you admitted to being from the same world as them. I believe my work here is done." grinned Nah, before walking away from camp.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS MADNESS!" declared Papyrus, crossing his boney arms.

" _I don't care if I make a stir around camp. I'm here to play the game and to win. Tremor's absolutely right. He has the power to send me home if he wants to. Which means my immunity advantage is going to help me out big time. But... I needed to call them out. I need everyone to target them." - Nah_

A few minutes later, down by the stream, Nah was speaking with Lemon and King Dedede.

"Listen, it's not over for us yet," explained Nah, "I can buy us more time if we need it. I have the immunity advantage from Exile Island. Tremor gets to put the first laugh in, we can't risk that."

King Dedede grinned, "Excellent timing Nah! You will be far more loyal then that horrid Trinity girl! I can't believe I trusted her with my own eyes!"

Lemon rolled her eyes, "It's my fault. I'm the one who gave Trinity far more credit then we thought she had."

" _This game is far from over! We can crawl back to the top, and with the brainy Nah on our side, nothing will stop this trio! Like I once said before, we are the underdogs! The underdogs will get a win in at some point! Tremor and Papyrus may have power, but not for long! Bwahaha!" - King Dedede_

"Speaking of which... where is Trinity right now?" asked Nah, looking around camp.

"Last I saw, she crawled underneath the shelter, and then some bright lights started coming from underneath," shrugged Lemon, "So I dunno, probably having a rave party or something, dudebro."

"That seems... very odd." noted Nah.

Both Lemon and King Dedede shrugged their shoulders, and eventually the topic of conversation switched to something else.

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 18

Sitting inside the shelter, Shantae, Red, and Bayonetta were having a talk with one another.

"Alright, I'm just going to come out and say it right now; I don't trust Sans at all." said Red.

Shantae shook her head, "I don't either. I told you two days ago I didn't trust him at all, and now look at what you're thinking now."

" _We seem to be going back and forth on this matter. Two days ago Red said he could trust Sans, and now he's suddenly come to the conclusion that he doesn't trust Sans at all now. Kinda odd if you ask me. Problem now is that if Red himself doesn't trust him, what do we do now, huh?" - Shantae_

Red shook his head, "You know what Shantae, a lot of thoughts can change your mind in this crazy game they call Survivor."

Bayonetta grinned, "Well then, if you cannot trust Sans, then maybe we... fish for some information."

"What do you mean?" asked Red, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Bayonetta.

"Someone's gotta be hiding some secrets," replied Bayonetta, "We can assume Toriel and Sans know eachother in real life... so what exactly are Celeste and Frederick hiding, per chance?"

" _This is the fun part of Survivor; finding all the juicy secrets, and using them to your advantage. I would say that I'm quite good at getting information out of people when I so need to. I don't know if it's my looks, or my charm... but I think once I start talking, they'll just... tell me everything." - Bayonetta_

"What secrets could they possibly be hiding from us?" asked Red, "Celeste is a bounty hunter. We already know that. The only secret I can think for her is that she's probably some sort of alien whore or something."

"Well, what about Frederick then?" asked Shantae.

Red looked over at Shantae, "Well, now that I think about it... know how Nah would talk about her father? Frederick somewhat reminds me of the man she describes. Orderly, stern, tall and handsome, as she would put it."

" _Back on old Ta Keo, during down time, we would tell eachother stories about our lives. Nah talked about her human father a lot, and how he acted and whatnot. I won't bore ya with the details, but Frederick sort of... fits the description of Nah's father. Probably a long shot, obviously, though." - Red_

Bayonetta grinned, "Bingo. That's the information we need. Even if it's a lie, it's still good to catch people on their tippy toes, wouldn't you agree?"

"What are you planning to do, Bayonetta?" asked Shantae.

"Why try to scare Frederick of course," smirked Bayonetta, "Tell him that I know one of his secrets... he'll obviously look at me like I'm crazy, but... a few threats go a long way in this game."

" _Bayonetta is willing to put herself in the line of fire just to spread paranoia about some weird lie. The lie is this; Frederick is Nah's father, as she fits the description of her human father. I hate doing this to Nah, and throw her under the bus, but we can't trust Sans any longer. We have to act now." - Shantae_

Meanwhile, Frederick and Celeste were talking to one another down one of the many corridors near camp.

"I don't know about you, but... do you trust Sans at all?" asked Frederick.

Celeste shook her head, "Well, without Toriel's calm demeanor, I would say not at all."

" _Sans is a strange little skeleton. He makes a lot of funny puns, and walks around not caring at all about what's going on. But... without Toriel around, I wouldn't trust him at all. He's a completely different person when Toriel isn't with him. I feel like he's letting on less then he knows." - Celeste_

"Sans is pure Ta Keo, after all, and he does have a relationship with Toriel it seems from his life," noted Frederick, "I'm sure we can trust him... but once we merge... keep an eye out on him. Maybe Toriel as well."

Celeste nodded, "Indeed. I would love for our Final 3 alliance to consist of you, me, and Snap in the end. Toriel is sweet, but... everyone loves her."

Frederick nodded, shaking Celeste's hand firmly, "Glad we had this talk, Celeste. We're in this together, and once we're back with Snap, we will make it official."

" _Celeste is a strong, independent woman. I would love to be sitting next to her at the end, because I would feel like the two of us would square off perfectly against eachother. Toriel.. I know I cannot sit next to her. Everyone loves the old, kind motherly type. Just look at Marge Simpson." - Frederick_

"Just.. keep an eye on Sans, whatever you do," warned Frederick, "He can be... a bit of a bonehead sometimes."

Right on cue, Sans poked his head out from around the corner of the corridor, carrying a trombone in his hands. He blew into it three times in a "Wah wah wahhhh" kind of tune. He then winked, and went away.

"...I rest my case." sighed Frederick.

Celeste giggled softly, and along with Frederick they left the corridor to go do other things.

– – – – –

Bayon Day 18

Nah was sitting down in the shelter, minding her own business. A few minutes later, Tremor approached her for a quiet chat.

"Listen, I understand what you are trying to do," said Tremor, "But you must understand, do you really want to be on my bad side? Knowing I have this sole vote?"

Nah sighed, "Yeah... I may have gone a little too far... but I have to play my cards where they lie. You know that."

" _I had to speak some sense into Nah. I need her in this game. She may not trust me, but she knows that I can easily send her home at the next tribal council. Having a dragon on my side would be very useful, and... I am the only one on this tribe that is aware of her true form. She should know that." - Tremor_

"You also know I'm the only one on this tribe that knows you are a dragon, correct?" reminded Tremor, "Not only can I send you home, I can expose your secrets just like you did mine."

"OH crap, yeah, I forgot about that... crap!" muttered Nah, "Look Tremor.. I was just frustrated. First Pit leaves, and now Sasha? You gotta understand I'm on thin ice as it is!"

"Yet unlike them, you have the brains to work yourself out of this position you are in," explained Tremor, "I can see your concerns about Papyrus. However... he's controllable. Lemon and King Dedede are not as controllable as you and Sasha think they are. They are arrogant."

" _I had a talk with Tremor this afternoon, and... I was convinced that I made the wrong choice this morning. Listen, he's right. He has all the power to send me home, and expose my secret as a dragon. Ta Keo saw me as useful... but Bayon on the other hand might send me home immediately!" - Nah_

"Yeah, even Sasha said that she didn't like or trust Lemon despite everything they talked about," shrugged Nah, "I'm just worried about the merge. If those three come together, we're all goners."

Tremor nodded, "I am aware of that. But, is there anything to be worried about? You and I both know Sans is useless... Papyrus is also useless.. and I believe Toriel's a smart woman. We can easily beat them, and eliminate them when the opportunity arises. Right now... we need Papyrus."

Nah nodded softly, "I know. Just be ready to take a few shots once we merge. You know you're the biggest threat out of all of us Ta Keo members."

"We can only hope Trinity is viewed as a large enigma." noted Tremor.

" _I believe I got through to Nah, and I hope she's on my side for this upcoming vote. I do not trust Lemon at all, and King Dedede is going to be a large threat once we merge. Lemon's more dangerous, however, due to her will and adaptability. King Dedede, I believe, has neither of those." - Tremor_

Meanwhile, down by the stream, Snap was plastered onto the wall, while Papyrus watched a few things float by in the stream.

"What can you possibly be waiting for?" asked Snap.

"NOTHING RIGHT NOW SNAP! JUST WASTING TIME! THERE'S NOTHING TO DO AS WE WAIT FOR TREE MAIL!" replied Papyrus.

" _SURVIVOR REALLY GETS BORING AFTER A WHILE. YOU SIT AROUND DOING NOTHING, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN'T LIKE TO SIT AROUND DOING NOTHING! THE GREAT PAPYRUS LIKES TO DO THINGS, AND MAKE SOMETHING OF MY POOR SELF!" - Papyrus_

A few minutes later, Trinity walked over towards them, and sat down next to Papyrus. What she did next surprised them both.

"WEll! THa FiRES UNDER conTROl! tRIn fOR a brEAK!" said Trinity.

"Oh hey Trinity," yawned Snap, before blinking and moving away from the wall, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait! Trinity! Did you just... did you just freaking talk!?"

"YES!" replied Papyrus, "WHY WOULD THAT SURPRISE YOU SNAP? SHE WAS JUST SHY! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS A TEMMIE FROM DAY 1, AND I WAS RIGHT!"

Trinity smiled dully, looking at Papyrus, "Trin? n! TriN AM nOt TEM! TRIN Am TriNIty!"

" _Okay... there's been a few things I've been shocked about. Mr. Krabs saving me from death... Ducky basically being told to quit the game... uhhh... Trinity freaking talking!? Like, I think that breaks the record for me! All this time, Trinity's been quiet, creepy, and just... uber strong! What a twist!" - Snap_

"Wait, wait, why are you talking all funny, then? Is what Papyrus said true? You're a temmie?" asked Snap.

"SNAP! I JUST TOLD YOU SHE'S NOT A TEMMIE!" snapped Papyrus, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"OPE! bOb Is A Tem! tRIn aM NOT A TEM!" explained Trinity, "TriN AM a..! UHH..! tRIN foRgOT WhAT TRIN aM!"

A few minutes later, Bob the temmie approached the three, yawning a little, "Yeah, yeah, we're still working on coming to terms with what you are, Trinity. At least I got her to talk. The others will be happy."

Snap rubbed his forehead, trying to process nearly everything going on, "...I think I need to lay down. Our camp has been overrun by weirdos." He then left the area to go lie down.

" _tRIN LEARNEd HoW TO TAlK thIS MORnINg! bobS SUCh a GOOD TEAcHER! TRIN STilL DOnt KNOw A LOT oF WORdS! but BOB IS TRYIng TEmS bEst!" (She does a small little dance; the Shrunk Funk Shuffle.) "JEFF wIlL bE SO rOuD Of tRIN!" - Trinity_

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 18

Sitting around the fire, Celeste and Toriel were watching Shantae make a few little headdresses using some various materials found around the caverns.

"You seem like a very talented young woman, Shantae," smiled Toriel, "That talent you have is quite something."

Shantae smiled back at them, "Thank you, I just wanted to find time to bond with the girls of this tribe, you know what I mean?"

" _Honestly, anything can happen in this game. Right now, I just want to make sure that I have a one step forward ahead of Red or Bayonetta. By bonding with Celeste and Toriel, I think I might be able to buy myself more time in the game. I'm just trying to stay in the game as long as I can." - Shantae_

"It is rather nice to bond over usually girly matters, isn't it?" noted Celeste, "Quite unlike my usual life as a bounty hunter."

"Yes indeed. I believe this is a great opportunity to take our minds off the game, and just relax." smiled Toriel.

Shantae finished the first headdress, and handed it over to Celeste, "Okay! I finished one, so Celeste, go ahead and try it on!"

Celeste nodded softly, taking the headdress from Shantae, and fitting it on top of her head, minding her alien horns. She looked up and smiled a little, "How do I look in your eyes?"

"Very cute!" smiled Shantae.

" _Shantae is a very sweet, young girl. She's full of bright ideas, and is very friendly. I can't say the same for either Bayonetta or Red Forman. Red is rather blunt, and demanding in his ways, and Bayonetta.. I just do not trust her at all. At least with Shantae, she's very nice to talk with about stuff." - Celeste_

"I'll be working on the next one," continued Shantae, "And I hope to finish headdresses for me, Bayonetta, and you as well Toriel!"

Toriel nodded, "Also, if I may ask Shantae... what's your opinion on Bayonetta? She hasn't really spoken a whole lot since we came over from Bayon.."

"Oh, don't mind her," laughed Shantae, "She's generally quiet. She's mostly just taking in her surroundings, and just assessing the situation at hand. I don't mind her all that much. I think in a few days she'll be more open to talk."

"I see..." replied Toriel, nodding her head.

" _Bayonetta has always struck me as the... suspicious manipulator of the tribe. She hardly speaks a word, and according to Shantae, she's assessing the situation, and learning her surroundings. Something doesn't settle well with her, and I want to get to the bottom of it before it's too late." - Toriel_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Bayonetta and Frederick were having a small little talk.

Bayonetta placed her hands on her hips and faced Frederick, "Alright Frederick, it's time we have a little talk, shall we say..."

Frederick raised an eyebrow, "I don't like where this is going... what's going on around here?"

Bayonetta giggled a little, before beginning to walk around Frederick like a hungry shark, "Well.. I've been listening to a few people... maybe even a confessional or two.. and may I just say... you can't hide everything."

" _I may lie a few times, but my goal is to scare Frederick into thinking I know a secret. This could go very wrong, or very right depending on how this all works out. I know my methods usually work, but with Frederick, someone so bold, he may not fall into my trap, which could be bad." - Bayonetta_

"What are you going on about, woman?" asked Frederick, getting a little concerned.

"Ohh... nothing much, dear Frederick," grinned Bayonetta, "It's just that... because of all I've done... I've figured out your secret."

Frederick blinked, "W-what.? What do you... what?!"

"Yes, I... I imagined this would be your reaction," remarked Bayonetta, a little surprised Frederick was freaking out, "I know everything, dear Frederick... it would be a shame if Celeste or Toriel knew..."

Frederick sighed a little, closing his eyes.

" _How did... how did this woman figure it out? She knows that my daughter is Nah..? Or is she making me fall into a trap... no no, that's not it. She's been quiet since the day we arrived from Bayon. She's probably figured it out by now. Lying to her would only make it worse... damn it all." - Frederick_

Frederick sighed once more, opening his eyes, "So... you know that my daughter is Nah, huh? Well, I'm glad you figured it out... but do you really think the others would believe you?"

Bayonetta blinked once again, taking a while before she responded. She was not expecting Nah to really be Frederick's daughter, so she was caught a little off guard.

She eventually regained her composure and grinned, "Well... how about this then. I can benefit your game in ways you cannot even begin to imagine, dear Frederick... if you keep me in this game... you have my vote and loyalty. Otherwise... your secret will come out. You will lose all trust."

" _That was... quite a surprise honestly. Red said it was all but a lie to him, but apparently, Frederick admitted to Nah being his actual daughter. The pieces all fit into place... and now I have him directly where I want him. If he keeps me in the game... he's got my loyalty. Otherwise... his loss." - Bayonetta_

"...You tread these waters with risk, Bayonetta," replied Frederick, crossing his arms, "You may just get your wish granted... but you better swear to keeping your word. Otherwise, I will make you pay."

Bayonetta shrugged her shoulders, "Don't go around making wishes you can't grant, my dear Frederick. We shall see where this goes from here."

The two players then shook hands. Frederick was completely torn at this point.

" _I don't know what to make of what Bayonetta's doing. I don't trust her at all, but I had to admit the truth to her. Otherwise, she would have called me out immediately, and my game would have ended right there. I hate to do it, but I have to play Bayonetta's game to keep us both safe." - Frederick_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Ta Keo, getting your first look at the new Bayon tribe; Sasha voted out at the last tribal council."

Shantae frowned a little, now realizing it was now down to her and Nah for Pit's Angels.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge."

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Ta Keo."

Red did so.

"For today's challenge, you will rank your tribe from strongest to weakest. Depending on the order, you will be squaring off against someone on the other tribe in an endurance styled battle. You will place yourself between two walls, and you must keep yourself hanging between them for as long as you can. If you drop out before your rival, they score a point for their. First tribe to four points wins immunity. Losers go to tribal council where there will be a price to be paid."

Jeff then pulled something out of his pocket; a glass bottle.

"In addition, losing tribe will also have to take this to tribal council. This bottle can contain something good... or something bad. That will be discovered tonight."

Just then, Nah stepped forward, pulling out the immunity challenge advantage, handing it to Jeff. "Listen, I don't want to risk anything tonight. I'm playing this for Bayon."

Jeff nodded, taking the advantage from Nah, "Alright then. Nah is playing the second and last immunity challenge advantage of the season. Bayon, each member will now have TWO chances to defeat a member from Ta Keo. If you drop twice, you're officially out of the challenge. Let's get started."

The match ups were as following: Celeste vs. Trinity, Frederick vs. King Dedede, Bayonetta vs. Tremor, Shantae vs. Lemon, Toriel vs. Nah, Red vs. Snap, and Sans vs. Papyrus.

"This challenge is now on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Immediately out of the gate, Frederick, Celeste, Shantae, King Dedede, and Snap were doing fairly well. The former four were holding themselves nicely, while Snap was leaning against the wall lazily, as for the first hour, they were allowed to lean against the wall.

Red, being a trained army veteran, was doing decently as well. He was older, but he was hanging in there with the rest of them. Trinity was also biding her time, knowing she could never get tired from hanging between the walls.

Sans looked over at his brother Papyrus, and waved casually at him. Papyrus didn't wave back, too focused on winning immunity for Bayon. Lemon and Nah were also doing okay.

Bayonetta looked over at her opponent in Tremor, and noticed that he was using his rock powers to bind him to the wall. Bayonetta rolled her eyes, knowing there was no way in hell she was beating Tremor. Toriel also found it a little difficult to find her groove and balance.

"Don't lose your concentration. Remember, you're still in a tribe. This is not individual. If you fall, you risk sending your tribe to tribal council." warned Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

Two people dropped out early...

…

…

It was Bayonetta and Nah. Nah's footing slipped a little, costing her her first try at the challenge. Bayonetta, on the other hand, dropped out early knowing that she was never going to beat the rocky Tremor.

"Nah and Bayonetta both drop out. Nah gets a second chance, but Tremor scores the first point for Bayon! Bayon leads 1-0!"

Tremor released himself from the walls, nodding his head. Bayonetta shrugged her shoulders as she took a seat on the Ta Keo mat. Nah climbed back up to give the walls another try.

Frederick, Celeste, and King Dedede were still doing the best so far, holding strong against the walls without any sign of quitting in them. Red was also finding his groove, closing his eyes, and relaxing.

Papyrus was also focused, which felt strange just looking at him. Sans nodded his head, proud of his brother for trying to defeat him in the immunity challenge. Trinity was still not moving a muscle.

Shantae and Snap were beginning to shake just a little bit, as was Lemon, but Lemon was hanging in there a little better then they were. Toriel, meanwhile, was doing a little bit better then before, but was still struggling a little, but she knew she could beat Nah, who already dropped out once.

– 30 minutes in... –

Soon, four people dropped out of the challenge.

…

…

…

It was Nah, Sans, Snap, and Lemon. Nah and Lemon slipped from the wall while they were not paying any attention. Snap also slipped when he lost focus, and Sans just dropped out for no given reason.

"Sans and Nah are out of the challenge, and they both allow Toriel and Papyrus to score a point each for Ta Keo and Bayon! Bayon still leads 2-1! Snap and Lemon each get one more try, though!"

Both Toriel and Papyrus dropped out of the challenge, feeling happy that they were able to defeat their rivals. Sans nodded his head at Papyrus as he sat down next to Bayonetta. Nah shook her head, a little upset she wasn't able to pull through for Bayon.

King Dedede looked over at his opponent in Frederick, and grinned a little. He was always ready for a challenge, and wasn't ready to give up yet. Especially to defeat Frederick, someone he didn't like from the old Bayon camp. Frederick looked back over, and glared at him a little.

Celeste looked over at Trinity, and grew worried when she realized Trinity was barely moving a single muscle. Celeste knew she was strong, but could she even defeat Trinity by herself?

Red and Shantae's muscles began to tire out just a little bit, but they still wanted to defeat Lemon and Snap, as Ta Keo needed the points to defeat Bayon at this point.

Lemon and Snap both climbed back onto the walls, hanging on for dear life. They weren't ready to continue, but Lemon was moreso ready to face off against Shantae then Snap was against Red.

– 40 minutes in... –

Two more people dropped out.

…

…

It was Snap once again, followed by Shantae, who couldn't hold on any longer.

"Snap and Shantae are both out! Red scores for Ta Keo, and Lemon scores for Bayon! That's why you never give up in this challenge! Bayon still leads 3-2! One more point, and immunity is theirs!"

Both Red and Lemon slid off of the walls, and were happy to have won a point each. Everyone was extremely proud of Red for doing so well in this challenge. Lemon high fived her tribe one by one in excitement. Snap was a little annoyed, but didn't feel too bad. Shantae was just worried about losing immunity.

Now it was down to the big four brutes of the season; King Dedede, Celeste, Frederick, and Trinity. King Dedede felt like he had a lot of bulk on his side to defeat Frederick, while Trinity was feeling a little confident about beating Celeste. Both Celeste and Frederick did not want to lose the challenge, and they both knew one falls, and they lost the challenge by default.

– 50 minutes in... –

While the four players were hanging out on the walls, Celeste was analyzing a few things. She was wondering who Bayon would send to Exile Island if they won the challenge. She realized that since Shantae was sent already, she figured another Ta Keo might get sent once again.

Feeling confident for Bayon's survival, Celeste dropped out, knowing full well defeating Trinity was never going to happen given that the girl BARELY MOVED a single muscle in the last 50 minutes.

"Celeste drops out, and this challenge is officially over! BAYON WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Bayon hugged and cheered.

"Another strong performance by you, Bayon! That advantage especially worked out for you, so once again, congratulations! You are all safe tonight at the vote, but before you leave, you need to make a decision; who's going to Exile Island from Ta Keo? It cannot be Shantae, given she was just there."

…

…

"Alright, we're gonna switch it up. We're sending Sans over!" confirmed Snap.

Sans grinned a little, waving casually back at his tribe before leaving for Exile Island, refusing the map Jeff offered him.

"Sans will be back after the Ta Keo tribe has returned from tribal council. Sadly, Ta Keo, tonight's not gonna be fun. Tribal council tonight, where somebody will be voted off. In addition, you have a bottle to open when you get there, so be aware of that. See you all then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 19

Sans arrived at Exile Island, and read the note for the advantages twist.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, I'm not in the mood to go find anything today."

" _Tribal council is going to be interesting. Guess what, I won't be gaining any LOVE today. It's three against three, meaning it will come down to rocks. That's my favorite aspect of Survivor; the luck. Nothing will be blamed on me tonight, so I'll be looking forward to tomorrow morning." - Sans_

Sans looked around, feeling a little bit bored.

Suddenly, he got an idea, "Hmm... well since nobody else is around, I can exploit my powers, and put them to good use. Everyone thinks I'm useless... well... they're only half-right. I'm only useless when I want to be."

"I wonder what Jeff has in his tent..." murmured Sans to himself, before teleporting out of Exile Island in a flash. Nobody knew where he went.

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 19

Without Sans around to make the vote more interesting, the three former members of Ta Keo were convinced they were going to be drawing rocks to determine who goes home.

"Sans is a lucky son of a bitch," said Red, "He gets off scot-free, and now we have a 50% chance of this purple rock screwing us over."

Bayonetta shrugged, "Ohh.. I don't think it's that bad, honestly. You worry simply too much, Red Forman."

" _Learning the information I did yesterday, Frederick would be such a dear if he would put my name down tonight for the purple rock. That way, I do not go home at all, and either Red or Shantae pay the price. Remember... I'm a woman of my word. I go home, the whole tribe knows his secret." - Bayonetta_

"Even more important then that is the fact that we have this glass bottle," noted Shantae, holding it in her hands, "What do you think this is? Early merge? Two boots? Free reward?"

"If it's two boots then we're about to have either a great time, or we're going to suffer." sighed Red.

Shantae nodded, "Yeah, I really hope it doesn't come down to that. They're obviously going to put Red's name down tonight, and put Bayonetta and I up for elimination. Then whoever doesn't go home will go home second."

" _This night is the biggest night of the entire season! If one thing goes wrong for Ta Keo, we're all going home! Sans isn't even here, and this whole tribal council is still as crazy as ever! We just need to pray, and hope to the Gods themselves that we manage to beat Bayon in this purple rock festival." - Shantae_

Red nodded a little, leaning his head on his hand, "Yeah... damn it all to hell. Ah well, buckle up and enjoy the ride while it lasts. Vote for Frederick. He's not as strong or as smart as the women. Then we do whatever the hell we want in the second vote, if it comes down to it."

Shantae nodded, "That's what I was thinking. Celeste is very dangerous, so she has to go eventually. Toriel... I hate to do it for Sans, but she's definitely a smart and intelligent woman. Wise as ever, you know?"

"Then I suppose we're all settled then?" grinned Bayonetta, "Well then, let the festivities begin."

" _There's no way in hell I'm going home tonight. I'm the weakest member of Ta Keo right now, so of course they're going to put my name down, and hey, we vote off two members... I'm still not the target! Shantae and Bayonetta will always go home before me, and you know... that's great for me!" - Red_

Meanwhile, down one of the many corridors, Celeste, Frederick, and Toriel were discussing the vote.

"I apologize, but I threw the immunity challenge today," explained Celeste, "Beating Trinity was out of the question, but I had suspected they would send someone from Ta Keo to Exile Island."

"And just our luck, they did. Sans is out of the picture. Now it comes down to us, and I guess you can say we have a cheat code." replied Frederick.

" _Throwing the immunity challenge is something I wouldn't dare of doing before today. But... I had to. Frederick has the sole vote, and I knew they were going to send a member of Ta Keo over. It just made sense to me to drop out, and give us numbers by using the sole vote to our advantage." - Celeste_

"The problem I have though... is who are we sending home, and who are we keeping here?" asked Frederick, "This bottle twist is most certainly a double boot. Not the first time it's happened."

"That's certainly a big issue," agreed Toriel, "Honestly, I would say keeping Red would be a mistake. He's truly not as threatening as the women, but he'll never be loyal to our alliance. He'll be ready to take us all out, and since we're nearing the merge... we have to start thinking logically."

"I would agree on that, but I think it's safer to get rid of Shantae. She's the sweetest one by far, but she could potentially turn into a big threat once we go deep enough into this game. Not only physically, or mentally, but also socially." suggested Celeste.

Frederick nodded, "I was thinking more along the lines of Bayonetta. She's sneaky, she can be a manipulator, and nobody trusts her. But... I will go along with whatever we come up with tonight."

"We have many hours to plan our moves before we head out tonight." reminded Toriel with a smile.

" _Tonight, two members of the original Ta Keo tribe are going home. You could say it's unfair, but in Survivor, nothing is fair as they claim it to be. Bayonetta does know my secret... so I still don't know if I should send her home tonight, or keep her around for the sake of my game as a whole." - Frederick_

The Bayon trio spent quite some time figuring out who to send home, before finally coming to a conclusion. They picked out the first boot for Frederick to send home with the sole vote, and then planned a second boot in the event the bottle twist was what Frederick suggested it was.

– – – – –

The Ta Keo tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Hasn't been too long since you last came here to vote somebody off! Forman, what do you think is the vibe of the tribe tonight? Three Bayon, three Ta Keo, are you feeling the heat?" asked Jeff.

Red nodded a little.

"Oh absolutely. Obviously, we're walking into a purple rock situation, and then you have that damn bottle over there... yeah, this is pretty crazy Jeff. Hope this isn't my final night." replied Red.

Frederick looked over at both Celeste and Toriel, nodding his head.

"Celeste, if what Forman said is true, how do you determine who to vote for, because somebody has to be safe tonight from the wrath of the purple rock, and it's gonna be whoever you vote for?" asked Jeff.

"Precisely the matter, Jeff. We have to pick based on preferences, as well as who can we take with us into the merge. We may like several people, but we have to vote them out eventually." replied Celeste.

"Toriel, if you leave tonight because of the purple rock, where do you go from here in life?" asked Jeff.

Toriel smiled a little.

"I will return home to return taking care of various monsters that need my assistance. But I am not ready to go home yet. I want to stay as long as I can in order to make my life better." replied Toriel.

Frederick nodded a little, rubbing Toriel's back a little.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Forman, you're up."

– – –

Frederick's Vote: This is the only vote that will count tonight.. I hope we made the right choice. (?)

Red's Vote: You're a good man, but you're not as dangerous as the women. No offense, alright? (Frederick)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Before Jeff could read the votes, Frederick sighed, standing up, and walked forward with the sole vote advantage in his hand. The former Ta Keos were confused.

"Here you go Jeff, I just hope it was worth the trouble." remarked Frederick, handing Jeff the advantage.

"Frederick is playing the sole vote advantage. This means, Frederick, you now get to make the sole vote of the night. Meaning, you get to decide who goes home tonight. Make your decision now."

Red, Shantae, and Bayonetta all looked shocked, and now completely nervous as Frederick stood in front of them. Jeff took the urn full of votes, and pitched them into the fire.

"Alright, it's been a long time coming for this advantage. I didn't want to have to use it like this, but it's the only way we can survive tonight's dangers," explained Frederick, "So with that... I choose to send home..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...I'm sorry, Shantae. You're the biggest threat out of the three. I'm sorry, but I choose to vote you out tonight."

Shantae nodded sadly, gathering her things, and saying her goodbyes to the others.

"It's official Shantae, you are now the eleventh person voted out of Survivor Waterfall. I need you to hand me your torch. Frederick, go take a seat."

Shantae whispered, "Good luck!" to both Red and Bayonetta as she walked up to give her torch over to Jeff.

"Shantae, for tonight, Frederick has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Shantae nodded, waving goodbye as she walked out of tribal council.

"With that all said and done, Shantae is now out of the game. But we're not done yet, are we? Bayonetta, if you would, please open the bottled note, and read it aloud."

Bayonetta smashed the bottle onto the ground, and picked up the note that fell out of the bottle. She opened the note up and read.

"'Congratulations on making it to the Final 13. Be ready to soon make it to the Final 12. One more player will leave the game tonight'." read Bayonetta, rolling her eyes at the last bit of words.

Red lowered his head down, shaking his head. Frederick, Toriel, and Celeste all felt a little better about being prepared for the vote.

"That means, you're now going to vote off one more player tonight." confirmed Jeff.

Red spoke up before Jeff could continue, "Hold on, Probst. Listen, Bayons, one of us is going home, we get that. Between Bayonetta and I, I'm far more useless in challenges. You can't trust Bayonetta, no matter what she does."

Bayonetta grimaced a little at Red's last minute pleas, but then spoke up herself, "Very well, Red Forman. Then I shall tell you this; Red will never be loyal to you. If you vote me off, you will sorely regret it... won't you Frederick? Who knows.. maybe I'll be loyal to Bayon if I stay?"

Both Celeste and Toriel looked at Frederick a little, who didn't change his expression at all.

"Interesting last pleas, we'll learn who had the better plea in the end. It's time to vote, Forman, you're up."

– – –

Frederick's Vote: I just hope this was the right decision in the end. I don't want to regret this. (?)

Red's Vote: Yeah yeah, you got one laugh out of me. That will be the one free laugh you get. (Frederick)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Frederick. (He nodded a little.)

…

Frederick. Two votes Frederick. (Red and Bayonetta looked at one another.)

…

…

…

…

Red Forman. That's one vote Red, two votes Frederick. (Bayonetta grinned, while Red rolled his eyes.)

…

…

Red. Two votes Red, two votes Frederick, one vote left. ("You've got to be kidding me..." muttered Red.)

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Waterfall...

…

…

…

...is Red Forman. That's three, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Red shook his head, grabbing his things as well as his torch, slamming it in front of Jeff.

"Forman, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Red nodded, looking back at his tribe, "Good luck with her." He then left the area frustrated.

"Well, as it turned out, there was no need for a purple rock at all. Some may find it cheap, some may find it cheating, but I find it to be part of the game. You need to be ready for anything, at any cost. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Shantae's Final Words**

"I'm extremely sad that I was voted out right before the jury, but you know what, I had such a blast on Survivor! Everyone was so nice, and I think I made some good friends to last a lifetime. Frederick and Bayon needed to do what was best, and I think voting me out was the best move for them. Good luck!"

VOTE

Frederick – Bayonetta, Red, and Shantae (Never counted.)

Shantae – Celeste, Frederick, and Toriel (Only Frederick's counted.)

 **Red's** **Final Words**

"Of course, the one night I felt super comfortable in ends up being the night I actually end up going home! What a load of crap! Whatever.. at least I got to 13th place, so that's all fine and dandy with me. It's just the way I went out pissed me off. More opportunities lay around the corner for me anyway."

VOTE

Frederick – Bayonetta and Red

Red – Celeste, Frederick, and Toriel

Time for the merger next episode!

All wiki pages minus the Waterfall page will be updated later today! The secondary polls will be up soon on Last Chances' page, and I will post the rules of each poll again on that page!

Right now, since I can only post 30 options on Strawpolls, I have to kick one person off on both men and women polls. That means... Jake from Yoshi Desert and Jess from Green Hill, the most voted man and woman, will automatically be safe and move on to the Final Polls! The other 58... I just hope the readers like you enough, lol

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 No Guts, No Glory

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With both Pit and now Sasha voted out of the game, Nah was quickly losing her numbers, and she was desperate to make any sort of change. She called both Tremor and Papyrus out in the middle of camp, and declared them both threats. Nobody quite knew what to make of this, but Nah was determined to flip the game, and she already had Lemon and King Dedede on her side._

 _Later on in the day, Nah apologized to Tremor after realizing that Tremor could easily put her out of her misery using the sole vote, as well as her secret of being a dragon. Tremor reassured Nah that there was nothing to worry about when it came to Papyrus or Snap. Meanwhile Trinity surprised everyone when she spoke her first words._

 _Over on Ta Keo, Red, Shantae, and Bayonetta were desperate for any sort of help they could get in order to stay in the game. Not a single one of them trusted Sans, and if he flipped, the game was over. Eventually, Red told his alliance that he felt that Frederick fit the description of Nah's father, and got Bayonetta to try and scare Frederick._

 _So later that day, Bayonetta cornered Frederick, and tricked him into admitting his secret of being Nah's father. Bayonetta later blackmailed him, saying if she ever got voted off, his secret would be out. While this was going on, Shantae was attempting to bond with the women of Ta Keo, hoping to buy herself more time in the game._

 _At the immunity challenge, the tribes were challenged in a test of endurance. In the end, Nah's immunity challenge advantage came handy as it allowed Bayon to easily win immunity. With a bottle twist in effect for Ta Keo, Sans was sent to Exile Island._

 _Before tribal council, Red, Shantae, and Bayonetta were all convinced that it was going to come down to the purple rock, and if there was indeed two boots from the bottle twist, that they would hold all the power to send home two members of Bayon. Frederick, Toriel, and Celeste, on the other hand, knew two Ta Keo members were going home thanks to Frederick's sole vote. However... deciding who to vote off and who to keep was another story..._

 _At tribal council, Frederick played his sole vote ability, and he decided to send home Shantae first, seeing her as a massive social threat, as well as a good player._

 _After Shantae left, the bottle twist was confirmed to be a double boot for the Ta Keo tribe. Both Red and Bayonetta pleaded for their lives in the game, and in the end, it was Red Forman who saw his dream of making it to the Final 3 go up in flames. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Bayon: King Dedede, Lemon, Nah, Papyrus, Snap, Tremor, and Trinity**

 **Ta Keo: Bayonetta, Celeste, Frederick, Sans, and Toriel**

– – – – –

Ta Keo Day 20

Sans was sitting nearby the fire, waiting for Ta Keo to return from tribal council. In his left hand, he held a hot dog that he was eating. In this right hand was a figurine of King Dedede.

When he heard footsteps approaching, he threw the half-eaten hot dog into the fire, and stashed the figurine in his sweatshirt pocket.

" _This was a good night for me. Two people probably going home? No LOVE to gain? Great. Not to mention, no blood on my hands. What a perfect night for a skele-TON of drama to go down, am I right?" (He winks) "Oh well, I had my fun on Exile Island. What better? I didn't get caught." - Sans_

Sans looked behind him, and saw the Ta Keo tribe return from tribal council. He was pleased to see Toriel still in the game. He was even more thrilled to see Red and Shantae gone from the game.

"So, how was it?" asked Sans.

"It was... rather interesting to say the least," replied Celeste, "I'm just happy Frederick had his little power ready to go tonight."

Frederick nodded, "Yes... I do believe we made the right decision tonight, don't you agree?"

" _Tonight we were originally going to send home Shantae and Bayonetta, and keep Red around in the game. However, I wasn't willing to risk Nah's game, or even my own yet. I convinced Toriel and Celeste to keep Bayonetta to the merge. I can only hope that witch keeps her end of the bargain." - Frederick_

Toriel looked around, and noticed Bayonetta walked off with Sans. She then shook her head, "No, I don't think we did. Bayonetta should have left last night. Not Red. I think we made a mistake."

"Why so? Red was never going to be loyal to us." reminded Frederick.

"Yes, I know that, Frederick," sighed Toriel, "But he was never a threat to us. Bayonetta... I don't trust her. She's going to make things interesting once we merge."

" _Frederick was convinced that getting rid of Red was the right move for us. However, I don't believe it was. I only went through with it because Frederick seemed very sincere about his motives... but now I look back, and think we just made a mistake. Bayonetta is going to become a problem quickly." - Toriel_

Frederick shook his head, "Either way, if we do not merge, we can still vote Bayonetta off. I don't think it will come down to that, though."

"Also... why did she single you out last night in her plea?" asked Celeste.

"...Like hell if I knew." sighed Frederick, choosing not to talk about what Bayonetta threatened to do. Toriel eyed him a little suspiciously.

" _Not to mention, Bayonetta singled me out last night. Throwing my name out there after I campaigned to get the girls to keep her around just makes me look bad. I swear if she ruins my game, or hell, even Nah's game, there will be a price to be paid. She will have to pick a God, and pray." - Frederick_

Meanwhile, down near the stream, Sans and Bayonetta were having a talk.

"So... that's what you got out of your talk with Frederick, huh?" asked Sans, grinning.

Bayonetta nodded, smirking, "It's our only ammunition for now. Frederick and Nah will definitely come together once we merge. Nah's little minions are gone now, she has nowhere else to go."

" _I do apologize, my little Shantae, but it was all or nothing at this point. With you out of the way, Nah's alliance is finished, and I do believe she will become the next target on my hit list. Let's see... dragon... strategic... has a father on the other team, well, I don't see any reason not to target her." - Bayonetta_

San chuckled a little, "So what happens from here, do you think?"

"Simple. We will stay loyal to Bayon. Take out the stragglers... and then we make our move. Tremor should still be loyal to me. If he's not, we might be in trouble." replied Bayonetta.

"If you say so, Bayonetta." grinned Sans, nodding his head.

" _Heh, Bayonetta's a lot of trouble wrapped up into one bad witch. I suppose I could try to make a rhyme out of 'The Big Bad Witch', but right now, I don't care enough to make one up. Half of the work is already done for me. Now I just sit back, and enjoy the fireworks. No guts, no glory." - Sans_

– – – – –

Bayon Day 20

In the middle of camp, King Dedede was laying on his back, watching both Trinity and Bob bounce on his stomach like a bouncy castle. Papyrus was nearby, trying his best to keep tally. They were holding some sort of a bouncing competition to pass the time.

"WAIT WAIT! HOLD ON! I LOST COUNT ALREADY!" yelled Papyrus, his eyes unable to keep up with both Trinity and Bob.

"Lazy bones." muttered Bob, yawning a little as he bounced on King Dedede's stomach.

King Dedede was trying to enjoy this, but he found it rather hard given all the bouncing, "Come on! Umph! You can do! Umph! Better then that! Umph!"

" _Guess what! If you can't beat them, join them! Trinity's a little bugger, but the girl can finally talk now! Isn't that amazing! And Bayon has a little mascot now in the form of Bob the... uhh... the heck is he again? Bob the cat! Yeah, that's right! He's the most adorable little thing ever!" - King Dedede_

"IM GoIng TO BeaT U BOB!"shouted Trinity in a competitive manner.

"That's impossible. You cannot beat me in this game of bouncing." taunted Bob.

"BE QUIET! ALL YOUR RAMBLING IS MAKING ME LOSE CONCENTRATION OVER HERE!" shouted Papyrus, grumbling a little.

"Papyrus if you can't- Umph! Handle simple math- Umph! Go find Snap and- Umph! Have him keep count- Umph!" replied King Dedede, still being bounced on.

"Im HAvING O MuCH fUn!"cheered Trinity, before her eyes flashed a little bit. All of a sudden, she hopped off of King Dedede's stomach, "cHORE TRIN Now! boi BYE kiNg DEdEDE aND PaPYRUS!"

"Oh yeah.. forgot that still happens," muttered Bob as he hopped off of King Dedede as well, "We'll be back later. Or... well, she'll be back later." He left the area, as Trinity wandered off to go do chores.

" _pLaY TRIN iS FuN! bUt U MUsT ALSO DO woRk aROuND caMp F tHINgS R GoING TO geT DONE!" (She nods her head with a creepy smile.) "jEFf taUGHT TriN dAT wORK IS good! ThEn TRIn w TAugHT DAt FUn can be GOD tOo!" - Trinity_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Lemon was speaking with Tremor and Nah about a few things.

"Okay dudebros," began Lemon, "The merge is coming up. Clearly, you know who the biggest threats are going to be, right?"

Tremor nodded, "I can only imagine that Trinity, myself, and Dedede are going to be the king pins for most threatening physical player."

" _The merge is soon to come. I have already proven myself to be a strong asset in the challenges, so I know my name will come up often. However, Trinity, while she's... acting very weird lately, she still has her immense strength. She's always going to be the biggest threat before someone like me." - Tremor_

"And then, like, once they're all gone," continued Lemon, "We should maybe think about some of the more.. uhh... strategic players! Like Frederick, Toriel, and Snap!"

Nah tried to ignore the fact that Lemon brought up her father's name, and shook her head, "I don't know if Frederick's really that dangerous though... I would agree with you on Toriel though. She's got some sort of... 'Undertale Cult' thing. Sasha came up with that term."

"Whaddya mean?" asked Lemon.

"Well, back on Ta Keo, Sans would talk about how he knows who Toriel was, and how we could trust her if we were to ever meet her," explained Nah, "Coupled with the fact that Papyrus is also a skeleton, I think that all three of them must have a connection and pre-game alliance."

" _My alliance is basically dead in the waters, and I can only pray to Naga that Shantae is still here when we merge soon. Because right now, I need to start changing things up around here, and fast! I just hope my father is ready to help me in my efforts, because I'm going to need his help!" - Nah_

Tremor closed his eyes, "Hmm... we're just going to have to see what his merge brings, Nah. Perhaps you are wrong, and we made wrong assumptions."

Nah shook her head, "Oh no, don't worry about that Tremor. I'll definitely learn some things once we merge. You can trust me on that."

"...you seem pretty sure about that," replied Tremor, "Is it your improved senses, or another power you haven't revealed?"

"For now, let's just say improved senses." shrugged Nah.

"Hah! That's pretty awesome!" grinned Lemon, "I have no idea what you two dudes are talking about, but whatever it is, it probably means good things to come!"

" _I think I finally found a backdoor for King Dedede and I to sneak through! Tremor and Nah are willing to change things up, and I only hope they keep their word to me! I've been lied to too many times in this game, and right now, I'm just ready for one change! At least just one!" - Lemon_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Bayon, getting your first look at the new Ta Keo tribe; Shantae and Red both voted out at the last tribal council. The bottle twist was to vote two people out last night."

Nah rolled her eyes a little, annoyed that Shantae was gone. Thankfully, she figured it was for the best to be alone and without any allies to betray later on. Tremor nodded his head a little, feeling a little bad that Red was gone.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Bayon."

Lemon did so.

"Well, right now, you don't need tribal immunity anymore, because guess what, you all have merged!

Everyone cheered loudly as pink and dark green buffs fell to the ground in celebration. Jeff then started to hand out orange buffs to the twelve remaining players.

"You will now merge into one complete tribe," explained Jeff, "And based on what I've been hearing, you will be merging at the Bayon camp, right?"

Everyone nodded after some confirmation.

"Very well then. From here on out, you will compete in individual challenges. Exile Island remains in play, but only for the losers of the reward challenge. Nobody will be saved with Exile Island no more in this game. In addition, on Exile Island, there is now only ONE immunity idol hidden there, along with two special advantages. However... you cannot go for the idol if you choose to go for the advantages." explained Jeff.

Everyone nodded, understanding the new changes.

"From this point on, players voted out of the game will become members of the jury," continued Jeff, "Those jury members will then determine the fate of this game. Tomorrow you will compete in your first individual immunity challenge, so rest up, get to know one another, and all the typical merge things. See you all tomorrow!"

 **Final 12: Bayonetta, Celeste, Frederick, King Dedede, Lemon, Nah, Papyrus, Sans, Snap, Toriel, Tremor, and Trinity**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Night 20

Upon arriving at the former Bayon tribe camp, there was a big crate waiting for the tribe.

"YAHOO! We did it dudebros! We've finally merged!" cheered Lemon.

"Man, feels great to be merged already," smiled Snap, "I made it 20 days out of ChalkZone... and I ain't done yet!"

" _Feels great to be at this point already. Man, the last time I was outside of ChalkZone, I didn't last very long. But hey, being outside isn't so bad! Sure, there's water, I don't think that's a big deal. Anyway, my alliance is still here, and as long as we hold strong, ain't nothing gonna happen to us!" - Snap_

Celeste and King Dedede popped the top off of the crate, and revealed wine bottles, glasses, as well as a large orange flag and paints to go along with it.

"Not really a merge feast, but hey, it's a start to a new life here!" smiled Nah.

"So what are we going to name the tribe?" asked Sans, looking around for an answer.

"I don't mean to spoil the mood but.. whatever is that thing in the shelter?" asked Bayonetta, pointing at Bob the temmie, who was taking a nap.

"Eh, don't mind him. He's just the mascot of Bayon." shrugged Snap.

" _Now that we've merge, things are just about to get interesting. I know myself that it's time to start making moves, or start preparing for them. Once again, I'm going to remain quiet, and observe the situation around me. My game has only just started, and I can't mess it up now." - Bayonetta_

"I was thinking about mixing the tribe name. What do you think?" asked Sans.

"NOT NOW SANS, WE'RE CELEBRATING!" snapped Papyrus, "WHAT ELSE IS THERE... AH YES! BOB'S OUR MASCOT, THE WATER WELL IS DOWN THE CORRIDOR, AND IF YOU LOOK JUST HARD ENOUGH, YOU CAN SEE THE TRAIL FOR TEMMIE VILLAGE DOWN THE OTHER CORRIDOR!"

"Oh Papyrus, you don't have to show us around, most of us have already lived here." giggled Toriel.

"Oh, please do show some of us around," smirked Bayonetta, "After all, Sans and I are nothing but newcomers to this new home."

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING!" replied Papyrus.

" _FINALLY! I CAN BE ON A TRIBE WITH SANS! SANS IS MY BROTHER, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW! HE'S A LITTLE LAZY, THINKS HE KNOWS EVERYTHING! BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALSO HAVE YOU KNOW THAT HE MEANS WELL! MY BROTHER IS NO SLOUCH!" - Papyrus_

Frederick pulled the wine bottle out of the crate, and poured drinks for himself, Bayonetta, Celeste, King Dedede, Lemon, Toriel, and Tremor. The rest refused to drink any wine.

"To 18 more days of Survivor: Waterfall, may the best man, woman, alien, penguin, skeleton, goat... whatever Trinity is... win!" declared Frederick.

Everyone clinked their glasses with Frederick, and started to enjoy their wine for those who took some. Trinity, Nah, and Snap started working around camp to make it comfortable for 12 people before going to sleep.

Sans shrugged his shoulders, before taking the orange flag and paints, "Okay then. Ta Baykor it is then."

" _If you mess with me, or my brother, well... you're going to have a bad time. I get the sense myself, Papyrus, and Toriel are going to be targets for being... well... from the same world. Also, doesn't the jury begin now? Oh, good, because I'm still not ready to gain any LOVE. Let's keep it that way." - Sans_

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 21

Down one of the many corridors, Frederick, Nah, and Bayonetta were all discussing new plans for the future.

"So Nah.. just to catch you up on a few things," sighed Frederick, holding his hands behind his back, "Bayonetta... somehow found out about our relationship."

Nah blinked, "Wait what? Seriously? How!?"

"Let's just say... your father speaks loud enough to hear in his little interviews." giggled Bayonetta, mischievously.

" _I'm getting the sense Nah will catch onto me sooner then expected. This is why I need to gain their trust in order to move forward in this game. I have my pawns all lined up if this all works out. All Frederick has to do is to keep my interests in check, and maybe I'll just pull this off." - Bayonetta_

Nah blinked once more, but then sighed and just shrugged, "Well... well alright then. I assume this means you want us to do something in return for keeping your mouth shut."

Bayonetta nodded softly, "You're very intelligent, aren't you little Nah? What I desire in return... is the majority votes. Promise me a clear majority, and maybe your secret stays with me."

"Well... that shouldn't be too hard to promise," replied Frederick, "Bayon has a strong, tight knit group as it is. Who can you bring over from your side, Bayonetta?"

"Easily Tremor and Sans. Even then, I think you already have Sans anyway, given his relationship with Toriel." replied Bayonetta.

" _In order to keep Bayonetta's mouth shut, she needs to stay in the majority votes. That's easy enough, I'd say. I already have my strong alliance of four still together, so it won't be impossible to pull off a majority vote. Of course, I cannot predict what will happen in the near future..." - Frederick_

Nah kept mostly quiet while Frederick and Bayonetta spoke to one another. Frederick nodded his head, "Then how about this then? Using the remaining members of Ta Keo... we can easily ensure a strong 9 person majority. This will not include Lemon Zest, King Dedede, and Trinity. How do you feel about that?"

Bayonetta grinned, "Sounds perfect to me, dear Frederick. Just keep me informed of any... changes per se." She then turned around and left the area with a grin on her face.

Nah shook her head once she was out of ear sight, "No... no, father, this isn't right. I don't trust any of them!"

" _I don't like this strong nine person alliance my father suggested to Bayonetta. I don't trust majority of them anyway! I don't trust Bayonetta, I don't trust Sans, I don't trust Papyrus, I don't trust Toriel! But you know what the scariest thing is? I think my father trusts them! This is not looking good.." - Nah_

Frederick sighed, "I know Nah, but... you can trust my instincts. Everyone knows we need to get rid of Trinity, for she is the strongest threat out here... and nobody trusts Lemon or King Dedede. The first three votes will be the most easy ones."

"Yeah, okay, but what about after that? What's going to stop your former tribe from targeting me? Or Tremor for that matter? You darn well know Tremor is the next biggest threat after those three." warned Nah.

Frederick kept quiet, but he knew Nah was right about that.

" _Merged tribes that have majorities as big as NINE tend to go down fast because they're just so all over the place. I already know my safety is in jeopardy the minute the minority is all gone. You wanna know why? Somebody else will become the new minority! That somebody... is Ta Keo!" - Nah_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Sans was crawling back out from underneath the shelter. He had just learned a very odd secret.

"Hmm.. now that's something you don't see everyday." noted Sans to himself.

Before Sans could even go make a confessional about it, he was interrupted by Papyrus and Toriel.

"SANS! BROTHER! THERE YOU ARE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SHOW UP FOR OUR STRATEGY SESSION TEN MINUTES AGO!" shouted Papyrus.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was already on my way." chuckled Sans.

" _YOU SEE?! THAT'S WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! SANS IS A BIG OLD LAZY BONES! HE'D RATHER DO HIS OWN THING RATHER THEN LISTEN TO HIS GREAT AND POWERFUL BROTHER! NO MATTER, I WILL SET SANS BACK ON THE PATH TO GREATNESS!" - Papyrus_

So a few minutes later, Sans joined Toriel and Papyrus in the shelter to talk about the future.

"So I was just done speaking with Celeste awhile ago," explained Toriel, "And she said that she might be able to get Tremor's loyalty. Since Bayonetta and Nah also want to help us... we may have a majority of nine players."

"Nine? Don't you think that's a little extreme?" asked Sans.

"Well, yes, maybe, but it still benefits us more then you think it would, Sans." smiled Toriel.

" _It would be a crazy thought to assume none of us were being targeted at all at this first tribal council. Papyrus, and Sans as well have made it clear that they both know me... and if someone connects the pieces together, they might figure us out as a powerful trio. Of course... that would be impossible." - Toriel_

"EXPLAIN THIS PLAN IN GREATER DETAIL!" asked Papyrus, sitting like a kid listening to a campfire story.

Toriel giggled and nodded her head, "Certainly. Once we eliminate Trinity, King Dedede, and Lemon... we will easily pick off the Ta Keo tribe members... but we're going to keep Sans and Bayonetta around."

"I'm honored to be a bone in your pocket." winked Sans.

"...and then, start our moves from there. Blindside Frederick, Celeste, and Snap.. and then we will have an easy road to the Final 3. Doesn't that sound nice?" asked Toriel with a sweet smile.

"OF COURSE IT DOES QUEEN TORIEL!" declared Papyrus, "IN FACT, THE GREAT PAPYRUS THINKS IT'S THE BEST IDEA IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

" _QUEEN TORIEL IS PLAYING THE BEST GAME RIGHT NOW, AND NOBODY CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE! SHE'S GOT EVERYTHING LAID OUT INTO THE OPEN, HELPING ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WIN SURVIVOR! FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE SEASON 31 WINNER!" - Papyrus_

"Then, I suppose everything's settled for now," smiled Toriel, "Just keep everything on the low down, and I promise you, everything will go smoothly."

Papyrus nodded happily, and along with Toriel, they both left the shelter to continue on with chores. Sans, however, did not leave the shelter.

"So does anyone know that there's an experiment going on underneath the shelter, or am I the only crazy one here?" asked Sans to nobody in particular.

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 21

Later on in the afternoon, Sans, Snap, Bayonetta, and Toriel were all talking to one another.

"Hehehe, well, where would the fun in that be if I just told you all what I saw?" chuckled Sans, placing his hands in his pockets.

Snap groaned, "Why don't you just tell us and get it out of the way, man?"

"Don't bother with him, Snap," shrugged Bayonetta, "He's been like that for 21 days. This is probably another prank."

" _Okay, I'mma tell you all one thing I already know for sure; Sans is going to drive me wild with his ability to never get to the point! Like, okay, if you seriously know something, what's so hard about actually telling us? I mean, yeah, Toriel likes him, but come on, I can't deal with him." - Snap_

"Oh this is no prank, Bayonetta," chuckled Sans, "This is entirely the truth. There's something going on around here. It might explain a few things about a conspiracy theory."

"What conspiracy are we talking about here?" asked Snap, "Is it about that temmie guy that somehow found his way here and is following Trinity around like a banshee?"

"...maybe." winked Sans.

" _Survivor is a game of luck and chance. So I figured... why not spread some paranoia around. This will be a little game they could play when they're not busy trying to overly strategize simple plans. I know the truth about someone here... and it's going to be a test to see if someone else can find it." - Sans_

"Temmies are normally a hyperactive race," remarked Toriel, "Although I will say it's rather odd to see Trinity speak with one of their own tones."

Snap nodded his head, "I'm telling ya, that Bob temmie did something to Trinity. Think maybe he did something to make her weaker? That would be more useful to us right about now."

"I will say that Trinity is the one of the most odd beings I've ever met before." remarked Bayonetta.

" _Never before have I seen anyone as curious, and as strange as Trinity. Not even I can get a good read on her, and I'm a witch for crying out loud. Well, whatever she is, she's been one of, if not, the strongest competitors in this game. The only person to have beaten her was Red... how pathetic." - Bayonetta_

Sans chuckled a little, "Don't worry Bayonetta. You'll become one like her soon enough. Give it a few months."

Bayonetta blinked a little, raising an eyebrow at Sans.

"...just kidding bro." winked Sans, cheekily.

Bayonetta sighed, rubbing her forehead, "Good lord Sans, you're going to make our heads spin like crazy. Even if this is just a game to you, we would like to know more about whatever the hell you are talking about."

Sans shrugged comedically. Toriel shook her head a little bit.

" _I think it will take time for everyone to get used to Sans' behavior. I do trust that he's seen something odd about somebody... and I can't really understand whom he's talking about. It could be referring to our trio... to Trinity... to Frederick even? It's hard to really understand Sans sometimes." - Toriel_

Meanwhile, down by the water well, Tremor, King Dedede, and Lemon were all talking to one another.

"You two should be aware of what's going on around here," explained Tremor, filling the water bucket up, "Nah just confirmed to me who's in the minority. If I were you two, I would gladly make sure Trinity does not win immunity."

Lemon rolled her eyes, while King Dedede grumbled a little. Lemon shook her head, "What the hell, dudebro... already back at the bottom?"

" _I do not approve of being on the bottom so early into the merge! Are Dedede and I really that repulsive? That much of a threat that we need to go as soon as possible? Ugghh, I'm sick of this, dudebro.. I just want this game to be over, or at least for it to go in my favor for once.." - Lemon_

"But you understand why I am telling you all this," continued Tremor, "Because Trinity will be impossible to defeat. Have you seen what she can do?"

King Dedede nodded, "Like hell I have! I still have sores on my belly for all the times she hopped on me!"

"...what I'm saying is, if Trinity wins immunity constantly, and you two go home, I'm the next one on the chopping block. They cannot hide that from me." replied Tremor.

" _The time to change the game is now if Trinity wins immunity. She needs to be dealt with as soon as possible, but as for as long as she's immune and safe, we need to change the script of the game, and rock the surface a little. ...That's a free pun for you, by the way. Enjoy it while you can." - Tremor_

"But what the hell can you do, Tremor?" asked Lemon, "We're only three votes! Even if we sweet talk Trinity on our side, that's still only four, dude!"

"Then it will take some heavy convincing on my part to persuade Bayonetta and Nah over onto my side," explained Tremor, "I would like to point my aggression towards the so-called 'Undertale Cult'."

Lemon grinned, "Heh, that's funny. Now you want to take them out when you had the chance to do it with Sasha?"

Tremor rolled his eyes, "That was a mistake I will admit to making. But it is reversible."

" _The Black Dragon's name was soiled when our leader, Kano arrived to play the game. He made us look like morons. I have arrived to play this game, and reclaim it's former glory. Kano should be embarrassed about how he handled himself. Look at what I've accomplished so far?" - Tremor_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge."

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be balancing a ball on top of a long pole. While you are doing this, you will balance your feet on a disc that will lean back and forth depending on the weight you put on it. If you fall off, or if the ball rolls off, you are out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins individual immunity, and is safe from tribal council. Losers will then proceed to vote off the first member of our jury. Let's get started."

All twelve players got situated on the discs, carrying the poles with the ball on each one.

"This challenge is now on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Right out of the gate, Trinity, King Dedede, and Papyrus were showing off pretty nicely so far. King Dedede's weight was evened out so that the disc barely moved at all when he stood on it. Trinity was barely moving at all, and Papyrus was grinning.

Toriel, Tremor, Celeste, Nah, Sans, and Snap were all hanging in there nicely. Nothing too bad, nothing too simple right now.

There were two people that were willing to throw the challenge early on; Bayonetta and Frederick. Both felt safe enough as it was, and figured they didn't need to show off how strong they were early on. Lemon was also trying a little too hard to keep her balance, wobbling a little more then the others.

"Don't lose your concentration. I'm sure you would love to return to camp with individual immunity, be safe for another three days." said Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

Two people dropped out early..

…

…

"Bayonetta and Frederick both drop out of the challenge! We're down to ten!"

Since both threw the challenge, they weren't upset at all to care. Nobody else seemed to mind their early exits from the challenge.

Nah and Snap were starting to wobble a little, while Lemon had regained her balance a little. Sans looked around a little, also standing perfectly still. He did, however, feel like purposely losing like Bayonetta and Frederick.

With that, two more people dropped out.

…

…

"Sans, out of nowhere drops out! Followed directly by Nah! We're down to eight!"

Nah shook her head, unable to keep her balance any longer, sitting next to Frederick. Sans shrugged his shoulders, and sat down with the others.

Trinity and King Dedede were doing very well still, although Papyrus' long legs were starting to wobble a little as he tried to keep his balance.

Tremor had also started to show a little weakness, being tall and heavy, but not big and wide enough like King Dedede. Toriel and Celeste were doing decently as well.

– 30 minutes in... –

Two more people dropped out.

…

…

…

"There goes Snap and Lemon Zest! We're down to six!"

Lemon shook her head, clasping her hands together, and hoping King Dedede would win immunity over Trinity. Snap shrugged his shoulders, not bothered at all by losing.

Tremor regained his focus, and started using his rock powers a little bit by making himself a little bit more stable to keep his balance, although it wasn't helping much. Trinity and King Dedede were still neck and neck with one another.

Celeste's legs started to wobble a little, while Toriel's arms were shaking a little. Papyrus was still trying to keep his balance despite his wobbly legs.

– 40 minutes in... –

Three people dropped out...

…

…

…

…

"There goes Toriel! Celeste! Tremor! All three of you are out, and it comes down to Trinity, King Dedede, and The Great Papyrus."

"THANKS FOR THE TITLE, JEFF! CAN I GET LAST NAME BASIS NOW?" asked Papyrus.

"You don't even have a last name." replied Sans from the stands.

"OH! RIGHT!" replied Papyrus.

It was basically a head long battle between King Dedede, Trinity, and Papyrus. Papyrus looked ready to give up now. King Dedede looked over at Trinity, and grew worried. Much like the last endurance challenge, Trinity had barely moved at all.

– 50 minutes in... –

Two people dropped out...

…

…

…

And they were of no surprise to anyone that it ended up being King Dedede and Papyrus.

"And it's all over from here! TRINITY WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Trinity.

"I knew we were heading for greatness when we casted you onto this season, Trinity! Great performance today, putting everyone to shame with their balance powers! As for the rest of you, got nothing for you except a date with me at tribal council. Somebody will be going home, and become the first member of the jury. See you all then."

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 21

With the first merge slowly approaching, there was a lot that needed to happen before tribal council.

"Great job on your win today Trinity!" smiled Bob, high fiving Trinity after she returned wearing the necklace.

"Al DAt TRINING Wz WORTH ID!" giggled Trinity, wearing the immunity necklace all day long.

" _FR a lOnG TRIN! TRIN hAVe BEEn TRaINIng tO BECOme STroNGeR! AND TODAY TRIN WON tRIN FirsT inDIVIDUAl ChALLENGE! tRIn WANT to WIN ThEM aLL!" (She looks down at her immunity necklace.) "trin loVE THIS nECKLAcE aNYWAY!" - Trinity_

With Trinity basically safe for the night, many plans needed to be changed since she was basically the original target.

Frederick, Celeste, Toriel, and Snap were speaking to one another in the shelter about who to vote off.

"We need to defeat Trinity, obviously," sighed Frederick, "So we should keep King Dedede. He's got the strength to defeat her, and more endurance then someone like me or you, Celeste."

Celeste nodded, "Precisely the case. Lemon Zest is very shady as it is. Are we good on voting her off tonight?"

"Eh, I'm really sure nobody minds putting Lemon out of her misery anyway." shrugged Snap.

" _Lemon threatened my game all the way back on the second Bayon tribe, so you know what? I ain't crying a single tear, nor will Rudy need to draw me one, because I will gladly write Lemon's name down, and rub it in her face that she was unable to make a difference after Ducky left!" - Snap_

Toriel nodded a little, "Yes, I suppose it's the right move after all. The more strength we have, the better odds of defeating Trinity are. Not to mention, King Dedede will become a pawn once he's alone. Lemon will still be a problem if she's left alone."

"Exactly my point anyway," replied Frederick, "We have the numbers anyway. All four Ta Keos will vote with us, and Papyrus is still on our side. There's no way this can fail."

"Which is always a good thing, I would say." smiled Celeste.

" _Tonight, our alliance will vote out Lemon Zest tonight. I expected better of her, but she's been very entitled ever since Ducky quit the game. And plus, unlike Dedede, she's been unwilling to bond with the rest of us, and it just... it's just not good for her survival, sadly. No ill regrets tonight." - Toriel_

After agreeing to the plan to vote off Lemon, Frederick left to go tell Nah and Bayonetta, while Toriel left to go tell Sans and Papyrus.

"SO THAT'S THE PLAN, HUH? A FINE PLAN! LEMON ZEST WILL CHRISTIAN THE JURY HOUSE FOR US!" grinned Papyrus.

Toriel nodded softly, "Just keep calm, and don't do anything crazy, alright you two?"

Papyrus nodded, saluting Toriel, "ABSOLUTELY QUEEN TORIEL!"

Sans nodded as well, "Trust me, Tori, I won't do anything crazy."

" _We have so many numbers it's a little crazy. That's why I intend to keep to my random voting strategy. There's no need for my vote right now. Nine votes? Yeah, they don't need me tonight. I'll just keep to the side, let them vote off Lemon, and she can't say I had a hand in it, can she? Of course not, silly." - Sans_

Down one of the many corridors, Nah, Tremor, Lemon, and King Dedede were talking to one another.

"Listen guys, whatever you can do, just do something to keep us both in the game!" begged Lemon, "I'm not ready to go yet, dudebros! Neither is King Dedede! Heck, if you vote Dedede off, you may never beat Trinity!"

"And not even I'm sure I can outbeat Trinity in those challenges!" replied King Dedede.

" _Today's challenge was a lot of hard work! But there was just no way I could defeat someone as balanced and as focused as Trinity! Still, I'm the only one who stood a chance! Sure, Papyrus made it far, but he was moving and wobbling a lot! How pathetic of him! Bwahahaha!" - King Dedede_

"Listen guys, just calm down!" reassured Nah, "I'm going to do my best to flip the votes! Tremor will try as well! We need to take out one of those three; Sans, Papyrus, or Toriel!"

"I don't really care who goes home," sighed Lemon, "Just... just tell me who to vote, and I'll do it, dudebro!"

"We're still not sure on that, yet. Once we have the numbers on our side, we will confirm a target." replied Tremor.

" _This is where the game needs to change! My father needs to see the light, and if he doesn't... it's all over for us! If Lemon goes home tonight, then... then I don't know where I can go from here! My game lies in balance as we speak, and I need to make sure I'm safe moving forward!" - Nah_

After getting King Dedede and Lemon on their side, Nah and Tremor left them to their own devices, and ran into Frederick along the way.

"Ah, there you are Nah, just in time." said Frederick, looking down at his daughter with a smile.

"Listen.. you need to hear me out alright?" said Nah, "I don't want to vote out Lemon or King Dedede tonight... we need to target one of the 'Undertale Cult'."

"Undertale Cult...? What are you on about, Nah?" asked Frederick, raising an eyebrow.

"There's a clear majority right now," explained Tremor, "If this alliance goes the way it will, you can rest assured Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel will be there sitting at the end."

Frederick blinked a little, grimacing a little bit.

" _I... I'm not happy that my own daughter is choosing to go against my wishes... but I need to hear her out. I can't distrust, or disown my own daughter's ideas and beliefs. I have trusted Toriel for 21 days, and I don't know if it's time to put that trust away already. I need to know what's going on." - Frederick_

"What's crazy is that it seems like Bayonetta and Snap are firmly within their grasp. They don't see that those three are going to take over the game." replied Nah.

"But why now, Nah...? Can't you just wait until it's time for a big move?" sighed Frederick.

Nah sighed, crossing her arms, "Listen to yourself! When do you think it's going to be time to make a big move? Oh, you mean when it's too late to make one?"

" _My father is too loyal to the people he makes promises to. He's already that way with Lord Chrom and Lady Robin. But you can't be that way on Survivor! You need to break promises, and you need to make moves if you want to win this game's big prize! A million dollars can easily help ours lives!" - Nah_

Nah continued to speak, "Listen... we have four votes. Maybe even five if we somehow get Trinity's. If you and... I guess Celeste can flip your votes... we have the numbers. You will be safe, and we can take all three of them out."

"In fact, you and I will go together to speak with Celeste," said Tremor, looking at Frederick, "I may be able to speak some sense into her, being that we were together on Angkor before."

Frederick sighed, keeping quiet for a little bit before nodding his head, "...very well. Let's get this over with. Thank you, Nah."

Nah nodded, watching her father and Tremor leave the area to go find Celeste.

" _I did make an alliance with Bayonetta before, but I believe she's going down the wrong path if she sticks with this 'Undertale Cult'. She may not like it, but I'm going to do what I need to do in order to stay in this game for as long as I can. It's time to rock out this vote with change and hope." - Tremor_

A few minutes later, Tremor, Celeste, and Frederick were talking down another corridor about the vote.

Celeste blinked a little, not really liking what she was hearing, "Wow... well uhm... that's news to me."

"As it was for me as well," replied Frederick, "Listen, Celeste... I trust you the most out of anyone right now. If I'm going to do this, I want to do it with you by my side."

Tremor nodded his head, "Indeed... remember Celeste. I do not forget about the deal we made back on Angkor... I will also keep you informed."

" _This is all just too much to process right now. There's seemingly a trio between Papyrus, Toriel, and Sans... and now there's a coupe in order to break that all up. I don't know, it's all just too early right now. I think we should be worrying about voting out the threats over making moves." - Celeste_

Celeste sighed a little, "I know Tremor.. thank you for trusting and relying on me. But.. if we do this... who are we even voting off?"

"I will not be voting out Toriel tonight... that's not a vote I want to make right now." sighed Frederick.

"And since Sans is Ta Keo... I don't want to risk our numbers getting low," murmured Tremor, "So... let's break even, and vote Papyrus off."

"Papyrus is quite an odd vote, but I will not argue your points." replied Celeste.

Tremor nodded, shaking both Frederick's and Celeste's hands before leaving the corridor to prepare for tribal council.

Frederick sighed, looking at Celeste, "Listen Celeste... I'm not going to do this without your word. We're both going to vote out Papyrus, or we're both going to vote off Lemon Zest."

"Agreed. I'm flattered you find me your most trusted ally..." smiled Celeste sweetly, "So... let's make the right decision tonight."

" _Nah has a point, but I will not make this move without one of my former allies on my side. Celeste is the one I trust the most, so as long as she's on board, then we will vote with Nah. Otherwise, we will keep our votes on Lemon, and send her home. Tomorrow, damage control will begin." - Frederick_

After a lengthy discussion, both Celeste and Frederick agreed to a plan, and then left the area.

– – – – –

The Ta Baykor tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Well guys, welcome to your very first tribal council as a complete tribe of twelve! Snap, tell me about the merge. Did anything crazy happen, has there been a lot of taking, what's been going on?" asked Jeff.

"Obviously this merge means everything in Survivor. You're either in the majority, or you're in the minority. For those in the minority, it sucks, but that's just the game! You win or you lose, and tonight, someone will lose." replied Snap.

Lemon rolled her eyes a little.

"Celeste, how do you think this game will change as we get closer and closer to Day 39?" asked Jeff.

"It will change drastically. Throw in a new hidden immunity idol on Exile Island, and you already have a chaotic game in your hands. I didn't expect the merge to be this crazy, but... so far it has." replied Celeste.

Frederick nodded in agreement.

"Lemon, tell me about what you plan to do to stay in the game?" asked Jeff.

Lemon shook her head.

"Listen, dudebro, I just want to prove myself. Like, come on, I've been at the bottom since Viridi was voted off, so it's like... what the hell, give me a chance to play, man!" replied Lemon.

"Sans, that's a good argument Lemon just made. Do you think it will work?" asked Jeff.

Sans chuckled a little.

"Hehehe... maybe it changed a few minds here and there. Maybe even my own. But she will have to work hard to get more votes." replied Sans.

Lemon rolled her eyes once again.

"Tremor, are you feeling the heat at all, since there is only four original members of Ta Keo?" asked Jeff.

"Of course I am. You look at the four members of Ta Keo; myself, Bayonetta, Sans, and Nah, and you already know that I'm the biggest, and most dangerous man of the group. If this tribal revolves around voting out the threats, then I could be the one leaving tonight." replied Tremor.

"King Dedede, how about for you, being another strong guy, but also a member of the strong Bayon tribe?" asked Jeff.

King Dedede laughed.

"Bwahaha! I'm not going home at all! If you all dare to slay the dragon that is Trinity, then I'm your King to do the job!" replied King Dedede.

Lemon grinned at him. Trinity didn't react at all, staring directly at Jeff.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Lemon, you're up."

– – –

Frederick's Vote: I'm terribly sorry. This is the move we agreed to make. Nothing personal. (?)

Lemon's Vote: Moron slayed. Learn from this experience, will ya? (Papyrus)

Papyrus' Vote: I WILL LAUGH AT YOU ONCE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WIN! (Lemon)

Snap's Vote: Guess I got the one up on you in the end. Go back to school and learn some manners. (Lemon)

Tremor's Vote: This vote is for Sasha. I apologize for not believing you ahead of time. (Papyrus)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Lemon Zest. (She sighed, shaking her head.)

…

Papyrus. One vote Papyrus, one vote Lemon. (He glared at Lemon and King Dedede.)

…

…

Papyrus. Two votes Papyrus, one vote Lemon.

…

…

Lemon. Tied two votes Lemon, two votes Papyrus.

…

…

Lemon. Three votes Lemon, two votes Papyrus. (She sighed, shaking her head.)

…

Lemon. That's four votes Lemon, two votes Papyrus.

…

…

Tremor. One vote Tremor, four votes Lemon, two votes Papyrus. (Tremor perked up a little.)

…

…

Papyrus. Three votes Papyrus, four votes Lemon, one vote Tremor.

…

…

Papyrus. Tied again, four votes Papyrus, four votes Lemon, one vote Tremor. (Sans' eyes disappeared, while both Papyrus and Toriel were surprised.)

…

…

Papyrus. That's five votes Papyrus, four votes Lemon, one vote Tremor. (Nah looked over at Frederick and Celeste. Lemon and Tremor closed their eyes. Papyrus was confused.)

…

…

…

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, and the first member of our jury, The Great Papyrus. That's six, it's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED!? WHO DID THIS TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS? HOW DARE HE OR SHE!" grumbled Papyrus, cursing under his breath as he grabbed his things and his torch. Sans did not say goodbye. He looked extremely pissed, and his eyes were missing within his head.

"Papyrus, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Papyrus walked away grumbling, "NOBODY EVER REMEMBERS TWELFTH PLACE! JUST LIKE THAT COWBOY! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HIS NAME!" He then left the area. Toriel sighed a little, feeling betrayed.

"Well, just like many first merge tribal councils, this will go down as yet another big vote for a first vote. I wonder where you will all go from here. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Papyrus'** **Final Words**

"NO! NO! THEY WERE MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS! WHY DID IT HAVE TO END SO SOON! SANS! MY BROTHER, DO NOT LOSE YET! YOU MUST WIN TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A TRUE WINNER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NEVER FORGET THIS GAME!"

VOTE

Lemon – Bayonetta, Toriel, Snap, and Papyrus

Papyrus – King Dedede, Celeste, Nah, Frederick, Lemon, Tremor, and Trinity

Tremor – Sans

Undertale bias deconfirmed.

Okay! With that blindside out of the way, I will say another thing regarding Last Chances!

Starting around 12PM tonight, I will begin to slowly reveal the Top 60 players one by one! You already know Jake and Jess, but more will be revealed one by one leading up to Friday! I'm not sure how often I'll update, but... it will be every couple of hours or so. :P

Sometime this weekend, I will post Top 60 pleas on under a story titled "Survivor Last Chances Pleas". There will be six seperate entries, 3 for men, and 3 for women. So when those pleas go up, I will let you all know on the wiki front page, and on twitter! Also that same weekend, the final two polls will go up!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 Handsome Little Devil

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Despite everything done at the double tribal council, Toriel and Celeste both thought they made the wrong decision in not sending home Bayonetta. Frederick reassured them that Bayonetta was going to stay loyal to the original Bayon tribe, so there was no worry. Meanwhile, Bayonetta told Sans about what Frederick told her, and both planned to stick by Bayon._

 _Over at the Bayon camp, while Trinity and Papyrus had fun with King Dedede, Lemon was busy speaking with Tremor and Nah about the upcoming days of the game. Nah was quick to point out an obvious trio between Papyrus, Sans, and Toriel, and wanted to target them at the merge. Lemon and Tremor were both quick to align with her._

 _On Day 20, the two tribes finally merged into the orange Ta Baykor tribe! With a new hidden immunity idol hidden on Exile Island alongside the nullify advantages, anything could change from here on out!_

 _After the tribe celebrated their victory at the merge, the game quickly began anew. Frederick told Nah about what he told Bayonetta, and they later confirmed a very strong alliance of nine. Everyone was included minus Trinity, King Dedede, and Lemon. However, this alliance did not settle well with Nah, who barely trusted any of them. Meanwhile, Toriel, Papyrus, and Sans confirmed their trio alliance._

 _Later on that day, Sans was trying to hype the tribe up in a sort of a hunt for a secret he discovered earlier that day. However, he was being cryptic, and didn't tell them out front. Meanwhile, Tremor spoke with King Dedede and Lemon about how he didn't trust the new majority alliance, and that he wanted to change the game up._

 _At the immunity challenge, despite how hard some of the players tried to defeat Trinity in the endurance challenge, it was literally impossible as she claimed her first victory of the season._

 _Before tribal council, the majority alliance of nine agreed to vote out Lemon over King Dedede, wanting to use Dedede to take down Trinity in challenges. However, Nah and Tremor had other plans in mind. They wanted to split up the 'Undertale Cult', and after telling Frederick of the plan, Frederick was hesitant, about it._

 _Frederick and Tremor later spoke with Celeste about the plan, since they needed more numbers if they were going to pull it off. Celeste was still unsure as she didn't trust Lemon, but knew that Toriel was very close with both Sans and Papyrus._

 _At tribal council, Frederick and Celeste flipped to the minority side, and voted out Papyrus in a 7-4-1 decision, angering Sans and Bayonetta in the process. With Papyrus becoming the first member of the jury, will someone begin to have a bad time? 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 11: Bayonetta, Celeste, Frederick, King Dedede, Lemon, Nah, Sans, Snap, Toriel, Tremor, and Trinity**

 **Jury: Papyrus**

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 22

As the tribe returned from a very hectic, and very crazy night, there was a lot of tension in the air. Sans remained quiet, his eyes were still missing. He looked very pissed off, but he chose not to speak yet.

Toriel looked over at him, "Are you going to be okay Sans?"

Bayonetta grinned, flipping her bangs out of the way of her face, "Does it really matter now, my dear queen? I suppose I have some business to take care of while we are all gathered here."

" _Turns out we were stabbed right in the back last night. After all I've done for Frederick and Nah lately... that's how they choose to treat me? Well... I was still going to reveal their secrets at some point, but regardless, now I'm going to let the whole tribe know just what's going on." - Bayonetta_

Frederick raised his hand up a little before Bayonetta could talk, "Listen... I want to apologize for last night. I was part of a coupe to send home Papyrus. He just... he made me nervous about a bigger power at hand."

"Precisely," replied Celeste, "I mean no ill harm for voting off Papyrus. It was a calculated risk, and I apologize as well."

Snap sighed, "Well, ya could have said something before ya did anything crazy!"

" _Looks like we have a couple of stragglers along for the ride! Frederick and Celeste want to play hard ball huh? First of all... thank you for voting out Papyrus. I no longer have to babysit him... second of all, I don't trust you at all anymore! Once you betray my trust? Nuh uh. Not happening again." - Snap_

"Oh don't worry about that, Snap," replied Bayonetta, "They already did something crazy... they were crazy to flip the script without telling me anything. You know, dear Frederick, we did make a deal back on Ta Keo... you remember far and well, don't you?"

Frederick blinked, before cursing under his breath. Toriel eyed him suspiciously.

Nah grimaced at Bayonetta, "Say whatever you want Bayonetta. We didn't tell you anything because we didn't trust you at all!"

"How insulting," sighed Bayonetta, playfully pouting, "I was the one keeping your secrets in tact... oops, did I just say that out loud?"

" _I know we screwed up when we weren't going to tell Bayonetta about the plan to blindside Papyrus. Nah didn't trust her, and I put my belief in her before putting our secrets at risk. Now that Bayonetta's upset and angry, it's only a matter of time before our games are basically done for." - Frederick_

"Do share these secrets with us!" declared King Dedede, "I am eager to hear what they're hiding!"

"Very well then... the first one is something all of us Ta Keo members already know," began Bayonetta, "And that's the fact that Nah is a half-dragon. She has a special stone that allows her to turn into one."

Nah grimaced once again, clenching her fists a little. Frederick placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And look at that. Fatherly instincts, dear Frederick? Or is that because it's your real daughter?" grinned Bayonetta.

"Your words cannot do anything to hurt me, witch," replied Frederick, sternly, "Say what you must, but I won't hide anything."

Bayonetta shrugged, "Very well then. Those two are father and daughter.. do what you will with that information, alright?"

Toriel crossed her arms, watching Frederick and Nah closely as Bayonetta revealed their secrets.

" _I knew that there was... something odd that Frederick was hiding from us. Those two seemed so close after we merged, so now it all comes together why they were close to begin with. Bayonetta put the pieces together for us... and now we need to decide if they're worthy of keeping around." - Toriel_

"Jeez.. a whole lot of information to process in a single morning, huh?" remarked Lemon, "And yet... where the hell did Sans go?"

"And Trinity for that matter..." muttered Snap, looking around camp.

"Sans looked extremely unpleasant earlier. Something tells me he's going to be different once he's back from pouting." noted Tremor.

" _This was a strong move for me. You could say I redeemed myself after my bad timing on Sasha's blindside. Not to mention, I take very little of the blame tonight, which is perfect, because now Frederick and Nah will get most of the attention, and not someone like me. Perfect." - Tremor_

Meanwhile, Sans and Trinity were out far away from camp. Sans' eyes had returned to their rightful spots.

"Here, take this. Ask Bob if it works." said Sans, handing Trinity the King Dedede figurine he pocketed two days ago.

"HAt dO u mean? wHY fOR?" asked Trinity, tilting her head a little.

Sans' eyes disappeared again, "Because if you don't, then your secret's next to be revealed."

Trinity nodded her head quickly, before scattering away back to the shelter with the figurine in her hand.

" _Those dirty brother... voted offers... how dare they vote off my precious brother. He didn't deserve that punishment. He was an innocent life, innocent soul... and yet here they are, voting him off without second thoughts. Well... I will gain LOVE by force. Someone's about to have a bad time." - Sans_

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 22

Frederick and Nah were walking together towards tree mail. They were talking to themselves.

"You know... I was wondering when that twist is actually going to come into effect, you know?" asked Nah.

Frederick nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. We've merged... we're still together... and unless something happens we may never get to find out what it was."

" _Nah and I were part of a secret pair twist from Day 1 of this game. We were the only pair to exist in this game, and if we made it to a specific point in the merge together, we would earn a special reward. It's Day 22, and still no word on it... and at this point, I want it now more then ever." - Frederick_

"Father, we need to regroup, that's what we need to do. We can't allow Bayonetta to ruin our games," sighed Nah, "She needs to be the next to go. Her or Sans... the fact that Sans was so pissed off... I don't know. He's planning something."

Frederick nodded a little, "I understand... but at the same time, I would like to rebuild trust with my former alliance. I simply cannot trust the likes of Trinity, Lemon, or Dedede. Not to mention, we may get back on Bayonetta's good side..."

Nah shook her head, "No, it's too late for that, father. Bayonetta will never trust us again. Not even if we kiss her ass. We're her next targets if anything."

" _My father wants to redeem himself, but I'm like... it's not possible! Bayonetta's coming after us, Sans is likely coming after us... and hell, maybe everyone else now, since Bayonetta revealed almost all of our secrets! Everyone knows we're father and daughter, and that I'm a half-dragon!" - Nah_

A few minutes later, Frederick and Nah reached tree mail, and Frederick found a box that had his name as well as Nah's name on it.

"Oh? Could this be it, father?" asked Nah, eyeing the box up.

"Perhaps so... let's open it to make sure." said Frederick, popping the box open to reveal a special idol wrapped up. After unwrapping it, it sort of resembled the idol from Pirate Lagoon's late game.

"Oh my Naga... is that... is that the triple idol?" gasped Nah.

"'Congratulations on making it this far in the game without anyone voting you or your partner off,'" read Frederick, "'This is the triple idol. It's powers from Pirate Lagoon return to your use, but will require you to be daring. In the upcoming reward challenge, attached to the first crate per team will be the keys you seek. Question is, will you be lucky enough to be on separate teams to grab the keys, or will you have to wait until the next reward challenge to get the second key.'"

"Wow... we have to do what Spinelli did, don't we. Crap, this is going to be difficult! Especially in teams." sighed Nah.

" _For making it this far into the merge, apparently my father and I get a triple idol. It's the same idol that Spinelli found in Pirate Lagoon, so once my father and I find the keys, it becomes three special idols to use all at once. This is huge for us as a duo, and this could really help us out." - Nah_

"You hold onto it, Nah," explained Frederick, "Between you and I, I have the larger target on my back. If one of us leaves, it can't be the one who has this power in their hands."

Nah nodded, "Absolutely... we just have to pray and hope we didn't lose trust. We need to get Celeste and Tremor back on board."

"Yes, yes absolutely." agreed Frederick, before giving his daughter a big hug.

" _With this triple idol, as long as Nah and I can find and collect the keys to unlock the idol's full potential, I think we'll be able to make this work. However, I still want to get back in the good graces of my former alliance, and perhaps calm Bayonetta down a little. Whatever keeps us safe." - Frederick_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Lemon and King Dedede were hanging out and talking.

"So uhh... do you really care at all that Nah's a fire breathing dragon?" asked Lemon.

King Dedede shrugged, "Does it look like I care? A dragon on our side is a glorious thing indeed! Maybe she'll help us defeat Trinity! Bwahaha!"

" _Nah's a half-dragon, and Tremor even told us that she can transform into one! Bwahaha! Excellent! I am honored to be working alongside a fiercesome dragon! Even if she's scrawny and weak as a human, that doesn't matter! What matters is being big and powerful! What else matters there?" - King Dedede_

"Yeah, I know what you mean, dudebro," agreed Lemon, "Like, come on, man, she barely moved an inch in those challenges! And she acts like... she acts like a five year old. Or rather sounds like one."

King Dedede yawned a little, laying down on his back, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... though if you ask me, this is embarrassing that I'm more terrified of a little girl then a fire breathing dragon."

Suddenly, something caught King Dedede's eyes after he laid down. He rolled over onto his stomach, and noticed the King Dedede figurine just casually sitting there on the floor of the shelter. It was near Sans' bag, and sitting on the very edge.

"Well! Look at the handsome little devil there!" grinned King Dedede, grabbing the figurine and admiring it.

Lemon looked over and raised an eyebrow, "The hell is that? How'd you get a figurine of yourself, dudebro?"

" _All of a sudden, Dedede finds a figurine that looks... exactly like him. I don't know what's going on anymore, like... seriously. I'm just as lost as everyone else at this point. Nah's a freaking dragon, she's Frederick's daughter, and we still don't freaking know what Trinity is! For #%#%'s sake!" - Lemon_

"I must say, it's a very accurate representation of me!" grinned King Dedede, admiring the figurine, "Flashy king's coat... well designed hammer... and hey, it has a copyright at the bottom! Nintendo... amiibo? What's an amii- oh! Those are the little toys aren't they? I remember signing a contract for one! Oh, how'd I forget so soon..."

Lemon sighed, "All I want to know why the hell is it out here?"

A few minutes later, Sans walked past the shelter, and noticed King Dedede holding the amiibo of himself in his hands. Sans teleported quickly in and out of the shelter to swipe it out of Dedede's hands.

"Wh-what?! What's going on?!" said King Dedede, looking at Sans.

"Don't mind me. This is defective. I'm getting closer to realizing the truth." replied Sans, still being as cryptic as ever. He then placed the amiibo in his pocket, and walked away from camp.

Lemon sighed, throwing her head in her hands, "Another freaking mystery..." King Dedede sighed a little, looking down.

"I wanted to keep that toy." muttered King Dedede.

" _This toy didn't work. Clearly it's defective, so it did it's job didn't it? With Papyrus gone, I'm going to start playing hard. Right now, my goal isn't getting my revenge just yet. Now, that's just petty. Their doom will come much later. Right now... there's a bigger goal in mind; stopping Trinity." - Sans_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

All of a sudden, Sans walked forward towards Jeff, "Say uhh... Jeff?"

Jeff blinked, "Yes Sans?"

Sans reached into his pocket, and gave him the King Dedede amiibo, "Take this. I found this floating down the stream. It's defective."

Jeff blinked, taking the amiibo from him, and placing it in his pocket, "Uhh... alright then? I don't know how it got lost... or how it landed in the water..."

Sans shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know either." He then returned to his spot on the mat.

"Anyway... enough about that, time for the challenge. For today's challenge, you will be split up into two teams of five. As you can see, we're out here in big, dark, open area, with only the light plants to lead the way. This makes it all the more fun for a canoe challenge. You will row a canoe down the long, big river, collecting four crates along the way. Once you have all four crates, get out of your canoe, and use the crates to solve a color puzzle. The puzzle must not have any repeating colors on any side. First team to finish, wins reward."

"For your reward, the winning tribe will leave here, and be taken to a special house for a reward. While you're there, you will enjoy snail races, and a nice little meal. You will feel re energized, and be ready for anything. Let's pick teams, and get started."

Team A will consist of Toriel, Frederick, Lemon, Tremor, and Snap. Team B will consist of King Dedede, Bayonetta, Trinity, Nah, and Sans.

"Celeste was not picked to participate in this reward challenge. She will instead root for a winning team, and she chooses to support Team A. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes hopped into their boats, and started to row their way down the trail of crates before them. Leading the charge for both teams were Frederick, and King Dedede. Team A, Frederick's team, was more in sync as they reached the first crate before Team B, whom was a little slow.

After Tremor unhooked the crate, Frederick helped him get the crate onto the canoe. While he had the crate in his hands, Frederick saw the key attached to the crate, and swiped it off in a moment's notice. He would only hope that Nah would do the same with the crate on the other team. As Team A took the lead, Team B eventually got their first crate thanks to the efforts of Trinity and Sans.

As Team B rowed the canoe towards their second crate, Nah noticed the key on the side of the crate, right in front of her grasp. She was trying to keep a low profile, and not get caught. As she was going in to reach it, Bayonetta turned her head at the wrong moment, and it scared Nah back a little, not grabbing the key at all. Bayonetta then noticed the key herself, grinning to herself when she realized what Nah was doing. Team B slowed down during this whole process, allowing Team A to extend their lead, with Tremor collecting the second crate for them.

Still though, once both Nah and Bayonetta were no longer distracted by the key on the crate, they continued rowing forward, and Trinity and Sans once again managed to unhook and collect the second crate for Team B. They were still behind Team A, however.

However, Team A hit a small snag at the next crate, at this was a much tighter knot then the previous crates. Tremor and Toriel tried to untie it as best as possible, but they were having little to no luck. This gave Team B some time to catch up, and there was no stopping Trinity from simply pulling the crate out of the water, making the rope snap apart. Team B now had a little lead.

Although Team A finally managed to get the third crate untied thanks to Tremor and Toriel's handy work, and with leadership efforts by Frederick, they started to make a final push to catch back up with Team B.

Eventually, Frederick's efforts pushed Team A above their limits, and they managed to catch up with Team B. Toriel and Tremor got the fourth and final crate out of the water, and they reached the end of the river. All five team members climbed out of the canoe, while Tremor carried Snap out to prevent him from falling in the water. They now were working on the color puzzle. Meanwhile, Team B accomplished the same, with Trinity and Sans collecting the final crate, and all five of their team members getting out to work on the color puzzle.

As Nah and Sans were placing the crates into the puzzle slots, Bayonetta cheekily walked over to the first crate they collected while no one was looking to swipe the key from it's place. With Nah and Sans doing the puzzle for Team B, and Frederick and Toriel doing it for Team A, it was certainly anyone's game.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Come check this out, Jeff!" called Frederick.

Jeff ran over to confirm if Team A had gotten the puzzle correct.

"Red, blue, green, and yellow all on different sides! Correct! THE TEAM OF TORIEL, FREDERICK, SNAP, LEMON, AND TREMOR WIN REWARD!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered.

"Great teamwork guys! With today's win, you will enjoy a nice little lunch at a little town area here in the Waterfall Caverns. You will also enjoy a few snail races here and there. In addition, Celeste, since you picked the right team, you too will go on reward. Before you leave, you need to send one of the losers to Exile Island. You cannot send Sans, as he was the last one sent before the merge."

The five winners took some time to decide who should go. They were stuck between two decisions, but agreed on one in the end.

"She may not like it, but we will once again send Nah over there." confirmed Tremor.

Nah rolled her eyes, and grabbed the map from Jeff as she made her way to Exile Island.

"Nah will return in time for the next immunity challenge. Okay, Team A and Celeste, go down the path, and enjoy your reward! Bayonetta, Dedede, Sans, Trinity? Got nothing for you. You can all head back to camp. See you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 23

Nah arrived at Exile Island feeling a little disappointed in herself for failing to grab the key.

"Damn it! I should have just grabbed it!" muttered Nah, feeling a little stupid.

" _The key was right in front of me! I reached in to grab it... and Bayonetta turns her head at the wrong moment! Gah!" (She groans, holding her head in her hands) "I let my paranoia get the best of me there! I just wanted to grab it with a low profile, and not make the target bigger on my back!" - Nah_

While she was already looking for keys for the triple idol, Nah decided to forgo looking for the nullify ability, and instead grabbed the first clue to the location of a normal hidden immunity idol.

"Look, we already have Tremor's sole vote, and we have a triple idol ready to be played," sighed Nah, "I just want a power that's... actually not so broken. We don't need all these special powers, do we? Are they really going to be impossible to defeat?"

Nah read the clue to herself, and then pocketed it, "Then again... I don't know. I'm not going to look for the idol though. One clue just isn't going to be enough right now."

" _I want to go out looking for the idol, but... with only one clue I'm going to be out there for hours looking for it. We already have several advantages in our pocket right now. Do we really need more right now? All I hope for is that my father got the key on his team's crate. That's what we need." - Nah_

– – – – –

Reward Day 23

Frederick, Celeste, Snap, Toriel, Lemon, and Tremor all arrived at a small sub-division. There was only two houses, a shop, and a place for the snail races.

"Looks a little abandoned." noted Tremor quietly.

"It shouldn't be, right now," replied Toriel, looking around, "Lady Undyne doesn't seem to be here right now... so I wonder if that means Napstablook is here."

"Napstablook? Sounds like a movie monster name." quiped Snap.

" _So we end up winning reward! Alright, that's cool I guess! But uhh... what kind of reward is this? This doesn't really look all that exciting or fun to be honest with ya. I'm not trying to like... diss it or anything, because they're obviously trying their best but... I wanted to go to Temmie Village." - Snap_

A few minutes later, a small ghost appeared in front of them. He was wearing headphones on his head.

"Oh... hello there," replied the ghost, "I... I wasn't expecting any company... are you sure you don't have something better to do?"

Toriel smiled at him, "Hello Napstablook. We're here for a nice little reward. That's what we were promised, right?"

"Ohh... oh yes, you were, huh?" replied Napstablook, "I... I thought they were joking with me when they said I was a reward... how silly of me to assume otherwise."

"Are you always filled with self-pity or are you just trying to make us feel sorry for you, dudebro?" asked Lemon, crossing her arms.

" _So our host for this reward is just a self-pity ghost that feels like he's been through depression for the last... God, I don't know how many years he's been a ghost. Hey, dude, I'd be sad too! Being a ghost is not cool, ya know? I would wishing for someone to end my suffering if I stayed a ghost!" - Lemon_

Napstablook ignored Lemon's comments, "Oh, well... you have two choices, I guess. You can, uhm.. go to the snail races... or you can have lunch with me... well, if you really want to be with me, I suppose..."

So there were two pairs that split up to go do different things. Lemon and Tremor went inside Napstablook's home to go have lunch with him, while Toriel, Snap, Celeste, and Frederick spoke near the snail races. They just betted on a race, and while it was taking forever (being a snail race), the former alliance talked.

"Listen," sighed Frederick, "I know I voted out Papyrus... but you need to understand. I was paranoid about my own safety. About Nah's safety."

Celeste nodded, "Indeed. The others were talking about some sort of... uhh... 'Undertale Cult', or something like that."

Toriel blinked, "That's a little absurd, you two. I was never planning such a thing with Sans or Papyrus. We were only good friends. That's all..."

" _Frederick and Celeste turned their backs on the old alliance, and while it seems like they want to get back in the good graces of Snap and myself... it's going to take a lot of time to trust them fully. Papyrus was part of our own alliance, after all... a betrayal is still a betrayal after all. Isn't that right?" - Toriel_

"Nah may be my daughter, but my loyalty was always with the four of us. Once it came down to the Final 5, all bets would be off." explained Frederick.

Snap shrugged, "Yeah, sure it would. Your daughter's playing hard ball, Frederick. I was there with her on Bayon, and lemme tell ya, she was not making a good case for her survival."

"You don't seriously suggest you trust the likes of Sans or Bayonetta over Nah, do you?" asked Frederick, a little surprised.

Snap shook his head, "Nope! Hey, man, I don't trust any one of them! But Sans and Bayonetta voted with us last night... Nah did not. That's a fact."

" _It's going to be difficult to get trust back with my former alliance. However, it has to be done. Nah and I cannot simply have a giant target on our backs after what Bayonetta did yesterday morning. We need to get back in the good graces before our next move can be made. It's for the best." - Frederick_

"Then how about we make a proposition for you to consider?" suggested Celeste, "You tell us who you want voted off... and we will promise you that person will go home."

"Obviously, we want Trinity gone, but that's not going to happen for a long, long time." sighed Snap.

"But maybe until she loses a challenge... we take out some of the players that just... we cannot trust at all," replied Toriel, "Like Tremor, or King Dedede, or Lemon Zest?"

Frederick sighed a little, crossing his arms.

" _I knew it was also going to come down to this. All three of those players are closely aligned with Nah, so... I don't know if I will be able to convince her to vote one of them off if Trinity happens to win another challenge. In the end, what matters most is if we stick together no matter what." - Frederick_

"...very well. I can live with those decisions." agreed Frederick.

Toriel smiled, and she and Snap shook hands with both Frederick and Celeste.

Meanwhile, inside Napstablook's house, there was something odd going on. Napstablook, Tremor, and Lemon were all laying down on the floor, staring upwards at the ceiling.

"This comforts me a lot... I'm sorry if that weirds you out..." sighed Napstablook.

"This does feel... rather comforting." noted Tremor, quietly.

Lemon nodded softly, sighing, "Ahh... yes it does, dude... this is the good stuff..."

" _Dude, I've been on weird stuff in the past, but I won't get into any details or anything like that! But man... Napstablook's a cool guy! Tremor and I felt like we were in a whole other world just then! We just felt... relaxed... like the world was at peace, and nothing wrong could go wrong..." - Lemon_

As the trio relaxed on the floor, staring upwards at the ceiling, the background around them changed into a starry, spacey background. Neither Lemon or Tremor questioned it at all.

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 23

Sitting down by the water streams, Bayonetta and King Dedede were having a talk.

"So how's your day been going, King Dedede?" asked Bayonetta.

King Dedede shrugged, laying down on his back as he wiggled his penguin feet, "Ahh... we lost a challenge today, but I'm sure having a great time right! Day 23... we've merged, and someone's going to win one million dollars."

" _And that someone is going to be me! King Dedede! Bwahahaha! And I'm gonna use that million dollars to build a machine to clobber that there Kirby! Then, once that pesky puffball is all gone, I shall create a giant, life like golden statue of me! Everyone will remember my name!" - King Dedede_

"Why yes... yes it has been great lately," agreed Bayonetta, leaning back a little, "But... have you thought about the game lately? Any mysteries left to be solved? Any mysteries you want to learn about?"

King Dedede perked up a little, "Mysteries? New ones? Tell me, witch! I'm all ears!"

Bayonetta grinned, "Well.. guess what I picked up at the reward challenge." She then pulled out the key that's supposed to be used to unlock the triple idol.

" _Today at the reward challenge, I caught Nah reaching for something on the crate. I thought to myself that it looked quite suspicious indeed... so when I took a closer look.. there was a key hanging there. That could only mean one thing, do you remember last season? The triple idol is back." - Bayonetta_

"Whoa! What the hell is that thing?" gasped King Dedede.

"Did you watch last season before you came out here?" asked Bayonetta, to which King Dedede shook his head, "Hmm... not surprising. This is a key that can unlock a triple idol. Basically three special idols in one."

"What?! That's a broken power if I ever saw one! Why are you telling me this?" asked King Dedede.

"Because... this isn't a key meant for me. It was Nah's key," smirked Bayonetta, "I saw her grab for it.. but I caught her in the act and scared her off. Now it's my key."

" _Having this key basically means there will be another key. If I have both keys, they don't get to enjoy the full benefits of a triple idol, now do they? However... that's not good enough, is it? No.. I can do much better then that. I already blackmailed Frederick... now it's time to blackmail Nah." - Bayonetta_

"Well now, this changes everything! Thank you for telling me such a thing, Bayonetta!" replied King Dedede, sitting up now.

"Now, don't go telling everyone, you hear," replied Bayonetta, "We can form a much stronger duo later on in this game. Your current partner... she's not long for this game."

King Dedede frowned a little at what Bayonetta said, but he knew it was true.

" _I am loyal to the end with my dear friend Lemon Zest! But Bayonetta is quite right about her! Lemon has been on the chopping block for weeks now, and she's hardly done anything to change the minds of those individuals! That's as much her loss then mine, so.. I feel bad for her." - King Dedede_

Meanwhile, Sans was walking around camp, thinking to himself about what needed to happen next. As he walked back the shelter, he noticed a bright light coming from underneath the shelter.

"Looks like they're at it, once again." grinned Sans. He then crawled underneath the shelter to see what was going on again.

The sight before him was hard to comprehend, but Sans had figured it out not too long ago when he stumbled across it a couple of days ago after the merge.

There was Bob the temmie, playing around with a few tools inside the dark green box Jeff had stolen from him. Inside was a small mini computer, and a circular platform. Bob also had a Villager amiibo in his hand. He had just tapped it onto the platform. Trinity was also nearby, and had just finished flashing a bunch of colors.

"hoI sANs!" greeted Trinity, after the colors disappeared, waving at Sans when he was in sight.

Bob jumped a little, and turned around, "Hey! Don't scare us like that! I'm already begging to get caught with the rate you've been popping in and out lately!"

Sans shrugged, "So what? I love this little experiment your kind directly stole from Jeff Probst."

" _Yes, you're seeing correct. Trinity's an amiibo! According to Bob, the temmies organized to steal the box that held Trinity's secrets inside... and long behold, they've been the ones training Trinity this entire time. However... they're under my beck and call. Trinity will be stopped by my hands..." - Sans_

Bob rolled his eyes, "We're a curious species, don't blame us for that! That's one of the metaphors here. Curiosity killed the Temmie."

"Yeah... I'm sure it did," chuckled Sans, "Listen friend... you know that the King Dedede amiibo was defective, right? Are you sure the same won't happen to Trinity?"

Bob nodded his head, "Yeah! Yeah I'm sure of it! That's what I've been told!" He had just sent Trinity's data to be stored up in a facility somewhere. He cursed a little, "Whoever is living at this 'Sur'Kesh' place needs to find a way to import the data back! There's literally no option for it! You can only send the data over, but you can't get it back!"

Sans chuckled again, "I'm sure you'll find a way... just be careful. If that King Dedede amiibo was defective... I have no doubt it may happen to Trinity..." He winked at both Bob and Trinity before crawling back out from underneath the shelter.

"WHATS Sans TALKInG abOUT?" asked Trinity.

Bob shrugged his shoulders, although now he was a little nervous...

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward, and Nah, returning from Exile Island."

All seven of those players returned from around a corridor corner, and stepped onto the mat with the others.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Trinity."

Trinity did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be using two ropes to balance two balls on top of a disc. If either ball rolls off the disc, or if you fall off your little perch, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity, survives to fight another day. Losers go to tribal council, another player going home after 24 days. Let's get started."

All eleven players got situated on their perches and got ready to compete.

"This challenge is now on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Right out of the gate, Frederick, Trinity, Celeste, King Dedede, and Snap were steady and ready early on in the challenge. Trinity and Celeste were barely moving, while Frederick and Dedede held strong on their perches. Snap was just keeping steady.

Nah, Lemon, and Sans were doing decent. Sans still didn't know if he wanted to try and beat Trinity quite yet. He was waiting for something to happen back at camp, but he knew it wasn't going to be for a few days. Nah and Lemon's arms were shaking a little, but were doing okay.

Toriel was not steady at all, and her legs were wobbling a little. As for Bayonetta and Tremor, like Sans, they were also considering throwing the immunity challenge, knowing that, again, they may not need immunity, especially if Trinity continues to dominate. If that was the case, neither wanted to be the next strongest threat.

"Keep your focus, keep your balance. Nobody wants to go home 24 days in!" encouraged Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

Two people dropped out early.

…

…

"Nah and Bayonetta both drop out of the challenge! We're down to nine!"

Bayonetta grinned a little, seeing that Nah was out of the challenge. Nah shook her head, having lost focus and her weak arm strength as a human.

Snap started to weaken a little bit, his arms and legs starting to wobble a little bit. Frederick, Trinity, Celeste, and King Dedede were still doing very well early on.

Lemon was starting to fight a little harder, closing her eyes and trying to keep calm and steady all the way. Toriel was also fighting back a little better, trying to stay in the challenge to win.

Sans and Tremor were still holding in a little longer, not wanting to go out super early, as if not to spread suspicion.

– 30 minutes in... –

Two more players drop out...

…

…

"There goes Tremor and Sans! We're down to seven!"

Again, both Tremor and Sans chose to throw the immunity challenge to avoid being large targets if Trinity were to inevitably win once again. Tremor had hoped that Lemon and Dedede's large efforts would put targets on them if the votes flipped again.

Celeste closed her eyes, and tried to relax, but as she was not directly looking at her balls, they almost rolled right off the disc, making Celeste lose a little bit of focus.

Toriel was still fighting back against her wobbly legs and arms, while Lemon and Snap now looked like the weakest links remaining in the challenge.

Trinity still hadn't moved a single muscle. King Dedede and Frederick were also doing fairly well. Frederick looked very focused.

– 40 minutes in... –

Three people dropped out next.

…

…

…

"Just like that, we lose Lemon Zest, Toriel, and Snap from the challenge. We're down to four players."

Toriel fought hard, but her balls rolled right off the disc when it was too late. Lemon and Snap's muscles had given out on them to hold on any longer in the challenge.

Celeste had regained her focus, and was back to a comfortable spot. King Dedede's eyes were closed, and his large weight prevented most of any movement. Frederick's legs had started to wobble just a little bit.

– 50 minutes in... –

One player dropped out...

…

…

"There goes Frederick. We're down to three!"

Frederick shook his head, and stepped back a little, looking out at everyone else.

"Celeste, drop out. It's not worth asserting all of your energy. It's clear Trinity and Dedede are going to be there all night." said Frederick, crossing his arms.

Celeste looked back out at him, and then looked over at Toriel and Snap. Toriel nodded her head. She too was convinced Trinity was going to win once again.

Celeste sighed, and let her balls roll right off her disc.

"Celeste also drops out. Once again, we're down to King Dedede and Trinity. Let's see who can win immunity..."

Again, Trinity had barely moved a single muscle, staring far out to the scenery in front of them. King Dedede opened his eyes, and looked over at Trinity, and once again wondered if she would drop out at all.

– 1 hour in... –

King Dedede once again looked at Trinity, and noted that they had reached one hour in the challenge time length.

"Alright.. that's enough for me for one day. One hour is a good record for me!" declared King Dedede, hopping off the perch, confirming Trinity's second victory.

"Dedede is out, and we're done! TRINITY WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT TIME!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Trinity. Sans clapped as well, winking at a nearby camera.

"Once again, another strong performance by you, Trinity! You will not have to worry about going home tonight, as you are not a target! Great job! As for the rest of you, another tribal council awaits you. After 24 days, someone will be going home. See you all then."

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 24

The tribe returned from the immunity challenge, congratulating Trinity on her win.

"Another challenge, another victory for Trinity." yawned Lemon, shaking her head.

"tHANk U ITS FUN to WIN!" smiled Trinity brightly.

"Yeah, unless it's the same freaking person, dudebro!" complained Lemon.

" _tRIN DONT seE WhatS WRoNG WITH wInnINg ALl TH TRIn! HoSE ChaLLENGEs AReNt HARD AT ALL! U jUSt NeeD tO StAnd LIKE a StATUE! AND WAIt FoR evEryoNe To FALL!" - Trinity_

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that, Lemon," smirked Sans, "Trinity can't win forever... right?"

Sans then left the area, and eventually a group came around the camp fire. It consisted of Nah, Frederick, Lemon, King Dedede, and Tremor.

"Alright, so who do you think we need to vote off first?" asked Nah, "Should we go after Bayonetta, or go after Sans?"

"Sans is clearly acting suspicious," said Tremor, "So... let's vote for Sans.

King Dedede nodded, "Yes! Yes! Sans needs to go!"

Lemon shook her head, "I dunno, dudebro... Bayonetta's a sneaky little bitch. Didn't you see what she did a couple of mornings ago? She threw you both under the bus! We need to pay back Bayonetta for what she did."

" _Between Sans and Bayonetta, Bayonetta is definitely the bigger threat. She should be the one going home, especially since she threw Nah and Frederick under the bus! Like, come on, are you that bitter that things aren't going in your favor? Dude, we have the numbers, you can't do ##%#!" - Lemon_

"Actually, Lemon's right," nodded Nah, "Bayonetta has to go home tonight. We have the votes. As long as Celeste and Trinity, or at least one of them remains on our side, Bayonetta goes home. Done deal."

Frederick mostly kept quiet, not wanting to speak out quite yet. Tremor sighed, "I don't know how I feel about that... Sans is really acting strange lately. Don't you see what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah! He's no longer making any funny puns! Ever since Papyrus left, he's been acting like a totally new person!" replied King Dedede.

" _I don't want to send Bayonetta home just yet. I may just be able to rekindle our old alliance back from old Ta Keo if we managed to make things work out. I simply cannot trust Sans for the life of me. He's always acted strange back on Ta Keo, but now... it's a new kind of strange. A bad strange." - Tremor_

Frederick spoke up, "Well, we won't get anywhere from just standing here, now will we? Let's make our minds up now."

After some heavy discussion about who to vote off between Bayonetta and Sans, they confirmed a target. The group then split all up, and Frederick left to go find Celeste, Snap, and Toriel.

"I apologize for being late," sighed Frederick, "They were trying to pull me in for another vote tonight. Do not worry, for they are not targeting any of you."

"So that probably means they want Bayonetta or Sans out," replied Snap, shrugging his shoulders, "But that's no big deal. As long as you stay with us, they're not going home. We can send one of them home tonight instead!"

" _Frederick and Celeste swear they're going to vote with us tonight, and they will vote for whoever we want out tonight. That decision comes between Tremor, Lemon, or Dedede, so... yeah, not a hard choice if you were to ask me, honestly. Lemon's last night is coming tonight, finally." - Snap_

"I do say we should split up King Dedede and Lemon Zest," suggested Celeste, "Tremor is a physical threat but... I don't feel like he has anyone to lean on. Those two have eachother."

Toriel nodded, "I completely agree. King Dedede is the strongest one of the two... but he may be the only one who can defeat Trinity. I don't see anyone else even trying to defeat her at this point but him."

"Well, I don't know about that," shrugged Snap, "but yeah, Dedede is strong, so we're going to need him to keep the target on him. Lemon Zest... yeah, nobody trusts her. Done deal."

" _I need to keep Tremor close to me. While I want to remain loyal to Toriel and Snap, I don't want to lose Tremor quite yet. He's a physical threat, stronger then me.. and loyal. As long as he's still here, you could say he's a meat shield. May not be what he wants to be, but that's what he is." - Celeste_

"Very well. Are we good for voting off Lemon Zest tonight?" asked Frederick, looking around.

Snap nodded his head. After a while, Toriel and Celeste also nodded their heads in agreement. The decision was then made to vote off Lemon Zest.

"Very well then. I will speak with Nah, and make sure she's aware of the plan." replied Frederick, leaving the trio behind to do what they need to do. He then sighed to himself.

" _Nah's a very insistent woman. She gets that from her mother, for sure. Once she has a plan going, she doesn't want to change it, because she's sure she's right on the mark. It looks like the target isn't on us tonight, despite Bayonetta's efforts... so there shouldn't be any issue going after Lemon." - Frederick_

Down one of the corridors, Frederick and Nah were discussing the vote.

"I've spoke with Toriel, Snap, and Celeste.. they are not coming after us tonight," explained Frederick, "They will be voting off Lemon Zest tonight. This is our chance to get back in the good graces, Nah."

Nah blinked, "Wait what..? Father, no... no it's not going to work. It doesn't matter if we get back in the good graces or not. We're still open targets because we've been exposed!"

" _Great, my father is still wanting to redeem himself, and it may not be the right choice for us. After what Bayonetta did a few mornings ago, and a change in personality to Sans.. I think it's beyond stupid to vote off Lemon when we know she's loyal to us! Like, come on, father, this isn't right!" - Nah_

"Look Nah.. as long as the five of us stick together... there's nothing that can go wrong," explained Frederick, "Our five votes mean more... especially if Trinity continues to win or lose. She'll either vote with us, or go home next. Then we have majority over ten or nine."

Nah shook her head, "Father, you don't understand! We have the numbers to do whatever we want tonight! I know you want to trust Toriel, and trust Snap... but it's not worth it! Bayonetta and Sans will get in their ears! They're already good at that."

Frederick sighed, looking down, "...look Nah. We need to do what's best for us as a pair. We cannot split apart on this vote."

"I know father, but tonight, I'm staying on my ground tonight. I'm not voting for Lemon tonight." replied Nah, sternly.

Frederick looked back up at his daughter, reading her body language for a few minutes, before sighing, "...very well, then."

" _Like I said, Nah is very insistent. She doesn't want to vote off Lemon, which creates a difficult... err... situation for us tonight. I never wanted us to be split on any vote in this game. Tonight is just one of those nights. So what do I do? Break my word again? Or vote apart from my daughter?" - Frederick_

– – – – –

The Ta Baykor tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of the jury,"

"Papyrus, voted out at the last tribal council."

Papyrus was wearing a baseball cap, shorts, and a shirt that said 'Cool Dude'. He waved at everyone with a happy grin on his face.

"Last tribal council, we saw one of the biggest votes of the season occur, when Papyrus was blindsided so unexpectedly. Toriel, what were your thoughts after that tribal council?" asked Jeff.

"I was just so caught off guard. Papyrus was a friend, and it really didn't settle well with me when he went home without my knowledge. I suppose that's Survivor, though. You have to be lied to at some point." replied Toriel.

Both Frederick and Celeste frowned a little.

"Celeste, you had a sad look on your face when she said that. What's up?" asked Jeff.

Celeste sighed.

"I was one of those who lied to Toriel, but.. I was doing what I needed to do to stay in the game. I have apologized for my move, but it's still going to be a hard pill to swallow for both of us." replied Celeste.

Toriel nodded softly.

"Lemon, with the last tribal council being a big vote, is this vote no different?" asked Jeff.

Lemon grinned.

"Dude, tonight, we need to vote off the suspicious players. I was saved last night from going home, dudebro, so like... yeah, I need to take out the players that I know are going to vote me off later down the road!" replied Lemon.

"Tremor, how about for you? Being such a strong threat in this game, what can you do to avoid the target?" asked Jeff.

"While I am super strong, I must remind you all that I might be able to defeat Trinity just for you. She needs to be defeated, and I feel like I might be able to do it eventually." replied Tremor.

"You mean when everyone stops throwing challenges like they're baseballs?" quipped Snap.

"Maybe." replied Tremor.

"King Dedede, you've been, so far, the only one in these two immunity challenges to go the farthest to beating Trinity, but coming up short. Do you think the tribe should keep you around?" asked Jeff.

King Dedede nodded.

"Absolutely! I have a giant hammer, a giant body, and hey, I am already amazing! Keep me, and I shall take down Trinity!" replied King Dedede.

Trinity's expression barely changed at all despite all the people talking about her.

"Sans, is there anything you need to say before we go to cast our votes?" asked Jeff.

Sans closed his eyes for a little bit, before opening them back up.

"Corrupt the machine. That's all." replied Sans.

Nobody really knew what he was talking about, so they shrugged it off.

"Odd statement, but oh well. It's time to vote, Nah, you're up."

– – –

Frederick's Vote: I'm terribly sorry, but... I'm just sorry. Don't hold it against me, please. (?)

Nah's Vote: I'm holding my ground tonight, father. I hope you join me here. (?)

Sans' Vote: Guess it's time for me to begin gaining some... LOVE. (Lemon)

Tremor's Vote: I apologize, but I don't agree with your motives right now. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Lemon Zest. (She nodded, not surprised.)

…

Lemon. Two votes Lemon.

…

…

Bayonetta. One vote Bayonetta, two votes Lemon. (She raised an eyebrow, a little surprised.)

…

Bayonetta. Tied two votes Bayonetta, two votes Lemon.

…

…

Bayonetta. That's three votes Bayonetta, two votes Lemon. (She smirked a little, not nervous.)

…

…

Lemon. That's three votes Lemon, three votes Bayonetta. We're tied again.

…

…

Lemon. Four votes Lemon, three votes Bayonetta.

…

…

Lemon. That's five votes Lemon, three votes Bayonetta. (Lemon rolled her eyes, while Nah looked over at Frederick.)

…

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, and the second member of our jury, Lemon Zest. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Lemon rolled her eyes, grabbing her things and her torch. She hugged only King Dedede before giving her torch up to Jeff.

"Lemon, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

"So long, dudebros! Time to get wasted with Papyrus!" grinned Lemon, running out of tribal council.

"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY WASTED? THE TRASH?" asked Papyrus to no one in particular.

"Well, looks like the tables turned once again, and it looks like the game might change again very soon. But again, this is Survivor... it's never going to stay the same for long. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Lemon** **'** **s** **Final Words**

"Well, that totally sucked, dude! Like, really, how did I go from being at the top of the world at one vote... to being back at the bottom and eventually going home? Like, I thought I had it all figured out! Guess I relied too heavily on my allies to get the job done. Dedede, dude, you have to win this!"

VOTE

Bayonetta – King Dedede, Nah, and Lemon

Lemon – Bayonetta, Celeste, Frederick, Toriel, Snap, Tremor, Sans, and Trinity

In case you're wondering if the triple idol would have been the reward for multiple pairs on Day 30... no. It would have been weaker. It was only going to be the triple idol if one pair survived standing at the merge.

Okay! The Top 60 for Survivor Last Chances can be viewed on the wiki page right now! Tomorrow morning I will upload on a temporary story full of Last Chances Pleas from all 60 candidates! The polls will also be open tomorrow as well!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 Megalovania

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Bayonetta exposed Frederick and Nah's secrets after they chose to flip the script at tribal council, betraying their alliance and voting out Papyrus. Frederick and Nah held their ground, but it seemed like it was useless moving forward. Meanwhile, Sans, after losing his brother, was on a mission._

 _Later that day, Frederick and Nah received a helpful gift after becoming the last standing pair in the game; the triple idol from Pirate Lagoon. However, just like before, they had to find secret keys hidden at the reward challenges. Meanwhile, King Dedede stumbled across an amiibo figurine that looked just like him, however, Sans was using it to perform a few tests._

 _At the reward challenge, Frederick and Nah were on separate teams, so it would make collecting the keys a little easier for them, as there was one key per team. Frederick easily grabbed his, but Bayonetta caught Nah in the act, scaring her from grabbing it. Bayonetta would easily swipe the key when Nah wasn't looking, and Frederick's team would end up winning immunity. Nah was sent back to Exile Island._

 _While on Exile Island, Nah decided to grab a clue to the whereabouts of a regular hidden immunity idol. She felt a little frustrated that she didn't grab the key when she could have, and wanted to make up for it._

 _While on reward, Frederick, Celeste, Toriel, and Snap reformed their alliance, with Frederick and Celeste promising to vote off whoever they wanted between Lemon, King Dedede, or Tremor. Toriel and Snap were hesitant to trust them again, but they realized they may not have a choice moving forward._

 _Back at the Ta Baykor camp, Bayonetta revealed to King Dedede the key she got from the reward challenge, and came to the conclusion that Nah, and likely Frederick, had the triple idol. They later made a pact together. Meanwhile, Sans found out that Trinity was, indeed, an amiibo figurine being trained by the temmies._

 _At the immunity challenge, once again Trinity proved to be unbeatable in the challenge, winning immunity for the second straight time._

 _Before tribal council, believing her new alliance still held the numbers, Nah decided to target Bayonetta, as she didn't trust her at all. However, Tremor and Frederick were hesitant about the idea, as Tremor distrusted Sans more, and Frederick had other plans. Meanwhile, Toriel, Snap, Celeste, and Frederick all agreed to vote out Lemon Zest over King Dedede or Tremor, seeing her as a more dangerous foe in both challenges and strategy._

 _When Frederick told Nah about the plan, Nah was not happy about it, as she wanted Lemon to stay and wanted Bayonetta or Sans to go home. It seemed like the father daughter pair was split for a change._

 _At tribal council, both Frederick and Nah held ground against eachother as the majority votes went against Lemon Zest in a 8-3 decision, sending her to the jury. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 10: Bayonetta, Celeste, Frederick, King Dedede, Nah, Sans, Snap, Toriel, Tremor, and Trinity**

 **Jury: Papyrus and Lemon**

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 25

As the tribe returned from tribal council, it was rather nice to walk back to camp without majority of the tribe feeling angry, distrustful, or paranoid.

Right now, the only person who was was Nah. She did not like how both Tremor and Frederick went against her wishes last night.

" _It never feels good when people just straight up lie to your face. I expected that from Tremor, but I never expected that from my own father. Lemon's gone, and I don't know if I can even handle King Dedede from here on out. This game just got a little bit more difficult... and I don't like it." - Nah_

"Well, finally, the brat herself is gone," sighed Bayonetta, sitting down by the fire, "Maybe now we can all relax in peace, knowing she can't annoy us ever again."

Snap nodded his head, "You're telling me that! Try living with her for 24 days! That got old very fast!"

"She was slightly more enjoyable then Sour Sweet was, I can assure you," replied Tremor, "But even then, there was no hope for her in this game."

" _Right now, I choose not to rock the boat." (He sighed again after making another pun.) "Sans is definitely rubbing off on me... the point is I could not afford to vote for Bayonetta last night. We were allies from the beginning. I have grown to trust the witch, as scary as that may sound." - Tremor_

"At least she handled her elimination like a champ," noted Frederick, "For that... I can say I am proud of her."

King Dedede nodded softly, "Yes! Quite so! And now I must pick up the reigns that were left behind for me to run after the loss of all my allies."

"We're going to need you, King Dedede," smiled Toriel, softly, "You may be the only one strong enough to beat Trinity in the challenges."

Sans chuckled a little, "Naahh... I don't think we'll need King Dedede..." He then winked at the camera reassuringly.

" _My dear friend Lemon Zest is gone, and now I'm truly alone in this game. But aha! Never fear! Because I may have a new life in this game thanks to the lovely witch Bayonetta! We made a pact a couple of days ago, and with Lemon gone, we can work together to take control!" - King Dedede_

As everyone moved on to do their own little things, a small group formed around the campfire. Sans, Tremor, Bayonetta, and King Dedede were having a small talk. Tremor was doing more listening then talking.

"Just so that the two of you are aware," said Bayonetta, looking at Sans and Tremor, "I have strong suspicions to believe Nah may have a triple idol in her hands. Why? Because I have a key for it."

She pulled the key out to show her proof.

Sans chuckled a little, "The triple idol? What? You mean that silly little OP idol from the last season? She has it?"

"It could be worse!" replied King Dedede, "It could have been Trinity who gets it instead!"

Sans shrugged, "Does it matter? If Bayonetta has a key, then it's only two idols. They can't use the third."

" _I have a lot of power in this game, and yet I don't even think Nah is aware of it. She thinks she may have struck gold with this triple idol, but I beg to differ on that. If her father was dumb enough to trust me, then I don't suppose getting Nah to trust me would be any different... I hope." - Bayonetta_

"And that's where you are wrong, my dear Sans," grinned Bayonetta, before looking up at Tremor, "I have a little scheme up my sleeve. Do you mind if I throw you under the bus, Tremor?"

Tremor blinked, "Wait.. what?! What are you getting at, witch?"

"Oh don't be so scared, you're hardly in any danger at all Tremor," sighed Bayonetta, "I think Nah values your life in the game. Another Ta Keo member... a strong Ta Keo member... obviously if she has a third idol, you're the one she would protect."

"I like where this is going." grinned Sans.

Bayonetta continued to talk, "If she values your safety Tremor, she will allow me to unlock her third idol, and I'll hold onto it. It will be ours instead of hers. If she chooses not to... I'll scare her into playing her idols. You will not go home, Tremor, I swear on it."

Tremor closed his eyes, and sighed, "I just hope you know what you are doing, witch. If my game is ruined because of you, I'll never forgive it."

"And while you're taking care of all that, I'll be busy doing my own thing." smiled Sans cheekily.

" _Bayonetta's plan is an ingenious one. By taking some power away from the power couple, we get all the power we can muster up. Meanwhile, I still have to do my job to defeat Trinity. I don't think I have much time before it's too late.. so it has to be done soon enough. Bob needs to be tricked." - Sans_

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 25

Down by the water well, Celeste, Snap, and Toriel were talking about the game and moving forward.

"It is quite the shocker to learn about Frederick and Nah's relationship, wouldn't you think?" asked Celeste.

Toriel nodded softly, "Yes indeed. However, I still do not trust Nah at all. Frederick I do trust... but not his own daughter. I believe she's much more savvy then she appears to be."

" _I was quite happy about Frederick and Celeste keeping their promise to us last night. However, I don't think that means I can trust Nah, yet. She clearly looked upset last night, which immediately told me that she probably voted against Bayonetta instead of Lemon. I don't think we can trust her." - Toriel_

"Is it wrong for me to say I almost trust Bayonetta and Sans more then I trust Nah?" asked Celeste.

Snap shook his head, "Heck no! In fact, I'd say you're trusting the right people based on that alone. Nah's always been a little sneaky and savvy. Even back on Bayon! That's why we sent Sasha home!"

"I see," replied Celeste, "Well in that case... I just hope Frederick continues to be loyal to us despite what his daughter may do and say."

" _I am attempting to distance myself away from Frederick lately. After the reveal of him and Nah as being father and daughter, I feel like I cannot go to the end with them. I am also trying to rebuild my alliance with Toriel and Snap as well, wanting them to trust me more as we move along." - Celeste_

Toriel sighed a little, "Yeah, that's going to be difficult, Celeste. I really want to trust Frederick, but we may not be able to do so until Nah is gone."

"What do you mean?" asked Celeste.

"What I'm saying is that if Trinity continues to win immunity, we should probably target Nah over King Dedede next. We have to do behind Frederick's back, but... he must understand what we're doing is maintaining trust and loyalty." sighed Toriel, crossing her arms.

Snap nodded, "Yeah, I mean like... there's nothing else we can do about it. Maybe if Nah actually used her dragon powers in competitions then maybe she would be able to stop Trinity, but she's not. So... we don't need her!"

" _Right now, I feel like the best plan moving forward for our alliance is to vote off Nah if Trinity continues to win. Heh... it almost feels like this game is going to get crazier and crazier... yet once Trinity loses immunity we'll all band together like best friends to take her down. Hehe." - Snap_

Meanwhile, Frederick and Nah were walking down the trail together to find tree mail for the upcoming reward challenge.

"I'm terribly sorry for last night, Nah," sighed Frederick, "I went with my gut instincts. I know you liked Lemon, but I'm all for retribution."

"Father, in this game retribution is not something you should value. Especially not at the Final 10.." muttered Nah.

" _The only thing that can really help me out right now is Trinity losing immunity, or completing this special idol, or heck, even finding the regular idol or a nullify advantage! Tremor's sole vote can only get us so far... so like... yeah, I really need to pull out all the stops, otherwise I'm done for." - Nah_

Nah sighed, "Listen father... I still trust you. I know you're doing your best, but you're going to have to drop the loyalty act soon. It's only going to land us in trouble."

Frederick nodded softly, "I understand... thank you, Nah, for believing in me."

Nah smiled softly at her father before opening up the casket to tree mail, only to find just the regular tree mail.

"Wait.. that's it? No clue? But... we only have one, don't we?" asked Nah.

Frederick nodded, "Yes... it's in my pocket. But that's only one. There should be a second clue for the other key."

"Unless... no, no that's not possible," noted Nah, "Nobody else could have stolen the key from us. That's just silly thinking there."

"Anything could be possible, Nah." warned Frederick, before following his daughter down the trail back to camp.

" _Nah found a clue to the whereabouts of a hidden immunity idol on Exile Island... and I found the first key for our triple idol. However, not receiving a clue for the second key worries me greatly. There could even be a chance that someone stole it from us the other day... but who, exactly?" - Frederick_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be split up into two teams of five. The team of five will then navigate a giant maze together. In the maze you must find four medallions which are hidden at all parts of the maze. First team to find all four medallions and make it out of the exit wins reward."

"For your reward, you'll be taken to a local spa that our producers set up outside. You will enjoy massages, showers, and some food, letting you feel happy and rejuvenate you for the coming days. Let's pick teams, and get started."

Team A will consist of Bayonetta, Trinity, Frederick, Toriel, and Celeste. Team B will consist of Tremor, Sans, Nah, King Dedede, and Snap.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both teams of five raced into the maze together, each carrying a flag with them for Jeff to track their progress. Team A had a pink flag, while Team B had a green flag. Leading the charge for Team A was a combination of Celeste and Frederick, while Tremor and King Dedede led the way for Team B. Team B was highly more competant then Team A in their methods, despite poor leading from King Dedede, and they managed to find the first medallion. Nah stayed behind a little bit to look for a key, but found nothing of interest.

Team A was falling behind early, but with some help from Toriel and Bayonetta, and more assistance from Celeste, Team A wasn't completely out of it. They eventually found the first medallion. Just like Nah, Frederick stayed behind to look for a key, but was surprised to find nothing.

Team B's poor leadership in King Dedede was starting to lead them into circles. This annoyed both Nah and Snap, and Tremor grew tired. He eventually tried to take control away from King Dedede, and started to lead himself. As for Team A, they eventually managed to catch up to Team B, and find their second medallion.

Frederick and Celeste were doing a fine job leading their team through the maze. Frederick was holding the flag, and Celeste, along with Toriel, was using her memory to remember where they've been so far. IT was because of this that allowed Team A to find their third medallion. Team B was completely left in the dust despite Tremor and Nah's efforts.

Sans and King Dedede were barely any help in the reward challenge. One was trying way too hard, but failing, and the other just didn't care about winning reward anyway. It felt like the only two people actually trying to win were Nah and Tremor. Snap was also trying, but his efforts weren't the best help. Team A, meanwhile, managed to find the fourth and final medallion.

There was basically just no hope for Team B as Team A strolled their way to victory out of the maze.

"It's over! THE TEAM OF BAYONETTA, TRINITY, FREDERICK, CELESTE, AND TORIEL WIN REWARD!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered.

"Great teamwork Team A! You worked together very well to win a nice little spa reward. Good work!"

"Excuse me, Jeffrey," noted Bayonetta, stepping forward, "I know this sounds rather odd... but I feel like I don't need this reward. Mind if I give it up?"

Jeff blinked, as did the other players. Nobody knew why Bayonetta wanted to give up her reward.

"Uhhh.. sure, go ahead. Not often this happens, but go right ahead." agreed Jeff.

Bayonetta stepped away from the others, and stood back on the mat with the losers. She gently pushed Tremor forward.

"Hmm? Me?" asked Tremor, confused, "Very well then..." He then walked over to join the other winners.

"Alright then. Tremor will be going on reward instead of Bayonetta. Before you guys go, you must send someone over to Exile Island. This now includes Bayonetta as an option. You have to choose between her, Snap, King Dedede, and Sans."

After some discussion, the choice was rather easy for some of the players.

"We'll send Snap over to Exile Island." confirmed Celeste.

Snap shrugged his shoulders as he took a map from Jeff, and walked out of the area.

"Snap will return in time for the next immunity challenge. As for you guys, you will be enjoying a great spa day. You can head on out and enjoy! Sadly, Sans, Nah, Dedede, Bayonetta, got nothing for you. Head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 26

Snap arrived at Exile Island. He really didn't mind being sent over here, since he felt like he needed to get away from the crazy nature of the game right now.

"Alrightio... what shall I take today..." murmured Snap to himself, as he contemplated either taking the idol clue, or going out to find an advantage.

" _I've never been to Exile Island, so lemme tell ya, it's a sigh of relief to not have to deal with whatever's gonna happen back at camp. Bayonetta giving up her reward shocked me. I guess she either doesn't like spas, or she's probably up to no good right now. I have no idea what she's doing." - Snap_

Snap shook his head, and took the idol clue out of the pot, stuffing it in his pants.

"I'm too lazy right now to go looking for anything, so I'll just take the clue." noted Snap to himself, before crawling into the shelter to take a nap.

– – – – –

Reward Day 26

The four reward winners and Tremor arrived at the set up spa area down in the caves.

"A very odd place to put a spa..." noted Tremor to himself.

Frederick nodded his head, "Yes indeed. Even more odd about what just happened."

"I have to agree with you on that more, Frederick." agreed Tremor.

" _Bayonetta giving up reward surprised me. I know what she wants to do with this supposed triple idol that Nah has right now. Which is why I cannot tell Frederick. However... if Bayonetta so ever puts my name on the table and means it, I will warn them. I cannot afford to rock the boat right now." - Tremor_

"Well, who's up for a massage?" asked Celeste, looking around, "And I highly suggest we separate. Men and women? Only respectful, right?"

"I like how you think, Celeste." giggled Toriel lightly.

"Women do prefer their privacy. Go right ahead ladies." replied Tremor.

" _There is a plan in place to blindside Nah. While I, myself, am still skeptical of this whole plan... I still want to make sure Frederick gets no word of it. So I decided to have us separate men and women for massages.. and to make sure Frederick doesn't come near, Toriel and I will not wear towels." - Celeste_

So everyone walked into small dressing rooms and undressed, for the exception of Trinity, who stayed and chatted with a shopkeeper nearby. As they walked out, Celeste and Toriel covered themselves as they walked towards the women's massage area. Frederick and Tremor had towels wrapped around their waists.

Tremor eyed them oddly, "They forgot their towels. And Trinity didn't even come in at all."

"Let's ignore them then," replied Frederick, turning the other way, "Nowi would not approve of me gazing at well-endowed women."

" _Back home, my wife Nowi isn't the most well-endowed woman in the army. She almost looks like a young child, when in reality she's a very old dragon. Despite her not having the body of that of a model, or Tharja for that matter, I still love her for who she is; bright, loyal, and funny." - Frederick_

"That's a thing in your world? I hardly ever notice." noted Tremor quietly.

"I don't really care in the end," replied Frederick, laying down on a massage table next to Tremor, "I'm already happily married, so I don't care."

Tremor didn't reply. Frederick looked over and noticed Tremor's bare chest, which was also very rocky looking, much like his arms.

"Mind if I ask you something, Tremor?" asked Frederick, "Are you literally made of rock?"

Tremor shook his head, "No... I have the powers of an Earth elemental inside of me. It's a long story to tell, Frederick. One you may not bother to listen to."

" _Tremor has always interested me from the day we met at the merge. Someone with that strength and those powers would be a true force to be reckoned with. He's played very low key since we merged, and he has the most powerful tool in this game; the sole vote. We must not lose him." - Frederick_

Tremor laid down on his back, and took on his molten rock form, as his arms and chest became that of molten rock. He refused to be massaged, and just allowed the heat of the molten rock relax him.

Meanwhile, back with Toriel and Celeste, both of them were being massaged. They were laying on their fronts.

"I suppose you have the right idea with this," noted Toriel quietly, "It keeps the boys away without seeming like perverts. I still feel a little indignant."

Celeste shook her head, "Don't be nervous, Toriel. It's not like we're doing anything suspicous. We're just naked. Is that so wrong?"

" _Celeste had the idea of, well.. not wearing any towels as we're massaged. She said it's to keep the boys from joining us in our massage, as well as keep them from spying on us without getting caught with the 'pervert' label... but I just felt awkward. Please, don't stare for too long, alright..?" - Toriel_

"That said... I don't know if I like this idea of a Nah blindside," sighed Celeste, "Especially if we lose Frederick's trust by not telling him."

Toriel shook her head, "I don't think it'll be a bad move, Celeste... Frederick knows he won't vote his own daughter off. He won't be too upset with us... at least I don't think so."

"A lie is still a lie, Toriel... remember that." warned Celeste.

" _Obviously, if Trinity fails to win immunity, she's going home. But even I'm starting to think that even if she loses, she'll still be safe. Because when you think about it, breaking up an obvious pair would be higher of a priority then removing the giant challenge threat, correct? That's my concern." - Celeste_

Meanwhile, Trinity was just done telling a story to the shop keeper.

"AND TodS HOW TRIN CAME tO bE! isnT DAT A GOD Stor? tRIn MADe Id MysElF!" smiled Trinity, childishly.

The shop keeper groaned a little, "I don't even know if I understood half of that story.. and my shop is right next to Temmie Village!"

Trinity giggled softly, and rocked back and forth with really nothing else to do.

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 26

Inside the shelter, Nah was laying down, and trying to piece together the puzzle in her head. She still had many questions to ask, and she didn't know if she would find all the answers.

"Just... just what the hell is going on?" muttered Nah to herself, "Nothing is seeming to make sense... no key... Bayonetta giving up her reward... something's not right here."

" _So I go into the reward challenge, thinking that the second key is going to be there... and it's not. Great, and I don't know if my father found it either, so I'm just upset. Someone has to have the key. It just makes total sense right now. Why else would there not be one? This is not good at all..." - Nah_

Suddenly, Sans poked his head out from underneath the shelter, chuckling a little. This freaked Nah out a little, thinking she was alone.

"Gah! Sans, stop that! What is with you and just popping out whenever you feel like it?" sighed Nah.

Sans shrugged comedically, "Who knows. Maybe that's just my style. I think though... if you want answers? I would go talk to Bayonetta." He winked at her.

Nah grew very suspicious now, "... I don't like where this is going, Sans..."

"Neither do I. I would go now if I were you." said Sans, before crawling back under the shelter.

Nah shook her head, and walked out of the shelter to go find Bayonetta.

" _And even more crazy is the fact that Sans seems to know why Bayonetta gave up her reward. Okay, something really isn't adding up now. I never trusted either of Bayonetta or Sans since Day 1 of this game, and with Sans still acting like a cryptic bastard, I don't know if I like this at all..." - Nah_

Eventually, Nah and Bayonetta met up in one of the corridors of the cave, and they started to talk.

"Sans said I should talk to you? What's going on around here?" asked Nah, crossing her arms.

Bayonetta smirked, "I suppose I can't hide it for very long, could I? I did indeed give up my reward to talk to you. Going on a spa reward is far less important right now. I would rather be making a new ally."

" _It's time to put my plan into action. Right now, the plan is simple; show Nah the key to the triple idol, and get her to give me the third idol. In return, I will show my loyalty to her. She will have the numbers she deserves, and of course, she would be stupid to deny such a generous offer." - Bayonetta_

"A new ally? Bayonetta, you know that I can't trust you. Neither can my father," replied Nah, "And even if you truly mean what you say, you should be trusting my father. He didn't write your name down."

Bayonetta nodded her head, "Oh yes, of course... but I'm willing to forgive you for that. I already forgave King Dedede, after all."

Nah shook her head, "I don't care. I'm just being straight up honest with you, right now. You spoiled my secrets, so I guess that's that."

"Hmmm... maybe this will change your mind, hun." grinned Bayonetta, pulling out the second triple idol key and showing it to her. Nah's mouth dropped.

" _What the hell?! How the hell did Bayonetta get that key!? Wait a minute... when she caught me at the reward challenge... she must have saw it!" (She facepalms) "Oh, crap, how did I not see this coming at all! This is just terrible right now. Now there's no shot at all getting all three idols. It's over." - Nah_

"So you have the key, huh? Why? Just to screw me over?" replied Nah, upset.

Bayonetta shook her head, "Far from the truth, Nah. I simply saw the little darling hanging on the crate, and I couldn't help myself. I soon put two and two together... and here we are."

"... okay, I know what Sans was saying now... what do you want from me, Bayonetta?" sighed Nah, realizing she may not have a choice.

Bayonetta grinned, "I can bring together a formidable majority alliance for you, Nah. It would consist of you, me, your father, Tremor, King Dedede, and Sans. We would then take out Celeste, Toriel, Trinity, and Snap one by one. However... this is all on one condition... you allow me to unlock that third idol, and give it to me."

Nah blinked, glaring at her, "...and what if I say no?"

"Then I'll have you know that I'm a very influentual person," winked Bayonetta, "And... let's just say if you don't play those idols, I will make sure it's you or your father that go home. Or even Tremor, for that matter."

Nah grimaced a little, not sure what she should do.

" _Bayonetta is clearly up to something. I don't even know if this alliance she's proposing is even real or not. For all I know, I'm giving up all my power to her, and not realizing it. I can't afford to go home now... or let my father or Tremor leave. Yeah, even Tremor. I need his sole vote still... damn it!" - Nah_

"Will Sans even vote Toriel off?" asked Nah, suspicious that Sans and Toriel would be on opposing sides.

"He will cast a random vote again when it's her time to go," replied Bayonetta, "We will still hold all the numbers over them. We will make it to the Final 6 together. Trust me on that, dear Nah."

Nah sighed deeply, crossing her arms. After a long silence, she shook her head, "...let me go get it for you... damn it, this better not be a mistake, Bayonetta."

"Oh trust me, Nah. This is no mistake." grinned Bayonetta once her back was turned to her.

" _And voila!" (She holds up the special idol in her hand) "This is how it's all done and won, ladies and gentlemen. I never thought playing like a villain would have worked out the way it has. This is why true villains hardly ever win Survivor... they can't balance good and evil. Unlike me, however." - Bayonetta_

Meanwhile, underneath the Ta Baykor shelter, Sans and Bob were talking about a few things. Bob looked a little worried.

"Anything new, Bob?" asked Sans, yawning a little.

"Actually yeah... things are getting a little weird lately," worried Bob, "Lately, Trinity has not been saving to the system in Sur'Kesh. It keeps saying 'Saving Failed To Transfer'. It's been doing that since the last tribal council. Trinity hasn't been able to learn anything lately."

Sans grinned a little, realizing he was getting close, "Is that so?"

Bob nodded his head, "It feels like someone blocked any access to the main system for Trinity's amiibo files. Of course, I'm no tech expert, but I don't wanna do anything silly, do I?"

Sans shrugged, "Oh, I don't know Bob... maybe you need to find a way to unblock the access. Might need to run a few tests..."

"Do you know how this works, Sans?" grumbled Bob, to which Sans shook his head, "Well then, just leave it to me, alright? I'll save Trinity's data soon, trust me!"

"Alrighty then. Don't have a bad time, okay?" grinned Sans, before crawling out from under the shelter.

" _It's going to be mass chaos soon enough. I would like to call it megalovania, actually. Bob's getting a little over zealous over his own skills... but I don't think he knows what he's doing. If I'm lucky, something bad should happen at this immunity challenge... otherwise... well, it's my turn." - Sans_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward, and Snap, returning from Exile Island."

All six of those players returned from around a corridor corner, and stepped onto the mat with the others.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Trinity."

Trinity did so.

"For today's challenge, you will balance out in the river on floating platforms with some bad waves. Your legs will be spread, and every so often, you will move up a little, until you are only on a thin balance beam. You will balance for as long as you can. Last person left standing will win immunity, and be safe for a few more days. Losers go to tribal council, someone else going home. Let's get started."

All nine players got situated on their perches and got ready to compete.

"Snap will not compete in this challenge, for since he is made of chalk, he could very well die if he loses. Anyway, this challenge is now on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

So far, the ones that were more balanced within their legs were doing pretty well with the balance challenge. Frederick, Bayonetta, Celeste, and Trinity were doing pretty well out of the gate. All of them were balanced, and barely moving. Trinity was, again, not moving at all.

Nah and Sans were doing decent as well. Sans was trying to actually do well in the challenge this time around. He was hoping for Bob to screw up Trinity in this challenge. Although right now, didn't seem like it was the case. Tremor was also doing decent.

Toriel and King Dedede were wobbling greatly, as Dedede was barely comfortable on the pyramid platform, and he rolled right off into the water.

"And there goes King Dedede! 10 minutes in this challenge, and we already lost our first player. That's how quick things can change. In ten more minutes, you will move up half way to balance on the middle stands."

King Dedede shook his head in disappointment.

– 20 minutes in... –

"Okay, it's time to move up to the middle stand. Remember, if you fall out, you are out of the challenge, so be careful." warned Jeff.

Everyone started to move up the pyramid platform a little, trying to be careful along the way. However, two people fell out of this challenge during that time period. One who slipped off, and one who lost her balance.

…

…

"Celeste slips off, and Toriel lost her balance! We're down to six people, and it looks like everyone's on the middle platform right now.

Celeste sighed a little, having wanted to try a little harder in this challenge, but failed. Toriel didn't mind losing, as she felt like she didn't have a chance.

Frederick and Bayonetta both looked at eachother, nodding their heads. Bayonetta wanted to try at this challenge, and with her legs, she was doing pretty well with balance. Trinity had still not moved. Sans was growing a little impatient.

Nah and Tremor's legs had started to wobble a little, trying to combat the rough waves hitting the floating platforms in the water. However, it was not enough for Tremor, who fell off the platform.

"Tremor's out of the challenge. We're down to five players. In ten more minutes, you will move up to the thin balance beam at the top."

Tremor shook his head, swimming back over to the other players.

– 30 minutes in... –

"Okay, now that you've reached 30 minutes, you will now move up to the thin balance beam at the top. This is where you will stay for the remainder of the challenge." warned Jeff.

Everyone was very careful climbing up onto the thin balance beam, as this was where it would be won or lost. Of course, it was not enough for one player to stay balanced.

…

…

"There goes Frederick. He's out of the challenge, and we're down to four competing for individual immunity."

Frederick shook his head, swimming back, and hoping Nah would pull out a victory.

With everyone now on the thin balance beam, the only two who looked decent at all were Sans and Trinity. Bayonetta was trying to keep her balance and fought back against the waves. Nah was struggling the most, but fighting hard to stay in the challenge.

Sans closed his eyes, and then heard something coming in from behind. He noticed a slightly big tidal wave coming towards the challenge area. He grinned a little.

Jeff saw the tidal wave, and grabbed ahold of the platform that he was sitting on, "Hold on tight guys, here comes a big one!"

Nah and Bayonetta turned their heads and saw the big tidal wave coming their way. This was the only time Jeff allowed them to grab onto their floating platforms to avoid being pushed off this rather big tidal wave.

The tidal wave smacked into the challenge area, and luckily for Jeff and the eliminated players, the tidal wave did not knock any of them off at all. However, for the remaining four players...

…

…

…

…

...Sans poked his head out of the water, and looked up at the floating platforms. There was Trinity, still holding onto her platform. Nah and Bayonetta were in the water with him.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." groaned Sans, his eyes disappearing.

"Well... I did say hold on tight. Which means for the third straight time TRINITY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Trinity, although it wasn't as much as it used to be.

"Another strong win for Trinity! You are definitely shaping up to be the fiercest competitor this show has ever seen! I wonder who taught you all of that... anyway, you are safe tonight, and you cannot be voted off. As for the rest of you, after 27 days, someone will be going home. See you all then."

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 27

With Trinity safe for yet another tribal council, there was a lot of talk about what needed to happen tonight.

Sans was still upset over Trinity winning immunity for the third straight time, and planned to make that change with new methods.

" _Of course, why else would Trinity still win immunity. Because she's still here, that's why. She needs to be disposed of... and I don't know how to do it without making me look like the bad guy here. Hehehe, but... you know... for tonight... since Bayonetta got the idol... I have a great plan up my sleeve." - Sans_

Inside the shelter, Bayonetta and Sans were talking to one another.

"So, did you get Nah's idol? Or one of them?" asked Sans.

Bayonetta nodded her head, grinning, and showing the idol secretly to Sans.

Sans smiled back at her, "Good to know. Now... how about a good plan tonight?"

"I'm all ears Sans." grinned Bayonetta.

Sans nodded, and walked over to Bayonetta to whisper in her ear. She grinned, "Oh my, Sans, how very naughty of you..." … "Are you sure you really want to do that?" … "Well... I suppose it would be good revenge for Papyrus." … "And what of Trinity?" … "An amiibo? You're going to reset her?" … "My my Sans, you've got so many plans... we're going to have a lot of fun tonight, aren't we?"

Sans pulled back and winked at her, "You know it."

" _Sans has a great plan in store for tonight, although it's going to be very precise. I would rather not talk for long here, because you may never know who's listening in on your confessionals... and I wouldn't want to expose Sans' intentions until he chooses to. That would be very rude." - Bayonetta_

A few minutes later, Sans was speaking with Celeste, Toriel, and Snap about the vote.

"So just so you're all aware of this, I just got word from Bayonetta that Nah has the hidden immunity idol," explained Sans, "She won't see this coming tonight, I can ensure you on that."

"Wait, really? Well... I wouldn't be too surprised. She was just on Exile Island." remarked Toriel.

"Yeah, now, I didn't go out looking, but yeah, Toriel's right, she's savvy enough to find that idol." replied Snap.

" _So Sans just got some information that Nah ended up finding a hidden immunity idol. This does sound strange coming from him, but... I trust him to not lie about something so serious. However, he does say she probably will not be playing it, so... I think we shouldn't have to worry about splitting." - Toriel_

"So should we split our votes then? Between Nah and... maybe King Dedede?" asked Celeste. Sans disappeared from the conversation, but nobody seemed to notice.

Toriel shook her head, "No... if what Sans said is true, then Nah won't be playing the idol. We can freely vote her off tonight."

"I still don't think it's the right move, though," sighed Celeste, "I just worry about Frederick's loyalty moving forward."

"So what? If Frederick's going to be mad at us for making a move then we'll just vote him off next after Nah. Is that such a big deal?" shrugged Snap.

"I know what you mean, Snap, but it's still too early for such a move," replied Celeste, "But... I won't argue about it. If it's what you two want, then we'll vote for Nah."

" _Voting off Nah I already know is not going to make Frederick happy. But it has to happen eventually. I want to go to the end with Frederick, but I cannot do so with his daughter still in the game. That's a pair that will always take eachother over someone like me. Unfortunately, it has to happen." - Celeste_

Meanwhile, down one of the corridors, Bayonetta was speaking with Tremor, Frederick, and Nah about the vote.

"I don't bring good news at all you three," explained Bayonetta, "Sans and King Dedede are going to rebel on the plan. The plan is to vote Nah off tonight."

"Wait what? I thought you said you had this all under control, Bayonetta!?" said Nah, angry over the change in plans.

"I thought I did too, dear," sighed Bayonetta, "But I should have known better then to really trust Sans at all... you're going to have to use your idols tonight. If you're safe, they'll target your father. If you're both safe... I don't think they'll vote for Tremor."

"...are you sure about that, Bayonetta?" asked Tremor, suspiciously.

Bayonetta nodded, "Yes, very sure about that. Humans in times of panic will go along with whatever the majority vote is. Since the idea is to split both of you up, one of you will go home. They won't even be thinking Tremor right now. Nor will they have the chance if you throw Sans under the bus for his treachery."

" _Nah already told me what happened with her and Bayonetta... I don't like the idea of giving Bayonetta one of our triple idols, but I suppose it was worth it, because she's warning us of a big blindside coming our way. I knew it was fishy, and I'm surprised Bayonetta was lied to in this." - Frederick_

"So what you're thinking is... if we vote for Sans, and call him out for his double playing ways... you seriously think they'll get on the bandwagon and vote for him over someone like Dedede or Tremor?" asked Frederick.

"I don't trust this plan at all." noted Tremor, "Especially when I could just use my sole vote to silence their wishes."

Bayonetta shook her head, "You won't need to, Tremor. I'm pretty sure if father and daughter do their job, Sans will be the target tonight."

"...fine Bayonetta. We'll play your game right now. We'll tell Sans and Dedede that Celeste is the target tonight if he bothers asking like nothing happened," explained Nah, "Then we call him out on his crap tonight."

" _I guess it's a surprise to me that aligning with Bayonetta was actually the right call. She warned us about a potential coupe by Sans, and now we're going to pull the coupe on Sans right back at him. In reality, Bayonetta was never the bad guy, it was Sans. I don't know why we trusted him." - Nah_

Meanwhile, more strategy talk happened along the way, with Frederick and Nah being told King Dedede was going home, and Sans and King Dedede being told that Celeste was going home.

Right before the tribe was about to leave for tribal council, Sans climbed underneath the shelter to talk to Bob and Trinity.

"Hey Bob," said Sans, "Just so you know, you may not see me tomorrow, so... I'm just gonna tell you what you need to do."

"Tell me, please, this is just frustrating me," sighed Bob, "Nothing in the manual is telling me anything! It's all written in a different language."

Sans blinked, "You're telling me you can't read English or Salarian? Oh well... listen... you need to find the reset option. It may be the only way to fix Trinity and get everything working again."

Bob tilted his head, "Reset? Isn't that basically a bad thing and it'll ruin Trinity?"

Sans shook his head, "Nah... not at all. Resetting is basically going to reboot the system, and maybe allow Trinity to save again. Trust me." He winked at Bob.

"ThANK U sanS! youRe sO niCE!" smiled Trinity, brightly.

Sans chuckled a little, waving goodbye to Trinity before leaving the shelter, whispering to himself, his eyes disappearing again, "Let the megalovania begin."

" _SANS HAs BeEn SO noIce tO triN And BOB SInCE HE ofFEREd to HElP Fix tRIn. TRIN kNOW hES doiNG tha BEST HE CaN! BECAUSe LIKe jEFF! He wnTs wHAts BET for TRIN!" (She does a cute little spin) "triN KNOw tRIn WOoL Be FixEd sOoN!" - Trinity_

– – – – –

The Ta Baykor tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Papyrus,"

Papyrus was wearing the same things as before. He waved at everyone with a happy grin on his face.

"And Lemon, voted out at the last tribal council."

Lemon wore a pretty red dress with black slacks underneath. Her green hair was done up in a ponytail.

"Three straight immunity challenges, three straight wins for an unstoppable Trinity. Nah, what do you do in the event someone continues to win immunity over and over again?" asked Jeff.

Nah sighed a little.

"Well, for starters, you need to find new alternatives, new targets, and just hope the big target loses immunity soon. No offense Trinity, but you winning is getting awfully boring." replied Nah.

"im SoRry NaH!" replied Trinity with a smile. Nah rolled her eyes a little.

"Snap, I'm sure you guys have been trying your best to win immunity, but so far, only King Dedede has come the closest to beating her, and he was out far early today. What do you do?" asked Jeff.

"Well, come on, we need to basically take our strategy to the next level, and prepare for the future anyway! Listen, Trinity may continue to win, but we'll be playing the game. She's hardly playing at all." replied Snap.

Trinity smiled blankly. She still didn't care at all that people wanted to vote her off.

"Toriel, what do you do tonight for the vote? Is it a big night, or is it going to be another easy night?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, I feel like... hmmm... we're going to make a simple vote. I think there's still time to make a big move later down the road, honestly." replied Toriel.

Nah and Frederick looked over at her suspiciously.

"Celeste, do you think there will be shocked faces tonight?" asked Jeff.

Celeste shrugged her shoulders.

"I cannot answer that question honestly Jeff. Because the vote tonight might be no surprise to some, but a big surprise to others. That's just how it is." replied Celeste.

"Sans, you look very giddy tonight. Tell me what's on your mind, buddy." asked Jeff.

"Oh? Me? Giddy? Oh I have many reasons to be giddy tonight. I know I've been told some strange things. Things that don't normally add up. I'm willing to be tonight will the most chaotic night ever." asked Sans.

"Tremor, that's quite the statement Sans just made. What do you make of it?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know what to make of it. He seems quite confident over the move he plans to make tonight." replied Tremor.

Sans grinned.

"Okay, it's time to vo-"

"Hold on a minute Jeff," sighed Nah, standing up from her seat, walking over towards Jeff, "I've gotten wind about what's really going on... It's not going to be King Dedede tonight. It's going to be me or my father going home."

King Dedede perked up, confused as to why his name was thrown out there.

Nah then handed two idols to Jeff, "I'm playing two parts of the triple idol. For me and my father, thank you."

Toriel, Snap, and Celeste were a little surprised. They were not expecting the triple idol to be a factor tonight, as Sans told them it would be a normal idol. Not to mention, they thought she had no clue.

"Nah is playing two parts of the triple idol. She and Frederick are now safe from the vote tonight. The triple idol works like a normal special idol. Now, Nah, Frederick, and Trinity cannot be voted for tonight. The rest of you are still vulnerable." confirmed Jeff.

"And before we vote Jeff, I would like to make a statement," said Nah. Jeff nodded his head, allowing Nah to proceed, "Sans... you are the one that should be going home tonight. You're playing all sides of the fence, and you're lying to everyone's face. You lied to me, you lied to Frederick. You lied to Tremor and Bayonetta. Probably even lied to Toriel!"

Sans grinned, "Can I also add in that you're all lying to Celeste? I thought you were close with her, because you told me she was the target."

Celeste grimaced a little bit, caught off guard by that.

"Nevermind about her, you lied to us, so we lied to you," muttered Nah, "Listen, our four votes are going to Sans tonight. King Dedede, Trinity, Celeste, Snap, anyone else... join us, and vote this guy out before he screws you all over."

Sans closed his eyes, looking away from everyone else, appearing to be defeated.

He then opened them and chuckled, "Oh Nah.. you're so funny, you know that? But I suppose you're right... you will get your wish tonight. But... I'm not going to let you have the satisfaction."

"What do you mean?" asked Nah.

Sans then turned his attention to Jeff, "I would like to admit to breaking serious rules in the Survivor Rulebook, Jeff. Back before the merge, I was the one who broke into production camp and stole your amiibo. I also ate a hot dog while I was there. Nobody caught me."

Toriel blinked a little, whispering softly, "Sans, what are you doing...?"

"Wait... you broke into production camp? And stole one of my personal possessions?" asked Jeff, trying to process that information.

"Yes, correct. I know I'm going home tonight, so... I figured why not tell you all what's going on. I believe I've done all I could, after all." grinned Sans.

Jeff sighed, "I just want to know how the hell you weren't caught on camera... wait?" A member of production walked in from behind to whisper to Jeff, "He was caught on camera?" …. "Why wasn't anyone told about it?" … "Because he wanted more ratings...? Tell that cameraman he's fired."

Sans shrugged his shoulders, winking.

"Well Sans, I don't know what else to say. That's a clear violation of the rules, breaking into production camp and stealing personal property," sighed Jeff, "Which means, per the rules, you will have to be ejected. Especially for stealing."

Everyone was surprised at this. It almost felt like Sans planned this.

"Wait, what about the idols? We just played them?" asked Nah, wondering what the heck was going to happen to those.

"Sadly, since they've been played, they're considered used." replied Jeff.

Nah grumbled to herself, very angry right now. Frederick sighed, looking down at the ground. Bayonetta tipped her glasses up a little bit.

"So let's not waste any more time. Sans, I need you to bring me your torch."

Sans grinned, standing up and grabbing his things, and his torch, bringing it up to Jeff.

"Sans, this game is over for you, but obligations are still in place. You need return as a member of the jury."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"I hope to be seeing Trinity sooner then expected." chuckled Sans as he left the tribal council area. Nah was still very upset.

"Well, in 31 seasons that was beyond one of the craziest things I've seen. Either way, Sans is out of the game, you all get a free pass tonight, apparently. We'll see what tomorrow brings, won't we? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Night 27

Bob was basically up all night trying to find a way to fix Trinity.

"Come on, come on... where is it? It's gotta be on here!" muttered Bob, trying to figure out everything on the small screen.

Eventually he came across a 'reset' button. It was first one he saw in about several hours of trying to find it.

"Finally! I just hope Sans is right about this!" He pressed the reset button, and fell backwards, smiling, "You did good Bob... you done good."

However, on the screen, it read, 'ALL DATA ERASED. AMIIBO RESET TO LEVEL 1'.

– – – – –

 **Sans'** **Final Words**

"Is this a quit? I wouldn't say it is. I was going home regardless tonight. Even if I didn't tell Bayonetta to throw me under the bus, I'm sure Nah and Frederick would target me as the true liar. I didn't need the money anyway. I live a happy life anyway. As for Trinity... Bob will screw her up. I know he will."

And now you know why Sans was never an option for Last Chances and Papyrus was.

As for Nah's two special idols... I know no matter what happens (she keeps them, she loses them) people will complain, so I just went with the obvious "she used them, so they're gone".

Continue to vote on the polls! You have one more week to get your votes in! Also, the wiki will be updated a little late, so... yeah!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 His Loss, My Gain

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Bayonetta wanted to make sure the triple idol was no longer in the hands of Frederick and Nah, and created a plan with Tremor, King Dedede, and Sans in order to make it work. She would scare Nah into giving her one of the idols in exchange for Tremor's safety._

 _Meanwhile, Celeste tried to maintain her old alliance with Toriel and Snap, wanting to distance herself from the pair of Frederick and Nah. Toriel came up with a plan to blindside Nah, and bring Frederick slowly back into the fold. However, Celeste felt a little suspicious, as she didn't think Frederick would like the gesture at all._

 _At the reward challenge, the team of Bayonetta, Toriel, Trinity, Celeste, and Frederick ended up winning a spa reward. However, Bayonetta gave up her reward to Tremor, as she had plans back at camp to deal with. Snap was sent to Exile Island._

 _During reward, Celeste and Toriel separated themselves from Tremor and Frederick to talk strategy without them interfering. Celeste still showed concern about the blindside in planning, but Toriel told her not to worry about it, as she believed Frederick would understand._

 _Back at the Ta Baykor camp, Bayonetta put her plan into effect. She got Nah to make an alliance with her, creating a 6-man alliance between them, Frederick, King Dedede, Sans, and Tremor. This would leave Toriel, Snap, Celeste, and Trinity on the bottom. But in exchange for the alliance, Nah had to allow Bayonetta to unlock the third idol in the triple idol. Meanwhile, Sans continued to scare Bob into thinking he messed up Trinity._

 _At the immunity challenge, despite Sans efforts to make Trinity fall off the platform, it was to no avail, and Trinity won immunity for the third straight time._

 _Before tribal council, Sans cooked up another giant scheme, one that he promised would cause megalovania. After telling Bayonetta the plan, he leaked to Celeste, Toriel, and Snap that Nah had a hidden immunity idol, and that she had no idea she was in any danger. Meanwhile, Bayonetta would tell Nah and Frederick that Sans and King Dedede were planning a coupe and would vote Nah off. This would get Nah to play her two triple idols, and expose Sans for the liar that he is. She would hope that it would put all the pressure on Sans, and send him home._

 _At tribal council, Nah played her two special idols from the triple idol, and used them on herself and her father Frederick. Afterwards, she went on a spiel against Sans, exposing his lies, and telling everyone he was playing both sides of the fence. Sans seemed to not care that much, which is when all hell broke loose._

 _He would tell everyone that he broke into production camp, and stole personal property of the host. This would be enough to get himself ejected from the game, which in turn nullified both idols played, and wasted. With Sans out of the game, where do Frederick and Nah go from here? And just what the heck is going on with Trinity? 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 9: Bayonetta, Celeste, Frederick, King Dedede, Nah, Snap, Toriel, Tremor, and Trinity**

 **Jury: Papyrus, Lemon, and Sans**

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 28

As the tribe was returning from tribal council, something odd just happened. One moment, Trinity was still with them, carrying her torch. The next, she completely glitched out and disappeared from the world.

"Uhhh... what the heck just happened with Trinity?" asked Snap, looking around, "I already have a lot of questions tonight, but this is something different. She just disappeared!"

Toriel had noticed it too, "I agree... tonight was not a good night, but now there seems to be more questions then answers to all of this.."

" _It wasn't a good night for me. My good friends Sans took himself out of the game... I wouldn't call it an ejection. I call it a quit. He knew what he was doing, and he just wanted to leave. I don't know if he wanted to spite the others... or if he knew he was going, and he didn't want to leave that way." - Toriel_

"Well, maybe Bob knows what's going on!" replied Snap, placing his torch with the others, and looking underneath the shelter, "Bob? You ther-" He looked underneath, but he found nobody there, other then the stuff that works with Trinity's amiibo, including the amiibo itself.

"Okay, now this is news to me," noted Snap as he pulled everything out from underneath the shelter, "Uhhh... is this one of those amiibo thingies?"

King Dedede noticed it, "Ahaha! It appears to be a Villager amiibo! I never thought I'd see the day where I would fin- Wait a minute..." The pieces all started to connect to King Dedede, "Trinity was an amiibo!?"

" _Today was the most interesting day I've ever been on Survivor! I'll tell you all that much! Not only did Sans create so much chaos in one night, but we also learn about Trinity's true identity; she is an amiibo! Was she being trained by temmies all this time? I would have never guessed!" - King Dedede_

Snap shrugged his shoulders, and tapped the amiibo onto the platform out of curiosity. The screen on the device nearby stated, "AMIIBO NOT SUPPORTED".

"Hmm... Sans was always going under the shelter lately," noted Toriel to herself, "Is it possible he knew all about Trinity's secrets?"

"That's probably why he said right before he left that 'he would see Trinity soon'," replied Snap, "Whatever he did, he probably did this. That would explain why he quit... got ejected... whatever he did."

" _Okay, so let's get all of this straight, just so we're all on the same page here, alright?" (He takes a deep breath) "Sans gets ejected for stealing personal property from Jeff, then we get back from tribal, and Trinity disappears, only to learn she's an amiibo figurine... did you get all of that?" - Snap_

"Bob's gone too," noted Toriel, looking around, "He probably got scared of being caught, so he ran away back to Temmie Village."

"If that toy is Trinity, then we can end it right here and now by destroying it." threatened Tremor.

Snap shook his head, "Oh no no no no! Don't do that Tremor! We need to give this back to Jeff. He might know what to do with it!"

Tremor crossed his arms, "Even then, it would be the only way to dispose of her."

" _Trinity has been the biggest threat since this game has begun. She was dominant from start to finish, and now we have a chance to dispose of the girl before she gains her power back. They build or craft another one of her, can they not? I don't see what the big deal is about this toy..." - Tremor_

Meanwhile, while all the commotion was going on, Nah, Bayonetta, and Frederick were all discussing last night's events.

Nah shook her head, "Okay... Sans really pissed me off last night. Maybe I shouldn't of played those idols. We would still have them, Sans probably wouldn't do anything crazy, and we could have just told Tremor to use his sole vote."

"What's done is done Nah, there's no going back on it now." sighed Frederick, holding his arms behind his back.

" _My father and I had the most powerful idol to ever exist in the game's history, and thanks to Sans, it's been reduced to almost nothing now. Bayonetta now has the last one, and... I feel like a total idiot for giving it to her. Still... without her, I would probably be sitting on the jury right now, so..." - Nah_

"Well, don't you two worry a thing about it," explained Bayonetta, "I think I can manage King Dedede and his loyalty. If Trinity's weaker now, she'll be easy to get rid of next. Then... we're down to eight, and Dedede will not go the route of a tiebreaker. I can promise you that."

"I don't really trust King Dedede right now, either," sighed Nah, "I mean, yeah, he's a big buffoon, but he'll do whatever he wants because he thinks he can make something great happen."

Bayonetta shook her head, "I don't think you have to worry about what he'll do. Just leave him to me, alright? I will put all the blame on myself if he doesn't vote with us."

" _I hold all the cards right now, and it's a very delightful little feeling might I add. Nah and Frederick's precious idols are out of their hands. I now have the third special idol, and... it's time to break up the darling family duo once and for all. I will need to make sure Tremor does not interfere." - Bayonetta_

"Very well Bayonetta... what an odd friendship we just made, huh?" giggled Nah, shaking Bayonetta's hand, followed by Frederick doing the same thing.

"Yes, a very odd one... yet nobody suspects a thing." grinned Bayonetta.

The trio then returned to camp to go do other things for the time being.

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 28

Not much was going on during the mid hours of Day 28. Nobody seemed to care very much that Trinity still hadn't reappeared yet, and nobody seemed too concerned. It was very clear that this was what they all wanted to have happen.

Eventually, a canoe rode up along the stream, being piloted by a ghastly figure. With him, was Jeff Probst, and he was carrying Bob the temmie by the cuff of his striped sweater.

"Can I have everyone's attention, come over here guys!" called Jeff.

Everyone saw Jeff, along with Bob, and everyone made haste over towards him. He had a very stern look on his face.

Snap ran over to Jeff, and handed him all of Trinity's supplies, "If you're here for Trinity, well... we found these underneath the shelter."

"Thank you Snap, and yes, that's exactly why I'm here. Care to explain, Bob?" asked Jeff.

Bob sighed, "Yes, well... Sans and I were talking for awhile now, and he told me that I could save Trinity by resetting the system and potentially teach her more things. However... well... it reset the entire amiibo. Trinity's data was wiped clean."

Jeff nodded, "Yeah, Trinity was a very special amiibo. She had a special .EXE file installed inside her that allowed her to co-exist in the real world. Of course, when Bob reset the amiibo, the .EXE file was wiped as well."

Everyone nodded their heads and listened carefully.

"Didn't Sans say my amiibo was defective or something?" asked King Dedede, out of nowhere.

"That's because no amiibo can work on that program without the .EXE file," said Jeff, "Your amiibo wasn't defective. Sans probably was trying to scare Bob. Clearly, it worked."

"So what happens to Trinity? That's all we really want to know right now." said Tremor, crossing his arms.

"Well... thankfully, Trinity's data has been saved and recovered at Dr. Solus' lab on Sur'Kesh," explained Jeff, "Dr. Solus, as you may remember, is a former Survivor winner, and he offered to help me on the Trinity project. However, it wasn't... perfect, to say the least. Obviously, Trinity maintained her strength as a level 50 amiibo, but she didn't have the social skills. She was obviously learning them, but... of course, through a temmie instead of a human."

Bob sighed a little. He had already told Jeff about how the temmies stole Trinity's amiibo out of curiosity.

"Bob did do one thing right," continued Jeff, "He was saving Trinity's data, and we did block any future data from being saved, as we had no idea what was going on. However... to get all of that data back will take several days. Sur'Kesh is in a completely different world, after all."

"So what the heck does that mean?" asked Snap.

"It means that we have no choice but to pull Trinity from the game," sighed Jeff, "It's a shame to admit it, but you are out of the game if you're out of it for longer then 24 hours. That's why back in Edenia, we considered Sektor a quitter."

Everyone nodded their heads, some pleased Trinity was out of the game for good, but others were upset that this is how Trinity ended up going down.

"Since she was last saved on Day 23 of this game, the day before we blocked saving, she will still be able to return as a member of the jury," said Jeff, "But... she will not be here until maybe after the next tribal council. During her time on the jury, I will try my best to re-teach her how to speak like a normal human... but other then that... you're all down to eight people left."

Everyone nodded once again, looking at one another.

"We will cancel today's immunity challenge, so you can all get a break from the game for several days. Then on Day 31, we will come back together, and compete for immunity. One more person will leave that night. Have a good day."

Jeff then looked down at Bob, "As for you, you're going back to Temmie Village, and you will stay there, are we clear?"

Bob whimpered and nodded his head. Jeff then turned around and climbed back onto the canoe, allowing the ghastly figure to row them out of the camp area.

" _Trinity was worthy competition, but man... it got boring with her winning every single challenge! At least she's out of the game now, and we don't have to put up with her any longer. She wasn't annoying, but... she was just a dumb little pawn. Always was, and would always be one! Time to move on." - Snap_

" _With Trinity out of the way, we can focus on more important things. It's a shame she went out in the way she did, but... in the end, someone else can win immunity, and it will not be her. Immunity will become important as we approach the last ten days of the game. It's all or nothing." - Frederick_

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 29

Sitting inside the shelter, Nah, Frederick, and Tremor were discussing the game as it's been lately. Nah had just finished telling Tremor about her idol clue, since she and her father already knew.

"It's been such a crazy adventure, wouldn't you say?" smiled Nah, putting the clue away, "I mean... what happened yesterday... everyone early on getting sick... and of course all the crazy votes."

"Yes, it has been pretty crazy lately," replied Frederick, "I'm just glad with all that's happened, we've been managed to stick it through."

" _I never would have imagined making it to Day 30 with my daughter in the game of Survivor. I would have predicted our split much earlier. Whatever it takes to get us to the end of the game... that's what I want to make happen. It's in our sights as we speak, and I... I cannot see us not making it." - Frederick_

Tremor crossed his arms, "Lately... for such dangerous conditions, they've really worked their best to prevent another medivac from occurring."

"Yeah, I think we would have been losing a lot more had they not taken more precaution after Ducky and Peter Sam left in the ways that they did." sighed Nah.

"You could say Trinity was the final victim of this, wouldn't you agree?" asked Tremor.

Nah nodded her head, "Maybe so. I guess she really was a medivac, huh? That's still a mystery to wrap my head around.. but at least it's over now."

" _Finally, Trinity's out of the game, we now can focus on what's really important; making it to the end of the game. I want to take my father and Tremor to the Final 3, because I feel like... no matter what, the winner will be between me or my father. I adore Tremor, but I don't see him winning." - Nah_

"So what happens now, Nah? I suppose we have our Final 5 alliance mapped out, correct?" asked Frederick.

Nah nodded her head, "Yes, yes absolutely. As long as Bayonetta can keep King Dedede on a tighter leash, we should be able to take out Toriel, Celeste, and Snap one by one. If not.. well... we'll just try to find that idol on Exile Island."

Tremor nodded his head as well, "Indeed. I rather not use my sole vote until we have no other choice. It's not life or death, after all. There's still a chance of a tiebreaker challenge."

"Fire making... which honestly, Tremor or I can easily win in, there's no hassle!" grinned Nah.

" _Actually, now that I think about it, I don't even care if King Dedede votes with us or not. I know I'm the biggest target right now, so go ahead and vote for me! I will simply just do this!" (She pulls out her dragonstone, and transforms into her dragon form.) "And there you have it! An easy win!" - Nah_

"Just do not get over-confident, Nah," sighed Frederick, "Anything can change. We still don't know if we can trust Bayonetta."

Tremor closed his eyes, "I believe after all she's done, I believe we can fully trust her. It's the king that I would be more concerned over."

"I suppose you're right, Tremor," replied Frederick, "But there's still just... something about her that doesn't settle well with me."

" _I don't really care if Bayonetta's been helping us lately. I still think she's up to no good. I trusted the witch once before, and she blew our entire cover-up. I'm a little surprised Nah's putting so much faith into her, when you would think she would figure out her rubbish immediately." - Frederick_

Meanwhile, Bayonetta and King Dedede were talking down one of the many corridors.

"I just want to make sure we're going to be solid together, King Dedede," asked Bayonetta, "Because believe me, you and I are going to be the key swing votes at this point in the game."

King Dedede grinned, "Ah yes! Absolutely we will be! Bwahahaha! They have to get our votes if they so wish to stand a chance in this game!"

" _Ahahaha! It feels beautiful enough to know that I, the King of Dreamland, will be the one who decides who lasts longer in this game! Lemme tell you something, it's a powerful position to be in, and hey, I'm a king in my world! I know how to make important choices, so leave it to me!" - King Dedede_

Bayonetta nodded her head, "Yes, quite... the biggest problem is going to be Nah and her father... Nah's smart enough to figure things out on her own. Once she's gone, we can focus on eliminating the threats such as Celeste and Toriel.."

King Dedede blinked, "But... Bayonetta? Don't you see? We have Tremor don't we? Why not take Nah and Frederick to the Final 5? We can simply vote those two off! They aren't challenge threats, after all!"

Bayonetta crossed her arms a little, "Hmm... you know, that's quite the observation coming from you, Dedede. I hadn't even thought about that myself. Still... I don't know if we can risk it."

" _We have many options right now. Without a simple little amiibo to worry about any longer, the biggest priority right now is splitting up the father and daughter pair. However... King Dedede made quite the point by saying that they are only two people... we outnumber them. Still though..." - Bayonetta_

"Then I suggest we continue playing both sides! See what deals the other group of three can make! Who knows, maybe they're all ready to turn on eachother!" suggested King Dedede.

Bayonetta nodded her head, "...very well, Dedede, we'll play it your way. Tomorrow morning I will see what the group suggests to do. For your strange competence... here's a part of an immunity idol clue Nah told me about."

King Dedede grinned as Bayonetta told him everything he needed to know.

" _This king is more aware of what's going on then what meets the eye! Numbers are a very important thing after all! 3 beats 2, but 3 cannot beat 3 without a tiebreaker! None of those three will break apart, like the heroic losers they are! So... we stick with father and daughter, we win!" - King Dedede_

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 30

Sitting around the camp fire were Bayonetta, Celeste, Snap, and Toriel. There was a lot of planning going on before the immunity challenge was to take place.

"Alright, so let's start this whole thing off by me telling you all about the location of a hidden immunity idol on Exile Island!" began Snap, sharing his clue with all three of his allies.

" _The last couple of days have been so crazy, man, it's been like a tornado raced through here and scrambled our brains around!" (He shakes his head.) "Oh well, I think the worst is all over.. now we just have to worry about the strategy! We're going to have to find that immunity idol." - Snap_

Celeste sighed, "Well... it's pretty clear that there's a pair that needs to be split up. Whatever Sans did at the previous tribal council, he must have baited out their idols. Now they have nothing."

"The only thing they have is Tremor's sole vote," reminded Toriel, "But still... that's about the only thing they have. We should vote him out first... but we have no idea what's going to happen next after he's gone. That's why we need to separate Nah and Frederick immediately."

"Oh I tend to agree on that claim," replied Bayonetta, "I wouldn't quite worry about Tremor's sole vote or him in general. He's on my side, and I'm on your side."

"Sure about that? He hangs out a lot with Frederick and Nah." replied Snap, tilting his head a little.

"He's keeping them calm and collected," replied Bayonetta with a grin, "Wouldn't want them fighting back now would we? Let's strike when they least expect it."

" _King Dedede's words still ring true in my head after yesterday, but I need to touch base with these three before we can make the final decision. After all, I managed to get an idol clue from Snap out of it. That's really all I need... but I'll humor them for right now, and see what goes from here." - Bayonetta_

"King Dedede is the only problem I would say we have," remarked Celeste, "Sans said he was on our side, but... I just don't know. He can be very power hungry."

"I think as long as we keep our five votes locked in on Nah tomorrow night... I don't think there's anything to worry about." smiled Toriel.

Celeste nodded, "I suppose so... I do think though, this is our best Final 4 right now. The four of us. Other then Frederick, I wouldn't want to see any of the others win the game. They've done... little to nothing to deserve it."

" _After the last tribal council, I put myself back into the good hands of my former alliance. While I cannot speak the same for Frederick... he will have to pay the consequences of choosing to abandon a former alliance for whatever his daughter may want instead. That's his loss, and my gain." - Celeste_

"Oh I wouldn't say it like that, Celeste," smiled Toriel, "I personally believe the only person who didn't deserve to win just left a few days ago. Everyone else here, on Day 30, deserves to, and can win this game."

"Even King Dedede?" asked Snap.

Toriel nodded her head, "Of course. He must have done something right to still be here, right? Trinity was just... I don't know... she just felt like she wasn't even here to play."

Bayonetta shook her head, "Well... regardless I do hope we all make the right choice moving forward in this game. Regardless of what happens after father and daughter are gone... fair enough?"

The other three players nodded their heads, and shook hands with one another.

" _I still don't entirely trust Bayonetta, nor do I trust King Dedede, but... sadly they're the only ones who seem to want to split up the family pair right now. Between the two, I trust Bayonetta a lot more then King Dedede. I don't entirely know where he stands right now, so... he's a mystery to me." - Toriel_

Meanwhile, down near the water well, Tremor and King Dedede were filling up all the water canteens, while discussing a topic.

"Well! You do realize those two are going to kick your butt in the Final 3, right?" asked King Dedede, referring to Nah and Frederick.

Tremor nodded his head, "I am aware of that already. But why bring it up to me?"

"Because you hang out with them too much!" replied King Dedede, "What's to say you will not go to the Final 3 with us?"

" _I don't trust Tremor at all right now! Never have since the Sasha vote, and I don't think I ever will! The more and more he hangs with Nah and Frederick, the less likely he will be willing to make a move against them! He's going to the Final 3 with us, not them! So what gives, Tremor?!" - King Dedede_

"I know you may not see it, king, but I already know that I cannot go to the end with them," replied Tremor, "I have zero intentions of helping them win this game. Now for you... maybe we can cut a deal."

"Ahaha! You're such a darling aren't you, Tremor!" laughed King Dedede, "Tell me, how does Kano's boot taste? Tastier then Bayonetta's?"

"You tell me, seeing as though you glue yourself to her ever since Lemon Zest was voted off." remarked Tremor.

" _King Dedede is a massive fool of a king. I still do not know the reason he is a king to begin with. But for being a massive fool... he's quite the talker. Most of it is just bragging.. but that makes him a perfect finalist for someone like me. That makes my work to win this game far less complicated." - Tremor_

"You want to go to the Final 3 with me, fine," continued Tremor, "But if you ever doubt my trust, I have a sole vote that could potentially ruin your chances of at least third place. I don't think you would like that, would you?"

"Of course not! Especially since I'm going to win against you and Bayonetta! Who the hell have I stabbed in the back? I've been the underdog since the early days of Bayon!" declared King Dedede.

"It's not a matter of who you stabbed in the back, king. It's more of a matter of what have you done to deserve the money?" replied Tremor, "If you wish to win... you might need to make a big move."

King Dedede's eyes lit up, "Yes! Yes! Absolutely! How could I have forgotten about that little detail?! Thank you so much Tremor!" He shook his hand hard and ran off, leaving Tremor to finish filling the canteens.

"...dumbass." muttered Tremor to himself, channeling former ally Red Forman.

" _Right now, I'm playing two different sides. I have Nah and Frederick on one end... Dedede and Bayonetta on another. I believe my odds of winning this game will be far superior against Bayonetta and King Dedede compared to the father and daughter pair. Still, anything can happen." - Tremor_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you guys, retrieving it from the now eliminated Trinity."

Bayonetta did so.

"For today's challenge, you will balance your feet on a small stump, while using your hands to hold ball against a piece of wood. Using a small pole, you will use it to press the ball against the wood, and you will have to balance yourself for as long as you can. If the ball falls off, or you fall off the stump, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity, guaranteed a 1 in 7 shot of winning this game. However... there's a few twists to this challenge."

Jeff revealed a second immunity necklace.

"Two winners will win immunity. One man, and one woman. Be the last man or last woman standing, and you will win yourself immunity for tonight's vote. And.. to make it a little more interesting... another twist."

Jeff walked over and revealed a huge feast of food.

"We were going to use this in the last immunity challenge, but due to Trinity's exit, we postponed it to this one. So, if you feel like immunity isn't important tonight... I want you to step off the mat, and come take a seat over here."

King Dedede did not waste any time in running over to the feast. He didn't even wait for Jeff to tell him to start eating. Snap also shrugged his shoulders, and walked over. Nobody else gave up immunity.

"King Dedede immediately forfeits and takes the food! Snap, second challenge in a row, also chooses to sit this one out. This time, it's on his own call, not our own. That means, for the rest of you, let's get started."

All six competitors got prepared to compete.

"This challenge is now on, and Dedede and Snap... NOW you can start eating..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Right out of the gate, Toriel, Celeste, Nah, and Tremor were looking pretty good. Tremor and Celeste both had their eyes closed, focusing on solely winning individual immunity for the night.

Toriel was focused, but wasn't asserting all of her energy into the challenge yet, but still holding strong. Nah was just determined to win immunity, and not give up yet.

Bayonetta had the special idol in her pocket, and also felt safe going into the vote. She just didn't feel like eating at all. She yawned a little, wondering when she should drop out of the challenge. She looked over at Frederick, and he wasn't doing good at all right now. He was struggling to keep his balance.

"31 days in, nobody wants to go home right now. A couple want to eat, but more want to stay alive in this game. With two men already out, that means... one of you fall, Tremor or Frederick, the other wins immunity."

– 20 minutes in... –

Two people dropped out of the challenge...

…

…

…

...and it was Bayonetta, who dropped out immediately after Frederick did. Frederick shook his head a little.

"Frederick is out of the challenge, followed directly by Bayonetta. That means TREMOR WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE MEN!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Tremor. Tremor would then drop out himself.

Both Celeste and Toriel were doing very well in the challenge early on, and both were fighting well and hard.

Nah looked over at both of them, wondering how she was going to be able to outlast them. However, her one train of thought left the station, and she lost focus as her ball slipped out.

"And just like that, Nah's out of the challenge. It comes down to Celeste and Toriel for individual immunity for the women."

Nah shook her head, sitting down next to her father, who wrapped an arm around her.

– 30 minutes in... –

Celeste and Toriel were both doing extremely well in this challenge. Neither of them seemed ready to give up now. This meant it would have to come down to a deal between the two allies.

"Who do you think is more likely to be targeted tonight?" whispered Toriel.

Celeste shrugged her shoulders, "Whoever doesn't win between us... I think... I think I have a better chance of survival..."

"Maybe you're right... drop out?" asked Toriel, still being quiet.

…

…

…

...and just like that, Celeste dropped out of the challenge.

"Celeste is out of the challenge, that means TORIEL WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE WOMEN!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Toriel.

"Congratulations, Tremor, Toriel! For once, I'm putting immunity necklaces around someone other then Trinity for a change! Great performances, neither of you are going home tonight. As for the rest of you, tribal council tonight. After 31 days, one of you will be voted out. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 31

With tribal council looming around the corner, there was a lot of discussion going on right now for the upcoming vote.

Tremor, Nah, and Frederick were talking inside the shelter about the vote.

"Okay... I think we should have the numbers tonight," explained Nah, "The only concern I have is King Dedede. Even if he flips, the vote should be against me tonight, and I'll beat whoever we face off against."

"We are left between voting for Celeste or Snap... of course, I don't think that's a question to even consider." replied Tremor.

Nah shook her head, "Oh, absolutely not. We're voting for Celeste tonight. She's the biggest threat between the two. Snap's hardly a threat right now... although it won't be long until he is."

" _Tonight, between Celeste and Snap, Celeste is the one we have to vote off tonight. She has a lot of endurance, she's strong, she's confident, she's definitely someone who can win this game. Snap... really isn't. Although, it won't be long until Snap does indeed become a threat. He is very likable..." - Nah_

Frederick nodded his head, closing his eyes, "I would hate to do it to her... but this is a game. I won't let personal friendships made along the way get ahead of me. If Celeste has to go home tonight, so it shall be."

"It's clear she would rather go to the end with Toriel and Snap," replied Tremor, crossing his arms, "That's a dangerous road for her anyway. She can't win against them. It would easier to send her home now, and save her the embarrassment."

"I blame Sans for that. After he told Celeste what we were doing, I think we lost her trust." shrugged Nah.

" _Celeste was once my closest ally in the game. But now it has come down to me voting her off. It's not a good feeling, but it has to happen. In the end though, the only person that matters to me is my own daughter. As long as she's safe, and has a winning chance... I would go down just for her." - Frederick_

After the trio agreed to vote for Celeste, they split off to get ready for tribal council.

Meanwhile, down by the stream, Snap, Celeste, and Toriel were talking about the vote as well. Snap was plastered onto the cave wall during the talk.

"So what's the deal here? Are we a strong group of five?" asked Snap, "Or is there still distrust in the air?"

Toriel shook her head, "Well... if you were to ask me... I would say we have at least four votes. Bayonetta seems to want to target Nah tonight. King Dedede... I don't know what he wants. As for Tremor, I don't think we have him at all."

" _It's certainly going to be a big night for our alliance. We have four guaranteed votes, but the one vote I am concerned about is King Dedede's. Bayonetta claims he'll get him on board, but I don't know if she will or not. Like we've known, King Dedede feeds on power, and he wants power." - Toriel_

"Four votes against four votes will surely end in a tiebreaker, wouldn't it?" asked Celeste.

Snap nodded his head, "Yeah! Fire making challenge! Now that I think about it... why the hell are we voting for Nah? If we tie, she's going to be a dragon and smoke us! We vote Frederick... we stand a chance."

"I... I don't feel comfortable voting for Frederick," sighed Toriel, "I don't want to have to come down to that just to split him and his daughter up."

"Toriel, it might be our only chance to ensure we split them up in the event we tie," warned Snap, "I know I don't do our strategizing often, but for once, listen to me!"

" _Nah's a fire breathing dragon. That just says that if we tie, she's going to win hands down. I don't think Toriel or Celeste are really thinking that right now. They just want to appear to be good for Frederick so we can earn his vote back. Girls... he's never coming back to us. Give it up." - Snap_

"I just don't know if Bayonetta wants Frederick to go before Nah," replied Celeste, "That's my only concern. If we tell her it's Frederick, she may not be on our side any longer. She'll join them to target us. She does seem like the type to want what she wants, lest she betrays you."

Snap shrugged, "Then hey, that's her loss, not ours! I just feel like it's better for us to target Frederick over Nah. If we tie, we stand a chance."

Toriel sighed, clasping her hands together, "Well now.. let's just give it a little more thought before we make our decision."

" _Anything can happen tonight. I don't really want to vote against Frederick, but if it so happens to be our only choice, then so be it. I came 31 days from my home planet to play a game about strategy and manipulation. I believe you need to start somewhere, after all. This is just part of the game." - Celeste_

After a lot of discussion, the alliance of three agreed to target one of Nah or Frederick.

Meanwhile, hours before tribal council, Bayonetta and King Dedede were talking down one of the many corridors of Waterfall.

"Tremor's locked in to vote Celeste tonight," replied King Dedede, "So it comes down to us! Like I already told you, Bayonetta, it's safer to take those two to the Final 5!"

"Yet I don't trust them for a single second. We need to do something about this little predicament of ours..." noted Bayonetta to herself.

" _I find Nah and Frederick far more threatening then someone like Celeste for the simple matter that those two have influence. They can gain sympathy for their relationship, and use it to their advantage. And, unlike say Celeste or Snap... if Nah or Frederick go on a winning streak, we're done." - Bayonetta_

Bayonetta continued to talk, "You and I can beat Celeste and Snap in a Final 3 situation. Snap's done nothing, and Celeste... she's just been kissing up to Toriel this whole time. Frederick and Nah? Pure sympathy. If we can't win the challenges, we need to take people that we can beat in the end as opposed to those we cannot beat."

King Dedede shrugged, "Although... why don't we just tie it up? Let them decide how it all works out? I vote with the family pair, you vote with Toriel's group... and let a fire making challenge occur! No blood gets on our hands in the end!"

"Hmmm... a realizable cause, King Dedede, but... I would much rather we come to an agreement then split it off," sighed Bayonetta, "Although... the idea isn't half bad."

" _Aha! Tying up the votes, now that's something you wouldn't see coming! Both sides expect us to be on board five strong, so we throw a curve ball at them, and boom! Tiebreaker! Nobody's prepared for it! Bwahahaha! Great idea, King Dedede, you've definitely outdone yourself today!" - King Dedede_

After agreeing to a plan, the duo shook hands and split off. Both of them were then told the plans of both sides, later on. Some were happy with the plans, others were not. We shall soon see what happens at tribal council.

– – – – –

The Ta Baykor tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Papyrus,"

Papyrus was wearing the same things as before. He waved at everyone with a happy grin on his face.

"Lemon,"

Lemon wore an orange jumpsuit with her green hair loose and flowing down her back.

"And Sans, ejected at the last tribal council. Trinity, who will also become a member of the jury, still hasn't had her data imported over yet. She will be here at the next tribal council."

Sans wore a red sweater and black pants, whistling his main theme tune as he walked in.

"So it's been such a crazy last couple of days. Sans gets ejected, Trinity gets erased, and now we're getting closer and closer to the final days of the game. Snap, can you feel the money getting close as you approach Day 39?" asked Jeff.

Snap nodded with a grin.

"Hell yeah! I mean, it's still a long way to go, but come on, we're all feeling the pressure here, so I'm ready for anything thrown my way!" replied Snap.

"Celeste, there's definitely been a lot of power shifts since we've merged. Do you think tonight will bring another power shift?" asked Jeff.

Celeste nodded softly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was a power shift tonight. I firmly believe everyone left in the game is playing hard, and... I wouldn't be surprised if there's a blindside tonight." replied Celeste.

"Toriel, how do you vote tonight? With so much on the line, there's got to be a lot of things going through your mind." asked Jeff.

"Oh absolutely. We need to vote out the players that could grow to be threats, and we need to plan the votes carefully. We don't know what could happen tonight. I'm just glad that I'm safe tonight." replied Toriel.

Both Papyrus and Sans smiled happily from the jury.

"King Dedede, you look very giddy tonight. Tell me what's on your mind." asked Jeff.

King Dedede laughed a little.

"Well! Just wait and see what's going to happen tonight! I think you'll be very impressed!" replied King Dedede.

Toriel and Celeste looked a little worried, as did Nah. Bayonetta closed her eyes, pushing her glasses up a little.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Celeste, you're up."

– – –

Bayonetta's Vote: Hmph.. this is your loss, after all. (?)

Frederick's Vote: I have a lot of respect for you. If I had my choice, it wouldn't be you. (Celeste)

King Dedede's Vote: Bwahahaha! Tiebreaker time, here we go! This is going to be fun! (Celeste)

Toriel's Vote: I believe you're one of the kindest players in the game. But it's your turn... (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Celeste. (She nodded, clasping her hands.)

…

Celeste. Two votes Celeste.

…

…

…

Frederick. That's one vote Frederick, two votes Celeste. (Nah was shocked, as was Frederick.)

…

Frederick. That's two votes Frederick, two votes Celeste. (He sighed, looking down. Nah was upset.)

…

…

Frederick. That's three votes Frederick, two votes Celeste.

…

…

Celeste. Tied again, three votes Celeste, three votes Frederick. (She took a deep breath.)

…

…

…

Celeste. That's four votes Celeste, three votes Frederick, one vote left. (Bayonetta closed her eyes, while Dedede had a big grin on his face.)

…

…

…

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, and the fifth member of our jury, Celeste. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Celeste closed her eyes, and sighed, giving hugs to Toriel and Snap, and shaking Frederick's hand. She then brought her torch up.

"Celeste, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Celeste nodded, waving goodbye to the others as she left the tribal council area. King Dedede was very surprised a tie did not happen.

"Another big power shift in the game of Survivor. Who would have predicted that? But I can already say that it won't be the only power shift left in the game. There's still eight more days to go, after all. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Celeste's** **Final Words**

"Well, that didn't go according to plan, sadly. I should have expected that King Dedede and Bayonetta would turn on us. I don't exactly know Bayonetta's true motives, honestly. She's been talking for days about splitting the pair up, now she goes against that motive? Truly, she's playing hard, but messy."

VOTE

Celeste – Bayonetta, King Dedede, Nah, Frederick, and Tremor

Frederick – Celeste, Toriel, and Snap

Trinity's story as an amiibo came late into development before the season began. I got the idea when I got a Villager amiibo for Christmas. I believe I posted it on Twitter before the season began with a Matrix quote attached to it.

Then I threw in the temmies to throw people off of the amiibo trail. If I kept Trinity in the game, there was literally no way she would be voted off, so... she had to be erased, and that's what Sans' purpose was in the merge, and he accomplished that. That said, Sans was supposed to leave after Trinity, as opposed to before.

Anyway... loved ones are coming in Episode 14! Too bad we won't get to see Celeste's... it would have been the male protagonist of HuniePop. I would have named him "Noble". Get the reference? ;)

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 14 Stolkholm's Syndrome

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Trinity disappeared from the game out of nowhere, and it was there when the other tribe members discovered the supplies that made Trinity what she was. But there was little time for that, as Nah, Frederick, and Bayonetta solidified their alliance with Tremor and King Dedede. However, Nah and Frederick did not trust King Dedede at all._

 _Later that day, Jeff Probst arrived at camp personally to tell the tribe about Trinity's identity and what ended up happening to her. Because of the circumstances involving her deletion, and the time it would take to get it all back, Jeff had no choice but to confirm that Trinity would no longer be in the game, making her the fourth member of the jury._

 _The next day, with no reward challenge happening, most of the tribe was busy planning and preparing for the upcoming days. Nah, Frederick, and Tremor solidified a Final 3 pact with one another, despite Tremor wanting to go to the end with King Dedede and Bayonetta. He was playing up a double agent role with them. Meanwhile, King Dedede and Bayonetta formed a duo of their own, and Dedede tried to get Bayonetta to see reason to take Nah and Frederick to the Final 5._

 _On Day 30, a new Final 4 alliance was made between Celeste, Snap, Toriel, and Bayonetta. They wanted to make a move against Nah, as they viewed her as the more threatening of the family duo. However, there was doubt in the loyalties of Tremor and King Dedede, despite Bayonetta trying to calm them down. Meanwhile, Tremor and King Dedede were talking about the plans, and while Dedede did not trust Tremor, he took Tremor's advice on making a big move to win the game._

 _At the immunity challenge, there were two necklaces up for grabs; one for men, and one for women. With Snap and King Dedede sitting out to eat food, it was down to Frederick and Tremor to win immunity for the men. Tremor ended up outlasting Frederick. For the women, Celeste knew Toriel would be the bigger target, and dropped out to give her immunity for the night._

 _Before tribal council, Nah and Frederick were planning to vote against Celeste, seeing her as a bigger threat then Snap. With Tremor joining them, it would only be a matter of Bayonetta and King Dedede choosing their side. On the other side, while the plan was originally going to be against Nah, Snap figured it would be safer to vote against Frederick in case King Dedede caused a tie breaker._

 _Bayonetta and King Dedede weighed out their options, and with King Dedede wanting to make a big move, and cause a 4-4 tie, Bayonetta was intrigued, but didn't know if it was the right route to go._

 _At tribal council, after learning of all the plans going on, only Bayonetta aborted the tie vote plan, and voted against Celeste, sending her to the jury in a 5-3 decision. King Dedede was a little baffled at the decision. 7 are left, tonight, one more will go._

 **Final 7: Bayonetta, Frederick, King Dedede, Nah, Snap, Toriel, and Tremor**

 **Jury: Papyrus, Lemon, Sans, Trinity, and Celeste**

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 32

As the tribe returned from tribal council, there wasn't a whole lot to say, since everyone expected any sort of scenario.

That is, of course, except for King Dedede, who felt a little out of the loop right now.

" _I totally thought we were going to tie last night! That was the big move I wanted to make! But clearly Bayonetta wasn't having any part of it! Now I need to think of a better move! A bigger move that show my true worth in this game! Nothing can stop the Dedede Train from here! Bwahaha!" - King Dedede_

Snap sighed a little, placing his torch with the others, "Man, that sucks. Celeste was a fun girl to be around."

"Indeed she was. But she was going to become a major threat in this game. Now the playing field is wide open." noted Tremor to himself.

"Speak for yourself, dude!" muttered Snap, "With Celeste gone, that only puts a target on your back! What do ya think of that?"

Tremor crossed his arms, "Then I will put up a good fight to the end."

" _Toriel and I are basically surrounded with nowhere left to go. Bayonetta screwed us. Dedede screwed us. So now what? Just lie down and accept our fates? No! I ain't a quitter! I ain't quitting until I'm told to stop! So lemme tell ya something; Toriel and I will not go down without a fight! True facts!" - Snap_

As the tribe split up to do different things, Toriel and Snap were tending to the fire and making breakfast for the tribe.

"Alright, got a plan B there, Toriel? We kinda need one now." sighed Snap.

Toriel nodded softly, "Yes, actually. I had a feeling Celeste might have been the one to go home last night, so... we may need to play a little dirty ourselves."

Snap grinned, "Alright, alright, already liking the sound of that! What is it?"

"Now, it might sound crazy, but we may need to work with Frederick and Nah," explained Toriel, "I think right now... we're a pair, they're a pair, and Bayonetta and King Dedede are a pair. Tremor gravitates back and forth between those two pairs."

" _I think the best situation for Snap and myself is to work with the already dangerous father daughter duo. We have voted against them once before, but... being a pair that everyone resents... it would be very easy for myself and Snap to align with them, and take out the one in charge; Bayonetta." - Toriel_

Toriel continued, "Bayonetta is the one calling all of the shots. What she says, goes. I have no doubt she wanted Celeste to go, and thus that's what she wanted. She may want to strike against the father daughter pair at the right moment."

"So it's gonna take a lot of persuasion to get those two to join our side, make majority, and take the rest of the goons out?" asked Snap.

Toriel nodded her head, "Correct. Of course, many things can go wrong from here... so we need to plan this out very carefully."

" _I don't think Frederick will hold it against us that we wrote his name down last night. The problem may lie within his daughter, who I don't think trusts us for a second. So... I don't know how we're going to get Nah's loyalty, but we need to get Frederick's loyalty. We might stand a chance if we do." - Toriel_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Frederick and Nah were having time to themselves.

"Wow... can you believe it father?" smiled Nah, "Day 32. We're only seven days away from making it to the end of the game."

Frederick nodded softly, "I wouldn't have guessed we would have made it here... I'm just glad my leadership, and your determination have meshed well together out here."

" _I want to make it to the end with my daughter. Even if it means votes will be split between us, one of us will have to win this game. That's why, by taking Tremor with us to the end, the likelihood of one of us winning the game is far greater then losing it all to someone else. I won't let that happen." - Frederick_

"All that matters right now is just taking out Snap and Toriel... then King Dedede and Bayonetta. I can't believe it was all this easy, father." smiled Nah, daydreaming about the Final 3.

"Don't let yourself get arrogant now, Nah, there's still seven days to go, as you say," reminded Frederick, "Anything can happen, anything can change. Remember, we have an alliance, but don't think it will stay loyal forever."

Nah nodded, "Oh, I know father. Thankfully, we have Tremor's sole vote on hand. If we catch any sort of wind... boom! He'll play it, and it's over for whoever asked for it."

"Alright, if you say so, Nah." smiled Frederick.

" _I have confidence that everything will work out as it will. As strange as it sounds, I fully trust players I never thought I could trust before! Like Bayonetta and Tremor, for instance! Right now, we have Tremor's sole vote, and Bayonetta's special idol. Honestly, this game has just gotten easier!" - Nah_

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 32

Sitting around the camp fire, eating breakfast of rice and beans, Frederick, Nah, Snap, and Toriel were all talking to one another.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Toriel!" smiled Nah, "As usual, of course! I don't know if I could live another day without it."

Toriel smiled back, sweetly, "Why thank you very much. I'll be honest, I'm not used to cooking with human ingredients, but I manage quite well!"

"I'd say you perfected it since this game started." smirked Snap.

" _I know this sucks just saying it, but I think if this plan of Toriel's doesn't work, I think there's a good chance of the vote going against her at the next council. It's a selfish thought, but like, this is Survivor. Every man or woman for themselves! If Toriel goes home, I'm still here, and... I have to fight." - Snap_

"I don't suppose you mind if we talk about the game right now?" asked Toriel, "Obviously, we're probably the next two to leave, so... I was wondering if we could make a deal."

"What kind of deal would you like, Toriel?" asked Frederick.

"Listen... I have a good feeling that Bayonetta and King Dedede have an alliance together," explained Toriel, "If they have Tremor on their side, then it's a group of three. They can decide whoever they want to vote off next between the four of us, assuming we're all enemies."

"Why would Tremor be with them?" asked Nah, raising an eyebrow, "He's with us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. It seems like he hangs out with both your group and their group. Admittedly more so with your group, but that's besides the point." shrugged Snap.

" _Toriel and Snap are at the bottom of the pecking order, and I understand they need to do whatever it takes to stay alive in this game. Unfortunately, I don't think it's a believable story that they're selling. And even if it was the truth... I don't want to keep either Toriel or Snap in the game, socially." - Nah_

"You know, I've had my own suspicions about Bayonetta myself," replied Frederick, "After the way she sold our secrets out... I don't think we can trust her for a minute."

Nah kept quiet, looking at her father a little weirdly. Snap nodded his head, "Well duh! She's a witch, of course you can't trust a thing she says. I'm surprised you've kept her around this long since then! Almost like you guys have Stockholm's Syndrome or something."

Frederick nodded his head, "You might be right about that, Snap. Still though... it's going to take some thought on our part. Believe me, we're listening to your comments and concerns."

"I sure hope you are!" replied Snap.

" _I trust what both Toriel and Snap are telling us, but I get the sense that Nah does not. This can present another problem for us if we can't agree on a side to choose. This would be, in my opinion, a grand opportunity to vote out Bayonetta. She won't bother to use her idol, and both will be gone." - Frederick_

Meanwhile, down one of the corridors, Bayonetta and Tremor were talking to one another.

"I would just like to touch base with you, Tremor," said Bayonetta, crossing her arms, "Especially since lately King Dedede has been unwilling to believe your loyalty to our future Final 3 alliance."

Tremor sighed a little, "He believes falsely. My loyalty is with both of you. I need to stay close to Nah and Frederick, lest they realize we're up to no good."

" _My plan moving forward is to keep my loyalty to both the father and daughter pair, and to King Dedede and Bayonetta. I don't want to have to make an important decision until the Final 5 when it will matter most. Now, I want to vote off the two stragglers; Snap and Toriel, nothing more." - Tremor_

"I suppose you have a point. I have no doubt that Nah, or even Frederick for that matter, will begin to suspect the worst coming their way. I just hope you know, Tremor, that you plan not to use the sole vote anytime soon. Who knows, we may never need it." replied Bayonetta with a grin.

Tremor nodded his head, "Neither do I. That said, I don't feel like it would honor the loss of Peter Sam all that well. He gave it for me to use, and if I don't use it, it would feel like a waste."

Bayonetta rolled her eyes, "What is it and your world caring about honor, anyway? Peter Sam wouldn't care what you do with the sole vote. Give it back to him after this is all over, if you care so much."

"...very well. But right now, I will hold onto it." sighed Tremor.

" _The sole vote has put a target on my back for quite some time. However, I would wish to keep this power until it's most needed. If a plan goes out of order, and I need to save myself, and myself alone, I won't hesitate to use the sole vote to get what I want. Believe me, nothing will get past me." - Tremor_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be tied to a long rope, which will be wrapped around a pole. You must run around the pole in circles in order to release more and more rope. You must release enough rope so that you can race across a line to a box full of sand bags. If you can reach the sand bags, you can then use them in a throwing contest to knock off a tower of blocks. First player to knock off all the blocks first, wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and be taken to a nice little place where you can relax, eat a nice meal, and also spend time with people you love back home. You will also get to make some important decisions before you leave, however, so keep that in mind. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All seven remaining players began to run around in circles around the pole, trying to unspeel as much rope as they could. Frederick, Bayonetta, Snap, and Nah were doing the best thus far, not slowing down one minute. Toriel, Tremor, and King Dedede were not so fast, and King Dedede was tiring out very fast during this portion.

Snap started to slow down after a while after he started to get tired himself. Tremor started to pick up the pace, not allowing himself to be too slow in this challenge. Bayonetta and Frederick managed to unspeel enough rope, and they were able to reach the box of sand bags. They now had to knock off all the blocks on the tower.

King Dedede was barely making any progress in this challenge, so he was basically out of it right now. Nah, Snap, Toriel, and Tremor were doing their best to catch up to Frederick and Bayonetta. Frederick and Bayonetta were still throwing sand bags, and trying to get the hang of it, since it was a little difficult to make the sandbags hit properly.

Eventually, Nah and Tremor managed to get enough rope unspeeled, and they were able to reach their box of sandbags, now having caught up to Frederick and Bayonetta. King Dedede was finally making some progress, but it wasn't the progress he was wanting to make, as he was still far behind Toriel and Snap.

Nah was truly showing some skill in the sandbag throwing portion of the challenge, knocking off a lot of blocks, but not enough to win quite yet. Bayonetta also finally got the hang of the angle and aim she needed to win the challenge, but she still needed to knock all the blocks off. Snap, meanwhile, unspeeled enough rope to make it to his box of sandbags.

Toriel also managed to make it to the box of sandbags a few minutes later. Now everyone was tossing sandbags for the exception of King Dedede, who was mostly exhausted from running in circles. Meanwhile, Frederick was falling behind the likes of Nah, Bayonetta, and now Tremor, as Tremor was now putting some force into his tosses, giving him an edge.

Despite great efforts from Snap, Toriel, and Frederick, it was clearly going to be a win for either Bayonetta, Tremor, or Nah. And in the end, one of those three managed to knock off all of their blocks...

…

…

…

It ended up being Nah, who knocked off all of her blocks.

"It's over! NAH WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Nah.

"Great effort Nah! You definitely hit the mark, and because of that, you will be getting to enjoy a nice afternoon with your boyfriend and former Survivor player Laurent! Of course... you need to send someone to Exile Island first. Who are you going to send?"

Nah sighed a little, holding her hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to send Bayonetta over. She's never been to Exile Island before. It's her turn." replied Nah.

Bayonetta shrugged her shoulders, taking a map from Jeff, and strutting off towards Exile Island.

"Bayonetta will return in time for the next immunity challenge. In the meantime, Nah, you need to make two important decisions. For your first... choose two people to take with you on reward."

It didn't take much time for Nah to make that decision, smiling brightly.

"Obviously, Jeff, I'm going to take my closest allies in the entire game; Tremor and my father!" smiled Nah.

Frederick smiled warmly at his daughter, walking over to join her. Tremor nodded his head, walking over to join them.

"Well, Frederick, Tremor, you two will be able to spend some time with your wife and clan leader respectively. I'm sure Nowi and Kano will be happy to see you both. One last thing Nah... we have three loved ones left to deal with. On your word alone.. you can allow King Dedede, Snap, and Toriel to have some time with their loved ones. Bayonetta, sadly, will not get to have anyone, being on Exile Island."

Nah shook her head, "Jeff, that's not even a question for me to hesitate on. I want everyone to have some love. Shame that Bayonetta can't have any, but I won't let that stop me. Let everyone have some love today."

Both Toriel and Snap were happy that Nah was allowing them to see their loved ones, while King Dedede gave a joyful laugh, grinning at Nah's kind manners.

"Well then, it's settled! King Dedede, Snap, Toriel? You will all get to see your loved ones; Escargoon, Frisk, and Rudy will all be waiting for you back at camp. You three can head on back, and enjoy some love. Frederick, Nah, Tremor, you three will also get to see your loved ones, but enjoy a nice meal to go along with it! All of you, have a great day, and I'll see you tomorrow for the immunity challenge!"

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 33

Bayonetta arrived at Exile Island, looking at the urn before her which would contain a clue to the whereabouts to the hidden immunity idol; a normal one.

But she was far from alone. Despite the rules of the loved one visit, her best friend, Jeanne had already teleported herself via her witch powers onto Exile Island.

Bayonetta grinned once she saw her friend, "Oh? Whatever are you doing here, Jeanne?"

"I don't mean to drop in unannounced, Cereza," chuckled Jeanne, "Since I'm not supposed to be here, but I felt a little sad that you weren't going to have any love today."

"Hmm? Guess I was the unlucky one today," shrugged Bayonetta, "No matter... I will restore my own luck right about now."

" _Jeanne's my good friend back home. We are partners in crime, I guess you could call us. She's an umbra witch just like I am. She's quite the aggressive little witch, and likes to bend the rules to however she wants. While it is good to see her, I have other plans right now. Such as winning." - Bayonetta_

Jeanne nodded her head, "That I've noticed. So what do you plan to do about all this, Cereza? Don't you already have the hidden immunity idol. Not like you need the second one?"

Bayonetta nodded her head, "I was thinking about that, honestly. The nullify power is also hidden around here... it's either I take the clue and go looking for the idol... or I give it up, and look for nullification instead."

"I'd say you go for the nullification, dear," suggested Jeanne, "Do you really think you need two idols. I know you, Cereza, you like the power, but from what I understand, that kind of power can get to your head."

"Hmmm... I suppose you're right. I could do more damage with the nullification power anyway." grinned Bayonetta.

" _Jeanne's usually the clever one, and I'm quite the lucky one that she decided to show her face today. I have enough clues to find the hidden immunity idol, but where's the fun in finding another idol, hmm? Certainly not fair given that I already have an idol. Nullification... now that's powerful." - Bayonetta_

So Bayonetta decided to not grab a clue off of Exile Island, and instead started her search for the nullification power. Jeanne was not allowed to help her, since she wasn't even supposed to be there, but she watched as Bayonetta searched all over.

"This feels like a boring game of hide and seek." murmured Jeanne.

"Believe me, it's far more boring then it looks, my friend." replied Bayonetta, digging through the walls, and searching through the light plants.

After a while of searching through walls... light plants... and all throughout Exile Island...

…

…

…

…

...Bayonetta eventually found a rolled up note instead a marked wall. Grinning, she pulled it out, and read it aloud.

"'Congratulations, you have found the power to nullify any one person from now until the Final 4 vote'," read Bayonetta, before high fiving Jeanne, "Perfect. This game is all but mine for the taking. You and I will get to treat ourselves to something nice after this is over."

Jeanne grinned, looking at her friend, "Well then, I look forward to it, Cereza. Don't lose this now."

" _I could have gone for the idol, but I chose to go for a more dangerous approach. Having the ability to nullify is definitely a far greater power then pure protection. Given that I do not trust Nah or Frederick at all, if I catch any wind of something wrong... I will use this to tie everything up." - Bayonetta_

– – – – –

Reward Day 33

Nah, Frederick, and Tremor were making their way to the reward area. There waiting for them was a nice picnic setting nearby a giant statue in the Waterfall Caverns.

Waiting for them were Nowi, Frederick's wife and Nah's mother. Laurent, Nah's boyfriend. And Kano, Tremor's clan leader. Both Laurent and Kano were former players of Survivor, as Laurent was a contestant on the most recent season of _Pirate Lagoon_ , and Kano was a player on _Edenia_.

Nowi was quick to run over and jump into her husband's arms, and Nah joined her family in a big ol' hug.

"Yaaay! My darling, handsome husband is here! I've missed you soooo much Freddy! And my darling, sweet daughter Nah! I missed you too!" cheered Nowi, still as perky and peppy as ever.

"It is good to see you too, my wife," smiled Frederick, holding Nowi in his arms as she clinged onto him, also wrapping an arm around Nah when she joined up with them.

" _Nowi and Nah are my life, and I couldn't be any happier about that. When my life with the Shepherds began, my life was all just about protecting the prince and princess from any danger. Now, I've started a family, just like they have. Chrom and Lissa have Robin and Vaike... I have Nowi." - Frederick_

"How disgustingly lovely, wouldn't you agree Tremor?" grinned Kano, walking over to give the Black Dragon greeting to Tremor.

Tremor nodded his head, "I shouldn't be too upset with them, Kano. After all, I have them to thank for for bringing me this far."

"Aw don't be so short sighted, mate," grinned Kano, "You've done well enough on your own! Remember, you're a Black Dragon! You've far outdone the others! Kobra and Kira would be embarrassed!"

"...and as a Black Dragon, you know very well I intend to betray them when the opportunity presents itself." replied Tremor, holding his hands behind his back.

" _Kano and I have had a very strained relationship throughout our history together in the Black Dragon. While he and former member Kabal went on this reality show, I was busy on a mission that almost ended my life. However... I have recovered, and Kano's apologized for the mission." - Tremor_

"'Atta boy, Tremor!" grinned Kano, patting his back, "Gotta stab 'em right where it hurts, mate! Hah! Can't believe I haven't gotten a chance to play again... I would be perfect for a second chance!" grinned Kano.

Tremor closed his eyes, "I somehow doubt that, but if you say so."

Meanwhile, back with the family, Nowi was sitting on Frederick's shoulders, while Nah and Laurent were sitting next to one another. They were already eating lunch.

"I must ask, how has this game worked out for you all?" asked Laurent.

"Better then what I've imagined," replied Frederick, "Nah and I have prevailed through the worse in this game. I never imagined to be sitting here with her on Day 33, honestly."

Nah nodded her head, "Oh you have no idea how much that's true! Honestly, father, we've been so lucky, and I think our luck won't run out anytime soon!"

Laurent closed his eyes, tilting his glasses up, "Just do not get over confident, Nah. You will be quickly making the mistake my own mother made on her season. There is still a game to play, after all." He looked over his shoulder to see Kano and Tremor talking. He could mostly hear what they were saying, but he seemed to be the only one.

"Oh don't worry, Laurent," smiled Nah, "We've got everything under control. Bayonetta has an idol, and Tremor has the sole vote. Both will probably expire at the Final 5, so we're going to enter a smooth run for two tribal councils."

" _I told myself before the game began that I would not allow myself to get overconfident unless I knew the game was in our favor no matter what happened. It's strange, like I said before... I thought I was a goner after losing Pit's Angels, but now... I feel like there's a strong chance I can pull this off!" - Nah_

Nowi yawned a little, resting her head on top of Frederick's, "Man, Survivor's so boring with all this silly strategizing talk! I don't think I would ever want to play a game like this, sorry!"

Frederick chuckled a little, "Its alright, love. I would agree with you on that."

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 33

King Dedede, Snap, and Toriel arrived at camp to find their loved ones waiting for them.

There was Escargoon, a purple snail like creature that was King Dedede's servant. Frisk, a young child who was the adopted child of Toriel's after she fell into the monster world. Lastly, Rudy Tabootie, the young boy who discovered ChalkZone, and the creator of Snap White himself.

Toriel walked over, and kneeled down to hug the very silent child that was Frisk, "Oh, it's so good to see you, my child. I am glad you've been doing well. Has Undyne been taking good care of you?"

Frisk rubbed the back of her head a little, laughing a little silently.

"Hmm... maybe Undyne might have been a little too extreme for you," chuckled Toriel, "But she was the only one I could think of. Alphys maybe but... but still."

" _Frisk is the only one of my children who I still have with me to this day. Asriel and Chara... they... they're no longer around. But they will both hold special places in my heart. I have yellow sunflowers in their memory... and I refuse to lose Frisk. I am glad she chose to stay with us here." - Toriel_

Down one of the corridors, King Dedede and Escargoon were talking.

"So you tell me, boss, are you coming home with the money or not?" asked Escargoon, "Because frankly if you're not winning you should just quit now. I'm sick of having to deal with that pesky pink puffball on my own!"

King Dedede laughed, "Of course not Escargoon! I'm going to win this game, y'hear! Bwahaha! This game is far from over, and I intend to milk every ounce of it to my eventual victory!"

Escargoon nodded softly, "Alright, alright, thank you for that remarkable speech, boss. Listen, just... be quick with it, alright? If I lose to Kirby one more time, I think I'm going to go insane! Even worse when he brings Meta Knight into the picture!"

"Well just do what you can Escargoon," laughed King Dedede, "When this game is over, I intend to use the money to make Dreamland great again! Trust me Escargoon, I will trump the competition and bring the glory for Dreamland! Just you watch! Bwahahaha!"

" _Escargoon is my royal servant around Dreamland, and he's the one that does most of my dirty work for me! I, meanwhile, continue looking like the great King that I am! What? You don't believe me? You're not believing hard enough! Nevermind, I have a game to play, and win!" - King Dedede_

Meanwhile, down by the stream, Snap and Rudy were talking to one another.

"Hey, buddy, I'm surprised you've made it over a month into the game," smiled Rudy, "After your one trip into the real world, I figured you wouldn't want to return."

Snap shrugged, "No sweating it Rudy! This game has plagued my interest since it started! No water will stop this chalk boy!"

"Well... just to be safe, I'll lend you one of my blue chalk!" offered Rudy, pulling out a blue piece of chalk, giving it to Snap, "You never know when you're going to need it, of course!"

"Uhhh... Rudy, you know I ain't a drawer. That's, y'know... your job." noted Snap.

"Well, you know what you look like, don't you?" replied Rudy, "Who knows, maybe you won't need it, but it wouldn't hurt. You're so close to winning this game, you shouldn't have to leave if you make a mistake."

Snap nodded his head accepting the piece of chalk, and giving his best friend a high five.

" _I was one of Rudy's first creations, and lemme tell ya, it's an honor to be his guide around ChalkZone! Then he became my guide to the real world. Yeah... first experience was utter crap. But now... eh, I can get used to this! That said... I definitely prefer the world of ChalkZone far more. Just saying.." - Snap_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward, and Bayonetta, returning from Exile Island."

All four players returned from around a bend, and joined Snap, Toriel, and King Dedede on the mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you both, Toriel and Tremor."

Both Toriel and Tremor did so.

"From now on, only one person will win individual immunity. For today's challenge, you will start out on a floating platform out in the water. You will navigate a buoy through a rope. Attached to the buoy is a key. That key will be used to unlock a chest once you reach the end of the course. You will navigate the buoy through several obstacles over and under water. Once you reach the end, use the key to unlock a chest, and complete the puzzle inside. First person to complete the puzzle wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final 6. Losers, tribal council tonight, another player going home. Let's get started."

All six competitors got prepared to compete. Snap once again had to sit out due to the purely water based challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six players dove into the water, and started to navigate their way through the obstacle course. Right out of the gate, King Dedede was doing pretty well, given his penguin like nature, so swimming wasn't an issue for him. Frederick was also making some early progress in the challenge. Nah, Tremor, and Bayonetta were right behind them, while Toriel was struggling.

King Dedede extended his lead further, swimming the best out of everyone right now. Given his big stature, he was allowed to climb over obstacles that he couldn't fit through. This was a significant advantage for him, but he still had a puzzle to deal with. He was the first person to reach the end of the obstacle course, he started work on the puzzle. Bayonetta and Tremor were making good progress in the water, catching up to Frederick. Nah started to slow down a little, already feeling exhausted going up and over many obstacles. Toriel had caught up with her.

Eventually, Frederick reached the end of the obstacle course, unlocking the chest, and started working on his puzzle. King Dedede was slow on the puzzle, but he was using common sense for where each piece went. A few minutes later, Bayonetta reached the end of the course as well, unlocking her chest, beginning work on her puzzle. Not soon later, Toriel, who was in dead last at the beginning, had reached the end, and started on her puzzle as well. Tremor and Nah were still in the water.

Tremor was close to reaching the end of the obstacle course, but it seemed a little moot, as King Dedede, and now Bayonetta, were making a lot of good progress on the puzzle. Bayonetta was now in second place, and knew she would finish the puzzle right there and then. But she thought to herself if she figured King Dedede needed immunity more then she needed it.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Bayonetta slowed down a little, and stood back a little. King Dedede took some time to look over, like Bayonetta intended, and he started to copy her. It was basically over from there.

"All done! All done!" hooted King Dedede, waddling back from his table.

Jeff ran over to confirm King Dedede's victory.

"Wow! Incredible! KING DEDEDE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for King Dedede.

"Never would have thought you, King Dedede, would win this challenge. I guess we can assume we can never judge a penguin by it's weight. Anyway, you're guaranteed a spot in the Final 6, Dedede. Good job. As for the rest of you, after 34 days, it will be over for someone. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 34

There was a lot in the air going into tribal council for the night. Basically, anything could happen tonight.

Nah and Frederick were speaking down one of the corridors, trying to figure out a good plan.

"Nah, I know you want to remain loyal, but look at the big picture," sighed Frederick, "Bayonetta's planning something. It may be tonight... it may be tomorrow, or before the finals. We cannot trust her."

Nah shook her head, "Father, I know what you mean.. but what choice do we have? If we keep Snap or Toriel in the game, they could end up in the finals, and win."

" _My father doesn't trust Bayonetta, and... I understand his concerns. I don't trust her either, but honestly, I've seen her the last couple of days, and I think she's proven her loyalty going into the Final 5. I look at Toriel and Snap, and I'm just... they can win this game, so... I can't let that happen." - Nah_

"What do you mean? Even Snap?" asked Frederick.

"Yes, even Snap!" replied Nah, nodding her head, "He'll get Sans, Papyrus, Celeste, and Toriel! That's at least four votes, and you know you and I will be split in votes. Neither of us will win if he or Toriel make it there."

"Hmmm... then maybe we need to keep our cards close to us." sighed Frederick.

" _I don't want to have a split decision between me and my daughter again. We already had that happen one time ten days ago. We just got some love from Nowi and Laurent... and I don't want that to go to waste. I have to let my guard down to make my daughter happy, so I hope it's worth it." - Frederick_

Frederick sighed, crossing his arms, "So then... if we're not going to vote for Bayonetta, who will we vote for between Snap or Toriel?"

"Honestly, it doesn't matter, but I'm getting suspicious of Snap," explained Nah, "This evening, I saw carrying around a blue piece of chalk. He could really use that thing to cause a riff."

"You mean... like draw himself a hidden immunity idol? Fake, though?" asked Frederick.

Nah nodded softly, "Yeah! I mean... honestly, we know it'll be fake, but it could cause some confusion, and with only five days to go, we can't afford confusion."

" _I think Toriel's a bigger threat then Snap, but once Toriel is gone, Snap then becomes the threat, since he'll have Toriel's jury votes! So right now, that's what I want to have happen tonight. We'll vote Snap off, and then Toriel the next time. Then it should be an easy ride for my alliance to win!" - Nah_

A few minutes later, Tremor approached the pair with his hands behind his back.

"Sorry if I'm late, I needed to touch base with Bayonetta and King Dedede," said Tremor, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Snap's the target. I don't really trust him right now, compared to Toriel." replied Nah. Frederick nodded softly at her words.

Tremor nodded softly, "Very well.. don't suppose it matters anymore. I'll go relay the message to the others." He then left the corridors to find Bayonetta and King Dedede again.

" _Tonight, it shouldn't be too bad of a night. We will vote Snap off tonight, Toriel the next, and then the game takes a sharp turn for the worst. Final 5 may be when I use the sole vote to determine the fate of this game. Mostly because I trust no one left. I could be targeted from left field by then." - Tremor_

A few minutes later, across the water stream, Tremor was speaking to Bayonetta and King Dedede once again.

"Nah says the target is Snap tonight," explained Tremor, "I don't really like it, but I suppose it doesn't matter. We have them in our sights."

Bayonetta grinned, "Of course we do. It's only a matter of time, Tremor. Keep them distracted, and we'll get to the Final 3, fair enough?"

Tremor nodded, and left the area. King Dedede watched him suspiciously.

" _Bayonetta and King Dedede are a very devious duo, which is why I want to make the decision on my own at the Final 5. They could turn their backs on me last minute, thinking they stand a chance against father and daughter. In that case... they would be fools to do such a ridiculous thing." - Tremor_

Bayonetta looked over at King Dedede, and raised an eyebrow, "You look like you're holding something in. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what's on my mind," replied King Dedede, "On my mind is that fact that I don't trust a word Tremor says! Listen, Bayonetta, it's time to make a big move! He won't see it coming!"

" _Tremor has the best seat in the house! He has the sole vote, he's bouncing between two pairs, and he's the crucial swing vote! Well, lemme tell ya something, he can't get past my sharp vision! He won't see this big move coming, no sirree! It's time to turn the tables, and blindside Tremor!" - King Dedede_

"What do you mean... you mean on Tremor? Why?" asked Bayonetta, a little confused and baffled.

"Do you honestly think he's on our side, Bayonetta? Really? I've been by your side ever since Lemon Zest was voted off!" explained King Dedede, "He's got a sole vote that can easily turn the tide whenever he wants! Why don't we just vote him off now, and get the trust of Snap and Toriel?"

Bayonetta sighed, looking over her shoulder, "I don't know about that idea, Dedede... your split vote plan was crazy enough, but this is absolutely absurd. Tremor's the only one we could potentially beat."

"Well, what about Snap? He's got nothing going for the jury! We can easily beat him!" grinned King Dedede.

" _King Dedede's new big move suggestion is a blindside on our ally, Tremor. I'm not all for blindsiding loyal allies, especially since Tremor himself carries quite the useful tool on him. At the same time though, I did pick up a nullify power... is Tremor's sole vote even needed now?" - Bayonetta_

"We need to seriously think about this Dedede," muttered Bayonetta, "Give the news to Toriel and Snap, and I'll let you know if we should pull this off or not. Are we clear?"

King Dedede nodded, and waddled off back to camp. Bayonetta sighed a little, rubbing the back of her head.

" _I've been working with Tremor for 30 days almost, ever since Ashley was voted off the Ta Keo tribe. There does come a time where you need to silence your allies in the event you no longer trust them. While I do trust Tremor, he has proven to be unpredictable... we shall see what happens." - Bayonetta_

Back at camp, Snap and Toriel were talking to one another.

"Any news from Nah and Frederick lately?" asked Snap.

Toriel shook her head with a sigh, "None whatsoever... I think Nah's gotten into Frederick's head. One of us may be the one going home tonight, sadly."

" _In Survivor, you often can get a feel for when you might become the target. Pay attention to one's body language, alright? We've rarely been approached all day today, so... guess what, Bayonetta's probably not going anywhere tonight, and Toriel or I will be sent to the jury after tonight." - Snap_

Snap shook his head, "That's just moronic. You and I both know Bayonetta's gunning after them! What the hell are they thinking?"

Toriel shrugged, "I don't know... I just hope they're thinking clearly, Snap."

"Well... I hope someone else is thinking clearly." noted Snap, looking over Toriel's shoulder to see King Dedede approaching them with a grin on his face.

"Well, well, well, looks like you two might live to see another day! Maybe... just do as I say, and maybe you'll stay in the game! Bwahahaha!" laughed King Dedede, proudly.

Toriel and Snap both looked at eachother oddly.

" _Now there seems to be a new plan in play to blindside Tremor. I don't know if it's the truth, or if we're being led into a trap, but... I can't really believe we've ignored Tremor for so long. We've been so focused on the father and daughter pair that he slipped by. Tonight... I hope he goes home." - Toriel_

After getting Snap and Toriel on board, King Dedede and Bayonetta basically debated all evening about what to do for the vote, before coming to a decision that one of them did not like at all.

– – – – –

The Ta Baykor tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Papyrus,"

Papyrus was wearing the same things as before. He waved at everyone with a happy grin on his face.

"Lemon,"

Lemon wore a blue sweater, wore sunglasses, and had black jeans on. She gave Dedede a thumbs up for winning immunity.

"Sans,"

Sans wore a green sweater and white pants, whistling Undyne's theme tune as he walked in.

"Trinity,"

Trinity walked in wearing a yellow bolero. She didn't look at anyone, truly looking like a robot that needed to relearn emotions.

"And Celeste, voted out at the last tribal council."

Celeste had a new hairstyle, and wore a red skin tight battlesuit that she commonly wore in her job.

"Tonight's going to be another big night for someone. With only five days to go, you better all be thinking about the endgame. Bayonetta, what is your plan moving forward in this game? What decisions need to be made tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, you need to make the move you need to make in order to progress in this game. There are threats everywhere, don't you see. Heck, I'll even admit to myself being a threat. I'm sure my name's come up plenty of times." replied Bayonetta.

"Nah, how about for you? You've been playing this game with your father since the merge began, so clearly you've survived against the odds." asked Jeff.

Nah nodded her head.

"Oh yes, absolutely. I never would have imagined I'd be here on Day 34 with my father still in the game with me. Luckily, we've survived and worked together the entire time. I'm not stopping anytime soon, I'm just getting started." replied Nah.

Bayonetta looked over at her.

"King Dedede, would tonight be the best night for a big move to happen?" asked Jeff.

King Dedede nodded proudly.

"Yes! Yes absolutely! We should prepare for a big move tonight! But... I'm certainly not planning anything. I mean, why should I? I'm just a lowly king... and I'm safe tonight. I don't need to play big right now." replied King Dedede.

Bayonetta rubbed her forehead a little, rolling her eyes. Tremor nodded softly.

"Snap, if it's you tonight, will you regret coming into this game? Two challenges since the merge you were forced to sit out." asked Jeff.

Snap shook his head.

"You honestly think a few water challenges are going to stop me? Jeff, I'm here to play, and I'm not quitting until I'm voted off! That simple!" replied Snap.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Nah, you're up."

– – –

Bayonetta's Vote: Remember that this is just a game. You played well, but it's over for you. (?)

Nah's Vote: Snap, I don't trust a word you say. With that strange chalk you just got... I can't risk it. (Snap)

Toriel's Vote: Tremor, you've been a strong competitor, but tonight, you should go home. Sorry. (Tremor)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Snap. (He rolled his eyes, leaning his head on his hand.)

…

Snap. Two votes Snap.

…

…

Snap. Three votes Snap.

…

…

Tremor. One vote Tremor, three votes Snap. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

Tremor. Two votes Tremor, three votes Snap. (Snap and Toriel looked over at King Dedede.)

…

…

…

Tremor. We're tied, three votes Tremor, three votes Snap, one vote left. (Tremor raised an eyebrow, while Nah and Frederick looked confused. Bayonetta closed her eyes.)

Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, and the sixth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Tremor. That's four, it's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Tremor closed his eyes, sighing a little in defeat. He gathered his things, and brought his torch up to Jeff. Nah glared at Bayonetta and King Dedede.

"Tremor, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Tremor left the area without saying or doing much to say goodbye. He looked a little irritated.

"And that's one more blindside to check onto the records, but I don't think it'll be our last blindside. There's only five days left to go, and we're down to the Final 6. In two days, you will have quite the night ahead of you. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Tremor's** **Final Words**

"I will commend on the traitors for a good blindside. I did not see that coming from a mile. They also got me with the sole vote in my pocket... so I congratulate them for such a move. However, I will not be merciful as a jury member. Whoever turned their backs on me will have me to answer to. Rock on."

VOTE

Snap – Nah, Frederick, and Tremor

Tremor – Bayonetta, King Dedede, Toriel, and Snap

What a rocky day for Tremor. I hope that vote wasn't boulder dashing. I bet it shook the earth. ….I'll stop with the rock puns now that he's gone. XD Especially since I think everyone saw it coming, which I'll apologize for not having a good shocking vote so far this season. :P

Last Chances voting is now officially closed! Any votes that come in now will not count! The cast will be revealed on Saturday! Hype up!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	16. Episode 15 The Finale Pt 1

_34 days ago, 24 players began the adventure of a lifetime. They were abandoned in the Waterfall Caverns, left to fend for themselves. They were separated into two competing tribes; Ta Keo and Bayon._

 _In the game, there were five pre-existing pairs playing the game, thinking they were the only pair in the game. These included father Frederick and daughter Nah, brothers Sans and Papyrus, classmates Lemon and Sour, rivals Viridi and Pit, and co-workers Wario and Ashley._

 _On the Ta Keo tribe, the game started almost immediately. A strong group of four was made between Nah, Sasha, Shantae, and Pit called 'Pit's Angels'. Another alliance was then made between Red Forman, Tremor, and Bayonetta. If you weren't playing the game, you would be caught within the crossfires. Ashley and Mr. Krabs took the fall in the first couple of days._

 _On the Bayon tribe, the majority alliance was controlled by Toriel, Frederick, Celeste, and Snap. They had side votes in the form of Ducky, Homer, and Papyrus. One of the biggest mysteries of the Bayon tribe was Trinity, an amiibo owned by the host Jeff Probst. However, given her ultimate strength, she was hardly worth voting off early, and instead the goddess Viridi was voted off._

 _On Day 8, the two tribes met the first big twist of the game; the return of the Triple Twist. Tremor, Peter Sam, Sour Sweet, Wario, Trinity, Celeste, and Papyrus were all members of the Angkor tribe._

 _This Angkor tribe was one of the weaker tribes of the season, despite their physical strength. The combined negativity of Wario and Sour slowed the tribe down, and it was absolutely no surprise to see the Angkor tribe vote those two off almost immediately._

 _For the Bayon tribe, Frederick, Toriel, and Snap still held the numbers, while King Dedede and Lemon Zest tried to stay in the game over weaklings Homer and Ducky. While they were able to get the trio to vote off Homer, they were unable to get them to vote off Ducky. However, Ducky sacrificed herself for the good of the Bayon tribe by quitting the game for her health._

 _However, Ducky wasn't the only one affected by the elements. Peter Sam also fell due to the cold temperatures, and staph infections. After he was medically removed from the game, the three tribes became two once again._

 _Pit's Angels were split up two and two, and this is where it all started to fall apart. Red and Bayonetta use the votes of the newcomers from Bayon to take out both Pit and Shantae in the first two votes of Ta Keo. But then when the numbers were gone, the Bayon tribe took out Red Forman. Over on the Bayon tribe, Sasha took the fall, leaving only Nah as the last member of Pit's Angels standing._

 _On Day 20, the two tribes finally merged into the orange Ta Baykor tribe._

 _With alliances falling, and new alliances forming, many players found themselves in the power position. In particular were Frederick and Nah, who would become a formidable duo in the game. Gaining her father's vote, Nah managed to pull off a strong blindside on Papyrus._

 _The elimination of his brother caused Sans to go into a downward spiral, wanting to get revenge for his voted off brother. He mostly focused his attention on trying to take down Trinity, who he found out about her amiibo identity. However, Trinity continued to win, win, and win challenges. Because of this, Lemon Zest took the fall a vote later._

 _However, the next, and last, time Trinity won immunity, Sans pulled off an amazing blindside on his own behalf. After Nah used a triple idol she and her father won for being the final pair left in the game, Sans got himself ejected from the game for rule breaking, thus nullifying the two idols used by Nah, and leaving the final idol in Bayonetta's hands. From here, Bayonetta would take control of the game._

 _Sans' efforts to corrupt Trinity came to an end when the temmie Bob accidentally erased Trinity's data, thus removing her from the game entirely. With Trinity gone, the true battle was about to begin for the remaining eight players._

 _There were several alliances left in the game at this point. There was the remains of the old Bayon alliance with Celeste, Snap, and Toriel, and a new alliance forming between Bayonetta, King Dedede, and Tremor. Tremor was also bouncing two alliances between those two, and Frederick and Nah. While Bayonetta wanted to split up Frederick and Nah for their earlier betrayals in the merge, she put her differences to the side to help vote out a strong threat in Celeste._

 _Last episode, Toriel and Snap tried their best to get Nah and Frederick to flip and vote off Bayonetta once and for all. While Frederick wanted to join them, Nah was insistent that Toriel and Snap needed to go home._

 _After King Dedede won individual immunity thanks to the efforts of Bayonetta, a new plan was hatched by the king. He wanted to blindside Tremor, as he did not trust that he was loyal to the Final 3 alliance he and Bayonetta made with him. When Toriel and Snap didn't think they had Frederick or Nah's votes, they were tempted to help Dedede and Bayonetta with the blindside._

 _At tribal council, Tremor did not suspect anything, and despite having a sole vote advantage for most of the game, it was never used, and Tremor was blindsided in a 4-3 decision._

 _Now only 6 remain!_

 _Bayonetta._

 _King Dedede._

 _Nah._

 _Frederick._

 _Toriel._

 _And Snap._

 _Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges. Three will move on to face the jury, but only one will outlast all the rest and become the Sole Survivor!_

 **Final 6: Bayonetta, Frederick, King Dedede, Nah, Snap, and Toriel**

 **Jury: Papyrus, Lemon, Sans, Trinity, Celeste, and Tremor**

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 33

Upon returning from a very hectic tribal council, following a major blindside, Nah was completely upset and frustrated.

"I can't believe it... I fell right into your silly trap, Bayonetta!" muttered Nah.

Bayonetta shrugged, "It's your own fault, Nah. You trusted me... when clearly I shouldn't have been one to trust to begin with."

" _Last night, Tremor was voted off, and... oh my Naga, I've never felt so upset in this entire game. Tremor's gone, the sole vote's gone... and now my father and I feel like we're back on the bottom again. I have no idea if we can even get Snap and Toriel back on our side... but now it's time to play." - Nah_

Frederick crossed his arms, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you, witch. I know why you decided to take out Tremor, but why? He was no threat to you at all."

"We didn't trust him!" declared King Dedede, "He was spending too much time with you guys instead of us! We were going to the end together, and since we didn't want him meddling around with you losers, we took him out!"

"Okay, happy now? Sole vote's gone, Tremor's gone, we're all even now!" sighed Nah, "But this isn't the end! You know now you're our target Bayonetta!"

" _I could really care less about what Nah and Frederick have to say. They've been outsiders from the beginning of the merge. Nobody was ever going to award them a million dollars for their cutesy little relationship." (She fake gags a little) "Not my style. Now it's their turn to feel the pain." - Bayonetta_

"Not to mention Snap and Toriel don't trust either of you," confirmed Frederick, "You have no way out of this mess, other then your idol. Even then, Dedede will be the one to go home."

Bayonetta grinned, "Such threats, I don't even feel scared. You want to know why? Because neither of you have enough support to get us voted off anymore. Trust me on that detail."

"Like you know crap, Bayonetta!" growled Nah, "That level of cockiness will never win you a jury vote!"

"Since when was I ever acting cocky?" replied Bayonetta, "I just know my limits and my abilities well enough, dear Nah. I'm not cocky... just sure."

" _Bayonetta's definitely the next one to go. If she plays that immunity idol, then Dedede will be the next one to go. It's as simple as that. We need to weaken her defenses, and as long as she's gone or Dedede's gone, she has nobody left. She thinks she's powerful, but rest assured, I will slay the witch." - Frederick_

After Nah and Frederick left the area, Bayonetta turned to look at King Dedede, "One of them must leave tomorrow night. We can't afford to lose Toriel or Snap's votes. Are we clear?"

King Dedede nodded hastily, "Of course not! We're not as threatening as an obvious pair that will never vote eachother out!"

"That's precisely it, Dedede," replied Bayonetta, "We've put it off for too long, and I feel like we missed our chance not too long ago. But now... that door might just open."

" _Bayonetta's very capable right now of controlling this game from start to finish! But I, King Dedede, am no slouch to the position of power! Once you have it, you get overconfident! Once it gets down to four, I will be the one to take her out! She thinks she can control me... but she's wrong!" - King Dedede_

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 35

Sitting down by the stream, Snap and Toriel were busy talking about the game, and what needed to happen before Day 39.

"Bayonetta and King Dedede pulled through for us," smiled Toriel, "But the question now is... do we return that same loyalty, or go after them tomorrow night?"

Snap shrugged, "You got me beat! We've been trying to get Bayonetta out for days, so... I dunno, maybe Frederick and Nah sold us out after they lost Tremor?"

" _We wanted Bayonetta to go a few days ago, so with Tremor gone, it wouldn't surprise me if someone told her or King Dedede that we were planing to vote her out until they came to us with a new plan! If that's the case, we're done! Otherwise... it's time to get another shot at her, wouldn't you say?" - Snap_

"Wouldn't' surprise me if they did," noted Toriel, "But maybe we can ask Frederick about it right now. He's coming our way."

Snap turned around, and saw Frederick walking over to take a seat next to them.

"Hello you two. I apologize for writing your name down last night Snap," sighed Frederick, "But that is what Nah wanted. Clearly I was the one who was right. She misjudged the situation."

"You gotta stop taking her advice Fred! It's clear to me she's the one inept one between the two of you." replied Snap.

Toriel nodded softly, "He's right to a degree... but nevermind her. Now would be the perfect time, if any, to vote Bayonetta off. You've seen what she can do, now let's work together."

" _Now would be the time to bring our alliance back together in order to get rid of Bayonetta and King Dedede. We don't have a lot of time, of course. However, it only takes one mistake, and this game can be over for Nah or for myself. If I had to pick.. I'd rather go down before my daughter." - Frederick_

"The only problem I see is that Bayonetta has a special idol in her possession," explained Frederick, "Which then puts King Dedede up for grabs as a target. At the same time though... Nah says we can beat Dedede in a Final 3."

Snap nodded, "Yeah, okay, just tell us that, so if Bayonetta plays that idol we're pretty much not going to vote off King Dedede because Nah cares more about the game then logic?"

"Well, no but-" started Frederick, but Snap interrupted him.

"No no, I see how it is, Frederick. See? Nah's not the one to listen to! We can't ignore King Dedede! If Bayonetta plays her idol, vote him off!" sighed Snap.

" _Frederick! Dude! Your daughter is killing your game! I thought Nah was the brains behind the operation, but all she seems to think about is the game, the game, the game! Not thinking about logic, or reasoning! Without King Dedede around, Bayonetta doesn't have a leg to stand on!" - Snap_

Toriel sighed, "Snap's right. You need to convince Nah that it's easier to just be rid of King Dedede, and when he's gone, Bayonetta may be easier to vote off."

Frederick nodded, "I know what you mean, Toriel. I will do my best, but... heed my warnings. She's a persistent little one."

"Yeah, no crap sherlock." quipped Snap.

" _Snap may be a little rude in his words, but what he says is quite true. But my worry is that Frederick is only going to do what his daughter tells him to do. I feel like that's all he's gone since we merged. Sadly, that's not the way I would have imagined he would play. It may be his mistake." - Toriel_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, King Dedede."

King Dedede did so.

"For today's challenge, you will navigate around a giant obstacle course. You must collect three bags of puzzle pieces from three different stations. One station can be accessed by swinging over a pool of water. One station can be accessed by crossing a zigzagging balance beam. The final station can be accessed by crawling up a rope tube that will curve a lot. Each station will allow to take two people at a time. Once you have all three bags of puzzle pieces, you will use those pieces to assemble a puzzle. First person to get it right wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final 5. However, tonight's going to be interesting."

Everyone listened carefully.

"Tonight, two people will be going home. After the first person is voted off, you will then compete in a new immunity challenge, someone will win, and someone else will be voted off. By the end of the night, we will have our Final 4. Let's get started."

All six competitors got prepared to compete. While there was water in one section, Snap stayed in, feeling confident that he wouldn't fall into the pool.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six players scattered onto the course, and started to figure out a nice pattern in how to get all three bags of puzzle pieces. Bayonetta and Frederick went to the rope swing, Nah and Snap went to the rope tube, and Toriel and King Dedede did the balance beam.

Bayonetta and Frederick wasted little time in swinging across the pool of water, and each grabbed their first bag of puzzle pieces, bringing them back to their tables.

Toriel and King Dedede were having some trouble staying balanced on the balance beam, so they were going a little slow. Snap and Nah were getting tangled in the rope net, but Nah had a lead over Snap, as she got out of the rope tube, and snagged her first bag of puzzle pieces. Once she was out, Bayonetta slipped past Frederick into the tube. Bayonetta made quick work of the tubes, got her second bag of puzzle pieces, and slid back out. Frederick shook his head, and climbed into the rope tubes.

Both Frederick and Snap made it out of the tubes, collected their second and first bags of puzzle pieces, and got back out of the tubes, bringing the bags back to their tables. In the meantime, Toriel finally crossed the balance beam, and returned the bag to her table once she collected it. Bayonetta then got onto the balance beams before Frederick or Snap could, and Toriel went to the rope tubes. Nah was at the rope swing.

Nah made quick work of the rope swing, and collected her second bag of puzzle pieces. Eventually, King Dedede finally collected his first bag of puzzle pieces, now allowing Snap to get on the balance beam before Frederick.

Both Bayonetta and Snap each had an easy time crossing the balance beams compared to Toriel or King Dedede, and both made it to their final and second bags of puzzle pieces. Once they were both out of the station, Nah and Frederick got onto the balance beams. Frederick had difficulty with his balance, but Nah made quick work of the balance beams, and got her final bag. Both Nah and Bayonetta started on their puzzles, while Snap went to the rope swing.

Snap and King Dedede were at the rope swings, and King Dedede was not having an easy time trying to cross the gap between him and the station with the bags. Snap rolled his eyes a little bit. Toriel eventually made it through the rope tubes, and collected her second bag of puzzle pieces, while Frederick finally crossed the balance beams to collect his final bag of puzzle pieces. Frederick then started work on his puzzle alongside Nah and Bayonetta.

Snap crossed the rope swing on his first try, and grabbed the final bag of puzzle pieces, and then hopped onto the rope to return back to the start. However, he was too late to catch up, as someone had just finished their puzzle...

…

…

…

…

"Jeff! Jeff! It's done!" called Nah, stepping back from her puzzle.

Jeff ran over to confirm her victory, while Frederick smiled and Bayonetta grimaced.

"Correct! NAH WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL FIVE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Nah.

Snap looked down at the pool water beneath him, still hanging on the rope, having stopped because of Nah's victory. He tried to throw himself back over onto the dry surface... until he missed by like a hair, grabbing onto the ledge as his lower half submerged into the water.

"Ack! Damn it!" shouted Snap as he fell halfway into the water.

Everyone looked over to see what was going on... only to find Snap pulling himself out of the water... to be half-missing! The submerged half of his body was completely gone! The water behind him slowly turned blue.

"Snap! What happened to you?" asked Jeff, clearly surprised at what just happened.

"I made a small miscalculation!" muttered Snap, dragging himself over to everyone else, leaving a trail of melted blue chalk behind him, "Missed the ledge by an inch... now look at me.. I'm half the boy I once was."

"Well don't worry, I'll call medical to take a further look at you-" started Jeff, before Snap shook his head and interrupted.

"No! No... I'll draw myself back, Jeff!" replied Snap, "Before he left, Rudy gave me a piece of blue chalk. It's the special kind that can... y'know... 're-draw' me."

"Well.. if you say so... but you can't go around looking like that." noted Jeff, looking at the chalk trail Snap was leaving behind everywhere he dragged himself.

Toriel and Nah looked a little disturbed by what happened, while Frederick closed his eyes, feeling sorry for him. Bayonetta and King Dedede looked the least bit concerned.

"Well... that was certainly a challenge we won't forget. In the end, Nah's our winner. You, Nah, will be safe tonight at the vote, but remember, two people are going home. You can still be the second one leaving if you lose the immunity challenge later tonight. Frederick, Dedede, Bayonetta, Toriel, and even you Snap, are all vulnerable tonight at tribal council. See you all then."

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 36

As soon as they got back to camp, Snap plastered himself onto one of the cave walls, and Toriel started to re-draw him to the best of her memory, using the blue chalk Snap was given.

"Rudy would probably do a better job... but he can fix you up once you get back home." smiled Toriel, humming to herself as she tried to fix Snap up.

"I appreciate you doing this for me, Tori," smirked Snap, "Thank you for at least trying your best."

" _Well whaddya know, it was bound to happen! I fell into water, but thankfully I only lost about half of my body... all erased into nothing! Toriel was kind enough to draw me legs, and hey!" (He lifted them up) "They're not too bad! Rudy will fix them properly, but for now, they'll do just fine!" - Snap_

Nah and Frederick approached them, watching as Toriel redrew Snap's legs back to their somewhat normal selves.

"How are you doing, Snap? That was quite the scare." remarked Frederick.

Snap grinned, "I'm feeling fine now! All thanks to Toriel of course!" Once Toriel was done with the finishing touches, Snap took himself off the wall, and walked around, "Alright, now that's a good feeling!"

Toriel smiled sweetly at him before turning her attention to Frederick and Nah, "Now that he's feeling better... we need to discuss the vote tonight. Like I said... Bayonetta has to go home tonight. If she uses her idol... it has to be Dedede, right?"

Nah nodded her head, "Yeah yeah... but honestly, I don't think she will. Bayonetta's super cocky right now after pulling off so many moves. I think she'll expect to be safe tonight. We won't need to worry about Dedede."

" _Honestly, I think we can get this alliance to work out well. Bayonetta won't be playing her idol. Yeah, she has it, but she may think she has Snap and Toriel on her side, so she won't bother playing it! So tonight, we will get rid of Bayonetta, and in the second vote... well, we'll see what happens." - Nah_

Snap raised an eyebrow, "Okay... but again, it will be Dedede that goes home, right? If she does indeed play her idol? It won't be either one of us?"

Frederick looked down at Nah with concern, "Just tell them what they want to hear, Nah. We need to send him home."

Nah sighed, "Yeah, fine, fine, he'll go home. I just don't want to think about it right now. Like, Bayonetta's not going to play her idol. What difference does it make?"

"You sound awfully convinced, Nah," noted Toriel, crossing her arms behind her back, "How are you so sure?"

"Because I know I am!" replied Nah, holding her hands out, "Why would she play the idol when she knows she's safe anyway?"

"Because she may want to guarantee her safety?" replied Snap, dully.

" _Nah's arrogance is really grating a little... I would imagine after Tremor's blindside she would mellow out a little, and realize anything can happen. Unfortunately, she's probably arrogant because she has immunity around her neck, so she knows she's safe. But her father... well... he's not." - Toriel_

"We'll just see what happens tonight, shall we?" sighed Frederick.

Toriel nodded softly, "Yes, quite so indeed, we shall see what happens tonight. I just hope things work out the way you intend them to."

Nah nodded with a grin, "Oh, I'm pretty sure they will! By the end of the night, Bayonetta should be out of the game."

After shaking hands with Snap and Toriel, Frederick and Nah left the area.

Frederick looked down at Nah oddly, "Are you sure about all of this, Nah? I mean... we shouldn't act that arrogant."

"I know, I know... but I'm just a little giddy, that's all." chuckled Nah, rubbing the back of her head a little.

" _Nah's definitely a confident woman, and I believe she gets that from her mother. Right now, anything can happen tonight, and if Bayonetta plays her idol... who knows what else she can pull out of her hat. She could very well have the idol from Exile Island. That still hasn't be accounted for." - Frederick_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Bayonetta and King Dedede were talking about the vote.

"Obviously, we will vote for Frederick tonight, and then probably send Nah home right behind him." grinned Bayonetta.

King Dedede laughed a little, "Bwahaha! What a perfect night to break up Daddy and daughter! And what of your immunity idol?"

"It shall be used tonight to guarantee that I'm safe tonight... and then further throw those two under the bus." grinned Bayonetta.

" _No doubt Nah and Frederick are going to play all the cards in the book in order to get Dedede or I out of this game. So if they plan to play hard ball...then I fully intend to play hard ball back at them. It's no simple matter at all, really. They both need to leave tonight, and then we go for Toriel." - Bayonetta_

"Whatever you need to do to guarantee Snap and Toriel's votes, do it!" grinned King Dedede.

"That I shall do, King Dedede. And you... you... just keep your mouth shut, and we'll do just fine, hmm?" grinned Bayonetta.

King Dedede nodded his head with a big grin, "Absolutely my wonderful Bayonetta! Bwahahaha!"

" _I can't wait to see the looks on their stupid faces when we outplay them once again! Bayonetta's clearly a master of the blindsides, I'll tell you that much! But she will be outmatched by me in the end! I'll make one last big move at the Final 4, and that move will be to silence Bayonetta!" - King Dedede_

– – – – –

The Ta Baykor tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Papyrus,"

"Lemon,"

"Sans,"

"Trinity,"

"Celeste,"

"And Tremor, voted out at the last tribal council."

"So let's get to this crazy night. After the night is through, two of you will be sitting on the jury, and four of you will be in the Final 4. Bayonetta, how big are the stakes tonight? Is it winner take all after tonight? Or will the air finally be cleared?" asked Jeff.

Bayonetta grinned a little bit.

"You know Jeff, the game's about to end very soon... and I just want to let you know that the air will finally be cleared tonight." replied Bayonetta.

Nah nodded softly. Just then, Bayonetta stood up and stretched out a little.

"That said... I am getting a little tired of carrying this idol around... mind taking it from me, Jeff?" said Bayonetta, walking over to Jeff to give him the final idol of the triple idol.

"Bayonetta is playing the final part of the triple idol. She is now safe from the vote tonight. Now,, Bayonetta and Nah cannot be voted for tonight. The rest of you are still vulnerable." confirmed Jeff.

Nah's face dropped a little. She was not happy at all that Bayonetta played the special idol. She really thought she was going to play arrogantly tonight.

"Oh, and Jeff, I don't need this anymore... why don't you give it to Nah... and by that, I mean use it on her." She pulled out the nullify note from her pocket, and gave it to Jeff as well.

Nah grimaced a little, feeling very defeated at this point as not only was Bayonetta safe, but now she couldn't vote at all. Frederick closed his eyes, frustrated.

"Wow, uhh... okay then. Nah is now nullified for this vote only. She cannot vote tonight. Wow, you were not kidding when you said you wanted the air to be cleared, huh Bayonetta?" said Jeff.

Bayonetta took her seat back with the others.

"Oh! Nah, by the way, just out of curiosity... we're voting for Snap tonight, correct?" asked Bayonetta.

"Wait, what?" asked Snap, confused.

"At least, that's what I was told at the last tribal council... no doubt that tonight, since I am safe, you'll be the one that goes home tonight." grinned Bayonetta.

"Wait.. no that's not what I... gah!" grumbled Nah, throwing her head down in frustration.

"So it all comes together, doesn't it? You didn't want to give a straight answer because you wanted to split Toriel and I up tonight, is that it?" asked Snap, glaring at Nah.

"Snap, that's not what she wanted to do." said Frederick, calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not buying that crap for a minute. She's your daughter, you'll defend her no matter what." muttered Snap.

Frederick sighed, looking away. Toriel was also upset, since she figured Snap was now on Bayonetta's side for the vote.

"Snap, what do you make of all this? Suddenly your name is being thrown around again." asked Jeff.

Snap shook his head.

"It's all coming around full circle. That's for sure. Uhh... yeah, I don't think I need anything more here. I got my vote all figured out for the night." replied Snap.

Frederick rolled his eyes, while Toriel nodded softly, choosing not to argue about it.

"Frederick, what do you do? Nah's safe tonight, so any bullets or threats coming her way are now going to be directed at you." asked Jeff.

Frederick sighed.

"Listen, I don't care if you vote me out tonight because of what my own daughter did. I will accept responsibility. However, just know that pushing people back down after already being pushed down will not look good in front of the jury." replied Frederick.

Both Tremor and Lemon nodded from the jury side. Sans was watching with great delight, as was Papyrus. Celeste shook her head a little. Trinity just stared at them.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Toriel, you're up."

– – –

Bayonetta's Vote: You sealed your own fate tonight. I don't really think the jury had your backs anyway, dear Frederick. (Frederick)

Frederick's Vote: I don't think my vote matters anymore. Just know that you're being played. (Snap)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Frederick. (He nodded softly, grabbing a hold of Nah's hand gently.)

…

Frederick. Two votes Frederick.

…

…

Nineteenth person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, and the seventh member of our jury, Frederick. That's three, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Frederick sighed deeply, "Very well. I've done all that I could. Stay safe Nah." He hugged his daughter tightly before giving up his torch.

"Frederick, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Frederick nodded, looking behind him, "Do not let them bring you down, Nah. Continue to fight." He then left the area.

"The father and daughter pair have been officially broken up. Another crazy tribal council, and I have no doubt that Bayonetta was right; the air has definitely been cleared. However... we're far from over. It's time begin the next immunity challenge."

– – – – –

 **Frederick's** **Final Words**

"I came into this game to honor my knight code, and to grow a strong relationship with my half-dragon daughter. I believe I exit the game completing both of those adjectives. I may not have won the game, but I have firm belief that Nah can make it all the way to the end without my help. Naga guide you."

VOTE

Frederick – Bayonetta, King Dedede, Toriel, and Snap

Snap – Frederick

– – – – –

Jeff started to hand out writing boards to the Final 5 players, while at the same time taking Nah's immunity necklace from her.

"Immunity is back up for grabs. For tonight's challenge, you will be asked questions about the members of the jury. There will be seven questions in total. At the end of seven questions, player with the most correct answers wins immunity, safe from the vote, and guaranteed a spot in the Final 4. Then we will vote off the twentieth player from the game."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, let's get started. First question: What is the favorite food of Papyrus?"

Bayonetta, Nah, Snap, and Toriel all wrote down Spaghetti.

King Dedede wrote down Pasta.

"Pasta is not specific enough. Spaghetti is the right answer. Everyone but Dedede gets a point for that one."

King Dedede slapped his forehead a little, feeling a little silly at forgetting Papyrus' favorite food.

"SPEAKING OF WHICH! SANS, CELESTE, ARE YOU TWO BAKING A SPAGHETTI DINNER TONIGHT?" asked Papyrus out of nowhere.

"Second question: What is the name of Lemon Zest's club at Crystal Prep?"

Bayonetta, King Dedede, and Toriel all wrote down Shadowbolts.

Nah and Snap wrote down Wonderbolts.

"The correct answer is Shadowbolts. Dedede, Bayonetta, and Toriel all get a point. Everyone has one point except for Toriel and Bayonetta, who each have two."

Toriel looked over at Bayonetta, who looked right back at her. Nah shook her head, still frustrated over the last tribal council.

"Third question: what is the name of the location of where Sans, as well as Papyrus, live at?"

Everyone wrote down Snowdin.

"Snowdin is the correct response, we're not far from that location. Everyone gets a point for that, and Toriel and Bayonetta still lead with 3 points each."

Sans shrugged his shoulders and winked, "I may have went back home a couple of times when nobody was looking."

"Fourth question: in what wave was the Villager amiibo released? Wave 1, or Wave 2?"

Everyone looked confused at the question, and just wrote down a random number between the two.

Bayonetta, King Dedede, and Toriel all wrote down Wave 1.

Nah and Snap both wrote down Wave 2.

"Wave 1 is the correct answer. Trinity is also a first print Villager amiibo, by the way. Bayonetta, Dedede, and Toriel each get another point. Toriel and Bayonetta lead with four points. Dedede is now in second with three points, and Nah and Snap have only two."

"Fifth question: true or false, Celeste is part of a harem in her home world."

Bayonetta, King Dedede, and Toriel all wrote down True.

Nah and Snap wrote down False.

"Correct answer is true. Bayonetta and Toriel extend their lead, while Nah and Snap fall further behind."

"Wait, seriously? I thought that was just a joke!" said Snap, a little surprised.

Celeste giggled very softly, smiling at everyone.

"Sixth question: name all the forms of rock Tremor can use with his powers, and they must be specific names. You get one point per correct answer."

Bayonetta wrote down Molten, Gold, and Green Rock.

King Dedede wrote down Lava, Gold, and Green Gem.

Nah wrote down Lava, Topaz, and Green Gem.

Snap wrote down I don't know.

Toriel wrote down Molten, Gold, and Crystal.

"The correct answers are molten, gold, and crystal. Toriel now leads with eight points. Bayonetta has seven points. Dedede has five points. Nah and Snap still have only two."

Toriel smiled confidently, nodding her head, hoping to win. Bayonetta grimaced a little, wanting to at least tie at this point.

"Final question: what position of power does Frederick hold within his kingdom?"

Bayonetta, King Dedede, Nah, and Toriel all wrote down Great Knight.

Snap wrote down Royal Guard.

"The correct answer... is Great Knight. That means with nine points, Toriel wins immunity!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Toriel as Jeff handed her the immunity necklace.

"Now it's time for the second vote to begin. But before we do... you have a few moments to think about what you want to do tonight." offered Jeff.

For now, there was just silence, but then Nah sighed, and started to talk.

"Alright look... I know I'm probably going home tonight, but... if you vote me off, you're going to rocks," sighed Nah, "Two versus two will always be rocks, and that's final. Not to mention... right now is the last time the regular idol can be used... I know I don't have it, so that means either Bayonetta has it, or Snap has it."

Everyone looked over at her, curiously.

Nah turned to look at Snap and Toriel, "I meant no ill harm, guys. I wasn't going after you guys." She then looked over at Bayonetta and Dedede, "And you two... I've been nothing but loyal to you, and lent out my secrets, such as Frederick being my father, and being a dragon... but we can look past all of that."

Toriel nodded, listening closely. Snap was also listening, as was King Dedede. Bayonetta was just wondering what she was up to.

"So... let's vote. I will be the swing vote, and... really it's up in the air tonight. Trust me... you're going to need my vote. If I'm gone... you're forcing the rocks, and I know nobody wants to go home because of a purple rock." said Nah.

She looked over at Snap and Toriel, "You two will vote for Bayonetta." She then mouthed the name 'Dedede', since she was facing away from Bayonetta and King Dedede, and then she turned to look at Bayonetta and King Dedede, "And you two will vote for Snap. I'm sure that's all fair game... right? If you don't want me deciding your fate... play an idol. If not... good luck."

"Well thought out speech. Thank you Nah." smiled Toriel.

"Yeah... really good. You make a good point, actually," replied Snap, "I just got done dealing with water. I'm not touching a purple rock."

"Yeah, her father just went home... let's not make her life even more terrible then it already is!" replied King Dedede, gleefully, "And after all, we can still vote her off before the end!"

Bayonetta shook her head, "Let's just get the vote, shall we?"

"Very well. It's time to vote, Toriel, you're up."

– – –

Bayonetta's Vote: Nah's right for once... but she won't have my pity for long. (Snap)

Nah's Vote: I just realized Bayonetta wouldn't have the idol if she had the nullify... oh well, it's too late... I need to make my mind up now. (?)

Toriel's Vote: I don't know what Nah's planning... but... she probably wants to catch Bayonetta off guard. (King Dedede)

– – –

"If anyone does have the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, tonight is the last time you can do so."

Nobody did anything. Nah sighed with relief, nodding her head.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Snap. (He nodded, looking over at Bayonetta and King Dedede.)

…

Snap. Two votes Snap.

…

…

…

King Dedede. One vote Dedede, two votes Snap. (He blinked, surprised to see his name. Bayonetta now realized what Nah was trying to do.)

…

…

Dedede. Tied two votes Dedede, two votes Snap, one vote left. (Nah closed her eyes and looked at the urn of votes.)

Twentieth person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, and the eighth member of the jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is King Dedede. That's three, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

King Dedede rolled his eyes, and got off his seat, "Wow! Incredible! I don't know what just happened, but by golly that was a big move! And it got the best player out!" He gloated as he brought his torch up.

"King Dedede, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

King Dedede waddled out of tribal council without saying much else. Bayonetta crossed her arms, not entirely happy.

"So much can happen within a single tribal council. Two votes went down, and probably the game has shifted, but only one more vote and one challenge remains. Tomorrow will be another day. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **King Dedede's** **Final Words**

"Awww, I can't believe I left at fifth place! That was not a good place for a King like me to finish in! I had everything lined up and ready to go for the endgame! Nah definitely saved herself, but she's too little too late, for she will never win this game! How do I know? Because I'm always right! Bwahaha!"

VOTE

King Dedede – Nah, Toriel, and Snap

Snap – Bayonetta and King Dedede

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 37

After quite the eventful tribal council that saw the ends of both King Dedede and Frederick, there was a little bit of drama upon returning to camp.

"Guess what Bayonetta? Now we're even," sighed Nah, "You got what you wanted, and I failed to get what I wanted."

"Seems you got exactly what you wanted, dear Nah. You took out King Dedede. What more would make you happy?" asked Bayonetta.

"I wanted you to go home! But I feared you pulling out an idol at the last minute! Then as I went up to vote, I realized you couldn't have the idol if you had the nullify power!" complained Nah.

" _Last night was just painful. Bayonetta pretty much rendered me useless as she managed to take out my father. I luckily got back at her by pulling out a major move and taking out King Dedede. But now... I feel stupid. I should have just voted Bayonetta. She had no idol... and now I feel like it's over." - Nah_

"That's what I was thinking, but I ain't gonna complain about it." shrugged Snap.

Toriel nodded softly, "Yes... I agree. Nah, you saved yourself last night, and made many good points. Your father would be proud of you."

Bayonetta nodded a little, leaning against the shelter, "Yes, yes he would be. But now, Nah, you just need to make sure you win this next immunity challenge. Otherwise, well... Toriel and Snap know it's best to vote off the biggest jury threat."

Nah rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever Bayonetta... just wait. I'll win immunity, and send your bitchy self to the jury."

"I would love to see you try." grinned Bayonetta.

" _Nah's not the biggest threat, honestly. I'm only telling her that so that she actually wins the immunity challenge. When people know they're in danger... they try harder to win. If they feel safe, they won't try at all. That's why I want Toriel to feel like she's safe. She's the biggest threat. Not Nah." - Bayonetta_

A few minutes later, Jeff arrived at camp with a smile on his face.

"What's up guys! Day 37... usually not the average day for a rites of passage." noted Jeff.

"Well, guess we just got started a little early, huh?" laughed Snap.

Jeff nodded, "Luckily, you guys aren't leaving right away. You'll be doing this rites of passage... at night."

Everyone was a little surprised, since usually the rites of passage occurred during the morning of Day 38, not the night of Day 37.

"Well, I would say that's a nice change of pace. Tell us more, Jeff." smiled Toriel.

Jeff nodded his head, "Very well. Tonight, you will leave camp, and you will go down the trail, and find the 20 torches of the 20 people voted out or eliminated from the game. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the challenge area, where we'll start the final immunity challenge."

A couple of hours later, when it got darker, the Final 4 players left Ta Baykor, and followed the path as instructed.

" _I certainly didn't expect to be sitting here on Day 37.. or Day 38 for that matter. It was all because of my careful planning, and observations. I lost many allies, but I prevailed over them using lies, deception, and making some critical decisions. I am a hero in my own world, but in this game, sometimes you have to have the mind of a villain, if you wish to win Survivor." - Bayonetta_

" _I felt like this game kept switching on me every single time something good was happening. I made the Pit's Angels alliance on Day 2, and they were all gone by the merge. With my father, we were able to overcome many obstacles, and we made it to the Final 6 together! That has to account for something! Even with Bayonetta ruining my game, I know it's not over yet. I can still win!" - Nah_

" _You could say this was such a hard game for me to play, but I enjoyed every second of it. Being a mother, I took some inspiration from previous mothers to have played the game, and... tried to play a little more strategically then they did. I placed my emotions back home, and played without trying to make personal decisions. I played with my head, not my heart. I know I can win this game." - Toriel_

" _Who would have thought the young chalk boy from ChalkZone would be here on Day freaking 37, in a place called Waterfall Caverns nonetheless! Hey, I prevailed, and fought everyday to make it to the end of the game, and I'm almost there! Honestly, the strategy was annoying to deal with, so my strategic game was pretty crap, so I relied on my social game, and it got me this far! Time to finish this!" - Snap_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Ashley's.

"I think everyone I got to know from Ta Keo said that Ashley was nothing more but a pain in their behind." laughed Snap.

Bayonetta nodded a little, "She was my first ally after all. Would have liked to of made our little Witches Coven, though."

They came across Viridi's torch.

"I don't care for the likes of gods, goddesses... they play their hands too early. This woman was no exception." noted Bayonetta.

Nah nodded her head, "Father said that she was really trying to make herself useful at nearly any opportunity. It got annoying fast."

They came across Mr. Krabs' torch.

"That was such an eventful tribal council," smiled Nah, "Mr. Krabs, I'm sorry about all that I said. You're a pretty swell old fellow."

"All he really cared about was Tremor's gold... and I feel bad for him. It was all but fake gold." snickered Bayonetta.

They came to Wario's torch.

Snap shook his head, "Wario, Wario, Wario... nobody liked you, and you went out fourth. Not a surprise to me."

"I think Wario tried way too hard to play the game, from what I heard. I think it's ironic that his brother lasted way longer." noted Nah.

They came to Sour Sweet's torch.

"Sour was quite the interesting young girl," remarked Bayonetta, "Always having a change in personality. I liked the bipolar ones, if you ask me."

"I just feel like Sour was just too much to deal with. I was so glad when she got sent to the Angkor camp." replied Nah.

They came to Homer's torch.

"This was such a tough vote for me," sighed Toriel, "Homer just wanted to have fun more then win. I felt like he left too early."

"His wife already won the game, though. Who's to say if he made it to the end, he would have won as well?" suggested Nah.

They came to Ducky's torch.

"Ducky had a lot of spirit within her," smiled Toriel, "In the end... I'm glad she left when she did. She needed to feel better."

Nah nodded a little, "I would have liked to have known her, honestly. Dragon meets dinosaur... you know?"

They came to Peter Sam's torch, still lit.

Bayonetta grinned a little, blowing out the light, "Oh Peter Sam.. such the hard working little guy. I knew he was pushing himself too much."

"Yeah, I know. Papyrus said he was the hardest worker on the Angkor tribe. Not a surprise he fell too quickly to the elements." replied Snap.

Then came Pit's torch.

"I don't know how this guy deals with all these crazy goddesses and gods, but he must be good at it." shrugged Snap.

"It's a shame his clone did so much better then he did. I think that Pit never got a fair shot to play this game." frowned Nah.

They came to Sasha's torch.

"I feel like Sasha came in as the newbie in the series... but I feel like she lasted longer then what I expected." smiled Toriel.

Snap nodded a little, "I think she played a little too hard, too fast. That was her downfall, honestly."

Shantae's torch came next.

"Shantae was my little dancer partner, and I believe once this game is over, we will remain in close contact with one another." smirked Bayonetta.

Snap snickered, "Heh, Shantae was a cutie! It's a shame we didn't get to spend any time together, I would have liked to have known her."

Then came Red Forman's torch.

"Red's a difficult person to get to know. But once you did... he's not all that bad. He's just overbearing." smiled Toriel.

Nah nodded, "Oh yes, definitely. Red got on my nerves I think nearly everyday of the week. But by the end... he wasn't too bad."

Papyrus' torch came next.

"Papyrus had so much energy and excitement within him. He took his loss like a champ." smiled Nah.

"That was the vote that changed everything. Who would have thought it would come after the elimination of Papyrus?" replied Bayonetta.

Soon came Lemon Zest's torch.

Snap shook his head, "Lemon has a lot of growing up to do, if you ask me. She was such a brat."

"Lemon was definitely young, and picked and chose who she hung out with. It doesn't surprise me she was an outsider for most of the game." replied Nah.

Next was Sans' torch.

Snap nodded his head, "Let's face it. Sans was the biggest mystery all season. Even over Trinity. You just never knew what he was thinking about."

"I never trusted him for a minute since the game started. It's always the jokers that end up making things more difficult." sighed Nah.

Trinity's torch came next, still lit.

"Trinity was one of the strongest players to ever play the game. Even for an amiibo, she was unbeatable." remarked Bayonetta, blowing out the light.

Snap nodded his head, "Hell yeah! I still don't know how Jeff managed to get it hijacked by the temmie!"

Then came Celeste's torch.

"Celeste was sexy, she was fierce, but she was one of the sweetest girls out here!" smirked Snap.

Nah nodded a little, "I liked how she played the game, but I feel like she jumped ship a little too early..."

Tremor's torch came next.

"I have to hand my respect to Tremor. He didn't look like he would fit in at all. But after spending the merge with him... he surprised me." smiled Toriel.

"Tremor was my closest ally for most of the game. Such a shame he chose to be a little distrusting as the game got closer to the end." remarked Bayonetta.

Soon came Frederick's torch.

Nah smiled warmly, "Don't worry father, I'm still here, and I'm going to win this game for the family."

"Frederick was a great leader, actually. I think his time spent as a knight was time well spent!" grinned Snap.

Last, but not least, came King Dedede's torch.

Snap shook his head, "Oh King Dedede... you were just clueless for most of the game. It's no surprise you're out of the game right now."

"Speak for yourself. I believe King Dedede had a lot of heart. He just wanted to play the game. Is that so much to ask of him?" asked Bayonetta.

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area. It was currently Night 37.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Toriel."

Toriel did so.

"For your final immunity challenge, you will roll a ball down a very long, looping tube. Eventually, that ball will come out the other end. You must catch it, and roll it back down the tube. If you miss a ball and it lands on the ground, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity, and guarantees themselves a spot in the Final 3. Nothing is more important then that. Let's get started."

All four competitors got prepared to compete.

"Survivors ready? Begin."

All four players rolled their balls down different tubes, and thus the process began...

– 10 minutes in... –

Currently, Bayonetta was staying the most focused. She wanted to win immunity to guarantee her safety going into the final vote. She knew she was a target, but she wanted the attention to go onto Nah or Toriel instead of herself. The only way she could guarantee that was with immunity.

Nah and Snap were doing okay themselves. Nah was trying to ignore everyone else, and just focused on the ball as it rolled down the tube. Snap was staying calm, and just watching the ball himself.

Toriel was doing okay as well, but she was just playing calmly, and not very competitively. She felt pretty safe going into the challenge, since she figured the vote was between Nah and Bayonetta. Whoever didn't win was going home.

"Don't lose your concentration. You may think you're safe, but one wrong assumption.. and you may pay the price." warned Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

After twenty minutes in, the contestants now had to deal with two balls in the tubes. In the challenge, they would only have to go up to three balls.

Eventually, the first person lost a ball...

…

…

…

"Toriel misses a ball, Toriel is out of the challenge, and we're down to three."

Toriel shook her head a little, taking a seat with everyone else, watching Snap the most right now.

Bayonetta was still heavily focused on the balls right now. She was not losing focus any time soon right now. Bayonetta was also now keeping an eye on Snap, since with Toriel out, she was free to push a target onto her.

Snap was now starting to lost concentration, since two balls were definitely making him move a little bit more, and being short, he had to lean up to catch the balls, which was a pain after awhile.

Nah was doing well right now. She was remaining calm, and just watching both balls closely, readying her hands for the right moment a ball would come out the end.

– 30 minutes in... –

"Okay, we're now going to move to a third ball," confirmed Jeff, "So keep your eyes on the balls, and you will have ten minutes to put the third ball in."

Nah nodded her head, moving one of her hands over to grab the third and final ball for the challenge. She didn't wait for the countdown, and immediately placed it in at a good time.

Then the countdown started, but as Snap reached over to grab the third ball, a ball rolled out onto the ground.

"Oh! Snap's out of the challenge now! We're down to former Ta Keo members, and current rivals Nah and Bayonetta! One winner... who will it be?"

Jeff then continued the countdown as Snap sat down next to Toriel. Toriel rubbed his back a little bit.

With Nah's ball already in the tubes, Nah was now watching all three balls, and she spaced out the timing pretty well, and she had a rhythm going.

Bayonetta waited for Jeff to go to '5' before grabbing the third and final ball.

…

…

…

…

...but as Bayonetta went to roll the ball down, another ball rolled out the tube, and Bayonetta failed to catch it.

"It's over! Bayonetta misses! NAH WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Nah.

"Great job Nah! You remained focus, you wanted to win immunity, and guess what... you've earned it! Nah is now safe from the vote, and she will become a member of the Final 3, and will have a chance to plead her case to the jury. Bayonetta, Toriel, Snap, after 38 days, one of you will be voted off, and sent to the jury. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 38

Nah was just so happy to have won the final immunity challenge, and she felt like everything just got instantly better.

"I'm just so happy right now," smiled Nah, looking out away from camp, "Mother, father, Laurent, thank you for giving me so much support..."

" _I won the final immunity challenge. I just can't believe it. After all the crap I had to go through the last three days... something good finally happens, and I'm safe tonight. Bayonetta's probably going home, and unless something happens, we're going to have a fun day tomorrow, that's for sure!" - Nah_

Bayonetta clapped her hands slowly, "Well done, Nah... well done. That immunity is well earned."

"Thank you... I'm just so happy, you have to understand." laughed Nah.

"I know, I know... I know the feeling. It is quite the shame though that you didn't even need immunity tonight." grinned Bayonetta.

Nah blinked, "What..? What do you mean?"

Bayonetta turned her attention over to Toriel, shrugging her shoulders, "You won individual immunity. Toriel did not. If you two," She looked at Snap and Nah, "wish to win this game... you need to vote her off."

" _Nah won immunity, and Toriel did not. My work is partially done. Now, all that needs to happen is for Toriel to leave, and maybe we all have a fair shot to win the game. Well... it's going to be my last stand. If I fail, then I'm voted off instead, and she wins the whole game. I won't let that happen." - Bayonetta_

Toriel sighed a little, "Wait, you mean that I was your target...?"

"Of course," replied Bayonetta, "I figured if I didn't tell you... you wouldn't try in the immunity challenge. Nah or I needed to win this challenge, and Nah ended up winning. I suppose that leaves you completely vulnerable."

"Wow, that's extremely dirty, Bayonetta," grumbled Snap, crossing his arms, "You know we can just vote you off instead, right?"

"Oh, I don't mind if you do, my dear," grinned Bayonetta, "Just know that if you vote me off, you're handing Toriel one million dollars. The whole jury will vote for her. At least a fair majority."

Toriel shook her head, a little worried about the vote.

" _Bayonetta's definitely not wrong. I went into today's challenge feeling comfortable regardless if I win or lose. Once Nah won, I felt like it was going to be okay, and Bayonetta would go home... but now I don't know what will happen. I just hope Snap doesn't fall into her trap, and vote me off." - Toriel_

A few minutes later after all that happened, Toriel and Snap were talking inside the shelter.

"Here's the problem, Tori, I want to win too. How do I win this game, do you think?" asked Snap.

Toriel sighed, "Honestly Snap... you stand a better chance against Bayonetta instead of me... but I feel like if you vote me off... you may get some heat for betraying me."

"Yeah... maybe you're right. Man, this is difficult, then this pretty much means we're going to rocks, unless Nah votes Bayonetta." grumbled Snap.

" _I don't want to go to rocks! That was my biggest fear when I entered the game was to draw the stupid purple rock, and it looks like tonight that could very well happen! I want to win this game, but I don't want to have to betray Toriel for that to happen, and who knows what Nah's doing tonight!" - Snap_

"You may need to talk to Nah, then," replied Toriel, "See where her head is at... and we'll just hope for the best."

Snap nodded softly, "Yeah.. yeah you're right. I'll do my best, Toriel."

Toriel and Snap then shared a hug before Snap left to go speak with Nah.

Sitting down by the stream of water, Snap and Nah started to talk about the upcoming vote.

"Toriel's a bigger threat to win over Bayonetta, but I know you want the satisfaction of voting off Bayonetta." noted Snap.

Nah nodded a little, "My father wouldn't want me to base this important vote over personal reasons... as much as I want to get back at Bayonetta, it's just... it's the end of the game. I could win this game, and... voting off Bayonetta might be a mistake."

" _I want to vote for Toriel tonight, because as much as I want to vote Bayonetta off... I can't let personal feelings get in the way. I know I can probably beat Bayonetta over Toriel. I can't make a personal decision just because of what she did to my father. I don't want to end this game on a bad note." - Nah_

"I just want to keep my word to Toriel," grumbled Nah, "And if I vote for Bayonetta with her, then the rocks have to be drawn."

Nah giggled a little, "I don't honestly care if you do the rocks, Snap. I won't be drawing any."

Snap rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, lucky you. Damn, this is a lot harder then I predicted..."

" _Thought tonight was going to be so easy. Vote off Bayonetta, Day 39, everything's very peachy and happy. But then she throws a curve ball, and reminds everyone of how big of a threat Toriel is as a finalist. I want to keep my word to her, but at this point, I want to win this game. That's it." - Snap_

After some discussion, a final decision was made between Nah and Snap.

– – – – –

The Ta Baykor tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Papyrus,"

"Lemon,"

"Sans,"

"Trinity,"

"Celeste,"

"Tremor,"

"Frederick,"

"And King Dedede, both voted out at the last tribal council."

"So tonight's the last chance to make any moves before we enter the final tribal council. Toriel, last night, Nah lost her father, and Bayonetta lost an ally in King Dedede. You and Snap are still together. Is it a night to vote out someone like Bayonetta, given Nah is safe?" asked Jeff.

Bayonetta grinned, while Toriel nodded her head.

"Yes. I feel like Bayonetta's played a hard game, and even if she hasn't been the nicest woman in the game, she's definitely played one of the better games. Snap and I may be likable, but... you can't underestimate Bayonetta." replied Toriel.

Sans nodded his head in agreement.

"Bayonetta, what do you say to argue your case to stay in the game?" asked Jeff.

"Simple really. Toriel's the biggest jury threat left in the game. If she doesn't go home tonight, she wins the whole game. If she does, the rest of us have a fair shot to win the game, if you ask me." replied Bayonetta.

"I don't believe that's true, Bayonetta, but.. you're entitled to your own opinions." noted Toriel.

Bayonetta shrugged. Snap closed his eyes.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Toriel, you're up."

– – –

Bayonetta's Vote: Congratulations if you stay tonight. The others were complete imbeciles. (Toriel)

Snap's Vote: (says nothing as he wrote down a name) (?)

Toriel's Vote: You put in a noble effort, Bayonetta, but I don't think it's enough. Sorry. (Bayonetta)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Bayonetta. (She nodded her head.)

…

Toriel. One vote Toriel, one vote Bayonetta. (She nodded with a frown.)

…

…

…

Toriel. Two votes Toriel, one vote Bayonetta, one vote left. (Snap closed his eyes, while Bayonetta grinned.)

…

…

…

Twenty-first person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, and the ninth and final member of our jury, Toriel. That's three, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Toriel nodded softly, hugging Snap tightly while saying, "I understand, you did what you needed to. Good luck." She then handed her torch to Jeff.

"Toriel, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Toriel smiled softly, waving goodbye as she left the tribal council area.

"Well Snap, Nah, Bayonetta, congratulations! You have gone as far as you can go in this game. Tomorrow night, the power will shift over to the jury. Nine people that you may, or may not have had a hand in voting out now hold your fate in their hands. You have one more night out here in the Underground, and we'll all be out of here. Get a good night's sleep, and prepare yourselves for quite a night. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Toriel's** **Final Words**

"I am not at all upset with Snap. He did what he needed to do to win the game. What I told him was a little bit of a fib. He still has a good chance to win the game over Nah and Bayonetta, and I wish him the best of luck. Survivor was a fun experience, and I can't wait to play again if given the chance."

VOTE

Bayonetta – Toriel

Toriel – Bayonetta, Nah, and Snap

– – – – –

Ta Baykor Day 39

The Final 3 players arrived back at camp, and for one time in the last several days, there was a nice little celebration.

"Well hey, the game is about to be over, so let's just enjoy ourselves for the last couple of hours!" smiled Nah.

Snap nodded with delight, "Hell yeah! Mean... yeah, it's sad that Toriel had to go but... you know what, I would prefer winning the game over losing it."

" _I hated voting out Toriel, but I had to do it man. Once the doors of opportunity presented themselves, I'm not going to just ignore it. What am I, Soi Fon? Hell no! This isn't just for me, this is for ChalkZone, for Rudy, and for everyone who believed in me this entire game! I made it here!" - Snap_

"Yeah, I'm with you on that," sighed Nah, "Toriel definitely deserved to be here, but this is a game, not a charity case. And... let's just say I'm a little happy that at least one of the two of us will win."

Bayonetta coughed a little, clearing her throat, and raising an eyebrow.

Nah turned around and rolled her eyes, "No offense, Bayonetta. But there's no shot you're winning this game. With all your betrayals... I'll be shocked if you get at least three votes."

"Never say never, dear Nah." winked Bayonetta, cheekily.

" _I really don't think Bayonetta deserves to be here in the Final 3. But honestly, looking at the jury, I know I have a better shot of winning game if I have Snap and her sitting next to me. Snap barely played the game, and Bayonetta betrayed a lot of people, so... my chances are tremendous right now!" - Nah_

Snap started to gather his things from the shelter, "I don't really feel like burning anything. Toriel said that she wanted to leave everything in it's place as a memory."

Nah smiled, "That's a nice thought, but it's too bad they're going to tear it down regardless of what we want."

Snap shrugged, "I dunno, I'm sure Toriel would have convinced them to keep it here. I mean, she is Queen, after all."

Bayonetta watched the two banter with one another, mostly keeping to herself as she gathered all of her things, mentally preparing herself for the final tribal council.

" _Let's face it. The last couple of days were the roughest yet. I had to be on my toes, and in the end, here I sit in the Final 3. My chances are slim, but I don't think they're as terrible as Nah is making them out to be. Nah happened to just forget the one thing about me... never #%#% with a witch." - Bayonetta_

After everyone's personal belongings were collected, Nah, Snap, and Bayonetta each grabbed their torches, and headed on out to tribal council one final time.

"Good luck everyone!" grinned Snap as they walked away.

– – – – –

The Ta Baykor tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your jury..."

"Papyrus,"

"Lemon,"

"Sans,"

"Trinity,"

"Celeste,"

"Tremor,"

"Frederick,"

"King Dedede,"

"And Toriel, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to become the Sole Survivor, and win one million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Snap, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"Hey guys! Uhhh... yeah, I'm just as shocked as you all are that I'm sitting here as a member of the Final 3. I was a part of the main Bayon alliance, and I really didn't do a whole lot of strategizing, I'll admit. I felt like it was too convoluted from time to time, and it just wasn't for me. So I relied on what I did best; the social game. That's pretty much all I got. I'm not going to lie and say I was a mastermind, I'm just going to be honest, and tell you how I played the game. That's all, thank you." pleaded Snap.

"Nah, you're up next."

"Coming into this game with my father, I knew it was going to be a long game. For the first half, I had my own alliance formed, but it all fell apart before the merge. Then I joined my father, and I tried to make big moves. I got rid of Papyrus, Celeste, King Dedede... players that I knew were going to be problems if I didn't vote them off. When my father left, I had to start playing harder, and not make personal decisions. That's why Bayonetta is here, and not Toriel. Thank you everyone." pleaded Nah.

"Bayonetta, close us up."

"From Day 1, I wanted to play a very low key game, and observe my surroundings. I took some inspiration from Reala, and while I didn't have his powers, I had charisma. I made plenty of big moves, and never felt short sighted of my goal. Unlike Reala, however, I had the honor of knowing what it's like to be a hero. So I know how to play like a hero, while embracing a new villain side in this game. While I played more like a villain, I played well, and never lost sight of my goal." pleaded Bayonetta.

"Thank you, finalists. In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Bayonetta, Nah, and Snap. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Alright jury, it's now time to address the Final 3. We'll start with you, King Dedede."

King Dedede waddled on up to talk, laughing all the way.

"Gwahahaha!" laughed King Dedede, "Welcome one and all! As King of Dreamland, I'm always tasked with making important decisions, and tonight is no joke! Someone is going to win my million dollars! How insulting!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"So! I do declare that if I can't win it, then the best player should win it!" confirmed King Dedede, "Snap... that's not you. You didn't play the game! Nah... it's not you either. You relied on your father as back up one too many times."

Nah shook her head, "That's not true." Frederick also shook his head at Dedede.

King Dedede ignored her, "As for you Bayonetta, I might be biased since you took me in as an ally, but I will say you played the best game, and after all... shouldn't the best player win? I hope you all listen to my wonderful logic!"

Bayonetta grinned as King Dedede sat down.

"Celeste."

Celeste smiled, and gracefully walked on up to speak.

"Congratulations on making it to the Final 3," smiled Celeste, "Uhm... I would like to ask each and every one of you to give me a trait that best described your game."

"Definitely observant." replied Bayonetta.

"This may sound cliché," noted Snap, "But likable."

Nah smiled, "I believe for me, it's determination."

Celeste nodded softly, and took a seat.

"Frederick."

Frederick walked on up, and placed his hands behind his back.

"I know my vote tonight will be obvious enough, so I'm going to spend my time on the others," began Frederick, "Bayonetta... you are very much a witch in your own right. I will say that throughout this game, you lived up to your title. You made many moves that you didn't even need to make. Even if we should have known better then to trust you."

"I would say that's a fault of your own, not mine. Might I add that... I never truly knew you and Nah were related... that was all Red's assumption. You literally told it to me." grinned Bayonetta.

Frederick grimaced a little bit, while Nah was a little surprised.

"... well then, that's a little embarrassing... still though," muttered Frederick, "You went a little further then you should have. Taking our third triple idol, exposing our secrets... you will have a hard time winning this game."

Bayonetta shrugged a little.

"As for you Snap, you were a good ally, but I hope this experience teaches you some manners." noted Frederick.

Snap frowned a little bit.

Frederick then looked at his daughter, "I hope you win, Nah. You fought hard to the bitter end, and you never gave up. In my mind, that's the strength of a true winner."

Frederick then sat down, while Nah smiled thankfully at him.

"Toriel."

Toriel smiled softly, walking on up to talk to the finalists.

"Congratulations to all three of you," smiled Toriel sweetly, "Now... I only have one question, and one comment to make. Snap... why did you choose to vote me out the other night?"

Snap sighed, "Tori, that was the toughest vote of the entire game. When I voted you out, I wanted to win the game for me. I know it's selfish, but any sane man or woman would have done the same thing. I'm sorry."

"Like I told you Snap, it was no big deal, I just wanted your comment on it," smiled Toriel, "As for my comment... I would like to say that my vote will be going for the player that... I think needs the money the most. I know exactly who that person is, so... thank you all for a good game."

She then sat back down at the jury side.

"Lemon."

Lemon grinned, walking up to the front of the finalists.

"Sup dudebros!" grinned Lemon, "So look listen... I've been out of this game for awhile now... and I have to say; Snap, looks like the tables have turned, haven't they? Treat someone like crap, they'll haunt your dreams."

Snap nodded softly, "Fully understand, but... I won't hide my true opinions, Lemon."

"Then I won't either, so we're fair," shrugged Lemon, "If you think I'm a brat... then that's what you are. Bratty little chalk boy. Anyway... Nah, you kicked a lot of ass, and I'm proud of you for surviving against the odds. Bayonetta, you did pretty well too. So to vote for a strong woman.. that's tough, dude."

Nah and Bayonetta both nodded their heads at her.

Lemon shrugged, "I'll probably just flip a coin or something. I dunno. Good luck dudebros!"

She then took a seat with the others.

"Tremor."

Tremor walked on up to talk.

"That was a very impressive move you made, Bayonetta," said Tremor, "I can't argue that you were always thinking about the next move, and I admire your skills."

Bayonetta grinned, "I hated to do it, Tremor, I won't lie about that. But I wasn't going to let it slip away from my grasp when it was time."

Tremor nodded, "You may have betrayed me, but the way in which you accomplished it impressed me. However... my vote is strained. Only one way to settle it. Nah, my question is for you; give me a reason why I should vote for you, and not Bayonetta."

"Because I always had your back after we agreed to work together," explained Nah, "Even after you voted off Sasha, I still wanted to work with you, and we did pretty well together. Bayonetta never had your back. She abandoned you for King Dedede when he was lonely and looking for attention."

Tremor nodded softly, "Thank you, madame. Good luck." He then sat back down.

"Sans."

Sans grinned as he placed his hands into his pockets, and walked up to talk.

"Hmm, how should I start this little jury speech off," wondered Sans, "With a pun? No... I'm usually boned when it comes to puns anyway." He winked at the finalists.

Most of the jury chuckled a little, as did Jeff. The finalists smiled.

"So let me start off with Snap," began Sans, "Snap, the little chalk boy that could. I admire your honesty, kid. You didn't play the game, as you let Toriel play it for you. But I don't think you can easily be the Steve to her Vanessa anytime soon. Sure, you got rid of her, and your chances increased... but I don't think it's enough."

Snap nodded softly.

"Moving on over to the witchy Bayonetta," grinned Sans, "I never trusted you from Day 1... which made you the perfect ally once my dear brother was voted off. We worked well together to make sure Nah's idols were wasted... even if that was my last move, I am saddened we couldn't make more happen together. You've done exceptionally well."

Bayonetta grinned, nodding her head.

"And now, last but not least... Nah," shrugged Sans, before turning around to sit back down at the jury side, "I'm done." He then winked.

Nah was a little frustrated that she wasn't given an assessment.

"Okay then... Papyrus."

Papyrus gleefully walked up to talk, standing proudly in front of the finalists.

"MY FELLOW SURVIVORS!" started Papyrus, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HONORED TO BE THE ONE TO GIVE YOU ONE MILLION DOLLARS! WOWIE! THAT'S SO EXCITING! NOW... HOW SHOULD I VOTE TONIGHT... OH! OH! I KNOW!"

Everyone looked confused, wondering what Papyrus was going to do.

"I SHALL VOTE FOR THE PERSON THAT MADE THE BEST CONNECTION WITH ME IN THE GAME!" declared Papyrus, "YEAH! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WILL DO! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL DO JUST THAT! WOWIE! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IF I CHOSE RIGHT!"

He giggled happily as he took his seat back at the jury.

"Last, but certainly not least, Trinity, finish us up. Just so you know, I took the pleasure of teaching Trinity real English, so there will be no need for her to explain anything."

Trinity walked up to talk to the finalists. She still had the creepy stare in her eyes.

"Congratulations on playing this game really hard," said Trinity, her voice sounding less like a temmie, and more like a feminine, higher toned Jeff Probst, "Survivor is all about making big moves, so my question for all of you is... what was the biggest move you made in the entire game?"

"Certainly my biggest move was voting off Tremor. With him gone, the sole vote was no longer in the game, making it less stressful." explained Bayonetta.

"Uhmm.. I think my biggest move was revealing that I was a dragon early on in the game," explained Nah, "If I never revealed that, I probably would have been the third person voted off."

Snap sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Again, sounds cliché, but I'll say voting off Toriel. She was going to win the whole game. I hated doing it, but that's all I got."

Trinity nodded, sitting back down with the jury.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Papyrus, you're up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

And with that, Survivor Waterfall is all said and done for! We will have a new winner soon! How will the votes be shown? I will release the Final Votes one hour or so after the finale is released! Around 7 AM EST! :D

Survivor Last Chances is next! So be ready for that coming on March 29th! While I was intending to reveal the cast tomorrow... I'm actually going to do it today around the hours of the afternoon! Get hyped!

Please read the end notes after the winner is decided, please, tons of information you would need to know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	17. Episode 15 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Chicago. Bayonetta, Nah, Snap, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up guys? Glad to see you all here tonight!"

All of the contestants cheered.

"It's good to see some excitement on Finale night! Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One million dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. After 39 days, we will find out who will be the winner! Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 or 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"CHALK! CHALK! CHALK! CHALKZONE! GO SNAP!"

"DON'T MESS WITH THE WITCH NAMED BAYONETTA!"

"NAH, WE'RE ROOTING FOR YOU! WIN THIS GAME!"

First vote,

…

…

Snap.

…

…

Nah. One vote Nah, one vote Snap.

…

…

Bayonetta. That's one vote each for all three of you.

…

…

Bayonetta. That's two votes Bayonetta, one vote Snap, one vote Nah.

…

…

Snap. Tied two votes Snap, two votes Bayonetta, one vote Nah.

…

…

Nah. Tied again between all three of you with two votes each. Three votes left.

…

…

Bayonetta. That's three votes Bayonetta, two votes Snap, two votes Nah.

…

…

Snap. Tied three votes Snap, three votes Bayonetta, two votes Nah. If this next vote is for Nah... we're tied.

…

…

It is not a vote for Nah. Which means it comes down to Bayonetta and Snap for the win.

The winner of Survivor Waterfall, is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BAYONETTA!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Bayonetta extending the butterfly wings of Madama Butterfly, celebrating her victory. Snap and Nah congratulated her on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 12 contestants booted, Ashley, Viridi, Mr. Krabs, Wario, Sour, Homer, Ducky, Peter Sam, Pit, Sasha, Shantae, and Red, soon joined them.

"Playing very low key early on in the game, Bayonetta did what few villains actually succeeded in doing; winning the game! She may not of had a good social game, but it was the flaws that both her rivals had that allowed Bayonetta to slip by unnoticed and win the title of Sole Survivor! Well done!" cheered Jeff.

Then Jeff turned to face the camera, "But wait, we're not done yet! In just a few hours, we're going to reveal the full cast of Survivor Last Chances live! We're even going to see who's going to be on what tribe before the cast leaves to go film! All 60 finalists are here, and while Bayonetta was not one of the finalists, we have at least one Waterfall player on the cast! Stay tuned!"

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my thirty-first season of Survivor! ^^

There were four winners for me to pick from; Bayonetta, Nah, Tremor, and Toriel. In the end, I first went with Nah until I realized she may not have been a very sensible winner in the end. I also felt like Toriel was a super obvious winner, and Tremor... yeah, not likable enough.

Bayonetta's win was structured around the whole failed strategist that makes it to the end, but loses because of the one social player they failed to take out. We had Dr. Mario, and we had Minerva. Both failed to beat Marge and Littlefoot. Here, Bayonetta had to deal with two social players, and made it past them due to their flaws. She herself had flaws, but ultimately, they weren't as bad.

I don't say this very often, but I want to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support me and my writing for the last five years. We're nearing the six year anniversary since Green Hill was first uploaded, so I'm just happy to have a little group of fans, and your support will hopefully continue on to the next series!

As for Survivor Last Chances, it will begin on March 29th, so I'll be relaxing for a week, and figuring out a good story line for the season. I hope you enjoy the cast. I had to make a few adjustments to bring you an enjoyable cast without too many duds, so I hope you're all satisfied with the end result!

The cast will be revealed in a few hours from now. Sometime in the afternoon, at least. You will also see a live reveal of the tribe selection during this process!


	18. Last Chances Cast Reveal

Jeff started walking down the middle lines of the audience. Surrounding all members of the audience were groups of previous Survivor players. All of them were candidates for Survivor Last Chances.

"Well it comes down to this," grinned Jeff, "Over 1000 votes have been cast for this season, and I admire greatly what you all have done to get us to this point. We just finished our last newbie season of the series, and before we jump into the Final Showdown, we're going to give some players one Last Chance!"

The audience cheered loudly.

"Here's how it will work; I will come up to each group, and confirm whether or not they made the cast. If they did, they will go up to the stage, and grab a wrapped buff, and it will tell them what tribe they will be on. Once all 24 players have been picked, they will leave on a bus, and we'll be off to Prison Island to begin filming." explained Jeff.

The audience continued to cheer and clap, understanding the rules.

"So let's start with the very first season, Survivor Green Hill!" grinned Jeff, walking over to three cast members from the first season; Bree, Eric, and Jess, "We have the very first person voted off, Bree. One of the first strategists to begin playing the game, Eric. And of course, our first female runner up in Jessica! How do each of you feel about your chances?"

"Dude, I was the first boot, and I have relevance over these guys," remarked Bree, "I'm pretty sure I have a good chance, but you never know."

Jess giggled, "Yeah, you know, uhh... Bree's right. Anything can happen, and I'm not holding my breath for long."

"Whatever happens, happens. It is what the fans want, after all." replied Eric.

"Well, I can confirm that two of you will make it into the game, and they are..."

…

…

…

"JESSICA! And ERIC! Both of you will get a second chance, get up on that stage and grab a buff! I'm sorry, Bree, you will not get another chance."

Bree was a little sad, but didn't seem to mind as she hugged Jess, and shook Eric's hand as both of them ran up stage to grab a buff. Jess grabbed a purple buff, and Eric a light blue buff.

"Jess will become the first member of the Pagi tribe, while Eric will become the first member of the Tagang tribe!"

Jeff then walked over to the SEGA All Stars section of the audience, where Banjo and Shadow were waiting patiently.

"Here, we have Shadow the Hedgehog, and Banjo," said Jeff, "Banjo was interesting in his latest season, and Shadow was a two time second boot!"

…

…

…

"However sadly, neither of you will get another shot, and I am sorry." said Jeff.

Shadow scoffed a little bit, "What a waste of time.." before immediately teleporting out of the area, while Banjo frowned sadly.

Jeff then walked over to the Emerald Hill section, seeing Jared sitting in between Scott and Heath. He had an arm wrapped around both of them. Heath looked uncomfortable, while Scott was taking it like a man.

"Oh Emerald Hill, one of those interesting set ups," chuckled Jeff, "And here we have three original members of the Grounder tribe."

"Yeah, just tell us we made it so we can get away from this creep." said Heath.

Jared chuckled, "Aw, I love you too, buddy!" He gave him a tighter hug.

…

…

…

"I'm sorry Heath, but you, Scott, and Jared will just have to stay here for now. None of you will be returning to this game, and I am sorry about that. Have fun, though." chuckled Jeff as he moved on.

Scott sighed a little, while Heath rolled his eyes. Jared frowned, but didn't lose his spirit or confidence.

"Oh well! We'll still be here together forever and ever... or at least until it's over." laughed Jared.

Jeff then walked over to two singles in Cloud Strife from Survivor Reals vs. OCs, and Rachel from Survivor Koopa Beach.

"So here we have Cloud Strife, and Rachel... two different seasons, two completely different players."

…

…

…

"Although sadly, not good enough to get another chance. Sorry, Strife, Rachel, neither of you will get another chance."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in his seat, while Rachel sighed a little, feeling upset that she wasn't given another chance.

Jeff then walked over to a group of females; Midna, Etna, and Kazooie. All of them were from Survivor Cuties.

"Now we're getting back on track here!" smiled Jeff, "Three big characters from the Cuties season. Not to mention, think of all the hectic situations you all could be in?"

Etna chuckled, "No kidding, right? Midna and I still have a history, and we're going to settle it here."

"Hey! That's my job! I have business of my own with that little bitch." snapped Kazooie.

Midna shrugged, grinning, "You two can just keep quiet, because I'll be the one who comes out on top."

"Well, as much as we all want you on this season, only two of you will make it on."

…

…

…

"So congratulations MIDNA! And ETNA! Both of you will get another chance! Get up on stage and grab a buff! I'm sorry, Kazooie, you will not get another chance."

Kazooie grumbled a little, and flew back over to Banjo to sit in his backpack again, staying there for the rest of the night. Etna and Midna high fived eachother, and ran up to grab a buff. Much to their dismays, they both got a light blue buff.

"Uh oh! Looks like both Midna and Etna will start on the Tagong tribe!" chuckled Jeff.

Jeff then walked over to another group of singles. There was Angela from Survivor Marble, and Nicole from Survivor Fans vs. Favorites.

"Two young, beautiful women we have here," smiled Jeff, "We have Angela, known for her seductive mannerisms, and Nicole, known for being a clever fan, and overcoming many obstacles. We can only take one of you..."

…

…

…

"...and that will be NICOLE! You will get another chance, get up on that stage and grab a buff! Sorry, Angela, no second chance for you."

Angela shrugged her shoulders, trying to not feel sad. Nicole smiled with delight and glee, running up onto stage to grab a buff. She grabbed a purple one.

"Nicole will become a member of Pagi, joining Jessica!"

Jeff then walked over to the Distant area, seeing Cyrano and Freya waiting patiently.

"And here we have our canceled season of Survivor Distant," said Jeff, "We have the now elderly Cyrano, still holding strong. And Freya, who still looks good after all these years! How have you two been?"

"Never better, Jeff, ah-CHOO," replied Cyrano, "Happy to be given another chance to play Survivor."

Freya nodded her head, "Oh absolutely, uff da, even though I just became a grandmother, I'm ready to give it my all."

…

…

…

"Well I'm happy to say that BOTH OF YOU will get another chance! Get up on that stage and grab a buff you two!"

Both Cyrano and Freya hugged eachother tightly before running up to the stage. They each got a purple Pagi buff.

"Looks like Cyrano and Freya will start on the same tribe this time, as members of Pagi!"

Jeff walked over to two familiar players from the Aquatic Ruin season of Survivor, Stephen and Sweet Tooth.

"Well, well, well, here we are with former frenemies Sweet Tooth and Stephen," smiled Jeff, "Enemies in Aquatic Ruin, allies in Ultimates! We would love for you two to go at it one more time... but only one of you will make it on."

Stephen chuckled a little, immediately patting Sweet Tooth's back.

"Stephen, you already look like you lost."

"Of course, man, I mean... come on, it's Sweet Tooth. He's obviously the one coming back." laughed Stephen.

…

…

…

"Well, Stephen, you're not wrong about that. SWEET TOOTH, you will get another chance to play this game, get up there and grab a buff!"

Sweet Tooth grinned underneath his mask, shaking Stephen's hand before walking up to the stage, and grabbing a buff. It was a light blue Tagong buff.

"Sweet Tooth will be joining the Tagong tribe, and that should be a very interesting tribe now."

Jeff then walked over to the lone Forest Maze representative, Zola.

"Zola, I'm glad you made the list, and I have to say, I was worried about you getting another chance."

Zola chuckled, "Didn't think I'd make it, did you?"

…

…

…

"Well, Zola, I won't be disappointed about that, because YOU DID MAKE IT! Zola will get another chance, go up there and grab a buff!"

Zola grinned, running up to the stage, and grabbing a buff. It ended up being a light blue Tagong buff.

"Zola's joining the Tagong tribe! Looks like she'll be reuniting herself with Sweet Tooth!"

Jeff then walked over to the Virmire duo, Moses Sandor and Grune.

"One of our favorite players to ever play the game, Moses Sandor," smiled Jeff, "And Grune, one of the sweetest, nicest players to ever play the game. You guys were a fun pair, and it looks like you're still a pair right now."

…

…

…

"You can't go wrong with pairs, because BOTH OF YOU, will get another chance! Go up there and grab a buff!"

Moses did his signature Happy Dance after grabbing Grune by the hand and running up to the stage with her. Once both opened their buffs, Moses was on the purple Pagi tribe, and Grune was on the light blue Tagong tribe.

"Moses and Grune will be separated! Moses joins Pagi, and Grune joins Tagong!"

Jeff then walked over to the lone Edenia representative, Sub-Zero.

"We're just about half way done with the reveal, so let's go to Sub-Zero, from Edenia and Battle Royale. You were turned into a cyborg, but now you've gotten your humanity back."

…

…

…

"Sadly, this is not the night to celebrate, Sub-Zero, for you will not get another chance, and I'm sorry about that."

Sub-Zero nodded softly, not surprised he wasn't voted in, and didn't seem upset.

Jeff then walked over to the three members of the Prison Island cast; Jeff the Killer, Lobo, and NiGHTS.

"I'd like to say that this was a fun cast, and I wish all three of you could come back and enjoy Prison Island once again," smiled Jeff, "But uhh... we're only going to give one of you another chance."

NiGHTS looked a little worried, looking over at Jeff the Killer and Lobo.

Lobo laughed, "Hah! It's gotta be the main man then! Just say it Jeff."

"You are a fool if you think it's you... hehehehe." sniggered Jeff the Killer.

…

…

…

"IT'LL BE THE MAIN MAN HIMSELF! Lobo will get another chance in this game, so go on up and grab a buff! I'm sorry NiGHTS, I'm sorry Jeff."

NiGHTS sighed a little bit, but at least she was happy that Jeff the Killer didn't return. Jeff the Killer was just upset, but he had other motives on his mind, and it looks like he'll have to fulfill those motives elsewhere...

Lobo ran up and grabbed a purple buff, becoming the next member of the Pagi tribe.

"Lobo will be joining the Pagi tribe! Both tribes are now even at six members each! Perfect number to begin choosing the new school players!"

Jeff walked over to the lone representative of Packers; Haruhi Suzumiya.

"No no, don't say anything Jeff, I already know that you're going to pick me to return." grinned Haruhi.

…

…

…

"...maybe it's your bragging that turns off potential voters, Haruhi. Sadly, you will not get another shot, and I'm sorry about that."

Haruhi blinked, before crossing her arms and grumbling, "How dare you not vote for me..."

Jeff then walked over to the Blood vs. Water section, where Katherine and Kitana were waiting for results.

"Katherine Rose, and Princess Kitana," said Jeff, "Two loved ones of great players Will Rose and Queen Sindel, and both of you based your games off of their success."

…

…

…

"Sadly, it wasn't good enough for the fans. Neither of you will get another chance, and I'm sorry about that."

Katherine sighed a little, while Kitana looked very annoyed.

Jeff then walked over to where Phoenix Wright and Gum were. These two were the representatives for Survivor Kattlelox Island.

"So here we have Phoenix Wright, and Gum," said Jeff, "Phoenix played a hard game from start to finish, and Gum is the girlfriend of Beat, one of our finest winners to ever play the game."

…

…

…

"Sadly, that's all I can say, because neither of you will return to play the game, and I am sorry about that."

Phoenix slapped his knee a little, not too upset that he wasn't selected. Gum looked very annoyed, leaning back in her seat, "Not chosen again... what the hell, man."

Jeff then walked over to the Singapore group. There was Gadget Hackwrench, Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, and the Martian Manhunter.

"What a lively group we have here tonight!" laughed Jeff, "We have Deadpool, arguably one of our most popular players to ever play the game. We have Gadget Hackwrench, one of our favorite players and strategists. Pinkie Pie, the only contestant to ever be automatically eliminated. Last but not least, J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter."

"Please Jeff, I already saw the results," muttered Deadpool, "Wasn't Jeff the Killer one of the more popular choices? And Shadow? And Kazooie?"

"Shhh..." whispered Jeff.

"Oh! Oh! That's probably because Jeff the Killer just killed a pedestrian outside! He was just an extra stand-in though. No pressure, right?" giggled Pinkie Pie, randomly.

Both Gadget and Martian Manhunter looked at eachother oddly. They forgot how random the two of them were.

"Well, anyway, we do have three players from this season making it back on."

…

…

…

"So congratulations to DEADPOOL! PINKIE PIE! MARTIAN MANHUNTER! All three of you will get another chance to play Survivor! Go up and grab a buff! Sorry Hackwrench, you will not get another chance."

Gadget sighed a little, but congratulated her fellow cast mates, as Deadpool and Pinkie Pie ran happily up to the stage to grab a buff.

"WOO HOO! We're back together again! Let the ratings rise, rise I say!" declared Deadpool, having a purple buff. Pinkie Pie also had a purple buff. Both random players hugged eachother as they joined the Pagi tribe.

Martian Manhunter calmly floated on up, and took a buff. He was going to be on the Tagong tribe.

"Deadpool and Pinkie Pie are going to be on the Pagi tribe, while J'onn joins the Tagong tribe."

Jeff then walked over to the lone Yoshi Desert fan; Jake Bernardi.

"Well, I don't think I have to waste any time with you Jake," laughed Jeff, "How disappointed would you be if I told you didn't make the cast?"

Jake blinked, "Uhhh... pretty confused and sad, I guess."

…

…

…

"Well, don't worry about that! JAKE! You will get another chance, so go on up and grab a buff!"

Jake cheered happily, high fiving Jeff as he ran up to grab a buff. He ended up getting a Tagong tribe buff.

"Jake will be joining the Tagong tribe!"

Jeff then walked over to the Lake Hylia group. This consisted of Shulk, Ghirahim, and lovers Greninja and Braixen.

"Well, let's just get this question out of the way, are you two still together?" asked Jeff, looking at Greninja and Braixen.

Braixen blushed a little, leaning against Greninja as she wrapped an arm around her.

"I suppose that answers your question." replied Greninja, holding Braixen close to her. Shulk smiled at them, while Ghirahim looked disgusted.

Jeff smiled, "Yes, it sure does! So, sadly, only one of you will return to play one more time."

…

…

…

"And that person... will be SHULK! You will get another chance, so go up and grab yourself a buff! I'm sorry Ghirahim, Greninja, Braixen, none of you will get another chance."

Like Shadow before him, Ghirahim teleported away in frustration. Neither Braixen or Greninja looked too upset. They looked like they would much rather stay together then be split up.

Shulk ran up to the stage, and grabbed a buff. It ended up being a purple Pagi buff.

"Monado-less it seems, Shulk will be a member of the Pagi tribe!"

Jeff then moved on to see the Beach Bowl Galaxy group. There was Freddy Fazbear, Gosalyn Mallard, and Kellam.

"This was a fun season to film," smiled Jeff, "Interesting characters, and many fun characters. You three were no exception to that. Freddy was one of our favorite villains. Kellam had a fun little story. And Gosalyn defines the 'second chance' definition. Sadly... we're only taking two of you."

"Well, good luck guys.." smiled Gosalyn, holding her hands together.

"You two." smiled Kellam.

"And remember, win or lose, w-we-we all will h-h-have a good time! Ho ho ho!" laughed Freddy.

…

…

…

"Congratulations to FREDDY and KELLAM! Both of you will get another chance! Get up on that stage, and grab yourselves a buff!"

Gosalyn sighed, but gave her regards to Kellam only as he and Freddy both ran up to grab a buff. Both were separated as Kellam joined Tagong, and Freddy joined Pagi.

"Looks like we'll have Freddy Fazbear join Pagi, and Kellam join Tagong! We have three more seasons to get to, and only five slots left; one man, four women."

Jeff walked over to the biggest group of the night; Dingo Canyon. For the men, there was Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Henry, and Lord Shinnok. For the women, there was Sunset Shimmer, Mangle, Inkling, Pikachu, and Yuffie Kisarugi.

"So let's not waste anytime with this. We have three people from this season coming back into the game," explained Jeff, "most of you played very well crafted games, but we can't take all of you. We can't afford a re-do of Survivor Dingo Canyon!"

"For the men..."

…

…

…

"The last man joining the cast will be DR. MARIO! Go up and grab a buff! I apologize, Erron, Shinnok, Henry, none of you will get another chance. And that goes for all the men left in the running."

Erron Black shook his head, annoyed Dr. Mario got voted back in. Henry was sad for about one minute before bringing back his bright smile. Shinnok was also annoyed like Erron was.

"Now for the women. Two of you will get another chance..."

…

…

…

"And those two women will be PIKACHU! And INKLING! Or as she likes to be known as now, Juli! Both of you will get another chance, so run up and grab a buff!"

Pikachu and Juli hugged eachother tightly, both extremely happy they got back into the game. Mangle didn't look entirely upset, as she was just happy Freddy got on. Yuffie and Sunset were both upset.

Both Pikachu and Juli ran up to grab a buff, and both women became members of Pagi, thus finishing that tribe completely.

"As Pikachu and Juli grab the last two purple buffs, the Pagi tribe is complete!"

Jeff then walked up to front of the stage, instead of going straight to Pirate Lagoon or Waterfall's groups.

"Sadly, this does mean we have only two slots left, both for women. Ness, Snap, Papyrus, and Tremor, sadly, none of you will get another chance. May I have Monita, Shantae, and Toriel come up here real quick?"

Ness and Snap both looked a little sad, as both of them wanted to return to the game. Tremor crossed his arms, while Papyrus kept a positive energy going, especially as he saw that Toriel still had a chance.

"I have two buffs left," explained Jeff, "Both of them are light blue buffs. Two of you will return to the game, and join Tagong. One of you will not get another chance."

…

…

…

…

…

"The final two women will be MONITA! And TORIEL! Both of you will get one last chance, and both will become members of Tagong! I'm sorry, Shantae, no second chance for you."

Shantae kept a positive energy as she congratulated both Monita and Toriel for making it here, before returning to her seat. Both Monita and Toriel placed on their light blue buffs, and joined the Tagong tribe.

"That's it! That's your cast! We have two tribes, and we're going to leave right now to begin filming! On March 29th, the season will begin! Join us then for Survivor Last Chances!"

The audience cheered loudly as the 24 chosen players left the area, and got loaded onto a bus.

– – – – –

 **Pagi: Cyrano, Deadpool, Freddy, Freya, Jess, Juli, Lobo, Moses, Nicole, Pikachu, Pinkie Pie, and Shulk**

 **Tagong: Dr. Mario, Eric, Etna, Grune, Jake, Kellam, Martian Manhunter, Midna, Monita, Sweet Tooth, Toriel, and Zola**

And there you have it! That's the cast! Join us in a couple of weeks for the beginning of Survivor Last Chances!


End file.
